Impossible
by FicWriterr
Summary: *UPDATED: October 17th, 2013* Danny's sister Makayla comes to Hawaii to visit big brother after going through a divorce. Sparks fly between her and McGarrett! Steve/OC.
1. Introducing, Makayla Williams!

**Hey Five-0 Readers! This is my first time posting a story in this forum, but I've done so previously for other stories in other forums. I had this concept running around in my head for a while now and finally got the time to pen it down. I've introduced a new character - Danny's sister, Makayla - I'm gonna nickname her Kay during some times of the story. She _is_ younger than Danny (say Danny's about 30, Makayla is about 24) and she's just gone through a divorce, so she's down in Hawaii visiting big brother. This story's going to be about Steve/Makayla. Hope you enjoy! And criticism - good or bad - is always welcome, just be constructive not vicious :)**

* * *

><p>It had been almost 4 and a half years since Danny had seen "baby sister". If you asked him, getting married while only in her second year of university was an awful step to take. She was way too young and she still had 4 years of study ahead of her. But of course for Makayla, she had fell "head over heels" in love with the man. Unfortunately for her the marriage didn't turn out any better than Danny's, and now she was going to be with her brother after going through a dreadful divorce. Hoping Hawaii has much more for her to look forward to, Danny invites Kay over to spend a few months with him. If she - like himself - also thinks eating pineapples on a pizza was weird, she would be allowed to move back to New Jersey in an effort to get over the emotional turmoil that just took place in her life.<p>

Danny decided she needed a change of air, so he'd bring her over to Five-0 to kill time. He went through it all with his team before they put her into any uncomfortable situations. But of course, he knew they wouldn't do that - they were his _ohana_.

Danny stood at the arrivals terminal at the airport waiting for Kay to show up. He saw a lot of people coming through, some families, some honeymooners. And then he finally spotted her - wearing a sundress with dark sunglasses on which suited her perfectly. She carried one handbag and wheeled her suitcase out of the lobby when she lifter her face and noticed Danny. Big brother gave a glimmering smile to her and waved his hand as she made her way to him.

"Danny," she said enthusiastically and wrapped her arms around her brother. She looked happy - no correct that, she _appeared_ to be happy. It was quite obvious she was trying not to make Danny worry about her but come'on, the girl's just been divorced. Give her a break, will'ya? Danny placed an affectionate kiss to her forehead as he took her into his arms, glad to see his little sister after so long. "I've missed you so much Kay," They stood there for a moment that seemed forever, but it was a sweet moment - a moment where siblings rekindled their relationship after being apart for so long. Makayla pulled apart from the hug as she took her sunglasses off, "So have I! And I miss Gracie so much as well!" Kay and Grace were pretty close to each other, for aunt and niece. And Grace liked her aunt's company a lot as well - she said she was _way cooler_ than daddy. Yeah, right.

"Grace missed you loads as well. Apparently I'm not cool enough for her anymore," Danny said with a sarcastic shrug. He reached for Makayla's handbag and suitcase as they proceeded down the terminal towards the parking. "Yeah well, you're not young like me anymore Danno," she said with a hint of mischief in her voice. He looked over to her and rolled his eyes as she giggled mischievously. "We'll see about that young lady. Come'on, I'll race you to the parking." And with that he began darting towards the parking as Makayla trailed behind, embarrassed to run with the light sundress she had on. "Not fair, Danno! I'm wearing a sundress!"

They made their way to the parking and Danny put her luggage in the trunk as they both seated themselves in the car. He paused before putting his key in the ignition and turned to Makalya who was just getting her things together in her purse. "Kay," he said softly. She turned towards him and looked him in the eyes. For the first time since she had landed Danny could see the look in her eyes and say that she really was trying, _trying_ real hard to hide the grief behind her. "You'll be okay, sweetie." And with that he pulled Makayla into a hug and stroked her back affectionately, feeling his shirt dampening a bit with - _probably_ - Makayla's tears. They pulled apart as Makayla sniffled and Danny pulled out a tisse from the dashboard and handed it to her. "Come'on, it was for the best. Let's take you to meet my team." Makayla managed to pull a smile on her face as she buckled her seatbelt.

H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50

"Now, my team may _appear_ to be a bit weird in the beginning, we're an odd bunch, yes. But you'll get used to them, nothing to worry about." Danny warned her before they met with the rest of the Five-0 team. He pulled the glass door of the investigation room and clearly the team was on a case right now. He walked inside with Makayla behind him waving his hands in the air as he usually did. "I don't mean to interrupt the investigation, I just wanted to introduce you guys to my sister Makayla. She's just arrived from New Jersey, she's gonna be here with me for a few months." Everyone waved a polite hi, and Steve looked at her with an _almost mouth-dropped_ expression. Danny had described his sister in a way that made Steve think she'd totally be the dorky-type girl. But boy did that dress make her look the total opposite. _Who could've imagined Danny's sister would be so hot?_ But he didn't let his imaginations take the best of him, and put a polite smile while he put his hand forward to her. "Steve." Makayla reached for his hand and smiled back politely. _Heat alert! Who knew Danno's boss was on fire!_ Steve shook her hand and then parted. _The softness in those hands, imagine the softness - __No Steve, do NOT go there. She is Danno's sister!_

For a moment there was some awkwardness which no one but Steve and Makayla could figure, so Danny decide to break the moment and cleared his throat loudly. "Perfect, now that we're done with the introductions how about I take you home Kay?" She nodded as they both retreated towards the door, Steve catching a glimpse of Makayla as she stepped outside. _Nice butt there, she got._

* * *

><p><strong>That's a preview for now, let me know what you think! Should I continue? Read, rate and review!<br>**


	2. Tell me, About What Happened

**Hey again everybody :) The response to part 1 was amazing! Thanks for reading everybody :D Hope you like this part as much as the last one :) Again, criticism is always welcome. Read and review!**

* * *

><p>After meeting with the rest of the Five-0 team at their headquarters, Danny took Makayla to his apartment. His <em>new<em> apartment. Luckily this one, unlike the one he had almost bought before was not haunted. Danny decided not to share that story with his sister for his own sake, or else there would be no end to her teasing him about it. They entered the apartment and settled Makayla's luggage on one side of the room as Danny proceeded to the kitchen to get them something to eat.

"You hungry?" Danny said as he opened the fridge and looked for something.

"Well, it kinda depends what you have. I did have food on the flight."

Danny found a plate of last night's pizza with a few slices still there. "I got pizza."

"Ohhh yes, definitely!"

They both took the pizza, warmed it up and sat down on the counter and began eating. The way Makayla ate, Danny thought either she hadn't eaten in quite a few days OR she just hadn't had pizza in a long time. He ruled out the previous suspicion because she had a meal on the flight.

They both ate in silence for a while until Danny decided to break the silence.

"So, are you gonna tell me?" Makayla looked at Danny a little confused as she wiped her face wit the tissue.

"Tell you what?" She took another bite into her slice.

"About everything that happened." Danny noticed a change in Makayla's chewing and knew that she knew what he was talking about. She stirred in her seat a bit.

"What do you mean, everything." Makayla meant that as more of a statement rather than a question.

"Don't beat around the bush, Kay. What happened between you and Eric?" Danny was concerned about his sister. All he knew was that she had gotten married, but he knew nothing about what happened between her and her husband Eric that led their marriage to ending so tragically.

"We had differences."

"As in, major differences?" Makayla paused for a while before answering his question.

"Yes." She was quiet once again and Danny expected her to continue.

"He wasn't the same person I thought he was when we first knew each other." Makayla played with the slice on her plate.

"He was a different man. He wasn't the guy I had met 3 months before we got married." Danny could tell she was hurt by all that had happened because she hesitated to speak about it - even in front of her brother.

"He was a careless, irresponsible husband." Makayla's voice got harsher.

"And I was the girl who was stupid enough to believe his words. I didn't fit in his life." She said that bit with a sarcastic tone.

"Everything he did involved _me_ being out of the picture. Social events, college events - he didn't involve me in any of them." Danny reached out and took her hand in his as she continued.

"He didn't want kids." Makayla began holding in her tears as she tried to continue. "I told him maybe 5 or 6 years down the road we could consider it. But he still didn't want to listen to me." Danny noticed she couldn't hold in the tears anymore and saw one escape her eye.

"But I got pregnant."

"Oh, honey." Danny reached over to sit on the chair beside her and hugged her as she stiffened herself on the chair.

"I had a feeling that maybe when I told him, he would have a change of heart and at least try at making our relationship work."

"Did you tell him?"

"I did." She paused.

"And?"

"He said he wasn't ready." Danny muttered an "_s-o-b_" under his breath as Makayla continued.

"So I left him. I knew he wasn't going to move out of his own house, so I decided to leave myself. If I had lived with him Danny, things would have just become worse."

"I know. I understand, sweetheart." He rubbed his hand on her arm affectionately. She took a deep sigh before she continued.

"I moved back to our old home. I hoped that maybe at some point, he would realize and try to reconcile for the baby's sake at least."

"Did he show up?" Makayla fidgeted in her seat.

"No. I miscarried from the stress."

"I'm sorry babe." Danny kissed her forehead as a way of telling her that now that she was with him, he would be there for her. Makayla wiped the last of her tears and sighed a big one again as she gathered their plates and headed towards the sink.

"It was then that I realized how immature and hasty I had been. I brought it on myself, Danno."

"No you didn't and don't you ever say that again." He walked up and stood beside her. "That jerk didn't deserve a wonderful person like you. He'll realize what he's lost. But you, my dear have your whole life ahead of you. What's happened has happened. Nobody can change the past."

Makayla looked up at Danno with a now amusing look which made Danno look surpirsed. "What?"

"You going to give me the 'big brother' lecture now? 'Cause if you are, let me know. I'll go to bed right now." She chuckled as she made her way to her suitcases.

"Kay, this is not funny." He followed her as she sat down beside her luggage and began opening it.

"I know, Danno. I know you're looking out for me because you care. You're my big brother. But I want you to also know that I understand now." She looked up to him from where she was sitting with a soft smile. "I can't change the past, but I'll try making my future better."

Danny flashed her a smile and kissed her forehead again. "If I ever find out about a guy trying to hurt my sister, I will kick his ass. I promise."

Makayla laughed at her brother's comment and continued fishing through her suitcase for what she was looking for. "I'll remember to tell him that when I find him."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that played out well enough, let me know what you think! Criticize, but don't be vicious :)<strong>


	3. Sure, I'm Cool With That

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the wonderful reviews everybody, they really are a BIG motivation! :) I've been a little unproductive towards this story these past few days because of classes. Exams are a bitch. But we all have to get through them. One more week! But it'll be intense. For now, here's part 3 to Impossible. I was having the _hardest_ time coming up with this part. I fear it might not be as great at the previous ones, so bear with me please! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Danny was just stepping out to leave for work as he did routinely, but he was being held back by Makayla who insisted he take her with him to the headquarters. It surpassed his mind, why.<p>

"No, Makayla. Why do you want to come to the headquarters? There'll be nothing for you to do there."

"Come'on Danno, I have a criminology degree, remember?" True. She did have a criminology degree. How could Danno forget that? But she didn't look like the _criminology-major_ type. She looked more like the _arts_-major type. Huh. Despite, she did have that degree. But Danno wasn't even sure if she'd even completed it. With all the stuff going on with Eric. Makayla still looked at him with "the look". The look that said that "I can do this, just give me a chance".

"No, you do not get to _emotionally blackmail_ me." He pointed in her direction in the manner he usually did.

"Oh, come'on Danno! Please?" Now she was really insisting.

"I'll be a silent asset to your team. None of the field-type work that you guys do, but I can do whatever I can within the premises of the office. What do you think?" Danno looked at her with a skeptical look on his face.

"No, Makayla. My job is nothing like what they would have taught you in criminology seminars. It's too risky and I can't afford putting you in that kind of danger." He proceeded to get himself ready while Makayla still pleaded her case.

"Oh come'on Danno, don't give me the _dangerousness_-of-the-job lecture. And as a plus, you'll have someone to do that paperwork for you." She looked towards Danno with jumping eyebrows. Danny thought about it for a minute. She was right, to _some_ extent. He really hated the paperwork that piled up in his office after a long day. At least this way that would be out of the way and at the same time, Makayla could get some room to clear her mind about what she just went through. Staying at home would only cluster it more.

"Fine. I don't guarantee anything, though. I have to see what the rest of the team thinks. No promises." Makayla shreiked and ran towards Danny wrapping her arms around him.

"This is gonna be an awesome experience," she said as she unwound herself from her brother.

"Remember, no promises. We'll see what the others have to say." Despite what Danny told him, Makayla had a feeling this was going to work. She would finally get some sort of experience. Most of all this would be an excellent opportunity to pursue something new and leave the past behind. She sighed to herself as she thought of the possibilities of working with Danny and the rest of the team. _And Steve_. _Steve?_ Nobody saw "that" coming.

H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50

Danny took Makayla with him to work with all hesitation. He had no idea what the team would think. Especially Steve. He didn't have even the slightest clue how Steve would react to this. He was stuck in the worst position ever. He couldn't let Makayla in without the consent of the team. And if they refused her assistance he would see the worst of Makayla's tears. Great. Just great. He drove up to the headquarters and shifted the Camaro into park. He reached for his seatbelt and looked over to Makayla who was doing the same.

"Remember. I do the talking. Do not interfere. Understand me?" Makayla looked at Danno as if he thought she was a two-year-old.

"I know, I know. Let Danno do all the talking." She unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the car as Danno did the same.

They both walked up to the headquarters and to the main investigation room where the team was already settling in on a new case that surfaced. Kono was pouring herself some coffee, Lori seated herself behind some paperwork, and Chin was staring at his computer screen trying to solve a math problem. No, not really. But it sure looked like that. And Steve. Steve was staring at the main screen that had a list of suspects popped up pending investigation. _If looks could kill, Steve. If looks could kill._ Steve noticed that Danny had just stepped in, but his back was to the entrance unaware of the second presence with Danny.

"Hey, Danno I need you to check this out." Steve turned to face Danno in relation to what he was just talking about when his eyes fell on the figure standing next to him.

Makayla could feel Steve's eyes at her as if she was an intruder. Only it seemed so to Makayla. Naive Makayla didn't know what was really going on in Steve's head. _Steve's mind went blank, for a second there. __Poor Steve_. Danno broke the moment between the two by discussing what he'd really come to talk about.

"Before we get into anything, I wanted to talk to all of you about something." He turned towards Makayla who shifted her weight as Kono, Lori and Chin gathered around the investigation desk. Steve crossed his arms on his chest as he neared the desk.

"What's up?" Kono asked. Danny proceeded a bit hesitatingly.

"Makayla here, has a criminology degree. She has proposed being of assistance to our team within the office. Paperwork and all." He waved his hands together with his expressions.

"That is, if you guys are down with it." He looked towards the team and waited for a reaction. Makayla grew hesitant and shifted her weight again.

"Well, that depends," Lori spoke. _Lori?_ She always had to be the one budding her nose into things that didn't necessarily need her spoken opinion.

"I'm okay with it," Steve said. He looked towards Danny with a convincing look.

"Yeah, that would be great," Kono added. "You'll get some experience this way as well." She flashed a smile to Makayla who in turn felt relief and returned her smile. Chin said he was down with it too. Danny didn't know what to say. It wasn't like he "didn't believe it", but it was just one of those things that you hope would happen but there were still slim chances that it wouldn't happen.

"You- are you serious?" Steve shot him another reproving look and then looked towards Makayla who was clearly screaming with excitement within. Clearly Lori's opinion didn't make the hugest difference. Danny looked at Makayla with a huge grin on his face.

"Thank you, guys. I promise she will not let you down." He turned towards Makayla who returned his excitement with equal excitement and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Danno," she whispered to him as he hugged her back. He pulled apart and looked at Makayla with a part-serious-part-amusing expression.

"If you screw this up, -" Makayla cut him off before he could continue.

"I won't, Danno!" She playfully hit him on his shoulder as the rest of the team welcomed her and showed her how things worked around here. Steve stood at the same spot where he was as his eyes followed Kono and Makayla around the room as Kono introduced Makayla to the various equipments of the investigation room. He noticed the potential in this girl. But something was still different about her. She wasn't like the rest of the girls he had met. She was just, _different_.

He saw Kono and Makayla standing by the coffee machine as Makayla poured herself a cup. Just when he thought she wasn't looking, he saw as she brought the cup to her mouth and took a sip. When the cup left the rim of her mouth, her eyes stealthily cornered Steve. She shot him an appreciative smile. _She shot him a smile?_ Steve sighed a big one to himself as he focused his attention to what he was doing before. He smiled to himself. _Are you kidding, Steve McGarrett smiling to himself?_ Oh, this was going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Bad? Good? Read and review please! Really helps me improve :)<strong>


	4. Where's The First Aid Kit?

**Hey everyone! Back with a part and it's a bit longer time. More Steve/Makayla in this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Makayla found herself finishing up in the office with a satisfied look that day. It was only the first day. It was only this morning that Danny had spoke to the team about her becoming a "silent" part of the team, and it was only this morning that the team had said that they would be okay with it. <em>Except for Lori<em>. Hmm. That girl was hard to read. But it didn't matter to Makayla because everyone else had said they were okay with it. Steve said so right off the bat. _Right off the bat, huh?_ He hadn't even known her. How was he so comfortable letting her in without even getting to know the capabilities of her work? _Oh, right. Of course he trusted Danno's intuition,_ Makayla thought to herself. That was the only reason why he had let her in so quick. It was because he trusted Danny and knew that he wouldn't do something like this if he didn't know that it would be beneficial to the team. Yup, he trusted me based on Danno's instinct. _Are you sure? Was that the _only_ reason why he trusted you so blindly? Or it seemed?_ _Hmm._ Makayla's mind spun around that question all day. But at the end she could only satisfy herself with what seemed "logically" right.

It had been a long day for all of the team and everybody was exhausted. She couldn't say about the rest of the team, but Makayla was sure that all she wanted to do was go home, take a nice shower and hit the bed. She would have done that, if Kono hadn't been in the party mood.

"Hey guys, let's go out for a drink. It's been a long day for everybody," Kono suggested as she wrapped up things at her desk, shooting each of the team members a glance.

"Sorry cuz, I'm all out today. I just wanna sleep," Chin replied. _Yup, he sure did look exhausted,_ Makayla thought.

"Come'on Chin, don't be a party-pooper." Everyone turned to Steve who just spoke. He stood at his office door. Danny had a surprised expression on his face.

"Am I hearing that right? Steve McGarrett is _willingly_ going out for a drink with the team?" Danny stood in his spot as he said that. It was more of a statement rather than a question. Steve was never the one who encouraged a night out. He always had to be _forced_ to come. Eventually he would come around, but this - this was something entirely new.

Steve looked at Danno amusingly when Danno said that. "What? I can't just kick back my feet and relax after a long day in the office?" Steve questioned. Now that, was a real question.

She doesn't know if the rest of the team noticed, but Steve put an emphasis on the last word their. _Office_. Maybe he was saying it just figuratively. But then she looked down towards her feet and saw her footwear. _Stilettos. And why, oh why, did she have to wear stilettos to the office? The H50 office?_ She looked back up to see Steve looking towards her with a smile. She didn't know why, but Makayla felt her cheeks blush and shifted her weight. _Something she did when she was nervous_. But she definitely couldn't spend another minute in these shoes. _Note to self: do NOT wear stilettos to office tomorrow. Flats will suffice._

"I have a better idea. Let's go to Danno's. I'm sure his fridge is full," Steve suggested.

_Had he read her mind? Or maybe he had just read her facial expression_. Makayla kept her thoughts to herself. She kicked herself mentally again for the stupidity. _You're like an open book, Kay._

"That would be great," added Makayla. She really didn't want to wear these shoes any longer. _What had possessed her to wear them in the first place?_ "My feet are killing me, Danno. We can just grab a couple of drinks and hit our place," she added before looking towards the rest of the team to see what they thought. Danny looked at her for a second and then finally gave in. As did the rest of the team.

Kono and Chin said they would pick something up from Kono's and head over. Lori decided to join them. Danny said he would wait for Makayla in the car as she was still at her desk getting her things together. That left only Steve and Makayla in the office.

"Tough day, huh?" Steve spoke as he saw Makayla gathering papers at her desk. Makayla looked up to see Steve who was standing in front of her. "Mind if I help?" Steve put his hand forward to take some of the stuff Makayla was holding. She gave in and handed him a few bags.

"Thanks," she managed to say as he took the bags from her.

"So what brings you to Hawaii?" Steve asked. Makayla's expression softened as the question hit her. She pushed her chair in and walked around the desk, speaking as she did so.

"I'm divorced." She sighed to herself as she said that last bit. She wasn't sure how Steve would react to that.

Steve was shocked to hear that from Makayla. His expression visibly softened as they both stood where they were and he looked at her face. _She seemed like such a nice person. What kind of an idiot would let go of someone like that?_

"I'm sorry." Steve added as he now regretted he even asked.

"No, it's okay. I'm beginning to get over it now." Makayla added as she waved her hands in the air with a gesture. _That's what happens when you spend too much time with Danno_.

They both made their way to the doors and proceeded towards the elevator. Steve pressed the button as they waited for it to come. A moment later, the left elevator opened and in they stepped. He pressed the button for the main floor and the doors closed behind them. They both stood in silence. _Talk about the awkwardness, huh? _Makayla shuffled in her position.

"So, are you here with family?" Makayla asked. She didn't know anything about Steve. From the first impression he gave her, she would have thought he wasn't here with family. But she still ended up asking.

"The 5-0 team is my 'Ohana." He replied, a soft smile playing on his face. He turned towards Makayla who returned his smile. _So no family. At least no "immediate family" as in wife/girlfriend_, Makayla added to herself. Her mind still pondered around the question, however. _But it wasn't appropriate to ask_, she thought.

The elevator pinged again and the doors opened. Steve and Makayla stepped out and proceeded towards the front, where they saw Danny already waiting with the car.

"I'll meet you guys in a bit," Steve said as he made his way towards his truck which was parked further than where Danny was waiting.

"Okay," Makayla replied, returning his statement with a smile. She got into the Camaro and Danny proceeded towards home as he gestured to Steve that he would see him there in a few.

"So you guys are a close family, huh?" Makayla asked Danny as she worked at buckling her seatbelt. Danny returned Makayla's question with a soft smile.

"Ohana, they call it in Hawaii," he told her. A smile crept on Makayla's face again.

"Yeah, that's what Steve said."

"Oh, you guys introduced? That's good to hear."

_Steve seemed like a nice guy_, Makayla thought. On the outside he was a bad-ass SEAL who probably didn't look like he did relationships. But on the inside, he had a soft spot. She felt it but couldn't really understand why, but she was looking forward to working with him. _And getting to know him better_. Her train of thoughts was cut short by Danno's voice telling her they had reached.

When they pulled in the driveway, Danny and Makayla noticed that Chin, Kono and Lori were already here. But Steve wasn't. Assuming the obvious they all proceeded inside and settled themselves on the couch as Danny went to the kitchen to grab some drinks and Makayla went to her room to dress into something for comfortable.

When she had put on some looser fitting clothes and slipped on her pajama slippers she went back to where everyone was gathered and noticed they had already made themselves comfortable with the food and drinks. Playing on the television was a CHiPS marathon. She wasn't sure if it was airing or one of them had brought the DVD.

"Hey, is it coming on tv?" Makayla asked. Kono turned a flashed her a smile before she answered.

"Nope, I brought it from home." Makayla said a short 'ahh' before she went to the kitchen to grab something to eat herself. _Steve still wasn't here_, she thought. She wanted to ask about it but didn't want it to seem so obvious.

"Hey Danno, is Steve coming?" She made it sound as normal as possible, so she added "If he is then I'll leave him a drink. Or else I'll have it myself."

"Yeah babe, he just had to do something at home. He should be here in a bit," Danny replied. Just as he finished that sentence their doorbell rang. "That must be him," he said.

"I'll get it," Makayla volunteered. She marched towards the door and opened it to see Steve standing there in different attire than he wore at work. He was in sweats and something more comfortable. A smile played on his face as he examined Makayla from head to toe.

"Nobody told me it was going to be a sleepover. I would have dressed in my pajama's too," he said.

"Steve!" Makayla played, letting him in with a grin she had never seen on his face since she had met him.

Makayla went back to the kitchen to continue her mission from before (getting some food) as everyone else acknowledged Steve's presence and motioned him to join them in watching the show. Noticing Makayla walk towards the kitchen he declined for now, saying that he needed some food before he did anything else.

Makayla noticed Steve's presence when she opened the fridge and saw him enter from the corner of her eye.

"Beer?" she asked.

"Sure," Steve answered. "I'm actually starving. Would Danno have anything in his fridge? I didn't say what I did earlier with absolute certainty," he added, seating himself by the counter.

Makayla giggled at his comment. "Yeah well, I wouldn't blame you either. Danno's fridge was almost empty when I came. All he had was I think a few pizza slices. Leftovers," she replied, handing him a bottle and putting something on the stove.

"You cook," Steve asked, gesturing to the pot.

"Yes, I cook. Circumstances have forced me to learn," Makayla said. She poured herself a glass of water but Steve noticed the change in her body gesture as she answered that question. He immediately understood that he had asked the question in the wrong way.

"Yeah well, living with Danno, I wouldn't blame you," Steve said, in an attempt to fix the situation. Makayla let out a small laugh as she took in the lightness of the atmosphere.

"So uhm, are you married?" _Oh, crap. That was SO out-of-the-blue! _She realized her awkwardness the moment she said that and felt herself freeze on the spot while Steve's mouth begin forming a confused/amused face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." Like Steve, she tried to rectify the situation again. Only she was horrible at it. She looked at Steve who had a huge smile playing on his face as if he had witnessed his best friend do the stupidest thing, but he was still his best friend for doing it.

"You don't have to answer that." Makayla shifted her position and focused her attention completely on the pot on the stove.

"I'm not," Steve said. His voice sounded calm and relaxed with that. Makayla didn't know what to say to that. _I see, I'm sorry, That's interesting? Cool?_ Oh goodness, why had she even asked. The awkwardness for Kay led her to continue stirring the contents of her pot as she gave a slight nod.

"Guess we're in the same boat then," she commented. She heard Steve chuckle at that, but then realized how untrue that was. "Well, I mean - " and suddenly she found herself unable to complete that sentence. She removed her attention from the pot and decided not to let her mind travel to the dreadful memories again. She looked back up at Steve who was expecting her to continue.

"Nevermind," she said as she waved her hand in a sweep. Steve immediately caught on and took another sip from his beer. Makayla turned towards the pot again and noticed it was done so turned the heat off. She reached for the metal handle to pick up the pot but shrieked out in pain as the heat of the utensil scorched her palm.

"Ahh!" she gasped as she quickly released her hold on the pot and let it fall to the stove, half it's contents scattering all over. _Stupid Makayla. In the absurdity of the moment, forgot to wear her mitt._ Steve immediately noticed her reaction and was by her side within the second.

"Kay, are you okay!" he said as he stood beside her and reached for her hand.

That burned. Like literally burned. Worse than getting burned by the iron.

"No, I kinda burnt my fingers," she managed to say in between the wincing and stinging of her fingers and the blowing to make it cool.

"Let me see," he offered as he took her hand in his his. _Oh, the softness of her hands. Something he had felt the day he had met her. And it was just like before. Despite what she had just done to them_. Butterflies filled Makayla's stomach as he took her hand in his. She felt her sense draining as she barely managed to follow his orders and do what he said.

Steve looked at her hand and blew on it softly to make it feel better, but knew that she had to get it bandaged or it would get worse.

"You need to get this bandaged, Makayla." He seemed shuffled by the spur of the moment. The way he spoke made Makayla feel that he knew he had a right to look out for her and take care of her.

"There's a first aid kit in the washroom." Makayla told him.

"Okay. You wait in the bedroom, I'll get it and then dress you. You need to cover this up before it gets worse," again speaking in the same tone as before. All Makayla could too was nod in agreement before she received a smile from him and return and they both proceeded to her bedroom and washroom. As they passed by the rest of the team Makayla waved her burnt hand in the air matter-of-fact-ingly,

"Burned my hand." And with that she added a light smile.

"She was always careless in the kitchen," Danno commented as his eyes didn't leave the tv for even a second. Just as he thought she hadn't heard what he said he heard Makayla's voice from her bedroom.

"Not cool, Danno!"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Let me know what you think! I've been receiving lesser review by the parts, guys! Reviews encourage me to continue and update sooner! Read and review please!<br>**


	5. I Kissed You, But?

**Hello again! Guess what? Exams are done! SO relieved. This gives me a lot of time to work on my story. Just a little problem though: I'm going on vacation for 2 months leaving the 24th which means, I have just two weeks to work on my story until there'll be a MAJOR hiatus. I intend to finish it until then, hoping I write a part a day till I go. I've got the ending in mind, just need to pen it on paper. Anyways, here's part 5 for you guys. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Makayla sat on her bed cross-legged while Steve sat in front of her bandaging her hand.<p>

"I'm sorry for all of this," Makayla said apologetically.

"What for," Steve asked. He gave her a smile as he continued working on the bandage.

"We were supposed to _kick back_ and _relax_, not spend the evening bandaging my hand because I was stupid enough not to wear a mitt."

Steve finished the bandage and his smile softened. "It happens," he said. Makayla took her hand and examined the bandage - perfectly done. The ointment helped lessen the pain too.

"Thank you," she said as she retreated her hand. Steve looked towards her with the same smile that he had on before. Makayla tried to speak, but she felt at a loss of words as she looked into Steve's eyes and saw him staring back at her affectionately. She shuffled in her seat a bit and noticing that, Steve cleared his throat loudly.

"I think we should go out," she said. Steve suddenly looked at her with wide eyes and a surprised smile on his face.

"No, I mean - that came out wrong," Makayla tried justifying. Steve laughed at her ridiculously-worded comment. He got up off the bed and waited for Makayla to get up beside him.

"We should go outside," he clarified, a smile playing on his face again.

"Yes," Makayla agreed as Steve led the way and opened the bedroom door. They both made their way to the living room where everyone else was still having the CHiPS marathon. Steve and Makayla found spots on opposite ends of the couch but they both knew they kept shooting each other glances all the while everybody else watched the show.

After an hour and Chin nearly falling asleep over Kono on the couch, the team decided to call it a night and retire to meet tomorrow. They all volunteered to help clean up - when actually there wasn't much to _clean_ - but Danny said that he had it taken care of. Lori, Kono and Chin said their goodbyes - Chin, half asleep - and headed out the door, leaving Steve behind with Danny and Makayla.

"Alright kiddo's, I'm out for the night," Danny said as he yawned mid-sentence.

"Yeah, I think I'll be going now too," Steve added as he made his way to the door. Makayla followed as she saw him pick up his coat from the rack.

"Later, Steve," Danno shouted from the stairs.

"Goodnight, Danno." Steve opened the door and turned to face Makayla who stood there smiling but still looking drained.

"Get some sleep," he told her. Steve looked down towards her feet. "Those look comfy by the way," he added.

Makayla smiled at his comment as she remembered how he noticed her troubled feet earlier tonight. "Thanks for tonight, Steve."

Steve shot her a smile as he saw her facial features soften. Once again, he was caught in the moment earlier that just took place between them. He studied her melting brown eyes, his eyes traveling to her lips as her smile shortened.

_Oh, how he felt like kissing them_. _But he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. It was way too early for her and it would be unfair for him to make any moves_. But before he could register his thoughts and make exit, he felt Makayla lean in and place her soft lips on his cheek. As she pulled apart from him he saw her cheeks turn a pink blush as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She pulled it back but it fell forward again. Steve decided to do the honours and reached forward and pushed the strand of hair behind her ear. This time it stayed. He shot her a smile again and turned towards the exit and made his way towards the car. He put the key in the lock and gave one more look towards the door where he saw Makayla resting against the frame still looking at him with the same smile. He gave her a wave and jumped into the seat before putting the key into ignition and driving home.

All the way home Steve could still feel the warmth of her lips on his cheek.

As Makayla turned around and closed the door she could still feel the touch of his cheek on her lips. She smiled to herself as she headed to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, I know this is a REALLY short one. But I'm going to be updating sooner these few days so hopefully the next one should be longer. Much longer. Read and review!<strong>


	6. Man Down!

**Hello lovely people! Back with an update. Much longer than the previous one. Loadsa smut in this one lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Makayla woke up fresh and early to start the day. She hadn't had many hours of sleep last night, but the fatigue had definitely began wearing off. She opened her eyes to see a peak of sunlight coming from the curtains. She stretched herself out of the bed and shoved the curtains to one side to make the room brighter.<p>

Makayla made her way to the bathroom where Danny was already awake and brushing his teeth. Of course, Danny's apartment meant there was only one washroom so they both had to share. _Like old times,_ Kay thought.

"Morning babe," Danny said - his mouth full of toothpaste. He had the tap running even though his focus was on the mirror.

"Not paying for it doesn't give you an excuse to waste it," Makayla said half asleep. She reached over beside him and turned off the tap. Danny raised his hands in protest.

"I do pay," Danny protested. Well of course he paid. He paid maintenance. But that only meant an _unlimited_ use of water. One advantage of living in an apartment.

"Slide over," Makayla said as she sat herself on the counter next to the sink. She pulled her brush out of the stand and put her hand forward for Danny to put some toothpaste on it. After she had some toothpaste she ran it under water and began mimicking Danny's motions.

"So, how was last night," Danny asked. Makayla pondered for a second before she answered that.

"Well, my hand still aches a bit but Steve did a pretty good job patching it up," she said as she motioned towards it.

"Yeah well, he _is_ an ex-SEAL," Danny told her. "He was a total bad-ass before. I guess being around Catherine changed him up."

Makayla's features softened when Danny said that last bit. She was curious. But she didn't want to seem curious.

"Who's Catherine," she asked between her brush strokes. Danny cleaned up his mouth before wiping it dry and bringing his head back up to reply.

"She works in the Navy. Her and Steve have this kinda thing. They don't get to see each other often because of Catherine's shifts, but when they do, he's a totally different guy."

Makayla pondered about that last bit. And then she remembered what she did last night, and stopped brushing midway. _Oh, god. I kissed him._ _On the cheek, but still!__ WHAT a fool!_ She totally made herself look like a fool in front of him. She looked like an immature little girl by kissing him. _AND blushing about it_. It totally wasn't going to work out. And now she had to face him at work this morning. And tomorrow. And for the coming days. _Crap, crap!_

"Finish up quick," Danny said as he kissed her on the forehead and went back to his room to change.

Makayla stepped out of her trance and jumped off of the counter. She sped up the brushing as she saw Danny step inside the bathroom again with a pile of clothes.

"I said hurry, but I didn't mean choke on your toothpaste." He hooked his clothes onto the back of the door.

"Just make it quick. I need to shower as well," Makayla responded. She cleaned out her mouth and stepped out of the washroom as Danny closed the door and started the shower.

H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50

The drive to headquarters was rather quiet for Danny and Makayla. Makayla was sweating at the fact that she would have to face Steve after the stupid move she pulled last night. She already felt herself turning red at the mere thought of it. _How embarrassing!_

"Kay," Danny interrupted. Makayla was looking out the window hiding her embarrassment when Danny called her name.

"Mm," she mumbled. Danny frowned in confusion that she had only replied a 'mm'.

"Makayla," he tried again. This time she turned her face towards him.

"Yea, Danno?" She had a neutral look on her face as she said that. Danny immediately picked it up. She was probably thinking about Eric. He felt bad that there wasn't much he could do to help his little sister. He tried to be helpful with some advice.

"Look, I know things have been rough. But that's why you're here, right? You need to go out you know, just let yourself loose. Forget about whatever happened," Danny advised. Makayla turned her head sideways with real confusion. _Let myself loose?_

"Not the kind of loose that you're thinking, kiddo," Danny added. "Tell you what. I'll take you out tonight. Maybe clubbing." he said that last bit more as a statement than a question and waited for a response.

"I don't know, Danno."

"Makayla, come'on." And then, an even better plan came into his mind. "I have a better idea. We'll all go. Kono will wanna come for sure and we can just drag Steve along."

Makayla's heart fluttered at the mention of Steve, and again she felt herself going pink.

"Uhm, I don't think that would be a good idea. Those things can get to me pretty quick." She added an emphasis on the last few words.

Danny's expressions totally changed at her last statement. With hands on the wheel, he alternated his open-mouth expression between Makayla and the road.

"Are you seriously kidding me?" He asked. Makayla sunk in her seat with an innocent smile on her face.

"No," she said. Danny looked at her totally shocked with an expression Makayla couldn't read.

"Do not tell me that's how you got into the mess with him," Danny asked.

Makayla's mouth dropped open as she repositioned herself on the seat.

"No, of course not!" Makayla defended.

"Okay, good," Danny replied with a sigh to himself. "Because if you did, -"

"Danno!" Makayla cut Danny off before he could finish the sentence.

H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50

Danny and Makayla arrived at the headquarters after a while. Makayla noticed Kono's Cruze parked beside Steve's truck. _Oh boy, he's here already._

Danny pushed open the glass door to the investigation room to find everybody getting into work already. Steve looked up from the folder he was studying to notice Danny and Makayla stepping in.

"Hey," Steve said. He meant it to the both of them, but he noticed Makayla making a bee-line for her desk behind Danny.

"Hey Steve, any progress on the O'hara case?" Danny asked. Makayla had already snuck to her desk, obviously not in a noticeable way but calmly without anybody asking what was going on with her.

"Yeah, take a look." Steve motioned to the screen where all the information was loaded. Steve caught a glance at Makayla who was fiddling with her papers as he turned around and the rest of the team gathered near the smart table.

Jason O'hara was an emerging gang leader who the 5-0 had been interested in lately. His name popped up while they were investigating the death of a woman whose body they found in the trunk of her own car. Turns out her boyfriend was involved with this man and his team. When the victim found out about it she threatened to tell the cops on him. Unfortunately, Jason and his gang didn't let her live long enough to do that. Now the team was behind Jason.

"His police record shows up with multiple previous counts of assault and robbery. He's also been charged a few times for possession of drugs," Kono told the team.

"This morning we received an anonymous call that told us Jason would be cracking a deal later this morning at the docks. We think it must have been one of his men who baited on him," Lori added.

"We were able to trace the call and it came back to a Winston Clark," Kono said. "We ran his name through the system and we got a match."

"Wait. Why would one of Jason's man bait him out?" Danny asked, his arms crossed on the chest as something Steve normally did.

"We went through Winston's history. Seems like Winston's been getting the short end of the stick being with Jason," Chin responded.

"Okay, we need to get to the docks he mentioned before they do the deal today. We've gotta catch this guy red-handed," Danny said.

"You're right," Kono added. "His previous accounts put him in jail for a while but he always ended up getting out on bail. We need to lock him away for good this time," she finished.

Steve nodded towards the team and turned towards Chin. "Chin, tell HPD that we'll need back-up there as soon as we can. We should strike before he gets a chance to break the deal," Steve said.

"I'll do that right now," Chin replied. He went off to his office to make the call.

"Hey guys," Makayla interrupted. No one heard a word from her from the moment she stepped into the office until now.

"What can I do to help?" Makayla asked.

"Stay here, in case he calls again," Danny told her with assertion in his tone.

"I can come with you," Makayla suggested. Danny sighed as he heard her suggestion. "I'll stay in the communications van," she added.

"Fine," Danny agreed. "Do not step your ass out of that van," he told her. Makayla gave Danny a look when he said that.

"Okay guys, HPD says they're on their way. We should head out," Chin said as he exited his office hanging up on the phone.

"Kono, get the car," Danny instructed. Kono nodded and headed out with Lori and Chin. Again, Makayla and Steve were the last ones out. Steve on purpose, actually, delayed himself a bit. He noticed how Makayla again gathered her stuff rather clumsily and headed towards the door when Steve came in the way with his arm.

"Makayla," Steve said. Makayla looked up and shot a small, nervous smile.

"Commander," she replied. He looked at her with confusion.

"Did you just call me commander?" Steve asked. He noticed Makayla shifting in her position again. He held on to her shoulders lightly to ease her discomfort. _Loving it, but not helping, Steve,_ Makayla thought.

"Kay," he said. "Why do you look so nervous?"

Makayla looked up to him before thinking of something to say. But she already felt herself melting in those blue eyes of his. _He called me Kay,_ she noticed.

"Uhm, it's uh. It's nothing," she managed. Steve wasn't convinced.

"Seriously Kay, you're scaring me here," he said to her.

"I'm just, just nervous about the case today. That's all."

"Well that's weird, because I could swear you were all fidgety the moment you stepped through the door," Steve told her.

_Oh, crap. He had noticed. What was she going to say now?_ She couldn't pull anything to say so she shuffled herself and tried to leave, but couldn't escape Steve's grasp.

"Makayla," he said as he stopped her.

She looked towards him and saw her looking down towards her. There she was again, melting into his eyes. One moment she was planning her escape plan, the other she was losing herself in his beautiful eyes. But before she could process anything she felt his thumb rub over her cheeks as she saw him kneel in and place his lips on top of hers. She closed her eyes responsively and pulled herself closer to him in fear of dropping what she had in her hands, feeling his other hand cup the other side of her face.

He pulled apart for breath as she took took a deep breath, her eyes still closed.

"I wanted to do this last night so badly," he told her before he locked his lips onto hers again. She responsded with equal ferocity, ready to drop whatever was in her hands (what the hell was in her hands?) and grab this man by the waist. But her logic kicked in and her brain began registering everything that was going on as trespassing.

She broke their kiss with her eyes still closed, looking down towards her feet. "No, we can't," she told him between breaths.

"We, we can't. Danno," she managed to say. "And Catherine," she added before she was able to open her eyes and look at him in the face again. She saw the look of dissappointment and confusion mixed with curiosity on his face.

Before he could respond to whatever she had said, she successfully released herself from his grasp and headed for the exit where everyone else must have been waiting for the two of them, leaving Steve standing there totally dumbfounded and taken aback.

H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50

Makayla fixed her hair and dress before she stepped out to where everybody was, and quickly found her way to the communications van where Kono and Danny were standing already. She was feeling awful for what she just did. _Why couldn't I just control?_ She cursed herself at her vulnerability. But she knew if she hadn't left when she did, the team would probably come back inside wondering where the two of them were.

"Wear this," Danny told her as he handed her an eirpiece.

"Why do I have to put this on?" Makayla asked as she took the device in her hands.

"Because you're on this mission with us. We need to be in contact with every one of our team members," Danny clarified.

"You're going to be standing by the exit with another one of our guys, keeping an eye out for Jason. When you spot him, let us know asap," Kono added.

"Right," Makayla confirmed.

"Steve, your stuff is in this van," Danny shouted. Makayla turned around to see Steve walking towards where they were sitting. _Oh, boy._

"What the hell happened to your shirt?"

Steve looked down to see that it was a bit crumpled in the centre. Makayla looked likewise and felt a blush creep her cheeks.

"I used the restroom," Steve said.

"Okay, I don't want to know the details," Danny replied, waving his hands in the air. Steve gave Makayla a look that she couldn't read. _Oh, boy._

Steve took his weapons and strapped on the bullet proof vest as everybody settled in each of their cars and headed towards the scene.

H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50

Jason's docks were pretty small, so to say. He used docks for a reason. He smuggled the drugs via boats and performed his transactions then and there, as soon as they had arrived. For now, the team couldn't see a boat to conlcude that he was here.

"No visual yet," Danno spoke into the radio.

"Everyone, maintain position," Steve said. "Kono, you stable?" he added.

"Stable at 9 o'clock," Kono replied.

"Chin, Lori," Steve asked.

"Stable," they replied.

"Makayla," Steve said once more. Silence, from the other end.

"Makayla, do you have visual?" Steve asked again. Still, he didn't receive a response from her.

"Kono, go check on the van," Danny instructed.

"On my way."

Kono went towards where the van was parked and approached it with gun in hand. She slowly made her way towards the driver door and saw nobody sitting there. She stepped slowly towards the back door and saw that it was forced open. She creaked the rest of the door open with the weapon in hand and saw the body of their other man who was with Makayla. He was struck with a bullet, unconscious. Kono stepped inside the van and reached for a pulse, receiving none in response.

Makayla was nowhere.

"Guys, man down. Makayla's missing."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Please don't hate me for it! I promise everything will be okay. Read and review!<strong>


	7. Get Off Of Me!

**Hello again! Loved the suspense from last time, eh? Don't worry. I told you guys I'd make everything okay :) Enjoy! PS: This part is really rated T for mild language.**

* * *

><p>"Shit," Steve mumbled.<p>

"Kono, do you have any visual on Makayla?" Danny asked.

"Negative," she replied. She reached down beside their colleague's body and saw a broken earpiece. "I found her earpiece," she told them.

"Guys, we have a visual on Winston," Chin spoke into the radio.

"Jason must have reached Makayla then," Kono concluded.

The team moved in to make the ambush. Winston was an amateur at this. As soon as he saw the 5-0 gang he made a move and began his escape.

"He's on the run!" Steve shouted, as he ran in the direction Winston was heading. Danny went behind the shipping containers that were stacked beside the docks and came face to face with Winston's men who were trying to get away with equal haste.

"5-0! On your knees, hands behind your heads. Now!" Danny told the men. They slowly and immediately did what he said and surrendered their weapons in front of him.

H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50

Steve was able to grab Winston before he made the jump onto his boat and escaped. Lori and Chin joined Danny in ambushing the men who had bags full of trade material, and met up with Steve where he stood behind a kneeling Winston who had his hands cuffed behind his back.

"We need to find Makayla," Steve told them.

H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50

Makayla woke to a smell that invaded her nose with pure disgust. _What the hell was that smell?_ She blinked her eyes to try and capture her surroundings, but her head was pounding so bad that the inducing smell only made it harder for her mind to register anything. She tried bringing her hands up to her forehead, but she felt a tight lace around them indicating that they were bound to the chair she was sitting on. Her attempt at screaming was also futile since she had a tape to her mouth that made it hard for her to say anything. She did notice, however, that whoever was here was stupid enough to not bound her legs to the chair.

Then, she heard the creek of a door and from the corner of her eye saw a man stepping inside the room she was in. Her vision was blurry because of which she couldn't really recognize him. But remembering that a shady looking man - Jason O'Hara - had shot the man she was in the van with, she concluded that it must have been Jason coming into the room right now. She couldn't remember much of how she had got here, just the fact that she was knocked unconscious by this man who smacked the side of her head with this gun.

"Ah, the beautiful princess has woken," the man spoke. Makayla focused her attention to away from the man. The man came up to Makayla and forced her to look up by holding her chin. He put his hand forward that contained a cell phone.

"Call," he ordered. Makayla said something through the tape, but all that came out were a few muffles. The man scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and then rolled his eyes in comprehension. He ripped the tape off Makayla's mouth that made her shriek in pain. He again repeated what he said.

"Call your brother, Makayla," he told her. She brought herself together as she took in the ferocity of the pain. She looked towards him with an unrelenting expression telling him that she was definitely not going to comply. She flashed him a rebellious smile, which in turn earned her a slap from the man.

"Call. Your. Brother, bitch." Makayla closed her eyes as she winced on the pain again. "Tell him if he wants to see you alive, he needs to return the goods he's probably stolen from me already," he added. Makayla still remained still, refusing to do what the man said.

"Fine," the man said. He put the phone in his pocket and reached for Makayla's hands that were tied to the chair. He began undoing the knots and then pulled her out of her chair and threw her onto floor, where she fell with a distinctive thud. Seeing the opportunity Makayla attempted to make her way to the door but before she could get there the man had gotten a hold of her feet and pulled her towards him, pinning her down by the arms.

"You play by my rules, sugar," he breathed into her face. "Make the damn call or I swear I'll rip you apart."

Makayla didn't think she had a choice now. She was a fighter. But with a man twice her size pinning her down with such force, she couldn't really fight. If she tried, she didn't even want to think about the consequences she could face. The man took out the cellphone from his pocket again and dialed a number, proceeding to put the phone by Makayla's ear while still pinning her down with his other hand.

H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50

Danny was kneeling on the desk looking like he was about to boil. But Steve was pacing around the room impatiently.

"He has to call," Danny said, focusing his eyes on the ground in front of him. Just then, Danny's phone began to ring as it sat on his desk. As if at the same time, everyone's gaze fell upon the vibrating electronic device as Steve rushed to the desk and took the phone to place it on the smart table to begin tracing it. Danny and the rest of the 5-0 quickly gathered around as Steve hit the answer button.

"Detective Williams," the man on the other end of the line questioned.

"You son of a bitch," Danny spoke. Steve calmed his colleague to contain his anger. The man on the other end snorted.

"Rebellious siblings, I must say."

"You shouldn't have taken her, Jason," Steve interrupted.

"Oh, you've recognized me already. Shucks," the man spoke.

"I'm gonna find you, asshole," Danny said.

"Now, now. Let's keep the language clean before it entices me to do something you'll probably regret," Jason said.

"Now listen to me very carefully," he added. "You want to see your sister alive? Follow my instructions then. I want you to deliver the stolen drugs and weapons back to the place where you confiscated them from. You return what belongs to me, and I promise you'll get to see your sister alive," he finished.

"How can I trust you?" Steve asked. In the background, he checked with Kono for progress on the trace. She mouthed to him that she needed 30 more seconds.

"You can't. But you have no other choice," Jason replied. "One hour. I need my stuff at the docks within an hour, or I pull the trigger. I swear I'll do it Williams," he finished.

And with that the call clicked and all they could hear was a dial tone.

"Got him," Kono said.

H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50

Meanwhile, Makayla still had her hands tied. She sat on the floor across Jason who sat on a chair loading a gun with bullets.

"How did you know I was going to be there?" Makayla spoke. Jason clicked his gun and looked up towards her.

"I found out Winston was the one who tipped the police," he said. He examined his gun again for a second and then placed it on the table beside him, standing up after that to reign his superiority in front of Makayla.

"You wouldn't think I'd be stupid enough to not know what's going on in the 5-0, would you? I have my men," he finished with a vicious smile. Makayla readjusted herself and looked away from him, a small victorious smile creeping on her face again.

"You're so screwed," she mumbled, letting out a little scoff. She had just tipped the guy's frustration. The face that had an evil smile on it a minute ago now sported clenched teeth, as he again stormed over to where Makayla sat and threw his hand across her face again. Makayla fell over on her face, closing her eyes from the pain again.

"You know what," Jason said as he knelt down to be at her level, grabbing her by the wrist again.

"You don't deserve five-star treatment you little bitch," he added. He grabbed Makayla by her hair and pulled her face closer towards him.

"I think I should entertain myself with what I have until your _team_ comes for your rescue," he said viciously as he threw her back on the ground again, positioning himself on top of her. His hands reached her in places she wished this was all a nightmare.

"Get off me, asshole!" Makayla defended. This guy was heavy. And Makayla's hands were tied. All she could work with were her legs. And without any second thought she raised her knees and ferociously kneed him in his area, causing him to fall down on top of her in wincing pain.

"Bitch," he mumbled between his pain-filled breaths. Makayla again struggled underneath the man but he was way too strong. And did I say how heavy he was?

"Now you're gonna get it," he said, gaining his composure again. And then, that was it. She felt his hands traveling underneath her dress raising it above her waistline as his hands furthered to the front of her jeans. Makayla was hopeless. She didn't want to beg. No, she didn't want to beg. But she did it anyways.

"Please," Makayla cried, trying to get out of the man's grip. She felt the button of her jeans pop open as his hands traveled to her zipper, but before he undid the entire thing the door flew open and she could hear a familiar voice yelling.

"5-0! Let me see your hands!"

Jason defiantly stopped and froze above Makayla, his hands traveling to the back of his head slowly. The man with the gun made his way towards Jason and focused the gun on the back of his head. As he neared Makayla she could see his face from the dim light on the ceiling above her. It was Steve. He had found her.

"Up," Steve ordered, still with the gun pointing to his head. Jason complied with the gun to his head and moved away from Makayla. As soon as he had him away from her Steve reached for his cuffs and tied him up. A few HPD officers arrived at the room just then, and took Jason away by the arms. With Jason taken care of, Steve turned and focused his attention on the woman lying on the ground.

"Makayla," Steve said as he approached her helpless body lying on the ground. He helped her sit up and took off the jacket he was wearing, wrapping it around her fragile figure.

"You okay?" he asked. Makayla shivered as he reached towards her back and began untying her hands. Makayla broke down on Steve's shoulder as he helped her up and wrapped her tightly around the jacket.

"I was supposed to be strong," she managed between her sobs. Steve responsively rubbed her back.

"You're okay now, that's all that matters," he told her.

Danny then entered the room looking terrified and noticed Makayla standing there with Steve. Steve gave him a reassuring look as Danny looked relieved and made his way to his sister, who upon noticing that Danny was here ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Danno," she said.

"What are you sorry for, babe?" he asked.

"My first ever case with you guys, and look at the mess I created," she spoke. Her sobs were getting lighter now. Danny pulled apart from the hug.

"You didn't create any mess. If it wasn't for you, we probably wouldn't have caught Jason O'Hara," he told her.

Makayla let out a small laugh at hearing that. "Guess I have to get myself kidnapped more often then."

H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50

Even though Makayla protested probably a million times and counting, Danny still insisted that he take her to the doctor for an examination. Just to be on the safe side. Steve and the rest of the team agreed as well. And now here she was, sitting in a hospital bed with Steve and Danny standing on one side, and the doctor and nurse on the other. The doctor had a clipboard in her hand off of which she was checking things off and making small notes at the same time. The nurse meanwhile, was getting the equipment ready for her examination.

The doctor looked up from her clipboard in Danny's direction. "We're just going to run some tests. Blood pressure and of the sort. We'll also do some x-rays and an ultrasound," the doctor told them. Makayla turned towards the doctor in protest.

"I don't need an ultrasound," she protested.

"Makayla," Danny said as he raised one hand in front of her. "Just get it done, okay?" He finished.

"But Danno, I don't need an ultrasound," she repeated.

"Before we do any x-rays, could there be a chance that you might be pregnant?" The doctor asked.

Danny's expressions froze as he looked towards Makayla still in the middle of his sentence. Heck, even Steve shifted in his position at the question.

"No, no. Definitely not," Makayla quickly replied, looking down towards her lap avoiding Steve's gaze. "I've been separated from my husband for months," she finished.

The doctor sighed and clipped her pen on to the clipboard, sticking it between her arm. "Don't worry, we'll do a test just to make sure," she added with a smile. The doctor indicated the nurse to get the test and she proceeded to the closet. "I'll be right back," the doctor said, exiting the room leaving Makayla with the two men and the nurse.

Makayla could feel the look Danny was giving her. "Don't look at me like that, Danno."

The nurse fetched the test from the closet and came back to where Makayla lay on the bed. "Just go into the bathroom and pee on this. It'll only take a few minutes," she instructed.

Makayla hesitatingly took the stick and looked towards Steve and Danny as she climbed out of the bed. The two men understood her gesture and made their way outside her room.

After Makayla was done, the nurse took the test from her and exited the room telling her that the doctor would be back in a few minutes. Makayla shifted herself back into the bed again. As she pulled the blanket over her, she saw the door open as a figure stepped into the room. Steve.

He closed the door behind him quietly and turned around to make eye contact with Makayla.

"Hey," he whispered as he gathered a seat next to her. She smiled in response as she sat up on her bed.

"No it's okay, you should lie down," he told her. He helped her with the pillows until she was comfortable.

"Thanks," she managed as she sat up making herself comfortable. She sighed a big one as she sat there in front of Steve, who was looking directly back towards her. He took her hand slowly into his and comforted it with his other.

"Where's Danno," she asked, feeling a bit new to Steve's gesture.

"He's gone to get coffee," he replied. For a moment, they both just sat there in silence. Then, Steve knelt his head and placed a soft kiss on her hand.

"I'm sorry that I sounded so upset this morning," he told her. Makayla began feeling guilty for running off like that too.

"I shouldn't have just ran off like that," she explained. "Sorry," she added. When he didn't look back at her she decided to ask him what she wanted to know.

"Steve," she whispered. Steve looked up at her this time.

"Can I ask you a question?" Steve replied with a soft 'hm'.

"Who's Catherine?"

* * *

><p><strong>Eeek! A mini cliffhanger lol. Hope you liked it! Does anybody even read the beginning and end author's notes lol? I wonder . . . Anyways, read and review!<strong>


	8. Do This For Me, Just Until I'm Back?

**Hello again! :) I am humbled by the following! :$ A very, very special thanks is due for **francis2** and **Keely** who have been following since the beginning (L) Really means a lot guys! I appreciate it! :) Here's the next part. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Steve sat there with Makayla's hand in his. Makayla knew about Catherine. But obviously she didn't know much, which was probably why she asked him.<p>

Steve didn't know what Makayla and him had between them. He didn't know how Makayla felt. He didn't know if she felt the same way he felt, whether the feeling was mutual. But he knew that he certainly felt something towards her. Something he hadn't felt ever for any woman in his life before. He studied her hand for a second and took a deep sigh before he continued.

"You're different, Kay," he told her. Steve looked up into Makayla's eyes as she looked back at him. _Did he see a glint of hope, as if she wanted him to say what he was going to say?_

"I've never felt like this before," he said. There was a small smile on his face. As if he wanted to tell her that she didn't have anything to worry about. That he would be there for her.

"Catherine", she asked again. Steve interrupted before she could word her second thoughts.

"Catherine is a friend of mine from the navy. I don't see her often," he explained. Makayla slowly released her hand from Steve's grip, and Steve noticed. He looked down towards her retreating hand.

"That isn't an excuse for what's between us," he added. "I won't lie to you about it."

Makayla again diverted her gaze to her lap again. Steve continued his explanation. He seemed a bit hesitant and nonchalant to provide the explanation. As if his relationship with Catherine didn't mean anything anymore. _Of course, that is what Makayla felt he thought_.

"We have had our instances of - well, you know -"

"So you _have_ a _thing_," Makayla finished for him. Steve stopped mid-sentence and looked at Makayla with a baffled expression.

"Or you could call it that," he finished. Makayla slightly crossed her arms and put on a sarcastic smile as she continued to avoid Steve's gaze.

"But you're different, Kay," he said again. He looked at her for a second waiting for her to respond. No reply.

"This isn't easy for me, you know," Steve said. Makayla looked up towards him again.

"It isn't easy for me either, Steve."

_Ouch. That would have hurt._ Steve wasn't sure how to take that. Of course it wasn't easy for her. One, trying to start a relationship after recently seperating from her husband was definitely not easy. Two, trying to start a relationship with your brother's - and your own - colleague, was also definitely not easy. Well of course this wasn't easy for Makayla.

"Maybe we should take things slow," Steve said. Makayla looked at Steve with intent.

"Get to know each other a bit," he added. "We're two complete strangers to each other, and there's so much about you that I don't know," he finished.

Makayla thought about his suggestion for a second. Starting things off slowly would be a good step. She still had to get herself back together after her past with Eric, and she hoped to believe that Steve had things to "take care of" with Catherine.

"Does this mean, you and Catherine..." She trailed her response. Almost as if she wanted to ask the question so badly, yet she probably felt so awful for even asking. But Steve understood almost immediately.

"There is no commitment that ties me to her," he clarified. Makayla's sarcastic smile began softening as she lifted her face to look at Steve again. He had a small smile on his face. Before Makayla could respond however, the doctor entered the room with Danny trailing behind._ Every time, every time there's got to be something to break the moment, huh?_

"Okay, so the tests were negative, which means we can proceed with the x-rays," the doctor said with a smile as she approached Makayla. Danny probably didn't notice that Makayla noticed, but he breathed a small sigh of relief when the doctor told him that. Steve got out of his seat beside Makayla and stood near Danny so the doctor would have space to do her observation.

"But I don't want an ultrasound," Makayla said again. She looked at Danno with pleading eyes.

"Makayla? It's just a precaution. And it'll only take a few minutes," he replied.

"No, please. I don't want an ultrasound. No." Danny continued looking at her with the same expression as the doctor stopped midway at bringing the ultrasound machine closer to Makayla.

"It'll be real quick, honey," the doctor told Makayla.

"No ultrasound," Makayla repeated, her hands avoiding the ultrasound machine. Danny noticed the small tears forming in her eyes as she struggled to justify herself. He wasn't sure what was bothering her, but he would find out. Just now, he had to get rid of that ultrasound machine.

"Okay, that's fine," he said as he made his way to Makayla's side and gestured the doctor to cancel the test.

"We're okay with an x-ray though?" He asked Makayla.

"X-ray is okay," she told him.

The doctor proceeded to take her towards another room where more sophisticated equipment sat and got the x-ray done. Again, just as a precaution. Once that was over, she was allowed to get ready to be discharged and her results could be picked up at the front desk in a while.

"I'll go pick up the papers," Danny said as he made his way to the front desk. Makayla was left with Steve in the room getting her things together to leave. She seemed a little hazy but it was probably because of the medication, Makayla thought. Despite, she felt Steve's hand catch her arm as she struggled to get herself off the bed.

"Meds," she said with a light chuckle. She felt like a child needing to be helped off of the hospital bed after being fed a few medications.

"Are you okay," Steve asked. Makayla stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Yeah, I'm good." She pulled the bag over her shoulder and straightened her hair.

H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50

Danny took Makayla home when all the results were picked up and checked to be okay, while Steve also went to his place. But not after flashing Makayla one of those smiles that made her heart do a 360. She smiled to herself at the thought of what life could be like with Steve. She was moving on, she reminded herself. Time to forget Eric and what life felt like being with him. Around Steve, she felt like she was an important person. Not a _somebody_ but a _someone_. A special someone. Special for Steve.

Danny decided to ask the question on the drive home from the hospital that day. _Why had Makayla been so adamant at not having an ultrasound?_ He had to know if something was bothering her. He turned his face to look towards her to see that she was looking outside the window thoughtfully. He turned his gaze towards the road again and decided to pop it.

"Hey Kay,"

"Yeah?" Makayla turned towards Danny.

"What happened back there?" He saw Makayla's face change expressions. She closed her eyes as she turned her face towards the window again. There was pure silence for a few seconds.

"I don't like ultrasounds."

Danny waited for her to continue. When she didn't, he did. "Any particular reason?" He again waited for her to respond. It took her a while.

"She was beautiful," Makayla said softly. She was still looking out the window.

"Real tiny," she gestured innocently with her hands. "But it was the first time I had seen her. It was my first ultrasound with her," she finished.

Danny could decipher the hurt in her voice. He affectionately placed his hand on her hands as they were placed on his lap and rubbed softly. "I'm sorry, babe."

"And my last," Makayla added. It hit Danny like a rock now, realizing why she had been so uncooperative in the beginning. His hand traveled to her shoulder as he tried comforting her softly.

"How far along were you," he said softly. He heard Makayla take in a small, deep breath as she answered his question.

"Twelve weeks."

H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50

It was tragic what had happened with Makayla. But that was exactly why Danny decided to ask her to come to Hawaii. A change of air would help her get over it all. It wasn't going to be easy, but it would definitely be a start.

For Makayla, life _was_ in fact beginning to sharpen up. It had been weeks since she had came to Hawaii. It had also been weeks since she had joined Danny's team in the office. But most importantly, it had also been a few weeks since her relationship with Steve began to change. Makayla found herself texting Steve more often than she did before their conversation at the hospital. They were all cute little texts. And she was also smiling more. And of course acting chirpy. Heck, even Steve started smiling more altogether. _Actually, when did Steve even smile before?_ Like Steve said, they were taking things slow. Nothing official, because Danny would most likely have Steve's head if he found out he was falling for his baby sister. _Wait, did he just say that? _Yup, Steve McGarrett was falling for Danny's baby sister.

He didn't realize it all happening, at first. The little kiss at her house that night after work was a hint, Steve thought. A hint that this was going to have a good prospect. Then their almost full make-out session in the office before heading out for a case was also a strong indicator of the connection building between them. That's right. Steve McGarrett was falling in love with Makayla Williams.

So they began hanging out more. Mostly when the rest of the team was around, so to make it not sound so obvious. Even one time when Makayla was sick and couldn't come in, Steve found himself at her door during lunch with a bag of take out soup. Even when she was sick and with a runny nose, she looked beautiful as ever. _How hard Steve had to work to resist his temptation_. _How much he wanted to show her that he loved her. That he would be the shoulder for her to cry on. How he'd be there to share her happiness with._ But he resisted the temptations because he knew it wasn't easy for Makayla. He suppressed his feelings for as long as he could. _Long_, however, wasn't actually that long.

_Long_, ended one fateful yet beautiful night when Danny wasn't home and Makayla was living with Steve.

* * *

><p><strong>Eeek! Cliffhanger again! Please don't hate me! Read and review to find out soon what happened! :D Love you all!<strong>


	9. I Love You, Makayla Williams

**Hehe left you hanging, huh? I'm SO sorry for the intense delay this past weekend! Preparing for my trip has been busier than I thought! Have had kids over the entire weekend so didn't get any time to myself! But I hope to owe you guys with the multiple consecutive parts now. The Makayla/Steve train needs to get going! Hope you like this part. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Things were beginning to change between Steve and Makayla. But changes were also coming about in Danny's life as well. Unfortunately for our favourite Danno however, they were going to be unpleasant changes.<p>

Stan suddenly one day (for Danno at least) decided that Hawaii wasn't his place anymore. He was moving back to the US again. And where Stan would go, Rachel was bound to follow. So they both, along with Danny's little monkey decided to shift back to New Jersey. _Shift. Shift back to Jersey with his little girl_.

And that really took a toll on Danny's frustration. For several reasons, actually. The first being, that Danny had only come to this pineapple-infested island for the sake of his little girl. Because Rachel had decided to make the move over here with their daughter, Danny decided to take the job at 5-0 as well. And now she was deciding to move back? What are we playing here, house?

And second of all, Danny was in no situation to completely leave what he had going on here in Hawaii and move back to Jersey. Of course all this while, moving back to New Jersey was all he wanted. But when the possibility of that happening felt like close to zero, he began adjusting to life in Hawaii. Not literally, but he still tried. Grace liked it at least. And his job at the 5-0 wasn't just a job anymore. These people were like his family now. And it would be as hard as it was moving to this island in the first place, to now move back to New Jersey, away from the people he called his family.

He had Makayla to think about as well. Danny had called Makayla over to Hawaii to get over Eric in the first place. Going back would only refresh old memories and would definitely not help her move on.

So the best Danny could do at the moment, was travel to New Jersey to try dealing with Rachel's attorney there. There had to be something in their custody agreement that would forbid her to do such an immature and irresponsible thing. At least Danny hoped.

But before leaving for New Jersey, for what even Danny didn't know how long, there was one worry that constantly ate his mind. Makayla.

After the incident with Jason, Danny was on his toes when it came to Makayla. If she decided that she wanted to step out of the house for something, anything it was, Danny was on top of knowing where she was. Makayla probably thought he was paranoid. But she was his baby sister, and he would do anything to protect her. That is why, having this conversation with Makayla was very important, even if she thought he was treating her like a child.

She was adamant. Oh, she was adamant. Steve stood at one side of the room, Danny sat on the sofa and Makayla was in the kitchen trying to change the topic of the conversation. Danny had suggested that Makayla live with Steve while Danny was gone for an unexpected period. It was the only way he could know that she would be safe. But for Makayla, that would mean she felt like someone needing to be protected, and Makayla obviously knew she was mature and responsible enough to take care of herself.

Upon listening to the idea actually, Steve wanted to grab her right there and then and take her home. But of course, resisting the temptations, he reminded himself. Of course he agreed with Danny. Not just for Makayla's safety, which he too constantly worried about. But also because of the _thing_ he and Makayla had between them. _Thing, huh?_ He had been hanging with Makayla too much lately.

But still, Makayla refused. And by the way she avoided Steve's gaze because of the obvious blush that crept her cheeks, she knew that he was thinking exactly what she thought he was thinking. The only reason why she didn't want to have to "live" with someone was because she thought she was a big enough girl - woman - to take care of herself. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with Steve. Of course it wasn't that. Steve could tell how hard she was trying to avoid making eye contact with him because of the flush of her cheeks. _Oh, how he loved it when she blushed at the littlest things_.

"I am not a child, Danno," Makayla protested.

"I'm not saying you're a child. I'm just saying that maybe if you live with Steve for when I'm not here, I'll be satisfied that you're at least safe. Nothing can go wrong when you have a bad-ass SEAL living in the same house as you," Danny said. Steve gave Danny a look as he said that.

_Well of course, nothing can go wrong when you live with Steve. But it can and probably would lead to a number of other things you would probably kill Steve for._

"Okay, you don't want to stay with Steve? Fine, I'll ask Kono then. That'll be better, right? You guys can have your little girls night-outs more often then," Danny finished as he looked at Steve with his waving hands. Makayla came out of the kitchen at the mention of that idea.

"Kono?" Makayla said.

"Yeah, Kono. Staying with her will be okay, right," Danny asked again. Makayla gave a look to Steve that Danny didn't notice and Steve adjusted his position from across the room as he responded to Danny's question.

"I don't think that would be a great idea, actually," Steve said. He looked momentarily towards Makayla again as he said that.

"Why not?" Danny asked, his hands in the air again. Steve looked toward Makayla again for an answer.

"Because," he said thinking of something to say. "Kono's boyfriend is over these days," Steve conjured.

"Boyfriend?" Danny said, looking not convinced.

"Yeah."

"Since when has Kono been seeing anybody?"

"Recently," Steve said smoothly. Makayla shifted her weight where she stood and looked towards Danny and Steve again. Danny didn't look convinced.

"Huh," Danny added. Makayla knew there was only one way Danny would be convinced now.

"Fine, I'll stay with Steve." Both Danny and Steve looked towards Makayla who apparently _suddenly _decided to agree with what they were arguing about just now.

"You sure you're not gonna bail on me?" Danny asked Makayla.

"I'll make sure she doesn't bail," Steve answered. He looked at Makayla causing her blush to resurface again.

"Perfect," Danny said as he clapped his hands and proceeded to his room. He pointed towards Steve before moving out of sight. "I love you for this, man."

H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50

Danny really appreciated that Steve agreed to letting Makayla live with him while he was gone. Unbeknownst to him though, this gave greater room for Makayla and Steve to grow. A fact the both of them were okay with. It was a change, living with Steve, Makayla thought. Of course it required some adjusting and a whole lota effort, but it wasn't _impossible_.

They would take turns with making breakfast in the mornings, and then they would go to work together. Makayla was making an effort to make this work, just like Steve was doing the same. But neither of them could have anticipated the events of one night between all of this, or the consequences it would bring.

H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50

Ever since Makayla had shifted with Steve temporarily, she began getting more hands on in the kitchen - without getting her hands burned. Tonight she decided she would make some lasagna for Steve. It had been so long since she had ate it, especially after moving to Hawaii. But she didn't have all the necessary ingredients to make the dish. So she asked Steve to go to the supermarket and fetch them.

It was late in the evening and the skies were already dark. The rain poured heavily outside, which was essentially why Makayla sent Steve by himself - she was in no mood to get herself all drenched right now.

Makayla stood in the kitchen cooking the ground beef so that it would be almost ready by the time Steve got here, and then it was only a matter of doing the vegetables and combining them with the beef and cooking them well.

Makayla opened the fridge to fetch the vegetables when she heard a harsh knock on the front door. Lifting her head from the fridge her face wore a confused expression, trying to think who it could be. If it was Steve, he wouldn't knock in the first place because he had keys. Alarmed and vigil, she made her way to the window beside the door to get a peek before opening the door. Unfortunately whoever it was stood farther than she could see, so she was forced to make her way to the door to see who it was.

Makayla took a deep breath and carefully turned the knob of the door. Drenched and bloody, she saw a man wincing in pain lying on their front porch by the door. He had obviously been injured - stabbed, shot, she couldn't tell. But wounded, yes.

"Oh God," Makayla said as she covered her mouth as if to hide the sense of fear that rushed at seeing the sight of the man in front of her. She unconsciously took a step backward from the door in fear.

"Please," the man pleaded. "Help."

Makayla quickly regained her composure and leaned forward a little, bending down to knee level to be able to communicate better with this man. As she leaned closer to the man she saw that he had been shot. Multiple times.

"Oh God," she repeated.

"Please help me," the man pleaded again. Makayla didn't know what to do. The only thing she could think of was to call Steve. Call Steve.

"I'm going to go call for help, I'll be right back," she quickly told the man as she raced back inside, grabbed the phone and dialed Steve's number. The phone rang a few times before he picked up.

"Kay, I'm just cashing out now -"

"Steve! There's a wounded man on our porch, he's been shot," she quickly told him before he could finish his sentence.

"What?" Steve asked in a perplexed tone.

"I - I don't know what to do Steve," Makayla asked, apparent nervousness in her tone.

"There's a wounded man on my porch?" He asked again.

"Yeah, yeah he's been shot. I don't know - I was in the kitchen and I heard a knock on the door - " Makayla answered, nearly in one breath. She ran her hand through her hair nervously.

"Calm down Kay," he assured her. "And listen to me very carefully."

Makayla nodded as she prepared herself to follow Steve's instructions.

"Locate the gunshot wound," he told her. Makayla made her way to the heaving man in front of the door and examined him frantically. She noticed that he had multiple shots to his abdomen and one to his left shoulder.

"Multiple to the abdomen, and one to the right shoulder," she told Steve.

"Okay, I need you to put pressure on the wounds as much as you can."

Makayla tried pressuring the gash but her first attempt came at a halt when the man screamed in pain.

"It's hurting, Steve," Makayla conveyed.

"Tie it up or something, get something from inside the house."

Makayla nodded again and raced back inside to look for a cloth or something to tighten the wound with. She returned in a few seconds with a couple towels.

"I got towels," she told him as she shakily attempted at tying them around the man's waist and shoulder.

"Okay. Don't panic, Kay," Steve told her. But Makayla couldn't help but panic. A minute ago she was cooking dinner for Steve. Now she was attending to a wounded man at their doorstep.

"I've called HPD. I'm on my way," he added. Makayla again nodded, in the midst of wrapping this man's wounds.

"Okay," she confirmed between her almost-tears.

"Don't let him zone out, Makayla. Keep him with you," he alerted her. Makayla looked to the man's face to see he was slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

"Hey, hey," Makayla said as she tapped his cheeks. "You have to stay awake," she nervously instructed him.

"I'll be there in 20," Steve told her.

Makayla hung up the phone and attempted to drag the man inside the house, away from the pouring rain but he was way too heavy and in no state to lift himself. She collected his head and placed it on her folded legs in an effort to keep him awake until the cops come at least.

"The cops are coming," she told the man who was clearly beginning to fade out.

"Hey! Stay with me," she said louder to try and keep the man conscious.

"Do you have ID on you?" Makayla asked in an attempt to get a name to the face. The man tried uttering something but it only came out inaudible to Makayla.

"What?"

"Sh-k-et," the man muttered. He repeated himself a few times.

"Pocket?" Makayla finally deciphered. The man nodded in affirmation. Her hands shaking, Makayla wondered _which_ pocket, exactly. Where do men usually keep their wallets? In the back pocket of their pants - most commonly - or in one of the pockets of their pants. She fished her hand through his side pockets with no luck.

"Is it in your coat?" She asked again. The man faintly nodded again as Makayla searched his coat for ID. Finally, she found it and flipped through to see his driver's license. _Taggart, Samuel_ it read.

"Okay Samuel, listen to me. You have to stay awake until the cops come. The ambulance will take you to the hospital and you'll be with your family soon okay," she continued instructing, her hands and body still trembling. The man lifted his hands trying to notion something. Again, Makayla could not comprehend so she leaned her ear closer to his lips as he began whispering.

"It doesn't matter," he began. Makayla leaned back out unsure of what to think of his comment.

"Nobody's waiting for me," he continued. Makayla's expression softened as the fear only intensified. This man was wounded and on the verge of dying - you had to be honest here. And here, he was telling Kay that there was no one who would be glad to see him alive?

"Don't say that. You'll be fine, and your family will be happy to see you alive," she told him. The man took in a sharp breath.

"Wallet, - picture..." he tried. Makayla opened his wallet again and saw the picture of a young woman on the left with this man on the right.

"Tell her. It's possible," he said again, choking on the pain. Makayla's eyes alternated between the man's face and the picture, and she immediately understood the connection and nodded in compliance with the man. Her tears became more evident now and her sobs were audible.

"Yes, it is. It's possible. It is," she agreed. She saw how a small smile slowly appeared on the man's face.

"You'll be with her soon," Makayla said. The man's smile broadened as his breathing got slower suddenly. Makayla's expressions changed.

"No, no. No. Stay with me Samuel," she tried. She rubbed the palms of his hand in an effort to assist his consciousness. But to no avail. It was too late. There he lay, in Makayla's hands. Totally lifeless. Makayla's sobs grew as she heard the sound of tires in front of the house as a figure rushed up towards her, a flash of lights and vehicles arriving behind the car.

"Kay," Steve screamed as he made his way to Makayla on the porch with the man laying in her arms. Makayla tightened her eyes as she couldn't hold back the sobs now. Steve reached over and checked the man for a pulse. Nothing. He looked to Makayla's hands that held a wallet and slowly moved her away from the man, letting the paramedics and officers to their job. He took her into his arms as she buried her face in his shoulders, her sobs tightening in Steve's chest.

H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50

HPD took Samuel's body immediately. Steve settled Makayla back into the house, softly telling her that she needed to change. Blood was smeared on her pants near her knees where the man's jacket had touched. Steve was at a loss at what to do. Makayla was visibly shaken with what had just happened. He paced the living room in uncertainty as Makayla walked out of her room and towards the kitchen after a few minutes, almost completely expressionless.

He followed her to the kitchen and stood by the door, watching her push back the hair behind her ear as she turned the tap on, but then turned it back off because there were no dishes in the sink. She moved towards the stove and looked for something and when she couldn't find it, proceeded to the fridge, mumbling a few words in frustration.

"Kay," Steve whispered, his arms crossed at his chest. Makayla didn't respond and continued staring into the fridge looking for whatever it was she was looking for. This time she took out a pot and placed it on the counter, closing the fridge door behind her fiercely.

"Makayla," Steve tried again. He said that just in time as the fridge door shut fiercely, Makayla leaving her hand on the handle. She heard footsteps as Steve made his way closer to her. Steve watched as her hand dropped to her side and her body language softened and Makayla turned.

"He died in my hands, Steve." She gestured her hands in front of him as tears brimmed from her eyes. Steve affectionately put his hands on the side of her shoulders, as a tear left Makayla's eye.

"He told me that there would be nobody to be there for him," she continued. "But he told me to tell her that it was possible." Tears clearly choking her voice.

"Tell who," Steve asked.

"The woman he loved." Makayla looked up into Steve's eyes. "Who would want a death like that?" The question hit Steve hard. He lifted one of his hands to stroke her cheek.

"I don't wanna die like that, Steve." Steve continued looking at Makayla affectionately. Makayla brought one of her hands and covered his hand on her cheek with it.

"I want to know that it will be possible between us, Steve," she told him as he looked her into the eyes. She closed her eyes as she leaned her forehead in with his.

"I want you to show me you love me, Steve." Steve's only response was the soft intake of a breath. He brought his other hand up to her cheek to cup her face and rubbed his thumb over her tears.

"You sure you want this, Kay."

Steve needed to know that this was what she wanted. He wanted it. He wanted it for a long time. But he didn't want to rush into anything, and he definitely didn't want to force her into anything she was uncomfortable with. He felt her close the distance between them as her hands wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Yes," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm horrible at writing the smut or even lovey-dovey scenes! Let your imagination guide you, lol. Read and review!<strong>


	10. Not A Smart Move

**Continuation from the previous scene. Needed a separate part by itself lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Steve woke to the sun hitting his face through the window. He squinted at the light as his eyes searched for the clock. Steve lay on his stomach, his head turned towards his bedside table. He shifted to reach for the clock and felt familiar arms sprawled against his back. And then. It was then, that his mind processed and remembered the events of last night.<p>

Last night was not sex. It was a night of intimate lovemaking. And he loved Makayla. He showed her that he loved her. When a tear escaped her eye as he held her tight, he kissed her softly telling her that he was here. He would take care of her.

But he had felt guilt. He was guilty. He was guilty of using her at a moment when she was broken and frightened. She had trusted him. But he had broken that trust. He had used her moment of weakness as a means to fulfilling his desire. And now the guilt pierced his gut like a weapon.

Steve began to panic. He didn't know what to do. Makayla had given herself to him. And he took advantage of her. He adjusted himself so he lay on his back. Makayla in her sleep adjusted as well so that when Steve lay fully on his back, her arms were wrapped around his waist. Steve shifted his legs off the bed and carefully released himself from Makayla's grip, careful not to wake her in the process.

He sat on the side of the bed, elbow on knees and head in hands. What a jerk he'd been. He looked to the bedside table and saw a pen sitting beside his phonebook. He reached for both and ripped a page out of the phonebook. On it, he wrote a few words, and put the pen back on the spot. He turned his head back to Makayla's sleeping form and got up. He walked over to her side and quietly placed the note on the bedside table beside her pillow. Then, he went into the shower and in a while, was soon out the door.

H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50-H50

Makayla woke to finding the spot next to her bed empty. She sprawled her arm across his side of the bed, remembering the moments of last night and smiling to herself. She leaned closer to Steve's bedside table to check the time. Steve had probably left for work already. Knowing that she should get going soon as well, she rolled onto the side Steve lay last night and climbed out of bed, grabbing one of Steve's shirt as she made her way to the window, opening it for some air. She then proceeded to the shower and continued getting dressed.

Unbeknownst to Makayla, as she let the window open Steve's note flew off the table and landed in a corner by the chair.

Unbeknownst to Makayla, it read,

_**You said that you wanted me to show you that I love you.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Hope you enjoyed it! Author's Note on the next page.  
><strong>


	11. Why Leave An Encrypted Note?

**Hello readers! Back from a 3 month gap (although I had only said 2 months) and I must admit I do suffer from slight writer's block. Deepest apologies! Vacation was amazing with family, and I had a wonderful time with my sister-in-law! Had to read a few stories and watch Monday's episode to get back in the flow, so I hope I don't disappoint you guys too much! It might not be as perfectly catchy as what I left you guys with but I promise I'll get there within the next few parts. Till then, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Makayla woke to finding the spot next to her bed empty. She sprawled her arm across his side of the bed, remembering the moments of last night and smiling to herself. She leaned closer to Steve's bedside table to check the time. Steve had probably left for work already. Knowing that she should get going soon as well, she rolled onto the side Steve lay last night and climbed out of bed, grabbing one of Steve's shirt as she made her way to the window, opening it for some air. She then proceeded to the shower and continued getting dressed.<p>

Unbeknownst to Makayla, as she let the window open Steve's note flew off the table and landed in a corner by the chair.

Unbeknownst to Makayla, it read,

_**You said that you wanted me to show you that I love you.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

*H50*H50*_**  
><strong>_

As Makayla stepped out of the house that morning, it would be a lie to say that her mind didn't wonder why Steve had left for work so early. _Sometimes_, Steve did show up at work earlier than usual. But when she thought about it, Makayla could say for a fact that there was nothing going on right now at the Five-0 office that would require his early appearance. Nevertheless, thinking little of it she drove Danny's Camaro to office in silence. One part of her head was pondering over how lucky and excited she was to actually drive Danno's Camaro (if Danny was here he would never let her touch the steering wheel) - mindful of the fact that she would not repeat the incident in front of Danno - but at the same time, her mind pondered over what it would be like seeing Steve this morning.

*H50*H50*

Steve couldn't concentrate on any of the work he tackled this morning. He had deliberately came to work earlier than usual so he could get some time alone to get himself together before everyone else showed up. Actually, before Makayla showed up. He lifted his hand to see the time in his watch and noticed it was almost 8, and that meant the rest of the team would be stepping in any time soon. _She would have already read the note by now_, Steve thought. He sighed to himself as he tried to refocus his mind on the paperwork sitting on his desk as is, for the past hour or more.

*H50*H50*

Makayla parked the Camaro next to Steve's Silverado. She armed the car and proceeded to the front doors, when she caught the sight of Kono pulling up in her Cruze. She stopped in her tracks and decided to wait for her, as Kono too stepped out of her car and began walking towards where Makayla stood. The two women smiled to each other as Kono held up her coffee cup to Makayla.

"Too early in the morning?" Makayla joked.

"Routine, babe!" Kono replied.

They shared a laugh as they continued into the station together.

*H50*H50*

Steve heard the door of the investigation room open and lifted his head from the smart table to hear the two ladies as they walked in, probably laughing at a joke they had shared. Trying to seem busy, he continued to examine the information the smart table presented to him.

"Hey boss," Kono said.

"Hey," Steve replied as he turned around to face the women. His gaze met Makayla's as she shot him a soft smile and shuffled in her spot as a soft pink slowly appeared on her cheeks. Steve's heart dropped again as her expressions made him feel even more guiltier for taking advantage of her last night.

"Why you in so early?" Kono asked. Steve tried to think of something to say.

"Uh. Nothing much, just thought of going over Taggart's case once more," Steve said nonchalantly.

"Hmm," Kono shrugged, making her way to her desk without thinking beyond Steve's excuse. Kono stepping to her desk let Makayla and Steve standing alone in the room. Steve's mind had literally gone into oblivion as he was at a loss of words and excuses to say to Makayla. Adjusting, and readjusting his stance as he stood by the smart table the moment began getting awkward by the second for Steve. Before he could muster the sense to say something, Makayla gave him a quick glance and went to her desk to put her bag and papers. This gave Steve the opportunity to do the same.

A while later, Chin stepped into office as well and in no time, the whole team was busy at the smart table looking at a case again.

"Hey Kay, any news on Danny?" Chin asked. The mention of Danny distracted Steve from whatever he was doing.

"Uhm, no, not yet. I'm expecting some news from him though sometime this week," Makayla replied.

"When's his flight?" Kono asked.

"I think," Makayla started as she took out her phone to reconfirm. "The twenty-ninth. Thursday." She put her phone back into her pocket. She took a look towards Steve who had his head dug into some paperwork, with what seemed like no reaction upon hearing that Danny was coming back next week.

"Boss is probably happy. His wife is coming back," Kono joked. Steve looked up towards Kono as Chin and Makayla laughed together.

Steve just gave the team a sarcastic smile as he closed the folder he was holding. _Yes, he is. He's coming back alright,_ he added to himself.

*H50*H50*

During the rest of the day, for Steve it felt as if he remained distracted the whole time. Hearing the news of Danny's "early" (might he say) arrival next week had been one reason. Another reason was, _Makayla_. He had observed her behaviour with him the whole day. She didn't seem any different than she did the days before. Not that he wanted her to be different with him, but he couldn't carry the guilt of being the world-class jerk he'd been. _Had she read the note? She couldn't have missed it. _

A part of Steve wanted her to read the note because he wanted to be honest with her. It wasn't the absolute best truth he was being honest about, but if he had made a mistake then he would face the consequences as he deserved. Makayla might want to be mad with him, and he would bear that for Makayla's sake. He had broken her trust and taken advantage of her vulnerability, and now he was feeling utterly guilty about it.

_She deserves to be angry with me,_ Steve thought. He played with the pen in his hands as he thought of how he would be able to face Danny after what he did. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on his door. He looked up from his desk to see Makayla.

"Can I come in?" She asked with a soft smile. Steve shifted forward in his chair shifting his gaze from Makayla to the papers.

"You don't need to ask, you know that," he told her, his hands busy in writing something.

Makayla smiled and came inside, closing the door behind her. She stood behind the chair in front of Steve's desk in silence. When she didn't begin, Steve looked up to her indicating that she say something.

"So," she started, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a movie tonight. It's Friday, and we don't have to come in early tomorrow," she finished.

"Uh," Steve said, thinking of an excuse. He put the pen down and traveled to the shelves to take out some binder. "I think I'll have to stay late tonight," he said."This case seems more complicated than I thought."

"Oh," Makayla said, visible disappointment in her voice. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she added, as she walked over to Steve and embraced him from behind. Steve felt her delicate arms wrap around his waist.

"Uh, no it's okay, I think I've got this one," he replied. He felt her turn her head, placing her chin by his shoulder.

"Don't stress it," she said softly, before placing a kiss on his shoulder. Steve began getting uneasy by the second.

"Yeah," he managed, tapping her hand lightly before gently releasing himself from her and traveling back to his desk.

"Will you be home for dinner?" Makayla asked. Steve continued shifting his gaze from one worksheet to another on his desk. He didn't want to be rude, but he also didn't want to attach himself with her either.

"I'll try."

*H50*H50*

_He'll try_, Makayla thought. The words went through her head all day. Just like Steve who had been noticing Makayla's behaviour, Makayla too was noticing something strange in Steve's behaviour this morning. _Did I do something wrong? Did I say something that he didn't like? _It felt as if all day, Steve had been trying to avoid her. At first, Makayla thought that the work stress might be getting to him. But as the week progressed, even _that_ excuse didn't make sense to her anymore.

On Saturday when she offered to make him pancakes for breakfast, Steve said that he wasn't feeling well and he would just have a bowl of cereal.

On Sunday when she suggested they go out for lunch, Steve said that there was work in the office he urgently needed to look at.

On Monday when she offered to help him in a case, he refused telling her it would be too dangerous for her, and that Kono and Chin were there.

By Tuesday however, enough was becoming enough for Makayla. Every little thing with Steve was getting interfered with by some stupid excuse. Sometimes it was work, sometimes it was her safety, sometimes it was just Steve not feeling well. Her heart absolutely wanted to refuse, but Makayla would always come back to the fact that Steve's behaviour had changed ever since they had been together that night. The one that Steve made magical for Kay. She cherished those moments with Steve. But despite the happiness it brought to Makayla's life, somewhere in her heart she thought Steve did not feel the same.

Steve felt awful for the way he began treating Makayla. He was certain by now that Makayla was becoming frustrated too. But there was no other way he could work around this situation either. If he made Makayla realize how special that night was for him, how special Makayla had become for him, she would submit himself to him completely. But Makayla didn't deserve a deceiving man like himself. She deserved someone who didn't break her trust. For Steve, that would not be him.

When Tuesday evening came, Makayla decided that she would have to start preparing for when Danny would be back in two days. Makayla understood that that would mean she would be moving back to Danny's place. She would have to start cleaning out her things from Steve's place. Having been busy with work almost the entire past week, her room had become a mess and needed quite the clean. Acknowledging the fact that Steve was supposedly working late tonight, she took the liberty to start the cleaning herself. She grabbed the vacuum and placed it on one side of the room, as she began piling her clothes and organizing them in her suitcase. When her clothes were packed (except for what she would need for the two days), and her shoes were stacked, she dusted the furniture and vacuumed the room.

Looking around for anything else to be done, she proceeded to put the vacuum away. She passed by Steve's room whose door was open. Taking a peek inside, she saw a few clothes lying on his bed and chair. Deciding that it wasn't a big deal, she stepped inside and began organizing his stuff.

She picked up his pants and shirt and hung them in his closet.

She rolled up the socks and placed them in his drawer.

She picked up the scattered papers and piled them neatly on his desk.

Then, she proceeded to empty the trash can. She got an empty plastic bag and emptied the contents of the can into the bag. She was just about to tie the last knot when she realized a torn piece of paper lying in the corner between the chair and table. Undoing the knot of the bag to place this last piece of garbage in, she retrieved the paper and noticed it had something written on it. She held it in her hand to read what it said.

_**You said that you wanted me to show you that I love you.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

Makayla's heart stopped as the plastic bag slipped out of her hands and her mind tried to process what she had just read. This was Steve's writing! She knew what his writing looked like because she had seen his paperwork several times. Retracing the events of last week since the night her and Steve had been together, everything slowly began making sense.

She remembered saying those words to him.

_"I want you to show me you love me, Steve."_

_ "You said that you wanted me to show you that I love you. I'm sorry."_

The words replayed in her mind again and again. Makayla felt her vision getting blurry as the tears began to form. Her hands began to tremble as she held the paper in one hand, as the other instinctively ran through her hair in anxiety, frustration and anger. The coldness she'd been getting from him the entire week, the excuses at every opportunity she thought they had to spend time with each other - it wasn't work that was stressing him out._ I, am the reason why he was so stressed out. I'm the reason why he's been acting so distant with me lately. Me. His mistake. _Makay_la Williams, Steve McGarrett's mistake._

Makayla sobbed as she fell to the bed, embarrassed at herself once again. _She had become Steve McGarrett's mistake because he regretted the night he made love to her, _she thought. But she, Makayla Williams, was the one who had been fooled once again. She had made the mistake of trusting the man she thought had loved her, only to realize that she was only a mistake for him. Why else would he apologize?

She took her face in her hands as the tears fell down her face unstoppable.

Her mind only asked one question._ What was she going to do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Leaving you with a teeny tiny cliffhanger hehe! Don't kill me please. Let me know how it went! Read and review please! Lots of Love!<strong>


	12. Give Me A Chance To Explain

**Hello again readers! Back with an update. Sipping some OJ to get the juices flowing! I realize that a few things might not be so clear as I write them, so if that is the case then let me know please. I will try improving on it. Enjoy the part! Drama-filled hehe.**

* * *

><p>Makayla sat there on the bed with one question going through her head. <em>What was she going to do?<em>

Steve had deceived her. He had convinced her into thinking that Steve actually wanted to give their relationship a try, even if it started with taking things slow. Makayla wanted that too. But the note she had just found, _with_ Steve's writing, _obviously_ meant for her, had told her an entirely different truth. Makayla's mind went in all different directions in trying to understand what the note meant.

_Was she not "good" enough for him?_

Sitting on his bed in Steve's room, she heard his truck roll up on the driveway. _Get yourself together, Kay_. Makayla courageously wiped her tears and got up off the bed, determined to do something. Oh, she wasn't going to sit, sulk and cry over her fate. Her past with Eric had taught her that much. She made her way to her bedroom and grabbed a bag, putting all of her remaining belongings that were outside, in the bag. She grabbed her suitcase and made her way to the living room, placing her suitcase near the door. She took a deep breath, and opened the door to see Steve just stepping out of his truck.

Furious and upset, she began marching towards Steve, her hands beginning to form firm fists.

"Kay," Steve began, as he closed the door to this truck. "What are you - "

Before finishing his sentence, he felt Makayla's hand lash at his cheek as a flash of pain exploded in his jaw. His head tilted towards one side as a result, and he pursed his lips in anger as his senses began identifying the pain.

Steve had never been slapped before. Never by a woman. He turned his head to meet Makayla's eyes as they began brimming the tears. The hand that had just attacked him cupped her mouth in instant dread and her body visibly shook with anger and hurt. Steve felt a tear in his heart to see her crying and afraid like this.

A look of confusion mixed with hurt covered Steve's face as he tried to understand what was happening.

"Kay?" Steve demanded. It was more of a demand than a request.

All Steve got in response was a piece of paper rudely thrown in his face, the paper hitting his chest and falling to the floor. His eyes responsively fell to the paper as he knelt to pick it up, unfolding the scrambled paper in his hand.

He looked back up towards Makayla who now had uncontrollable tears flowing down her cheeks. Taking a look between the paper in his hand and Makayla's grief-stricken face he began understanding everything that was taking place. Wanting to see her like this no longer, Steve's hand reached forward but was only knocked away by Makayla who quickly turned on her feet and furiously returned back inside the house.

Steve took a deep breath as his worst nightmare had come true. Makayla had read his note.

He scrunched the paper in his hand and angrily threw out on the other side of the driveway. He slammed both his hands onto his truck, his head hung in despair. _Shit_. As much as it made sense then, there was nothing more to writing that note than the feeling of regret he now felt. The silence was cut by the sound of the front door opening again.

Steve turned to see Makayla stepping out with her suitcase and another bag of her stuff.

"No, Makayla," Steve pleaded as he stood in the middle of her as she made her way to the Camaro. She was crying and tried hard to protest but it was difficult given the luggage she carried.

"Let me go Steve," she spoke in between her sobs.

"Makayla, please let me explain," Steve once again said. Makayla refused to listen and tried pushing Steve out of her way, who in response took a hold of her luggage and held on to it tight.

"Makayla," he said again, this time with a softer tone. He say Makayla's body calm down as her urge to fight him decreased. She didn't meet him in the eye, only continued staring at the floor with her tear-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry," Steve continued. Makayla looked him in the eye, clearly showing that she'd been hurt, and she abruptly grabbed on her suitcase to make a move again.

"Of course you're sorry Steve," Makayla replied, this time successfully getting Steve out of her way and successfully making it to the car's trunk. As she opened the trunk, Steve was standing next to her with a firm hold on to her luggage, refusing to let her put it in the trunk.

"Kay, you have to let me explain. We can work this out," Steve desperately continued.

"Work it out?" Makayla questioned. Steve sighed in despair as Kay refused to listen to him.

"Listen to me, Kay."

"No, you listen to me Steve." Her hands were free of the luggage and she made full eye contact with Steve.

"There's nothing for us to work out here," Makayla continued.

"If I was such a big mistake for you," Makayla said. She turned her face away from him not being able to look him in the eye while saying it.

"Then there's no point trying to pretend that we're happy," she finished. She made eye contact with him again as she closed the trunk and shrugged past Steve to get to the driver's seat.

Steve looked confused.

"What? No, Kay. That's not what I meant," he said as he tried stopping Makayla from getting into the car.

"Kay," he said again, this time keeping his arm on the driver's door preventing her from opening it.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know exactly what you meant, Steve."

There was bitterness in her tone that he never heard from Makayla before. Frustrated and confused, his weight on the door lightened, and Makayla consequently reached for it and got inside the car.

Steve watched as she got inside without listening to him and what he had to say.

He watched as she reversed the car and turned.

He watched as she left without giving him a chance.


	13. I Made A Mistake, Okay!

**Hey everyone! I'm back. Hopefully for good. It's been toooooo long. I hope I don't disappoint you guys with this chapter. I'm working on the next one right now. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><em>From Steve's POV<em>

Why hadn't Makayla given him a chance to explain? She didn't listen to what he was trying to say – heck, she didn't even give him the chance to tell his side of the story. She thought it "wasn't going to work" – how could she even think that? Wasn't he clear enough with his feelings that he wanted this to work as much as she did? Admitted, he had been in many "relationships" before – Catherine the most recent – but all of those women he had been with taught him only one thing and that was that being with Makayla was like an experience he had never been through before. Makayla was different and she was special. But there was something that was holding him back – something which prevented him from giving this relationship all he had. The fact that she was Danny's sister made a huge difference. He didn't know if Danny would be okay with this. And if Danny wasn't okay with this – which he didn't know, but feared could be true – then that would definitely be a problem for him, and not to forget Makayla too. But, Danny would be okay with it. Right?

Steve was unsure. He wanted to believe the voice in his head saying that Danny would be happy for his sister if she was happy with Steve. But there was a fear that if Danny wasn't happy with this, he would not only lose Makayla but he would lose Danny as well – their friendship and their brotherhood.

Steve had never been so confused before.

*H50*

Elsewhere, Makayla stormed into Danny's apartment and with a huff settled her luggage on one side of the room. Her anger had still not settled. She was so mad at Steve. Steve hurt her feelings – he broke her heart. She never imagined this could happen. It had only been a while since she met Steve but she knew he was a good guy. He was committed and he cared. But he broke her heart by telling her that what they had was a "mistake." What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Makayla grabbed her pajamas and jumped into the shower, turning it to full letting the water cascade down her brown hair. She needed time to think about this. It wasn't as easy as it appeared. As much as she wanted to simplify it, she couldn't just leave it at this and walk away. She couldn't just walk away from him without any further explanations. She deserved an explanation from him – but she failed to let him give her one. She failed? Yes, she failed to listen to him. How could she be so stupid? Oh man, did she just say that?

Makayla turned the shower off and grabbed a towel and stepped out, pausing as she glanced at her toweled reflection in the mirror. Yes, she did just admit that. Makayla was partially at fault too. She saw Steve's note that he had written for her, but he wasn't entirely clear. And it was her responsibility to ask for an explanation – and not to forget, let him give an explanation too. What was she thinking when she hit him?! Makayla had gotten herself into a bigger mess than she could imagine. First, she fell head over heels for a man who seemed so perfect, who was the right kind of guy who cared and seemed would commit to a relationship, and then within a moment, made the mistake of misunderstanding him. And now, she was going to fix that mistake.

Yes, Makayla decided that she was going to fix that mistake. Having showered and changed into her pajamas, she was in a position to sit down and think now that her anger had settled a little.

"Gosh, how could I be so stupid?!"

Now that she was in a position to think straight, she decided she would talk to Steve again. And she would try to fix things. Really? Would she try to fix things between her and Steve? There was definitely something that needed to be figured out between the two. Steve had been acting weird the entire week ever since the night they were together. Why was he acting so cold towards her? This was what Makayla decided she would talk to Steve about. It definitely had something to do with the note he had written. _Why would you write a note? Of all things, why, a note? And such an encrypted one too?_ Couldn't he be more specific? Steve was so hard to understand sometimes.

Makayla set her alarm for 7 the next morning and wrapped herself beneath the covers. She would go to the office early tomorrow because she knew Steve always came earlier than everyone else. That way, she would get time to talk to him alone. And hopefully, Makayla wished that hopefully, they'll be able to sort things out between them. She really did hope it would work. She just hoped.


	14. And Now, I Regret It

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the views and reviews. I was a bit late in posting this part because I've been suffering from migraine sfor the past few days. But I'm better now, so hopefully I won't disappoint you with this part. This part will still be a bit more description than dialogue, but I promise there will be more dialogue in the coming parts. Hope you enjoy it! Read and review!**

* * *

><p>It was decided. Makayla was going to fix what she had done. Yes, she accepted it as her mistake because she was hasty and didn't give Steve a chance to explain. Because that's what you do in relationships, right? Is that what this was? Makayla didn't know, but if what she and Steve had between them was even close to being called that, she wanted to make it work. She wanted to make this relationship work. That's what you do in relationships – you <em>make<em> things work. You hear each other out and give each other a chance. You don't just jump to conclusions and make assumptions. That was what Makayla had done. But, now she was going to undo that mistake. Or at least try to undo it.

Makayla woke up the next morning when her alarm rang. She woke up with her mind set on what she was going to do today. Last night was really bad, and both she and Steve needed the night to think over what happened between them. At least she did. She hoped Steve went home and thought about it as well. Hopefully a new day would bring a new beginning for them. Makayla stepped out of bed and into the shower. With the time that she managed to shower, brush her hair, get dressed and have breakfast, she definitely set her own record of fastest time to get ready in.

She got into Danny's Camaro and headed for the 5-0 office. Sitting in Danny's car reminded her of something. Today was Wednesday. Danny was supposed to arrive back on Thursday – that, was tomorrow. Tomorrow! Danny was coming back tomorrow! Things were moving so fast. Admittedly, she was excited that he was going to be back. But she was also secretly apprehensive of how it would "all go down" with how things were between her and Steve right now, and what Danny's reaction to all of this would be.

Danny's reaction? That was something she thought of for the first time. Hold on – this never occurred to her before. As she stopped at a traffic light, she began thinking about it now that it had finally occurred to her. How would Danny react to all of this? Would he be happy for her? Steve was his boss/co-worker, and Makayla was his little sister. He would be happy for her, right? He would have to be. She knew Danny really well, of course. Even though he was a bit hesitant at first, he eventually learnt to accept things when she was with Eric. Of course, that was a different situation, and right now was also a different situation. This was Steve they were talking about, not Eric. The two were so different. Eric was a huge mistake, but Steve definitely was not. Makayla really hoped Danny understood that.

The ride to the 5-0 office seemed longer than usual. Probably because Makayla was looking forward to talking to Steve so bad, that she just couldn't help but be impatient the entire time she drove.

She stepped out of Danny's car and quickly eyed the parking lot for Steve's truck. She saw a few other cars but it was hard to tell if Steve's truck was there or not. Makayla grabbed her bag and walked into the 5-0 building, a little apprehensive to be honest. She was so rude to Steve last night, she just hoped he would be able to forgive her and talk things through. When Makayla stepped into the investigation room, the lights were off and there was dim glow from the smart-table which sat in the middle of the room.

"Hm, that's weird," Makayla thought. She proceeded to turn the lights on and put her bag on the desk, scanning the room for any human activity. Her eyes fell on Steve's office which was closed and the lights were off inside. Makayla decided to search the rest of the office in case he was here but just not in his office, but after looking for him in storage and in everyone else's offices, Makayla saw no sign of Steve.

Makayla felt disappointment flood over her. She looked at her wristwatch and saw it that it was 8:12. Maybe she was early. Maybe Steve was still on his way, and she just got to office earlier than he usually did. Keeping her hopes high, she decided to wait for him until he came. In the meanwhile, she tried busying herself with organizing a little paperwork in her office.

When Makayla looked at her watch again, it was 8:35 and there was still no sign of Steve. Makayla began to get a bit worried, since she was definite that he was usually in by this time. Everyone else usually arrived at around 9, but Steve was usually in by now. She took her phone out of her purse and flipped it open with the intention to give him a call. _He's probably just on his way Makayla, no worries._ On second thought, she put her phone back deciding against it thinking that he was probably just on his way and he would be here soon. Now that it occurred to her, she thought it might have been wiser if she checked his house first before coming to office. But now that she was already here, she decided she would just wait for him here. As she finished tidying up things in her office, she heard the door to the office open. Makayla rushed to see who it was and saw Kono walk in with a few bags on her shoulder.

"Hey Makayla," Kono said, struggling a bit with the bags.

"Hi Kono," Makayla replied, walking over to Kono to help out with the bags.

"Thanks," Kono said with a smile. "Why are you in so early today?"

"Uhm, I just needed to organize a few things in my office which were long overdue," Makayla replied, trying not to sound too obvious.

"I could use some help with that in my office as well," Kono said with a laugh as the two women proceeded to Kono's office. As they both put the bags down, Makayla scanned Kono's office and chuckled.

"I can see that," Makayla replied. Kono joined in with her as she walked to the phone on her desk to proceed to un-forward it from voicemail.

"Uh, Kono," Makayla started, thinking she would ask her about Steve. Her hands nervously found their way to the pockets in her jeans.

"Do you know where Steve is today?" Makayla asked. Kono popped her head from behind her drawers as she stopped searching for whatever it was she was looking for.

"Yeah, he called me last night telling me that Joe was assigning him to a mission abroad. He was supposed to leave this morning," Kono finished taking a quick look at her watch.

Makayla's heart sank as she heard the news from Kono. Why didn't Steve tell Makayla?

"He told me to pass the message on to the rest of the team," Kono added having found whatever she was looking for. "Ah hah, here it is."

"Oh," Makayla said in response. There was nothing much that she could really say. Kono got up from her chair and saw Makayla's reaction.

"You okay?" she asked.

_Sure, absolutely,_ Makayla thought. _Sure, I'm okay with the fact that last night Steve and I got into an argument. This morning, I wanted to apologize to him for it, but now you're telling me he's gone for a mission to who knows where for who knows how long. Sure, I'm fine._

"I'm okay," Makayla said hesitatingly. "Did he say when he would be back?"

"Not really," Kono said. "He didn't even say where he was going. That's Steve for you." Makayla sighed disappointingly as she tried digesting the information Kono was giving her.

"Yeah, that's Steve for you I guess," Makayla added as she stepped out of Kono's office with Kono following.

Makayla tried to keep herself busy by helping Kono with the current case, but with what Kono just told her, she couldn't focus her mind on anything. She thought it was very irresponsible of Steve to just leave like that without even letting her know. How could he not know when he would be back? Makayla was at a loss at what to do. Things were only getting worse between her and Steve, and now she just didn't know what she could do to fix it.

She just wanted Steve to come back home as soon as he could. She hoped he would come back home as soon as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a little preview for the next part:<strong>

Makayla had just stepped out of the shower when she caught her phone ringing and made it just in time to receive it.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe," the voice on the other line said. Makayla's face lit up as she heard the voice on the other end.


	15. Reflecting Is The Best Part, Right?

**Here's the next part. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Makayla couldn't believe Steve could be so irresponsible like this. She knew that she made a mistake by not giving him a chance to explain himself last night, but she really didn't think he would react like this to it. For as long as she knew him she could very well say that Steve was not the kind to make silly, irresponsible decisions in the heat of his anger. But what just happened today clearly proved that Makayla didn't know him as well as she thought she did.<p>

When Makayla went home that day, she still could not get her mind off of Steve, wondering where he may have gone. He didn't even tell Kono or even Makayla for that sake – not that she thought he would have talked to her anyways after seeing how rude she was to him the previous night. Makayla's mood hadn't gotten any better than the morning when Kono told her Steve was gone. She lazily entered Danny's apartment and put her bag on the ground, heading for the kitchen for some water. She took out a bottle from the fridge and poured herself a glass of water, taking a seat at the table in the kitchen.

_She really messed it up this time_, Makayla thought. With the way things were going, it really forced Makayla to think about what she was doing with her life. _What _am_ I doing?_ Her love life was not exactly perfect, that's for sure. Actually, it wasn't perfect at all. Nothing was perfect in her life. Except a few things – without a doubt, Danny and Grace. Nothing could be more perfect than having the best big brother in the entire world, and the most loving niece one could ever have. So if Makayla's life was not perfect, then what did it look like, exactly?

_*Flashback*_

Makayla was in her sophomore year at Rutgers when she met Eric for the first time. That was in January 2010. Their friends had actually hooked them up. At first Makayla refused, assuming that by his reputation – the type of guy every girl wanted, sweet, charming, smart, funny and athletic – he wasn't the guy who would do serious relationships. But Eric pursued her. And eventually, Makayla gave in.

They were in an "official" relationship by February 2010. It was amazing how quick their relationship was moving. Makayla really liked this guy. Despite the fact that before Makayla, Eric had been with a lot of girls, Makayla took a chance and trusted him, and she gave him her heart.

In late March 2010, Eric proposed. Things were moving really fast in their relationship, so someone would say. But for Makayla, she knew what she wanted and she knew she wanted to be with this man. She trusted him to keep her happy for the rest of her life. Because Eric's brother was the only family he had, and because he was in town for only a few weeks before he would have to return to work in the navy, the couple decided to have a small wedding before he left.

In early April 2010, Makayla and Eric were married. They enjoyed a nice honeymoon in Dubai.

But you know what they say about good things – that they always come to an end. It was only in August when Makayla felt Eric distancing himself from her. In September she decided to talk to him about it, wondering if there was something that was bothering him or just on his mind.

_Makayla and Eric lay on their bed, the television on in front of them. Eric has his laptop on and his mind is glued to the screen. Makayla tries occupying herself by flipping the channels, but nothing interesting seems to be coming on at 10 in the night. She turns to see Eric fully concentrating on the screen in front of him, momentarily making some notes on a paper._

_"Hey," she says, trying to get his attention._

_Eric's gaze does not shift. He only mumbles a quiet "hmm"._

_Makayla turns the television off and moves closer to his body._

_"Eric," she says, her hand sliding up his leg under the covers. She snuggles close to him and begins placing soft kisses on his neck._

_"Not now Kayla, I need to get this work done tonight," his attention still not diverting away from the computer screen._

_"Come'on," she mumbles against his skin, her hand sliding higher and higher up his leg._

_"Makayla, please," he says frustratingly, turning his face towards her, for the first time focusing his attention away from the screen for once._

_Makayla stops and inches back a bit. Eric looks at her and sees that she seems a bit irritated too._

_The two hold their gaze for a second before Makayla has enough and climbs out from underneath the covers. She grabs a pillow and her phone and begins walking out of the bedroom, Eric's eyes following her._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"You can have the bed to yourself tonight," Makayla says coldly._

_"Why, because I won't have sex with you one night?" Eric says, clear bitterness in his tone._

_Makayla stops at the door just as she is about to open it and turns around with anger._

_"No, Eric. This isn't about one night, okay," her hands waving in the air to illustrate her frustration._

_"Really? How many times have I turned you down?" his tone slowly losing the anger and picking up a little bit of mischief._

_Makayla sighs in frustration and her fist clenches._

_"It's not about sex, Eric!"_

_Eric looks at her at shock as her voice just got louder._

_"Okay, it's not about the sex! It's you! You've been acting weird and cold… and, and you don't talk to me properly…" she says with a pause. "I don't feel like I fit in your life."_

_Eric places his laptop on the bed beside him and crosses his arms on his chest._

_"You don't need to know every detail of my life," he says quietly as if it's no big deal._

_Makayla swallows hard, taking in the words he just said. Her hands fall to the side and her eyes can not look at him anymore._

_"Fine." _

_Her reply is quiet, short and emotionless. And after that, she leaves their bedroom. _

Makayla decides that they need some space apart to think about where they fit in each others' lives, so she stays over at a friend's place. This was in September.

It was only in mid October when something happened again. Makayla was noticing a change in her health for a week or two now, but she thought it was probably from all the stress. But when she became unconscious one evening at home, her friend decided to take her for a doctor's visit the next day. It was then, that Makayla realized that she was pregnant. Almost 6 weeks, actually.

Makayla was elated. The first thing that came to her mind was that this would be a way to try and patch things up with Eric. I mean, after she told him she was pregnant, he would obviously want to make it work, right?

But Makayla got way ahead of herself.

_*Flashback*_

_"I'm not ready," he said with a simple shrug. His arms were crossed at his chest._

_"It's okay to be nervous, Eric. But we'll get through this together, I promise," Makayla pleaded._

_"No Makayla, it's not okay for me. I'm not ready right now. I don't want a baby right now."_

_"But we _are_ having a baby right now." Makayla looked him directly in the eye, making it a point that they will have this baby. She will give birth to this baby._

_"No we're not. _You_ are having this baby."_

_Makayla's colour drained as she heard Eric say that sentence._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_Eric shrugged again and moved to farther corner of the room._

_"I'm not ready, Makayla. I'm not having this baby."_

_He seemed stern like a brick wall. Makayla felt her eyes beginning to burn as the tears threatened to appear. She walked up to him and grabbed his shirt_

_"You can't abandon me like that. I know we didn't plan this, but it happened. And it's okay because we're married, right?" She looked up at Eric to see any acknowledgement. None._

_"Look at me, Eric!"_

_Eric turned his face towards her._

_"This is our baby, and we'll raise it together. I promise you, everything is going to be okay."_

_For a moment she thought he seemed convinced, but she was wrong. He released her grip from his shirt and dropped her hands to the side. He didn't say a word, but his eyes spoke volumes._

That was in late October.

One late November evening, Makayla feels cramps in her lower abdomen and wakes up during the middle of the night to find herself bleeding. Her friend rushes her to the hospital and Makayla receives the most devastating news of her life.

Makayla miscarried at 12 weeks.

That was then, and here she was now. Divorced from Eric and "almost in a relationship" with Steve. Because of everything that happened between Eric and she, Makayla ended up doing a few fast-track courses to finish her degree. But she did end up completing it after all. Now that was one positive thing to her life. at least she didn't let her personal life interfere her professional one.

Really?

Makayla thought about that one again. Was she really not mixing her personal with her professional life?

She wasn't going to twist her mind thinking about all of this again. All she could think of at the moment was trying to fix things between herself and Steve.

She placed her glass on the counter and rushed to the washroom to take a much needed shower.

Just as she was coming out of the shower, she caught her phone ringing and made it on time to pick it up before whoever was on the other line hung up.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe," the voice on the other line said.

Makayla's face lit up as she heard who it was on the other end of the line.


	16. He's Got Tricks Up His Sleeve

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. I must say, I'm kinda disappointed by the lack of reviews. I see a lot of followers and story favourites, but I would love to know what you guys really think about my story! Criticism - good or bad - is always welcome. Hope to hear from more of you soon! Read and enjoy!**

**PS: Oh and... you may have noticed I retitled all of my chapters... Good? Bad? What are your thoughts? Let me know.**

**Also, I don't know if this is clear already (I really hope it is because I've been using it in my story for a while now) but thoughts are** _Italic__s_.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Hey babe," the voice on the other line said.

Makayla's face lit up as she heard who it was on the other end of the line.

"Danno!" She squealed like a two year old almost causing her towel to loosen up and begin to slide off her body, but she caught it in time before anything happened.

"How you been?" Makayla could tell from his voice Danny was exhausted.

"I'm... I'm good, Danno," she told him, sighing in the middle as she lied to her brother. _I'm actually not good, I'm a mess._

There was a pause between them for a second.

"Don't lie to me Kay. I know when you try to hide something from me, I can tell from your voice."

Makayla subconsciously propped on her bed, playing with the end of her towel trying to come up with an excuse.

"Nope, nope. I'm fine Danny, seriously," she added with a chuckle.

"You're playing with your hair right now aren't you?"

Makayla pinched her nose at being caught by her big brother. He knew her too well. Every time she got nervous, she shuffled in her spot if she was standing and usually started playing with a strand of hair on her finger.

"I'm fine Danny," she continued with a sigh. "I'm worried about you. How are you holding up?"

She could hear him sigh tiredly as he probably ran his hand through his hair, a usual habit of his. Oh, they knew each other too well.

"Not well. That's why I called."

Makayla suddenly got worried hearing the change in his tone.

"Is everything okay?"

"Not really. Things are messier than I thought."

Makayla felt so bad for her brother. She really hoped she could be there for him. But she had problems of her own that needed solving.

"Mr. Big Shot here has more tricks up his sleeve than I thought. We can't get a court date for the settlement for at least another week. Which means I won't be able to come home for at least another two weeks."

Makayla's heart dropped to hear that she would be away from her brother for a longer time, now that she was alone and Steve was nowhere in sight. She didn't have anyone by her side. Her face visibly softened, as her gaze averted to her lap.

"Oh man, Danno. That really sucks..."

"I know. It's like it couldn't get any worse."

Makayla paused for a second as she heard her brother sigh once again.

"You do what you gotta do, Danny. Give him all you got," she said, telling her brother that she'll always be there for him no matter what.

"I know. Thanks for being there for me," Makayla noticed his tone became quieter.

"I'm always there for you Danny. Every step of the way. Just like you've been for me. We're partners, remember?" She hinted to a childhood memory that the siblings shared where they would play the famous _Cops n' Robbers_ game with their friends in the neighbourhood. Makayla and Danny were always a team and were always the Cops, thus nicknaming their duo, partners.

She heard a small laugh on the other end of the line.

"We're partners," he agreed.

There was a small moment of silence until Danny spoke up, asking Makayla about how things were at her end.

"Anyways, how you holding up? How does it feel to be locked in a house with a Navy SEAL?" he joked.

Makayla's heart did a 360 at the mention of Steve, but it also ached at realizing how bad things were between her and Steve right now. Makayla debated whether to tell Danny the truth.

"He's actually not as bad as you make it sound, Danny."

"Really? Does he let you sleep with the television on?"

Makayla felt her cheeks turning pink. _Yeah, we've been doing less of the sleeping these days._ But that was obviously not something Danny needed to know about right now.

"Um... No, but who sleeps with the television on anyways," she asked trying to pull her brother's leg, already knowing the answer.

"Hey, it's comforting for my ears okay. Like the sound of waves crashing across the rocks."

Makayla rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I think something's come up." Makayla heard her brother momentarily pull his phone away from his ear as he said something to someone else in a voice which was only faint to Makayla.

"I'll call you later?

"Sure," she said.

"Stay safe. I love you."

"I love you too, Danno. And tell Gracie I love her too!"

"I will," and with that she heard a small click and the call had ended.

Makayla took a deep sigh and rested her phone on the nightstand, proceeding to her closet to get dressed. Speaking to Danny made her feel nice after a long time. She had been so stressed lately with the way things were going between her and Steve, she never really realized how much she missed her brother till she spoke to him today on the phone. Makayla pulled out a tank top and sweats and changed into them, pulling her hair into a loose ponytail before heading downstairs again.

Makayla was hungry. No, rephrase that. Makayla was _starving_. This had actually been going on with her for a few days now, and she would be lying if she said she didn't notice it. She was so much more hungrier these days. It was as if her appetite had doubled overnight. Is that even possible?

She pulled out some leftovers from the kitchen and put it on the stove. As she turned it on, she remembered to grab oven mitts so she wouldn't burn herself. Grabbing the mitts reminded her of the time she had burned herself when Steve was here, and how he so lovingly applied the ointment to her hand. The thought made her eyes beginning to burn, a hint that the tears could appear any moment, but she put on a brave face and held them back as hard as she could. _Don't let yourself go there again. What are you going to do? Cry over him waiting for him to come back when you have no idea where he's gone, or even when he's going to be back? Do you even know IF he's going to be back?_

Makayla stood against the counter with her back to the sink beside the thought of "IF" Steve was even going to be back terrified Makayla even more than she already was. She was angry at him, and she was heartbroken at the way he left things between them, but in the end she couldn't deny the fact that she loved him. And now, she couldn't imagine what it would be like if she never saw him again. The thought only intensified the fear in her chest as she felt herself tensing up again as the tears began falling. She covered her mouth to silence her sobs in an attempt to gain her composure, but the fact that she was here, alone, in Danny's apartment and not in Steve's home, and Steve wasn't beside her right now to comfort her, only made her heart ache even more.

She turned around and turned the tap on to cold water, letting it run a little before beginning to splash it on her face.

"Get a hold of yourself," she mumbled within sobs. When her sobs had finally quieted down and she wiped her face with a towel, she tried focusing her attention back to the stove, but realized the food was beginning to burn because she had left it unattended on high heat for so long.

"Shit," she mumbled, trying to recover whatever was left of the burnt food. But as she pulled the pot off of the burner, she realized it was of no use. The food was no longer edible. She threw the pot in the sink and angrily turned the tap on, throwing her mitts to a corner on the counter. Once the pot was half full she turned it off with equal force with which she had turned it on. Makayla could swear if it was any other tap, it would've broken off in her hand by now.

She rested both her palms on the counter, taking in what a disaster she really was. Her nose was still a little stuffy and the tears began forming again. One minute she was a jumping two year old. The other, she's a mess who's been crying over the love of her life for the past day.

Makayla swallowed slowly and took a deep breath. All of this stress was going to get the best of her health. She could already feel it draining her as she felt her head beginning to throb, now that she thought about it. She decided to go with takeout for tonight and grabbed the phone, dialing a nearby restaurant's number. As she put it to her ear waiting for someone to pick up, she grabbed two painkillers for her headache and popped them in her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, that was that. The next part will include Steve, so don't worry, I haven't forgotten about him! Read and review! Seriously, review.<br>**


	17. I Think About You Every Day

**Managed to get the next piece up! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, there was someone else who was as much of a mess as Makayla Williams.<p>

Steven J. McGarrett sat on the edge of his bed examining the photo in his hand with a soft smile on his face. This was his everyday routine. Whenever he wasn't out training, or having lunch with the rest of the crew, he would spend his time lying on the bed thinking about her. That was the only way he could get through the day.

It was a picture of him and Makayla taken one of the days they were off from work and decided to go hiking with the rest of the 5-0 team. It also happened to be the day he injured his arm, but even that brought good memories with it. Makayla had ever so lovingly attended to him and helped him get through the healing process for the following weeks, considering the fact that he was basically immobilized from one arm.

But that was then. And here he was now. He dreaded the night he had to make the most difficult decision of his life. He dreaded the night to begin with anyways. He didn't want to fight with Makayla. And yet, they still ended up having that awful argument. He hated his guts for being so upset at her. And most of all, for being an idiot and writing her that stupid note. At that moment it seemed like the right thing, but when he reflected upon it he realized how big of a mistake it was.

But then, Makayla didn't give him a chance to explain either. She jumped to conclusions and thought he was leading her off. But she was so wrong, and he wanted to tell her that so bad. But Makayla didn't listen to Steve and just stormed out of his life, just like that. _Really, is that Steve McGarrett talking? The man who walked out of her life the very night without even telling her, and you say that she stormed out of your life? Get a grip, McGarrett._

It was true, he needed to get a grip. But he hadn't "walked out of her life," as awful as it sounded. He had a decision to make, he had a job to do, and he had someone he needed to find. He needed answers.

The night Makayla and Steve go into an argument, Joe White appeared at his door a while later. It was actually later in the night than he thought. He had found Wo Fat. Like, he had literally found Wo Fat. In person. He hadn't found Wo Fat as in, "I know where he is - let's go hunt him down," but he found Wo Fat as in, "I have Wo Fat on an Island. If you want answers, you need to come with me now."

So that's what it was, and that's what made him have to leave. Nothing pierced his heart as much as it did right now. Having to leave Makayla without telling her where he was headed or when he would be back, pierced his gut like a thousand knives. Sure, she had been hasty and hadn't given him a chance earlier. But he couldn't stay angry at her for long.

He couldn't stay angry at her for long because he loved her. It was the truth, and it was becoming more easier to accept now that the realization had begin to dawn. He loved Makayla with all his heart and for that, he would forgive anything and everything she did.

Steve's train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on the cabin door.

"We're almost there. ETA 10 minutes."

Steve looked towards the voice at the door and nodded, telling him he would be right out. He tucked her photo back beneath his pillow before heading out to the deck of the small boat they had rented, sliding his hands in his pockets and taking in his surroundings as they appeared at their destination.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Makayla woke with a fresh feeling inside of her. Her little talk with Danny had cheered her up, but she hadn't exactly talked out the problem. Nevertheless she had convinced herself that she wasn't going to sit around and mope. It was becoming too hard for her to carry on with all the stress getting to her head. If this continued, she was convinced she might need to see a therapist. So instead, she would just go with the flow. <em>Don't ho<em>_ld on to something you fear might slip away_. With Steve not with her, she decided to just take things with the flow. She still thought of him everyday, but she wouldn't let it stress her out and break down as she did the other day.

It had been a few days since Makayla had last spoke to Danny. She remembered him telling her that it be a week at the minimum, when they would receive a court date. Which meant that it could possibly take longer too. God, she really hoped Danny could pull himself out of this mess real quick. She hated seeing him apart from Grace because she knew how special a bond the two of them had.

Makayla sat at the kitchen counter with a glass of orange juice, a cup of chocolate milk, and a couple of pancakes topped with a few fruit. Oh and, she had some scrambled eggs on the side. The television was on at a small volume and Makayla occasionally turned her attention to the news that were coming on. Her breakfast was interrupted by the "ping" sound of her phone. She wiped her hands before reaching for it farther on the counter and a smile appeared as she read the name.

"Speak of the devil," she mumbled. She opened the text message and scrolled down reading the text.

**Court date has been fixed. Saturday. 09/22. Let's hope this gets over with ASAP. Love you - Danny.**

Makayla's smile never left her face as she finished reading her brother's message. She balanced the phone in both her hands as she began typing a reply.

**Great to hear. Much needed good news. Everything will be okay. I'm with you all the way, Danno. Love you too. Lots of love to Gracie. xoxo**

Makayla sighed contently as she set her phone to the side and continued with her breakfast. It was good to hear things were progressing for Danny. Hopefully this would all be over soon, and the three - Danny, Grace and Makayla - would be together again.

Makayla dropped her plate in the sink as she finished breakfast and washed up. Looking at the plate in the sink suddenly made her realize that she actually finished her entire breakfast. _Wow, that's a lot of food. 3 pancakes, some fruit, some scrambled eggs, a glass of milk and a glass of juice. Feel like I'm feeding an army._

Admittedly, she kinda laughed at the fact that she actually ate all that food. She knew if Danny was here he would definitely pick her on that. Makayla and Danny always had eating competitions, but it was always Danny who won. But if Danny was here today, she would definitely be the winner, that's for sure.

Makayla turned the television off before grabbing the Camaro's keys and her bag, heading out the door for another day at the 5-0 office.

* * *

><p>Makayla had told the rest of the team about Danny's delayed arrival. After she spoke to Danny on the phone the other day, she informed the 5-0 office the following day in case it required any official paperwork that needed taken care of.<p>

When she arrived at the office a while later, she noticed Chin and Kono standing by the smart-table as they had a conversation going on. It appeared that Kono was pulling Chin's leg about something that had probably happened.

"Hey guys," Makayla cheerfully said, joining the two at the table.

"Hey Makayla!" Kono replied. _She seemed cheery._

"Watch'ya guys talking about?" She saw Chin glare at Kono as she asked that question.

"I, will answer that question for you," Kono started, with a cheery air to her voice. Makayla saw Chin hide his face in his palm as Kono began her tale.

"This one here," she said pointing at Chin, "had a freak attack this morning."

"Why?" Makayla asked.

"Because his wife was late."

Makayla stared at Kono for a second, trying to pick up what she meant by "late."

"Late for what?"

Kono's eyes widened as her eyebrows shot up and she reemphasized with her body language.

"_Late_, Makayla..." as if they were playing a guessing game and Makayla was falling way behind.

But then suddenly, it dawned her. She gasped in acknowledgement as she finally understood the meaning of the word "late."

"Ohhhh! Late as in her period was late?" she asked, verifying that she was thinking about the same thing.

"Yes!" Kono said, acknowledging that she was finally catching up. Suddenly, Makayla's hands covered her mouth as her lips formed an open-mouth expression.

"Oh my god! Malia's pregnant!"

Chin hinted her to calm down with his body language, all at the same time shaking his head from side to side.

"That's what I said, right?!" Kono joined in.

Makayla nearly started jumping up and down clapping her hands in excitement, Kono beginning to join her in the celebration too.

"Guys," Chin said, trying to calm the women down. "Guys!" he said a bit louder. "She's not pregnant."

Just as quick as they had start squealing, the two women stopped jumping and stared at Chin in confusion.

"She's not pregnant," he repeated himself. "She said she did a test at home this morning and it was negative. Probably was just stress," he finished.

Makayla and Kono didn't know how react, except for the fact that they had just embarrassed their friend unintentionally.

"Oh," Makayla said.

Kono moved closer to Chin and wrapped her arm around him.

"It's okay brah. When the time is right, everything will fall into place."

Chin smiled as he nodded to the two women and Makayla moved closer to give him a side hug.

"She's right. When it's the right time, everything will just be perfect." Makayla paused as the three stood there in an embrace.

"And then you can squeal with us!" She added, hoping to lighten up the mood. The three broke into a laugh before they realized they had work to get down to.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Makayla was getting on better than she thought. She must admit, she did feel a bit more exhausted than usual. But she had also stressed herself out much more than usual. The past few weeks had been very stressful for her. But she made a promise to herself she wouldn't let it continue.<p>

As she sat at her desk leaning into her chair, she reminisced about the events in the morning, causing her to let out a little laugh. _How much cuter can these two get?_

"Late," she mumbled to herself, always finding it funny when he thought of how one small word could create such a profound impact. Her moment of laughter was interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. She saw Kono poking her head through the small creak of the door and motioned her to come in.

"Very quick," Kono signaled, her pen waving in the air. "The hearing for the Samuel Taggart case is set for the 15th of next month. You might want to write it down on your calendar. You'll need to be there as a witness."

"I should do that. I wouldn't want to be _late_ for the hearing..." Makayla replied, causing laughter to break out between the two girls.

Makayla quickly nodded her head and reached for her phone, proceeding to open her calendar.

"I'll leave you to that then." Kono flashed her a smile and stepped out of her office.

The word "late" kept rewinding in Makayla's head, not letting her laugh go away as she browsed through her calendar. She found the 15th of the next month and made a note.

"There. All done."

She was just about to close the calendar when she noticed something off. As she moved her hands to the table and her face closer to the screen, she realized how screwed up things could have possibly got.

"Shit," she mumbled as horror began dawning her, realizing that the 1st of this month had passed. The 1st of this month had passed 3 weeks ago.

"This is bad," she repeated, dropping her phone as far away from her on the table as she told herself to calm down. Her breathing got heavier as she leaned back into the chair again, her elbows propped on the armrests. Her finger instinctively found itself to her mouth as she resisted the urge to bite her nails in nervousness. She stared at her phone lying on the table as if it was an alien item.

"How the hell..." she trailed off, thinking to herself how she could have missed this. She continued sitting there in her chair panicking, still staring at the phone the same way, refusing to pick it up to reconfirm her suspicions. When she thought back to it however, she was being less convinced that her phone was wrong. The 1st of this month did indeed pass three weeks ago. And that could possibly mean one thing.

Makayla Williams, was three weeks late.

* * *

><p><strong>Mini cliffhanger. Please review! I love reading reviews. Constructive criticism is always great :)<strong>


	18. To Be Or Not To Be, But Can It Be?

**Hey guys! Really in the flow for this. Here's another part. Read and review please?**

* * *

><p>To say that Makayla was shell-shocked at her present realization was well, an understatement. She wasn't just shocked, she was terrified. The same thing kept repeating in her mind over, and over again. <em>How could she be late?! And how couldn't she have realized it before? 3 weeks?! That's a LONG time.<em> She continued staring at the phone in disbelief.

"That's gotta be a mistake," she told herself as she reached for the phone again. She was just about to unlock it and open the calendar when she was interrupted by the sound of a knock on her door yet again.

Kono, again, poked her head through the door and saw Makayla jump in her chair by the sound of her knocking, causing her phone to slip and hit her desk with a "thud" noise.

"Woah, girlfriend. You okay?" Kono asked.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Makayla had her hand on her chest as if trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Makayla sighed and picked up her phone again.

"What's up?" Makayla asked, as Kono walked up to Makayla's desk.

"I forgot to leave this when I came to tell you about the court date. These are just some affidavit papers that you'll have to sign and submit before the actual hearing. All you do is sign them. We'll take care of the rest," Kono explained, sliding the papers in front of Makayla.

Makayla put her phone on the side for a second, focusing her attention on the _more important_ task on hand. She grabbed a pen and brought the paper closer for her to sign.

"Sign here, here" Kono said pointing, "and here."

Makayla briefly eyed the legalities – not that she didn't trust the team, but you should never, ever sign anything before you've read it – and signed on the appropriate spots.

"What's with the 1st of the month," Kono asked, tilting her head ever so slightly, noticing the 1st of the month highlighted on Makayla's phone calendar as **_important_**.

Makayla's focus was quickly redirected from the last of the signatures to the fact that Kono had noticed her phone.

"Oh, nothing…" she said trying to change the topic. She closed the lid of the pen and grabbed her phone almost instantly.

"Okay…" Kono said retrieving the papers from the desk, eyeing Makayla suspiciously.

"Seriously. Are you okay?" Kono asked, concerned for her friend but also curious as to why the mysterious the behaviour.

Makayla shifted nervously in her spot and subconsciously grabbed a strand of her hair, twirling it on her finger.

"Yeah! I'm fine! As fine as they get…" she replied, mumbling the last bit to herself.

"You're acting kinda strange."

Makayla looked at Kono with a strange expression and chuckled sarcastically.

"Are you kidding me? This is normal me! I'm weird."

Kono wasn't buying her excuses and continued staring at her with narrow eyes.

"Something's wrong…" Kono said with absolute certainty.

"I'm just… Uh," Makayla tried coming up with an excuse until finally, "I miss Danno. That's all."

"Huh," was Kono's response. She still continued staring at her in disbelief.

"What! I miss my brother. I can't miss my brother?"

"I know your brother too well Makayla," Kono said with a suspicious tone. "And you two are so similar."

Makayla looked at Kono not knowing what she was getting to.

"And I know when he's trying to hide something…" she added with yet a suspicious tone. Makayla sat in her spot trying to rid her nervousness as if it was a cloud of air, but she knew Kono and she knew she wouldn't drop it that easily.

Kono grabbed the chair in front of Makayla's desk and and sat down, staring Makayla in the eye. There was a moment of silence between the women until Kono finally said something.

"Spill."

That was all she had to say to break Makayla's wall. Makayla sighed as she slowly put her phone on the desk and met Kono's gaze. Kono couldn't tell what the expression on her face looked like: it was like a combination of fear/worry/confusion.

"Okay, don't freak. And don't tell anybody. You can't tell ANY-body," Makayla finally spoke, putting greater emphasis on the last word.

"Ooh, this is gonna be good," Kono said, tapping her fingers on the papers in her hands.

"Kono!" Makayla cried. This was no time for joking around.

"Sorry, sorry. You know you can trust me sistah," Kono assured Makayla.

Makayla shifted her chair closer to the table, propping her elbows on the rim of the desk.

"I'm late," she told her. Her voice was quiet but the words left her mouth so fast as if they were one word.

Kono stared at her blankly for a second. Makayla thought she hadn't picked up on it yet and thought she would reword it for her, but the next thing she knows Kono is cracking up like they were a while ago in the morning.

"God, that never gets old!" Kono said in between her laughs.

Makayla stared at her friend as she broke into laughter at a time that she was telling her something serious. Something really, really serious.

"Kono," Makayla cried again. She continued staring at Kono with an expression that told her - that wasn't a joke.

Suddenly, Kono's laughter began dying out as she saw that Makayla was not joining in on their little "joke".

"You're not serious, are you," Kono said, her laughter now subdued. It was more of a statement than a question.

"I'm serious..." Makayla trailed off.

Kono continued staring at her friend as she finally began understanding the point Makayla was trying to make.

"Well you can't be pregnant," Kono said, again implying it as more of a statement than a question.

Makayla looked Kono directly in the eye and kept numb, making a 'duh'-like expression with her face.

Kono gasped when Makayla made the face but didn't give her a response.

"You had sex!" Kono nearly shouted.

"Sssh!" Makayla whispered, motioning her hands downward telling Kono to keep her volume down.

"You had sex!" Kono now whispered. Makayla didn't not or shake her head, she continued her period of silence.

Kono stared at Makayla for a second to process the information. Suddenly though, her expression changed from worried/concerned to "what's the big deal".

"What's the big deal? You only did it once," Kono told her friend with a laugh. "That's not gonna take you so far."

But Makayla's period of silence wasn't going to end just yet. She continued looking Kono in the eye with the same "duh" expression.

"What?" Kono asked, trying to figure out what her silence met this time.

"You did just do it once, right?" Kono asked Makayla, her tone telling Makayla that her answer better be yes.

Makayla felt her cheeks turn pink as she sank back in her chair. She didn't even have to say a word for Kono to comprehend.

Kono again gasped at her friend's confession causing her to think about the plethora of things she probably didn't tell us about.

"You're screwing some hottie aren't you!" Kono screamed, her voice almost rising to a distinctive volume again.

Makayla again ssh'd her friend not wanting anyone else to hear. Besides, who was in the office anyways? Only Chin. But still.

"You don't have to word it like that you know," Makayla defended.

"Wow..." was all Kono said. She shook her head at Makayla in disbelief, a smile forming on her face at seeing how sneaky her friend could be.

"Does Danny know?" Kono asked, probably already knowing the answer. This time it was Makayla who gasped.

"No, he doesn't know," she quietly responded.

Kono shook her head laughing at the thought of how Danny would react when he found out his sister was seeing a guy behind his back. She leaned back in her chair, putting the papers in her lap before crossing her arms at her chest.

"So how long has this _sexcapade_ of yours been going on for?" Kono said, wiggling her eyebrows at Makayla.

"Can you please mind your choice of words!" Makayla cried, mindful of her volume. She paused a little before answering Kono's question.

"It started almost a month and half ago..." Makayla started. "But the last time was nearly three weeks ago..." She felt her cheeks turning pink again as the awkwardness of the situation finally kicked in.

"This is soo awkward," she said, feeling the pinkness darken by the minute. "Why am I telling you this again?"

"Because you, girlfriend," Kono began, moving her hands to the desk again to get closer to Makayla, "are late." Kono was realizing how much of a joke this really wasn't.

Makayla sighed disappointingly as the reality of the situation began to hit.

"I know..." she groaned. "What am I going to do?"

Kono looked at her friend and saw how anxious she had become.

"Well maybe what you're thinking isn't true after all," Kono started. "You've been stressed lately. We've all been stressed lately. With all the stuff with Danny, and the team, and Steve going away."

Makayla thought about the reasons she could be stressed and when Kono finally mentioned them, they somehow started making sense. She wondered why she hadn't thought of that in the first place. She had definitely been stressed these past few weeks because of Steve.

"That is true," Makayla agreed, seeing some light at the end of the tunnel. "I've actually been really stressed these past few weeks. Like I can feel it in my body. I'm so tired these days. My sleep schedule is messed. And because of that, I haven't been eating properly."

That was also true. She hadn't been eating properly, but that was a matter of _last week_. This week, it was as if her stomach was taking revenge on her for starving it last week.

"But then this entire week, I've been feeling so much hungrier. It's like my stomach is taking revenge on me for starving it. Like it's compensating on the missed food," she explained to Kono.

"That kinda makes sense to me," Kono agreed, as she laughed at her friend's confession.

"But my boobs are really sore too," Makayla added, as if trying to find a middle ground between believing and not believing.

"That happens sometimes. I end up missing my period entirely because of the amount of stress we deal with at our jobs. But my body keeps showing me the signs as if I'm still going through my period."

Makayla nodded as her friend's words began making sense to her.

"You're right. It's probably from the stress," Makayla agreed. "Getting waaay ahead of myself here," she added with a sarcastic chuckle.

Kono smiled to her friend as she saw her visibly become less tensed.

"Remember what we said in the morning to Chin?" Kono reminded Makayla. Makayla broke out in a smile as she remembered the advice she herself was giving to Chin not so long ago.

"When the time is right, everything will fall in place," they both ended up saying together.

Makayla and Kono shared a laugh before officially burying the talk as if it never happened. Kono grabbed the papers before Makayla and her made their way to the door.

"Thanks for listening," Makayla said with a soft smile.

"Anytime brah." Kono flashed Makayla a smile and pulled her into a sisterly hug which Makayla reciprocated.

"If you breathe even a word of this to Danno..." Makayla whispered, before pulling out of the hug.

"I prefer to live," Kono added as the two shared a laugh again before stepping out with Chin for lunch.

* * *

><p>In another part of the world, things were as sunshine-y as they were back in Hawaii. Where Chin, Kono and Makayla headed out for lunch, Steve sat on the deck of his boat with his partners and ate canned food. Not that he complained, because he was already accustomed to a luxury-less lifestyle by being a part of the navy. But it had been weeks since he had been away from home, and as odd as it seemed, Steve McGarrett missed being home.<p>

He missed being home because he missed spending time with Makayla. It had been weeks since he had gone, and it was slowly becoming a routine now. One clue led to another which led to another, and the chain continued on. They had been traveling by sea for almost more than 3 weeks, with no decisive route in mind. When Joe came to Steve's door the other night, they set off to Japan where Joe said he had kept Wo Fat. They needed to lay low because they couldn't risk being caught or worse, they couldn't risk Wo Fat's men finding out where they were headed. Thus, the medium-sized boat which Joe was able to arrange was perfect to create the least amount of attention.

But when Steve, Joe and a few men Joe had trained (because they knew they would need backup at some point) arrived in Japan, they realized they had been ambushed and the men guarding Wo Fat had been taken out - with Wo Fat missing.

Now, Steve needed a plan. He didn't know who took Wo Fat - because it could have been his allies, or it could have been his enemies - but he needed to find out, and he needed to find out fast. Their first chance at hunting him out was to begin at the base of the jungle. There was a small rural area nearby the abandoned dugout where Joe claimed Wo Fat was held. They started by searching the rural area keeping mind of the vast amount of civilians who needed to be protected from the dangerous fugitive.

But Steve was only being continuously hit by failure after failure, after failure. No one had saw anything. They didn't see a man, they didn't hear the gunshots, and they didn't know of any bodies. The entire village was searched and at vigil for several days, only to turn out no result.

Steve thought that moving up the terrain may finally lead to something, so on the 5th day after Wo Fat escaped, Steve and his men carried their search into the jungle. But little did Steve know, that it was the jungle which would finally lead him to the answers he searched for.

* * *

><p><strong>Eeek. That's all for now. Thanks for reading. Please review!<strong>


	19. So Much For Keeping It A Secret, Huh

**Here's the next chapter. It's a realllly long read, so enjoy the treat! Read and review please! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Today was the day. Makayla woke up that Friday morning bright and early. She was in a chirpy mode today. Why? Because today was the day when Danny was coming home. That's right, Danny was finally coming home.<p>

A week and half after the court date, Danny's lawyer had managed to pull a few strings here and there. Danny had finally won the case with Rachel. It was ugly. And it was messy. But like Makayla said, he had to do what he had to do. And that was getting his daughter back. There was no way he was going to let that creepo Stan take care of his daughter while her own father Danny Williams was still alive. Not even a chance.

The case settled something like this. Danny and Rachel were to get joint custody of Grace which meant that there was no power on the face of the earth which could take Danny away from Grace, or Grace away from Rachel. No matter what, she was still Grace's mother, and Danny respected that. The court reviewed the circumstances in which Danny was expected to be in Hawaii for his job at the 5-0 task force, and considering that Rachel and Stan were not legally married, ordered that if Danny was to reside in Hawaii, Rachel would be expected to find similar accommodations. So basically in the end, Danny, Grace and Rachel were all "ordered" back in Hawaii. For good. After all the struggle and stress, Danny could spend some happy time with his daughter.

And today was Danny's flight back home. He and Rachel had mutually decided that Rachel needed a little more time to sort things out with Stan, so Danny would fly back to Hawaii with Grace right now, and when Rachel decided she was ready to come home, Stan would arrange Rachel her flight.

That was today. Friday morning. Makayla would have been in work today if Danny or Steve were here. But because neither of them were, which meant that Chin was in charge in their absence, getting a day off to spend time with her big brother when he finally returned was not a difficult task.

Makayla decided to start her day with a cup of coffee. It wasn't her usual thing, but today for some reason she was craving it for breakfast.

She hopped out of bed and marched towards the kitchen, grabbing an empty cup and the coffee from the cabinet. She set up the coffee machine before walking to the living room to turn on the television. Her hair was loose and she had on a pair of comfy shorts and a tank top.

Once the television was on she returned to the kitchen humming to herself, pulling the jug of milk from the fridge and grabbing the chocolate syrup from the cabinet. She proceeded to gather some fruit and then grabbed the pancake batter.

"Look's like someone's hungry," she said to no one but herself. She couldn't have laughed any quicker than she said it, because the moment the words left her mouth she was already laughing at her own silliness.

She noticed her coffee coming together as the smell invaded her nose. It appeared very weird and alien at first, causing Makayla to scrunch her nose in disgust, but then associated it with the fact that she wasn't a usual coffee drinker.

"Now if I drank coffee every single day, that smell would not be alien to my nose." She found herself talking to herself again.

"Why am I talking to myself?" Her butter knife mid-air as she stopped applying butter to her pancakes.

"Oh well," she said shrugging the delusional behaviour to being so happy about Danny finally coming back today.

Once her pancakes, fruit, glass of milk and coffee was complete, she brought everything to the table and settled herself facing the television screen sitting in the adjacent room. There was a bar-like section to the wall between the kitchen and the living room, allowing her to watch television at the same time as she ate.

Eying the coffee she decided to drink it first. She held the mug by its handle and brought it up to her lips, but as it got closer to her face and the reality of the smell finally hit her, it invaded her nose like she was going to throw up, she suddenly wrenched and forced the cup back on to the counter.

"Oh god, that's gross," she said, now feeling disgusted by the smell of the coffee. If she thought that was the end of it, Makayla was wrong.

The moment she settled the cup on to the table she felt a bout of nausea hit her, forcing her to cover her mouth and literally sprint to the washroom. She made it in time to fold the toilet seat up and empty the contents of her stomach, whatever little there was. She sat there for a good 10 minutes, majority of it dry heaving, until she could finally breathe, resting her back on the wall of the tub.

"Oh god," she mumbled, running her hands through her hair in panic. She was still panting 5 minutes after she had sat with her back to the tub. Finally when she thought she would be okay, she pulled herself up and rinsed her mouth in the sink.

"That's disgusting," she said as her mouth still felt nasty after throwing up even before food had the chance to go into her stomach. Makayla washed up and turned off the bathroom lights before going back to her food which sat as it was 20 minutes ago. Her pancakes were cold and of course, her coffee was cold. But she wasn't going to have any of that after what just happened, so she just took the mug and spilled its contents in the sink.

She sat back on her chair and stared at the food, feeling so hungry especially after the coffee incident. She started with the fruit and slowly began eating, feeling a bit better having made the right choice about the fruit. As she continued her breakfast in silence, she found herself nearly full after eating the fruit and a glass of milk. Actually, it wasn't more of feeling full but it was more of not wanting to eat more. The sight of the pancakes covered with all that syrup was making her want to puke right there. So she decided that's all she would stick to for now, and maybe attempt the pancakes a bit later, if that was even possible.

Makayla grabbed her plate and empty glass of milk before turning towards the sink and putting the dishes in, but the smell of the coffee which lingered in the sink and the little bit which still remained in the coffee machine attacked Makayla's nose, and once again, she felt herself needing to vomit.

"Oh no," she muffled, her mouth covered with a hand as she again, sprinted to the washroom. This time however as she braced herself and knelt by the toilet seat the feeling was worse than her previous visit because everything she just ate no longer stayed in her stomach. After a few dry heaves, she pulled her hair back and felt her eyes beginning to become watery as she knelt back on the tub wall again. _I really wish Steve was here. _Thinking of Steve made her watery eyes worse as her tears began to fall. She thought of how different it would be if Steve was here. He would take care of her. She knows that.

She calmed herself down, letting her breathing become more even before pulling herself off the ground again and washing her face at the sink. Once done, she dragged her feet to the kitchen as she had now lost all of the energy she had gained from the breakfast. Being very careful as to not erupt again, she managed to wash the dishes and get rid of the coffee once and for all.

She took the can of ground coffee and placed it back in the cabinet where she got it from, but this time pushing it farther back so it could be as out of reach for her as possible.

"I never want to see you again," she told the container.

Makayla finished cleaning the kitchen before moving to the living room. She stood in front of the television and took a quick glance at her surroundings. There was much cleaning to do before her brother got here. She wondered how on earth she would muster the energy to do all this work now that she had been sick, that too first thing in the morning.

"I get sick in the morning, and I still got all of this to do," Makayla groaned, her hands on her hips.

_I got sick in the morning. _

Standing in her spot, her choice of words hit her like a brick wall.

_Sick in the morning. _

_Morning. _

_Sick. _

_Sick in the morning._

_Morning Sickness_.

"Oh god."

Makayla fell to the couch as the realization finally hit her. Like she was finally able to put the puzzle pieces together, and they happened to make sense too!

_Morning Sickness. Sensitive to smells - like coffee. Sore breasts. Fatigue. Hunger. Nausea. Late period._

"Shit," Makayla whispered to herself.

When she spoke to Kono the other day, their conversation had her completely assured that she couldn't be pregnant. But sitting in Danny's apartment today with yet another sign, completely assured her that she _could_ be pregnant.

Makayla needed to do something. She couldn't just sit around and play the guessing game, waiting for sign after sign to appear, or worse yet, wait until her body began changing. And then when she would see the bump would finally say, "Oh. Yeah, in case you guys didn't notice, I'm pregnant." No. She would not wait for that. She needed to do something, and confirm or deny her suspicions as soon as she could.

Pharmacy.

The thought coming to her head, she jumped from the couch and ran to her room to quickly get dressed. She didn't care what she wore. She was already wearing a tank top, so she fished out some sweatpants and a hoodie and put them both on, grabbing the Camaro's keys before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Steve woke up finding his arms tied to something on the ceiling, leaving Steve literally hanging at the mercy of his shoulders. The room was dark and had a wet and muggy smell to it. Maneuvering his feet to the best of his abilities he noticed he wasn't wearing his shoes.<p>

There was a dim light on at the corner of the room which lightened the door, probably Steve's only way out of the room. Steve struggled against himself in an attempt to loosen his hands a bit, but his body felt so numb after being beaten so much, that he slowly began losing his will to fight.

_No Steve, this isn't the Steve you are! Steven J. McGarrett fights until his last breath! Do NOT give up!_

He mentally reassured himself that this wasn't the end. He wouldn't let Wo Fat get to him that easily.

Looking around his surroundings he noticed there was a wall behind him which was close enough for his feet to reach. He looked up towards his hands and saw that it was some sort of chain which bound them together. Suddenly an idea hit him and he knew he would get out of here fast.

* * *

><p>Makayla probably broke a few road laws on her trip to and from the pharmacy today. She came back as quickly as she had gotten there. She didn't know which aisle to go to, so she had just asked the pharmacist at the very back of the store. Telling her where the pregnancy tests were, the pharmacist generously told her where the soda and crackers would be too.<p>

She rushed back into Danny's apartment and found her way to the washroom. To say that she was scared was an understatement. Makayla felt her heart beating faster and faster by the second. She knew she had to do this but to be honest, she was scared to know the truth.

Her hands trembled as she ripped open the box and emptied its items. She took a deep breath as she held the test in her hands, staring at it mid-air.

She stared at it like it was alien. She would be lying if she said she wasn't having second thoughts about doing this. But she knew how important it was to find out.

One little plus sign could change her life forever, not to forget Steve's life as well. Her heart ached at the fact that Steve wasn't here with her during this moment of theirs. _It was "their" moment. Yes, it was. And she was finding it difficult by the moment to be by herself at a time like this.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Steve turned himself 180 degrees as much as he could so that he faced the wall, feeling the effects of the twist on his hands. As the chain's grip began to tighten on his knuckles, he kicked his feet up so that they were perpendicular to the wall. Keeping his stance for a second, he maintained his balance knowing that he could do this.<p>

He pulled his body back and with both feet, kicked against the wall as hard as he could. He felt a slight tug on his hands from kicking the wall fiercely in an opposite direction.

Steve repeated his movement, pulling back and then kicking with both feet against the wall.

It was the fourth movement that finally did it. Steve heard the sound of metal cracking as the chain broke loose from the ceiling with all the force Steve was creating, causing Steve to fall hard on his back.

He grimaced for a second as the pain shot through not only his back but also his shoulders. He struggled, but managed to turn to his side and bring his hands down in front of him to make do of whatever was left of the chain in his hands. He threw the chain across the room causing the distinctive sound of metal scraping against floor to penetrate his ears.

He lay there on his back for a second to get himself together, his chest heaving almost out of breath. He needed to plan his escape route but for that he needed his mental alertness to be strong.

Steve managed to pull himself on the ground, leaning on the wall for support as he limped towards the door.

He struggled at the knob but only to find it locked from the outside, exactly what he had expected. He looked around his surroundings to figure out another escape route, when he heard voices traveling in the direction of where he was.

Steve hid behind the door and braced himself for part 2 of his escape plan.

* * *

><p>Makayla paced the living room as her mind failed to wander away from the little stick sitting in the washroom beside the sink.<p>

"3 whole minutes," she said to herself. Three minutes couldn't have felt any longer.

She kept checking her watch momentarily, waiting for the three minutes to pass. It was almost 11:30 and Danny's flight was due for arrival at 2pm. She had to get this done and out of the way before her brother arrived. If he caught her in the middle of this, she would be dead meat.

As she looked at her watch again, she noticed it had been just over 3 minutes. Bracing herself for the moment, she took a deep breath and walked to the bathroom.

But things couldn't have gone any more downhill from here. Makayla closed her eyes as she entered the washroom, but as soon as she was about to pick up the test, she heard the doorbell ring.

Alarmed at who it could be and beginning to panic considering the current "state" she was in, she nervously tried to figure out what to do with the test. She hadn't seen the result yet, so she couldn't throw it away.

The doorbell rang again, this time it was longer. Whoever it was on the door was pretty impatient. And that was only making Makayla more nervous.

The only thing that came to her mind was to leave everything as is, close the washroom door and attend the front door first.

She raced towards the door, her heart still beating a thousand miles a minute and paused before she opened it. She took a deep breath and turned the knob, revealing the two figures standing at the doorstep.

"Surprise!"

Makayla stared at the two figures, one short and one a bit taller as they stood in front of her with suitcases and smiles on their faces.

"What, are you not happy to see us," Danny sarcastically said.

Makayla broke out of her shock and returned their smile as she knelt to give Grace a big bear hug.

"Oh, I missed you so much," she said cuddling to her niece. She kissed Grace on her forehead before pulling back to meet her brother.

"Come here," he motioned with a smile on his face, pulling his sister into a hug.

"Oh, I missed you Danno," she whispered against her brother's shoulder.

"I missed you too babe."

Danny kissed his sister's cheek before pulling apart and grabbing their suitcases. Makayla helped them inside as Grace plopped herself on the couch before sighing a big one.

"You guys are early," Makayla nervously noted.

"We wanted to surprise you Aunty Kay!" Grace cheerfully responded from behind the couch. Danny smiled before making his way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"And you did!" Makayla acknowledged, finding a seat next to her niece who looked equally happy to see her aunt.

"How was your trip Grace? Did daddy take you around a lot of places in Jersey?" Makayla asked, already knowing the answer knowing her brother and his love for the city.

"Yeah, we went to a lot of places! Six-Flags was the fun-est," her niece replied in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah, this monkey almost dragged me there every weekend, and we would have ended up doing that if it wasn't for her mother," Danny added, taking a sip of his water bottle.

"Aw, why's that?" Makayla asked.

"Long story, no big deal." Danny was in no mood for explanations right now. He was just happy to be home.

"Monkey, why don't you go put your stuff in your room and change into something for comfortable?" Danny told his daughter.

"Okay!" Grace said as she hopped away to her room with her belongings. That left Makayla and Danny in the room for some "adult talk".

"So," Danny started, standing across from where Makayla sat. "What's up with you?"

Makayla nervously shuffled before falling back on the couch.

"Nothing much."

Danny stared at his sister who he could tell was hiding something from him.

"Anything new?"

Makayla put on a nervous smile and almost grabbed a strand of hair before realizing what she was doing and didn't.

"Nope."

Danny continued staring at Makayla, certain that he would get her to spill.

"Anything new with _you_?"

Makayla's answer was as short as her previous one.

"No... not really."

Makayla looked up at her brother who she noticed was eying her suspiciously, causing Makayla to let out a nervous laugh.

"What!" she added as her brother continued to look at her with a smirk.

"I'm gonna find out," Danny replied, pointing the bottle in her direction.

"Daddy, what's this?"

Danny and Makayla turned towards the hall where they saw Grace walking towards them with what Makayla left unattended in the washroom.

_Shit__!_

Makayla shot up from the couch as Danny's eyes widened and he turned towards Makayla, pointing at the "thing" in Grace's hands.

"That, is that yours?" He pointedly asked his sister.

Avoiding her brother's terrified stare Makayla ran over to Grace and gently took the test from her hand.

"Don't worry about this Grace," she said before motioning her back into her bedroom. Makayla escaped to the washroom hoping to avoid Danny's questions for now, but she was wrong as she heard footsteps from the living room which eventually showed Danny at the foot of the washroom door.

"We are talking about this after Grace is in bed," he told her. There was clear frustration in his voice. Oh yes, Danny was putting his protective gear on. Makayla was dead meat.

* * *

><p>Steve didn't know how he had done it, but he managed to get himself out of the hands of Wo Fat.<p>

When the first guy came in through that door, Steve knocked him unconscious with a blow to his face and took his weapon, knocking the other guy down with a blow to his head with the gun that was now in his hand.

He managed to take down a couple other guys, but he became severely injured in the process. When he thought he had finally made it far enough from Wo Fat's dugout, he found himself nearing the village they had examined earlier. He couldn't even remember how long it had been. He didn't even know what day it was.

But the moment he found himself in the village, his senses gave up and he could no longer take himself any further. He had pushed himself as far as he was able to go. When he could no longer proceed, he collapsed in the middle of the street, hoping someone would help him to safety.

* * *

><p>Makayla sat on the couch with her hands nervously curled in her lap, the test sitting on the far end of the couch away from Makayla, Danny standing across her with his back against the wall, his arms crossed at his chest. The awkwardness in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Makayla looked at her brother who was staring at her probably for a while now.<p>

Makayla swallowed hard as she looked towards the test fearing the result. She was in big trouble now. Whatever the result was, she was going to face it with Danny.

Danny groaned frustratingly and threw his hands in the air.

"Are you kidding me?" He nearly shouted. He looked towards his sister who looked like she was about to cry. But he wasn't going to let her use that as an excuse to slip away from his interrogation.

"I'm very disappointed in you Makayla," he told her.

Makayla's gaze shifted to her lap because she couldn't look her brother in the eye.

"I leave you by yourself for a month and look what you've gotten yourself into. I come home and I see you sitting in front of me with a pregnancy test!" Mindful of keeping his voice at a minimum lest Grace woke up.

_That was the problem though,_ Makayla thought. _She wasn't alone. You didn't leave me alone. If you had left me alone... Probably, we wouldn't be sitting here right now. But you left me with Steve. It's all Steve's fault. Stupid Steve._

Danny took deep breaths as he tried calming himself down.

"This is no small thing, Makayla. I leave you for a month and come back only to find out you could be pregnant?" He continued, clear frustration is his tone. "When did you even have sex? Was this while I was still here?"

His question made Makayla shift nervously in her seat and she looked up towards Danny with a guilty expression.

"What," he said, more of a statement than a question, trying to decipher his sister's look.

"What, Makayla? What does that look mean?"

Makayla curled her hands in her lap as her gaze shifted to her hands again.

"Makayla, please speak up, for God's sake," Danny said, almost shouting again.

"It wasn't a one time thing..." Makayla quietly told him.

Danny stood open-mouthed in front of his sister at her revelation. He let out a sarcastic chuckle as he started pacing the room.

"I want a name. Tell me who this guy is, Makayla."

Makayla ever so slightly shook her head before replying.

"I can't."

Danny stopped his pacing and turned himself towards Makayla.

"What do you mean you can't?" He waited for a second for her to respond, but when she didn't he continued his questioning.

"Does he not want to be a part of your life? 'Cos if that's the case, I will hunt him down and murder him myself."

Makayla again shook her head, a little quicker this time.

"No, no. He... He doesn't know yet," she quietly said.

There was a pause between the two as they both looked at each other in silence. Finally Danno sighed and took a seat beside Makayla.

"Well, are you gonna look at it?" He told her, looking straight ahead instead of in her eyes.

Makayla turned her eyes to her brother who she knew was equally worried about what it said. With all of her courage, her hand reached over to the test and she grabbed it in her hand, before returning to her position beside her brother.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She brought the test closer and opened her eyes to see.

Danny heard his sister's short intake of breath.

He turned his eyes towards the thing she held in her hand.

On the stick, lay a big, pink plus sign.

Danny knew from that day on, Makayla's life was going to change forever.

Makayla knew as she stared at the stick, that the lives of her and Steve would change forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was long! Took me the whole day! I hope it's worth it. Read and review! Please! :)<strong>

**Thanks to: Jenni, my Guest reviewer, and reverie-scriptor for reviewing my past few chapters! And also, thanks to all of my followers and everyone who has added it to their favourites!  
><strong>


	20. Surprise! Wait, What?

**Hey everyone! Thank you so so much for all the lovely reviews! I'm so glad you guys loved that chapter! Hard work paid off! **

**Ruby: **Thank you! That literally made my day! :D**  
><strong>

**reverie-scriptor: **Thanks for the wonderful review! Don't worry, I'm getting closer to the chapter where Steve returns home ;)**  
><strong>

**karymcgarret: **Big bear hug! Thank you for the amazing comment! Glad you enjoyed reading! More coming up soon :D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had been days since Danny and Makayla found out that Makayla was pregnant. It was a stressful revelation, that's for sure. But Makayla knew that Danny was upset, and he was disappointed. Makayla was disappointed in herself a bit too, to be honest. I mean, how much different of a situation was she in right now, than when she was with Eric? She trusted Eric and loved him with all her heart, and when he found out she was pregnant he walked away.<p>

And now, after being careful for so long she finally thought she found someone who she could trust and love with all her heart.

She did.

She knew Steve could be trusted with her heart, and she knew he would take care of her.

But he wasn't here right now, right?

It was like a bittersweet experience of reality. She was carrying the child of the man who she loved with her soul and heart, but that man wasn't with her right now. Makayla didn't even know where he was, or if he was ever going to be back.

Honestly, if it wasn't for Danny, Makayla wouldn't know what to do after finding out she was pregnant. She didn't have Steve by her side, and raising this child by her own was such a scary thought, she didn't even want to go there.

But Danny was back, and Makayla knew deep down that no matter how angry and disappointed he was with her right now, he wouldn't stay the same for long. In the end, he always had her back and she was certain he would stick by her side and help her raise this child.

Danny Williams was her brother after all.

Many times he tried to get Makayla to spill the name of her child's father, but Makayla Williams wasn't going to give in that easily - she was Danny Williams' sister after all.

It wasn't that she didn't want to tell Danny about Steve, but to be honest she was scared about how Danny would react.

It was a Thursday morning when Makayla woke up to the sun shining through her windows. She heard some noise coming from the kitchen and guessed that Danny was already up and probably making breakfast for them. Rachel had returned to Hawaii, so Grace was living with her mother right now. Which meant, Danny and Makayla were the only ones in his apartment.

Makayla stretched as she climbed out of before, yawning as she examined her reflection in the mirror. She moved closer to it and turned on her side, lifting the hem of her t-shirt ever so slightly to see if there was a bump yet.

It was tiny, oh so tiny, but Makayla saw it and she knew what it was. She traced her fingers over the little bump as a smile crept on her face, her thoughts drifting to Steve.

"Our baby, Steve," she whispered, with a smile.

Her hands caressed the growing bump, wondering how far along she was. She would soon find out however, because she had made an appointment with her OB-GYN for two weeks from now.

Hearing some more movement from the kitchen, she was interrupted from her thoughts as she remembered breakfast. Marching down the hallway to the kitchen, she found Danny putting breakfast together in silence as the television was on in the adjacent room.

Makayla approached slowly and sat on the table, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Morning," she softly said.

Danny's back was to her as he was making some eggs on the stove, but she didn't hear a reply from him. Guess he was still upset.

Her eyes fell on the coffee machine which sat idle, causing Makayla to wonder why, since she knew Danny needed his coffee in the mornings.

"Aren't you having coffee," she asked, pointing to the machine.

Danny had finished the eggs and poured them into a plate, walking up to his sister before placing the plate in front of her.

"It's not good for you while pregnant," he told her. He went back to the sink and gathered the dishes on one side.

"The smell," he continued, his hands waving in the air as he usually did. "It can make you nauseous, so it's better if I don't drink it either."

Makayla felt herself wanting to cry at seeing how thoughtful her brother was. See, Makayla was right. Behind all of the anger, Danny really did care about her.

"Thanks Danno," she quietly said as Danno sighed and sat down at the table across from her with his plate in hand. He grabbed his fork and then two glasses of milk and came back, putting one in front of his sister and one for himself.

"Eat," he said, pointing to her breakfast.

The two ate in silence for a while, until Makayla remembered her obstetrician appointment.

"Oh. Danno, I have an appointment with the OB-GYN two weeks from now."

Makayla saw as her brother looked up from his plate and his facial expression relaxed a bit. A small smile began forming on his face at the thought of finally getting to see the baby.

"I want you to be there with me," she told him with a smile.

Danny's smile grew as he heard his sister tell him that she wants him with her during that special moment of her life. He couldn't stay angry at her for long, and after a long time, his smile finally reached his eyes.

"Come here," he told her with a smile as she brought his face closer to hers.

He kissed her on the cheek before pulling back.

That was all Makayla needed to understand that her brother had her back.

The smile on Makayla's face also grew, like it went from a 100-watt to a 1000-watt smile. The two continued eating their breakfast as the awkwardness which was present at the beginning of their conversation, now vanished like thin air.

"What time did you schedule it for?" Danny asked.

"Around 11:30. Is that okay with you?" Makayla replied, hoping he didn't have other work commitments.

"Absolutely, babe," he assured her. Danny would do anything to be there for his sister.

* * *

><p>The two weeks couldn't have gone by any faster. Makayla was so excited. She was finally going to get a glimpse of her baby. Her first ultrasound, which probably also meant the first heartbeat.<p>

Makayla was probably never more excited in her life.

Makayla decided not to go to work that day, but Danny said he would, but that he would be back early just in time for Makayla's appointment. As discussed, Makayla was ready by 11 and Danny arrived at their apartment to pick her up by a little after 11. They reached the hospital 10 minutes before their scheduled appointment and as instructed by the receptionist, sat in the waiting room until it was their turn.

Makayla sat in her chair beside Danny, who she saw was looking more nervous than her. She lowered the magazine she was reading and turned towards her brother strangely. He was shaking his legs.

She monitored his movements for a few seconds and noticed that he still didn't stop.

"Danno," she whispered. He turned towards her upon hearing his name.

"Why so nervous, detective?" She asked in a playful tone.

Danny sighed and looked away as his movements continued. Makayla placed her hand on his knee making him stop the shaking.

"Danny," she said again, this time a bit softer. Her brother turned his face towards her.

She looked him in the eye, trying to figure out the fear that was eating him.

"Makayla, I don't want things going wrong for you again," he said, concern written all over his face.

Makayla's face visibly softened when she heard her brother's concern. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I have you with me. I'm not worried," she quietly said.

She felt Danny relax as he took her hand which sat on his knee and brought it up to his face to kiss her knuckles.

The two sat in that position for a while until they heard the nurse say Makayla's name. They followed the doctor into his office where Makayla was instructed to sit down on the long patient chair, Danny grabbing a seat next to her.

The doctor pulled out a pen and wrote something on his paper before looking towards the Williams siblings.

"So, Makayla Williams?"

Makayla nodded at the doctor from her position.

"I'm Dr. Hodgins, I'm going to be your gynecologist for the duration of your pregnancy," he said with a smile. He extended his hand towards Danny who returned the gesture and smiled.

"Husband?" The doctor asked.

"Uh, no. She's my sister," Danny clarified.

"Ah," the doctor noted. "Will you be the next of kin for Ms. Williams during her pregnancy?"

Danny exchanged looks with Makayla before answering the doctor's question.

"Yes, I will."

Makayla who was holding Danny's hand all this while, now held on to his hand even tighter.

"Excellent," the doctor replied, noting that down on his paper.

"So, is this is your first pregnancy, Ms. Williams?"

Makayla shuffled in her position as her and Danny exchanged looks.

"Um, no. She's been pregnant before but she miscarried," Danny solemnly told the doctor. He knew it would be too painful for Makayla to say.

"Okay," the doctor said as he added that to the page. He made a few remarks, before putting the clipboard aside and pulling the ultrasound machine closer to Makayla's bed.

"We're going to apply a gel on your stomach, so if you could lift your shirt just a bit, that would be great," the doctor told Makayla.

Makayla followed the doctor's instruction with a little help from Danny, before the doctor handed her a paper towel.

"Just tuck this into the top of your pants so we don't get any gel on them."

Makayla did as she was told and took a deep breath as the doctor started the machine.

"Okay, ready?" He asked with a smile.

Makayla took another deep breath and nodded. Within seconds, she felt cold gel on her stomach, inhaling sharply at the sudden change in temperature.

"That's cold," she said with a giggle.

The doctor smiled at his patient before placing the transducer on Makayla's stomach. He maneuvered the thing a bit, pressing a few buttons on the keyboard before stopping at a particular spot.

And that's when she heard it.

__Lub-dub_._

__Lub-dub_.  
><em>

_Lub-dub.  
><em>

She could hear her baby's heartbeat!

"And that, is a healthy heartbeat," the doctor commented with a smile.

Makayla felt the tears emerging as her and Danny exchanged their smiles.

"Oh, Danno," Makayla whispered, feeling a tear drop down the side of her face.

The doctor continued maneuvering the equipment when he stopped again, this time closer to the spot before. His facial expressions changed as he focused his eyes more carefully on the screen. Both Danny and Makayla noticed the change in the doctor's behaviour.

"Is everything okay?" Danny asked.

The doctor pressed a few buttons and maneuvered the thing a bit more, before a smile broke out on his face.

"I see two heartbeats."

Makayla and Danny stared at the doctor in confusion.

"Two heartbeats, as in two hearts?" Makayla nervously asked.

The doctor chuckled before turning to his patient.

"No, my dear. Two heartbeats as in two babies," he told her with a smile.

Makayla stared at the doctor open-mouthed.

Danny blinked hard, finding it a bit difficult digesting what the doctor was saying.

"Congratulations, you're having twins."

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise! Didn't expect that coming, huh? I know it's a short part, but I plan to have more Steve in the next one, and then I'm going to take a leap of about 3 months in the story. What do you think about that? Please leave me your comments, I would really appreciate that. Read and review please! :D<strong>


	21. Stamina, Huh?

**Hello everybody! Back with a chapter. First of all, a few thanks:  
><strong>

**reverie-scriptor: **Hehe surprise surprise! Glad to hear you enjoyed the chapter! :) And yes, Steve is coming back!

**witchbaby300: **Lol surprised ya! You'll have to wait to see how Steve's going to react ;)

**Guest:** Lol. I don't know about other fanfics, but I sure have a reason for introducing the twins :) And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Steve! And neither has the 5-0 team! You'll see what I mean in this chapter.

**Thank you to everyone else who has read, reviewed, favourited and added to their alert list! Enjoy this chapter! Another treat for you guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the content in this story except for the characters of Makayla and Eric. Oh, and I own Boo Boo as well.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Continuation from scene in doctor's office)...<p>

"Twins?" Makayla asked, her face still wearing a shocked expression.

"That's right," the doctor laughed as he started putting the ultrasound machine away. He took a cloth and helped Makayla wipe the gel before letting her pull her shirt down and sit up comfortably.

"Wow..." Makayla whispered.

"Indeed," the doctor cheerfully agreed. "Twins are often a rarity in young mothers. And not to forget, they require a lot of energy and stamina to conceive."

Makayla turned red at the doctor's comment. _Her sex life did not need to become public, thank you very much._

Danny cleared his throat before shifting his gaze awkwardly after the doctor's sudden revelation.

"Don't worry. The two fetus' seem to be doing fine. You're just over 8 weeks pregnant, so we'll schedule your next appointment for a month from now," the doctor told them. He pulled out his pen and little prescription pad before writing something and ripping the little slip of paper, handing it to Makayla.

"Here are some prenatal vitamins. Take them as directed, which is usually once a day, and you should be fine. Remember your diet," he continued advising. "No alcohol, no smoking, no caffeine,"

Makayla mentally made a note of those things - actually, they were already on her 'DO NOT' list.

"And most of all, no stress," the doctor stressed.

Makayla nodded as Danny helped her off of the patient chair.

"If you're unsure of anything, give us a call. And in case of any emergencies," he pointed to the top of the slip, "here's my direct line. I'll always be reachable," he finished with a smile.

Makayla returned the smile and Danny shook the doctor's hand before they both thanked him and made their way towards the door.

"See you in a month!"

* * *

><p>The ride home from the doctor's appointment couldn't have been more awkward. <em>Stupid doctor,<em> Makayla thought. _What's with all the details? "Oh, twins require a lot of energy and stamina to conceive!" Great! Just what I needed to hear in front of my brother. "Yeah, Danny, just in case you didn't know, the father of my children is great at this, he's so full of energy!"_

That was probably the most embarrassing moment of Makayla's life.

Makayla's thoughts were interrupted by Danny who nervously, and intentionally, cleared his throat loud, making the moment even more awkward.

Makayla stared out her window trying to avoid any and all, possible small talk Danny tried to make at the moment.

"Stamina, huh," Danny sharply said.

Makayla felt herself turning red even though she wasn't looking her brother in the face.

"Lots of energy," he continued, putting greater emphasis on the word 'lots'.

Makayla still didn't turn her head, just kept staring out her window knowing she was red as a tomato right now.

"Must be a really strong guy, you know..."

"Shut it, Danno," Makayla interrupted.

There was a period of silence as Makayla didn't shift her gaze, but Danny momentarily kept moving his eyes from the road to see his sister's expression.

"You know, that really narrows down the possibility of who this guy you're hiding from me could be," Danny started but was again interrupted by his sister.

"Do you wanna hear a story Danno?" Makayla said as her gaze quickly moved from the window to her brother.

"About how I met this man, and how he so _passionately_ made love to me..." intentionally stretching the word 'passionately'.

"Stop," Danny begged. He did not need to know the details of his sister's sex life.

Makayla looked at her brother with a victorious smile. He was trying to push her buttons, now she had just pushed his.

"I thought so," she answered, turning her attention to outside her window again.

_Yup, I tried to push her buttons. In return, I got a taste of my own medicine._

There was a moment of silence in the car before Danny spoke again._  
><em>

"We're going to have to tell the team soon," Danny quietly said, his eyes not leaving the road for a second.

Makayla sighed quietly at the thought of how everyone at 5-0 would react.

"With the twins," Danny started, pausing in between. "You're gonna get bigger a _lot _faster," he told his sister.

"I know..." Makayla replied rather lazily.

"You're gonna be a _lot_ bigger."

Makayla thought about what she was going to look like for the next 9 months. She wasn't going to be like how she was during her first pregnancy, she was going to be twice the size. Which probably meant she would start showing a lot sooner. Well, that explained the bump she noticed this morning. She wasn't showing at 8 weeks the last time she was pregnant.

That also explained why she would need to tell the team soon.

"Well, I _am_ carrying two, Danny," she stressed to her brother.

Danny deeply sighed as he thought of the many ways his sister's - in addition to Danny's - life would now change forever.

"Yes. Yes, you are."

* * *

><p><em>Makayla stood inside the 5-0 task force's main investigation room leaning against a desk, her arms crossed at her chest. A figure stood next to her pacing the room, his arms crossed at the chest as well.<em>

_"I'm sorry, why are we meeting him here, again?" The figure asked._

_"You'll find out soon," Makayla assured._

_Just then as if on queue, a third figure entered the investigation room, his badge hanging from his belt beside where his gun hang._

_Makayla turned and stood up and met eyes with the approaching figure. God, he couldn't look any sexier right now._

_But as the figure acknowledged Makayla's presence and began walking towards her, he suddenly began slowing down as Makayla completed the turn and was facing directly towards him, revealing the changing physical features of her body._

_The man who stood next to Makayla stopped his pacing to turn around and identify the man who had just entered._

_The two male figures soon realized the presence of each other and made eye contact, both of their expressions quickly turning to confusion._

_"Steve?"_

_"Danny?"_

_Makayla stood in between the two men bracing for the next moment unaware of how they would react._

_"Why is he here?" Danny said, pointing at Steve, still with that confused expression in his face._

_Makayla exchanged looks with Danny without saying a word._

_Steve in awe, silently approached Makayla. Clearly he was shocked. And might I add, speechless?_

_He took a deep breath as his eyes slowly traveled from Makayla's glowing face to her growing abdomen._

_"You're pregnant," Steve managed, almost breathlessly._

_Makayla noticed Steve's shocked expression and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear._

_"And you're big," he added._

_Well, at least he noticed that._

_Makayla felt a small smile appear on his face as she felt the urge to giggle at Steve's cute observation._

_"I'm sorry again, why is he here?" Danny interrupted, pointing to Steve._

_Steve still in awe, turned towards Danny and pointed in Makayla's direction._

_"She's pregnant, Danny."_

_Danny gave Steve an "am I an idiot?" look before replying, "D'yu think I didn't know?"  
><em>

_The two men continued exchanging confusing looks at each other until Makayla couldn't take it anymore and sighed loudly, throwing her hands in the air._

_"Oh, god, you two are so stupid."_

_The two men turned their eyes towards Makayla - wait, did she just call us stupid?_

_"Do I have to spell it out?" Makayla continued. These two really were... well, stupid._

_The looks on their faces still did not change. Makayla again sighed deeply before breaking it into alphabets for the two men._

_"Steve and I have been having sex, okay? They're his babies," she subtly said._

_Steve stared at Makayla expressionless._

_Danny stared at Makayla and then at Steve, expressionless._

_"Babies?"_

_"STEVE?!"_

_Makayla's eyes widened at the reaction the two men were giving her. Oh, god. Here comes another one of their arguments. She sighed to herself before calmly taking a seat at the desk in front of the men, preparing to spectate the fight which was about to start._

_She expected them to lunge at each other, or rather Danny lunging at Steve. But mostly start arguing, Danny obviously yelling at Steve. But neither of that actually happened._

_No one lunged, and no one screamed._

_Within a split second, Makayla watched as the two figures who were standing tall and strong a minute ago, collapsed to the ground like a house of cards._

_Makayla gasped as she leaned over in her chair to see both Danny and Steve unconscious on the ground beside each other._

_"Oh, you gotta be kidding me," Makayla said shaking her head, sinking back into her seat again._

. . .

Makayla giggled as she felt something soft and furry touching her nose. She stirred before opening her eyes and recognizing where she was.

_Her bedroom._

_Grace's new dog._

_Oh._

_Ohhh._

_She had been dreaming._

It was the next day after her doctor's appointment.

Makayla opened her eyes at Grace and her new dog as they climbed into her bed in an attempt to wake her up.

"Aunty Kay, Boo Boo says good morning!" Grace happily said.

Makayla turned to face her niece and the dog, seeing how cute it actually was.

"Good morning to you too, Boo Boo," Makayla replied with a smile.

The dog licked Makayla's face as Makayla managed to sit up on the bed. Rachel had got Grace a dog after returning to Hawaii, so whenever she was over and visiting at Danny's, Boo Boo was always there.

And Danny managed to tell Gracie about Makayla's "current situation" as well. Grace, being a child, couldn't be more excited that there were two more babies coming in his house.

Grace crawled closer to Makayla and put her ears beside Makayla's oh so tiny growing stomach, surprising her as she maneuvered her arms out of Grace's way.

"Good morning babies," Grace whispered to Makayla's belly.

Makayla smiled as she saw Grace waiting a few seconds before moving back again.

"I think they're still sleeping," Grace whispered again, assuming so since she didn't hear a response.

"I think they are too," Makayla whispered back with a smile.

Grace giggled, suppressing her laughter with her hand. Makayla kept a finger to her lips as Grace copied her and did the same.

"Daddy's making breakfast," Grace continued in her whispered tone.

"Okay. Tell him I'll be out in a minute," Makayla replied in yet another whisper.

"Okay," Grace acknowledged before jumping off the bed with Boo Boo and running off back to the kitchen.

Makayla smiled to herself reminiscing the moment with her niece, looking down at her stomach as she caressed her children.

"Anyone hungry?"

She heard her stomach growl and giggled.

"I guess we are!" She exclaimed before climbing out of bed and going for breakfast.

Makayla walked herself to the kitchen to find Danny making breakfast for the trio. Actually, he was making breakfast for 5 people.

Wow. That's insane.

Their family was going to be _huge_. They would probably need a bigger place. Soon. _Soon times_, she assured herself.

But today, Makayla had more important things to do. Instead of Makayla staying at home today, Danny decided to bring her to the 5-0 office. A confession was due, so why not sooner than later? They couldn't keep it a secret for long anyways, now that Makayla was already 2 months along. Within a month she would be clearly showing, so it felt right to "tell" them the truth than have them "figure" it out themselves. That would just create a lot of trust issues for the _ohana_.

Makayla quickly ate her breakfast and got dressed before hopping in the car with her brother. The car ride was casual. No awkward moments like yesterday. _Thank god for that. _

When they arrived 20 minutes later, Makayla followed her brother into the 5-0 building and upstairs to the main investigation room, where she found Chin and Kono hovering around the smart table.

"This was the last transaction made on his card," Makayla heard Kono say as she slid a piece of evidence from the table to the big screen.

When they heard movement in the room, Chin and Kono turned their attention from the investigation towards the door to see Danny and Makayla entering.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you here today," Kono said, addressing Makayla with a smile.

Makayla returned the smile as she walked up to the two Hawaiian's with her brother by her side.

"We, uh... We have some news," Danny said, clearing his throat before continuing.

"So do we," Kono said concerned, turning everyone's attention to the screen in front of them.

Everyone's eyes were focused on the screen in front of them as it displayed the most recent credit card activity on Joe White's account.

"We all know Steve's been gone on a personal mission. But it's been a month and we haven't heard back from him even once. Until we found this," Kono continued, sliding another page on to the screen.

"Joe White used his credit card to purchase a boat around the time we last saw Steve. And this," she said, sliding yet another screen.

"Surveillance footage of Joe and Steve the morning after Steve left."

Everyone concentrated their eyes on the screen including Makayla, who began to worry wondering why they hadn't heard from Steve yet. And if Joe was with him, hadn't heard from him either.

"So if we wanna find Steve, we need answers from Joe," Chin concluded.

"Do we know where Joe is?" Danny asked.

"Not yet, but HPD is working on it," Chin replied. "They were able to track the GPS from the boat that was purchased, they should have an exact location soon. Maybe that can give us something to start our search from."

Danny sighed, at least they were getting somewhere.

"We'll find him, right?" Makayla asked, her voice a soft whisper.

All eyes fell on Makayla noticing her worried state.

"Steve. We'll find Steve, right?"

Kono nodded reassuringly.

Danny looked at Makayla and saw how her expression had changed at the mention of Steve being in danger. Unaware of whether Chin and Kono noticed, but when Makayla asked about Steve, Danny saw her hand subconsciously travel to her lower abdomen.

And it was during that moment, that it finally hit Danny.

It _finally_ hit him.

_Finally._

Like a lightning bolt during a bad thunderstorm.

Or a heap of concrete breaking off a building.

Or someone throwing a piano out of their apartment building window.

Or Ironman when he fell through Asgard at the end of _The Avengers_.

"STEVE?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I'm awful. Sorry. But at least I know you guys are reading this way ;) Hehe. Enjoy! Read and review please! <strong>


	22. A Rescue Mission, And An Angry Brother

**Hello hello! I have the next chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it as much as the other ones! Read and review!**

**peaches2010: **Haha he is! Really. You'll see Danny's behaviour towards him. Lol, Steve is so screwed.

**witchbaby300: **Haha true! Only one man on that island that has the stamina to make twins! I think I'll be upping my rating for the next chapter!

**karymcgarret: **Aww thank you for the lovely comment! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Steve's back in this chapter, as promised! :D

**Guest:** Thank you! I loved my metaphors too. Especially Ironman lol.

* * *

><p>Danny looked at Makayla and saw how her expression had changed at the mention of Steve being in danger. Unaware of whether Chin and Kono noticed, but when Makayla said Steve's name, Danny saw her hand subconsciously travel to her lower abdomen.<p>

And it was during that moment, that it finally hit Danny.

It _finally_ hit him.

_Finally._

Like a lightning bolt during a bad thunderstorm.

Or like a heap of concrete breaking off a building.

Or like someone throwing a piano out of their apartment building window.

Or like Ironman when he fell through Asgard at the end of _The Avengers_.

"STEVE?!"

Danny practically shouted Steve's name, as in his mind, he finally put the pieces of the puzzle together. Makayla turned and saw her brother's expression, and as if on queue realized where her hand had traveled and then finally realized, the reason for Danny's outrageous behaviour.

Kono and Chin exchanged confused looks at their partner's confusing behaviour.

" ... Are you okay?" Kono slowly asked.

Makayla and Danny locked eyes.

Danny was expressionless. He looked... furious.

Makayla was terrified. She could feel her heart beating quicker by the second. She didn't know what to do, or how to get herself out of the present situation.

Danny moved his feet in his position until he started shaking his head, to no one in particular.

"I'm gonna throw up, I'm sorry. I need some air."

Those were his last words before he stormed out of the investigation room without looking at Makayla in the eye, one last time. She reached her hand out towards her brother, but he simply ignored her and angrily walked away.

Makayla turned towards Chin and Kono who looked like they were waiting for an explanation. Makayla sighed as she braced herself for their reactions.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

Chin looked expressionless, but Kono who knew that Makayla was having her suspicions earlier during the week, gasped before squealing in excitement.

"Congratulations!"

"Steve's the father."

The congratulations had only left Kono's mouth when only a split second later Makayla interrupted her with yet another revelation, leaving Kono utterly dumbfounded in the middle of her excitement. Now, both of the Hawaiian's had the same open-mouth expression plastered on their faces.

"I need to catch Danny," Makayla said before quickly rushing out to locate her brother.

_It wasn't the best way to tell them, but it made sense in the situation. At least I got it done_, Makayla thought.

She hurried down the stairs as quick as she could without tripping, hoping to catch her brother before he drove out on her. Luckily, she caught him approaching the Camaro as soon as she exited the 5-0 building.

"Danny!"

Makayla ran towards the Camaro yelling out to her brother, hoping he really wouldn't drive away.

Danny stopped in front of his door and put his hands on the hood.

"Danny, listen to me," Makayla started as she came closer to the car, almost out of breath.

"Do you want me to listen to you, huh!" Danny screamed.

"Just, listen to me," Makayla pleaded, now on the opposite side of the car, facing directly towards her brother.

"Listen to you?! What, telling me that you slept with my partner? BEHIND my back?! Who knows how many times you guys got it on!"

Danny was literally yelling at his baby sister.

Makayla nervously observed her surroundings and realized they were making a scene.

"Danny, can we please talk about this at home," Makayla softly said.

Danny stared her straight in the eye before responding.

"In the car. Now."

He ordered it, and Makayla immediately followed.

They both sat in the car in absolute silence, clearly knowing that there was tension in the air. Makayla was too afraid to say something so instead, waited for her brother to start.

"This is disgusting," Danny started, his voice a soft whisper. "You broke my trust, Kay."

_Disgusting? _That was harsh.

"Disgusting?" Makayla sharply asked.

"No? You don't think it's disgusting?! You had sex with my partner!" Danny seethed. There he went off, with the yelling tone again.

"Do you realize how royally screwed up our lives have become?! Me. You. Steve!" He cringed when he said Steve's name.

"How have I - "

"Stop talking, Makayla!" Danny shouted.

Makayla sank deeper into her seat. At least as deep as the Camaro's bucket seats allowed. She couldn't face her brother's anger. It was always something she ran away from.

"You have nothing to say in your defense right now!"

Makayla was quiet. Her brother was right. She didn't have anything to say. But it wasn't because she agreed with Danno, no. It wasn't because she had 'royally screwed up' their lives. But it was because she didn't understand why he was acting the way he was acting.

"You broke my trust. You broke my trust because this guy is like a brother to me. And you, are my baby sister. How could I ever imagine you two hooking up? You're out of bounds for each other!"

_Out of bounds? What the hell did that mean?  
><em>

Makayla didn't realize until one fell down her cheek. She had started tearing up. She wanted to say something, but she knew if she tried, her voice would begin to break. And that would make Danny only more furious thinking she's getting her way out of the situation by breaking down in tears.

A moment passed in silence while Makayla sniffled, sitting in her seat.

"Well, are you going to say something?!" Danny said loudly. His voice wasn't as loud as it was a few minutes ago.

_I can't read this guy. One minute he tells me not to talk. Then the other, he's **asking** me to talk. Huh?_

"I don't see how we're off limits," Makayla finally spoke.

Danny scoffed.

"You don't see how you're off limits," he repeated, as if it was an obvious answer.

There was silence for a second until Danny spoke again.

"What do you even know about Steve?" Danny incredulously asked.

That was the limit. Danny had just made Makayla feel cheap. And that hurt. A lot. He made her feel like one of those girls who just slept with anyone regardless of who they were, and then one random day ends up knocked up by one of them. _That was low, Danno. That was real low._

"I know Steve," Danny continued. "He risks his life everyday to do his job. Do you think, knowing that you, and these children, will be at home waiting for him, will change anything?"

Makayla's tears were uncontrollable now. Danny had really hurt her, he had stabbed her real deep.

"I didn't think, Danno. I just... fell in love."

Makayla's voice was a soft whisper, barely audible in between her sobs.

Hearing her say it like that, Danny realized he had gone a bit far, and he had hurt his baby sister.

Makayla didn't realize but they had reached Danny's apartment. He turned the ignition off, and there was a moment of silence before Makayla realized they had reached their destination, wiped her tears and opened the passenger door to step out.

"Makayla," Danny called out to his sister. But she didn't listen to him, and simply slammed the door and proceeded to their apartment.

* * *

><p>Danny followed close behind her as she walked in and angrily threw her purse on the couch. He knew he had hurt her, and he had pissed her off, but he had to tell her what he said on the basis of being her older brother. He softly closed the door behind him, knowing that this was going to be a long night.<p>

"Makayla," Danny tried.

"No, Danny. Don't." Makayla briskly turned around and faced her brother, her face messy and wet from the tears.

"Do you have _any_ idea, how much that hurt? What you just said?" Makayla paused as her eyes found themselves staring at the ground.

"Makes me feel like a slut," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"That's not what I meant, babe, you know that," Danny reasoned, approaching his sister one step at a time.

"No, I know that. I know you didn't mean it," Makayla replied, looking her brother square in the eye. "But it still came out like that, right?"

Danny stared at her sister quietly, unaware of what to say.

"Did I think?" Makayla spat.

Danny looked at his sister confused.

"Your question, did I think this was going to change anything?" She shrugged her arms before answering her question. "No, I didn't _think_, because this wasn't how it was supposed to turn out." Makayla's voice breaking as she spoke.

Makayla sarcastically chuckled before continuing.

"I didn't expect to be pregnant. _With twins!_" She yelled, again with the sarcastic tone.

Makayla's sarcastic laughs were not done yet.

"I didn't expect to be here all by myself. All I know is..." Makayla trailed off as she held herself from breaking out in sobs again.

"I fell in love with a man who I felt could be trusted with my heart. My heart told me to trust him enough to believe that he was going to stay."

Another sarcastic chuckle followed.

"Little did I know, that we were gonna get into a fight, and the next morning, he would go all _Mission Impossible_ on me!" That was the last of her sarcasm.

"And now. This is where I am. All alone..." Makayla trailed, not able to hold her sobs anymore. She had nothing more to say.

Danny didn't know the reality of the situation. He didn't know about the fight, obviously because he wasn't here. But he was feeling bad right now, bad that he had yelled at her sister.

"You're not alone, babe," Danny said as he pulled Makayla into a hug.

Makayla was so angry at Danny right now. But she needed the comforting arms of her brother, so she didn't resist it when he pulled her in for a hug.

Makayla cried her heart out against her brother's chest, and Danny gave her the time to let it all out.

It felt like minutes, but finally her sobs softened and she relaxed a little in Danny's arms.

"I'm happy with Steve, Danny," she whispered to her brother, her voice still hoarse from the crying.

"I don't know what's going to happen when he comes back. But I'm hopeful," she told him.

Danny continued stroking her hair until he felt the need to finally break the brick wall. This was so hard for him to take in. But come'on, this was his baby sister. And if she was happy... well, then he'd have to be happy with that. That's just how it was going to be.

"I'm supposed to protect you from neanderthals."

Danny felt his sister sigh and chuckle at his comment.

"It's gonna take some time for me to get used to him in that way."

Danny felt his sister smile against his chest. He pulled apart to see the tears beginning to disappear, being replaced by a smile which grew larger by the second.

"I love you for trying, Danno," Makayla happily said to him before reaching to his side and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry for making you cry," Danny apologized, stroking the side of her hair.

Makayla shrugged her shoulders in acceptance of his apology as she saw a small smile form on Danny's face.

The moment couldn't have been more perfect, but it had to be interrupted by a phone call. Danny pulled away as he noticed his phone ringing, reaching into his pocket to pick it up.

"Detective Williams," he answered, without looking at the caller ID.

"Danny, HPD was able to locate the boat. Steve's in Japan," Kono told him.

"Japan?" Danny curiously asked.

"Japan. We think it might have something to do with Wo Fat and Shelburne. Our friend Joe White has been making quite a lot of trips down there," Chin told the team.

"The plane leaves in an hour," Kono added.

Kono didn't know whether to explicitly ask if Danny wanted to come, because she didn't know the current situation between him and Makayla.

Danny looked at his sister who returned the look with worry on her face.

"I'll meet you at the 5-0 office in a bit," Danny said before hanging up. He looked up at Makayla who was still giving him that same, worried, questioned look.

"They found Steve," Danny slowly said.

Makayla's only response was her short intake of breath.

"He's in Japan. We're going in with a plane in an hour - "

"I want in."

Danny stared at his sister who looked him straight in the eye, telling him that she was serious.

"Listen to me Makayla, this is too dangerous for you."

"No Danno, I **want** to come," she defended.

Danny swallowed as he tried reasoning with his sister.

"Makayla, please, just. Just, think about these babies," he pleaded, placing a hand on her lower abdomen.

Makayla stared at her brother for a second, wanting to fight him because she needed to know Steve was okay. But when he mentioned the babies, Makayla realized what she needed to do.

She sighed as she gave in, noticing her brother's face relax as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you," Danny said, when she was in his embrace.

"I'll keep you updated," he told her as he pulled away and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Let me know as soon as you've got something," Makayla asked.

Danny nodded before saying goodbye to Makayla, and then stepping out of the door.

Makayla watched her brother leave and saw the door close behind him. _Hopefully, _Makayla wished,_ the next time he walked through that door, he was with Steve. _Makayla just hoped.

* * *

><p>Steve stirred in his position. He lay on what felt like a cot constructed out of thick, braided roping. He could only momentarily open his eyes and take in his surroundings because of the weakness he felt. The room was dark, and an oil lamp burned ever so slightly in a far corner of the room, under which sat a little stand. He surveyed the rest of room noticing no other real furniture, just a few mats which he believed to be sleeping accommodations for the people in the household.<p>

Steve couldn't remember how many days he was out for. The last time he remembered being in full consciousness was right before he collapsed on the streets of the small Japanese village. He hoped someone was there to help him. He couldn't be more disappointed in himself. He was a SEAL, he wasn't supposed to give up so easily. But his body gave up on him and he couldn't hold on any longer.

His hopes were not in vain, however. Someone did help him. The man whose house it was, that Steve gave up at, noticed the SEAL's limp body. He first feared helping a complete stranger, not wanting to fall into any trouble, but he overcame the fear as his humanity kicked in and pulled the stranger into his home.

Steve was badly beaten. He was shot, and it seemed that the injuries on his head were going to cause a concussion. So the civilian treated his injuries using herbal medicine.

For 4 days, Steve lay on the bed in unconsciousness - he didn't move an arm and he didn't move a leg. But on the 5th day as the civilian noticed the injuries to his head beginning to heal, he noticed some movement from Steve.

Steve kept on fading in and out for the duration that he was treated at the Japanese civilian's house.

On day 10 however, Steve felt that he had gained some energy from the treatment he had been receiving. When he opened his eyes to observe the room, he saw a little child sitting beside the lamp, probably sitting there to monitor Steve for any movement.

Steve tried sitting up, but a bout of dizziness hit him as his head began feeling dizzy.

The child called out to someone outside, following which an older man came running inside to Steve's aid. He very slowly helped Steve up, as Steve's hands reached his temples, trying to subdue the pain. When he touched his temples, Steve realized his head had been bandaged.

His shirt was unbuttoned as there was a huge bandage around his chest, in addition to the bandaging on his arm, where he remembers he had been shot.

Steve got himself together, sitting in the position, but still finding it a bit difficult to concentrate with his mind spinning.

"Careful," the man said in his thick Japanese accent.

"You hit your head. Really bad," the man continued, referring to Steve's head injury.

Steve understood by the civilian's comments that he had had a concussion. That explained the dizziness and heaviness in his head.

"Thank you," Steve breathed. "Thank you for saving my life."

The man looked at Steve appreciating his thanks.

"Is there a phone anywhere around?" Steve asked. He needed to get in touch with 5-0 and call for a rescue team.

"Phone down the village. But too far for your injury," the man said.

Steve sighed frustratingly, knowing that his options were beginning to slip away. The phone booth was probably further down the village, and maybe he could try getting there, but there was no way he'd actually make it alive and conscious with the injuries he currently had.

"But I have second way," the man said, before exiting the room.

The man was away for 10 minutes until he finally returned with another man, younger than the first, who held a bag of electronic equipment in his hand.

"This my nephew. He also from United States. He gonna help you."

The younger man looked educated to Steve. He started his equipment knowing exactly what to do and where to plug what, before turning to Steve and extending his hand with a warm smile.

"Akio Sato," the man said, extending his hand to Steve. He didn't have an accent like the first one, so Steve assumed he was an American citizen.

Steve returned the smile and tried putting his hand forward, but the pain prevented him from moving it.

The Japanese man understood and retreated his hand in an understanding gesture.

"So you can help me, Akio?" Steve asked.

"Depends," Akio explained. "You need to make a phone call, but I can't really help you with that."

Steve looked confused and disappointed.

"What I can do however, is send out a wireless distress signal, so that any communications system within 1000 kilometers can pick it up."

"That's strong," Steve said, thinking about it and considering it. It was worth a try.

"And then we just wait and see. Hopefully we receive a response," the man explained.

Steve agreed. This was the next best thing right now. At least until he wasn't fully healed and couldn't make it to the booth. What he needed to relay was confidential information, so he couldn't afford sending out a message through an unsecured line.

But that also increased the chances of getting caught for Steve. The signal meant that anyone within the 1000 km radius would be able to pick it up, regardless of whether they were 5-0 or Wo Fat's men. Steve just hoped somehow it was 5-0 before Wo Fat got here.

"I've set up the communications right now. It'll take a while to register before being able to send the signal. I'll be outside," the man informed Steve.

Steve nodded to him before the man exited the room leaving Steve to his thoughts again.

He was hoping for a miracle.

* * *

><p>Danny, Chin and Kono along with the rest of the HPD flew over the North Pacific Ocean headed towards Japan, where the GPS of Joe's boat had led them. The flight was just over 12 hours, and they had made it quite far across the Ocean right now. They didn't know what they were going to find, but they just hoped it led to Steve.<p>

Danny sat in his seat looking out the window, staring at the clouds which were just barely visible in the night sky. _Rescue mission, huh. He was going there to save the man his sister loved. The father of her children._ Who knew, it would ever come down to this.

But it was what it was. He just hoped Steve was as understanding about this as Danny had been. One thing was for sure - if Steve refused to be a part of Makayla's life, Danny would decapitate him right there.

Seriously.

His sister really trusted Steve, and to be honest, so did Danny, to an extent. But if that man broke his sister's heart, he would see a side of Danny he never knew. Even if he was his partner.

Danny tried forgetting about everything for the time being, hoping to find Steve when they arrived in Japan. He had just closed his eyes and rested his head, when a man from the pilot's captain came out with an update.

"We land in just under 2 hours. Approximate distance is 1000 kilometers."

Whoever was awake acknowledged the update before the man returned to his cabin and everyone else returned to what they were doing.

Kono was asleep.

Chin was falling asleep.

Danny was resting his head, trying to get some sleep.

But it was only a while after the man had come with the update, maybe a half hour later, when he returned, this time a little panicky than before.

"There's a distress signal going off less than 800 km away from us," he said nervously.

His announcement or rather the way he announced it (the way he ran into the passenger area and nervously delivered the news) woke everyone up from their sleep causing them to focus their attention to what he was saying.

The 5-0 exchanged looks as they processed the information the man was spitting.

"That could be Steve," Kono said.

"But we don't know for sure," Chin reasoned.

Danny processed the information and thought about it for a second.

"We could be taking a chance," Danny concluded.

Chin and Kono sat in silence unsure of whether to follow it or not. Finally, Danny got up and instructed the man who had delivered the news to them.

"Tell the pilot to redirect the plane towards the signal. If it's Steve, we bring him home. If it's not," Danny said, looking around towards his team as he continued, "then we have backup."

Chin and Kono nodded in agreement. Danny was right. If it was Steve, then perfect. But if it wasn't Steve, then whoever it was, we would confront them with the backup of HPD.

So that's what they did.

It took just over an hour for them to fly in to a secure landing area close to where the signal seemed to be coming from. The 5-0 team put on their gear and gathered their weapons. When he was all geared up, Danny turned to Chin, Kono and the HPD.

"Let's find Steve, guys."

The team nodded back to Danny as they followed him out of the plane. Within moments, the team was dispersed into 5 different directions with the 5-0 and some HPD backup heading in the direction of the signal.

They began their search on foot, following the path of the signal on a wireless device. The distance marker began getting smaller and smaller as they got closer and closer to the signal.

25 kilometers.

15 kilometers.

5 kilometers.

1 kilometer.

Danny, followed by Chin and Kono, followed by HPD backup found their way through a village full of scared civilians at the sight of armed men. The HPD assured them that they were safe to prevent any panic situations where people were running around everywhere in fear.

They followed the signal further, and further.

And further.

Until the 5-0 found themselves a meter away from it. In front of a small shack. From the crack of the wooden windows, Danny could see a dim light shining inside. He silently motioned Kono and Chin to stand behind as backup as he prepared himself to kick the door in.

Danny braced himself, holding his weapon firmly in his hand.

On the count of 3, he kicked open the door and aimed his weapon at a figure standing face to face.

The figure, wearing cargo pants and a torn shirt, bandages all over his body, held a gun in Danny's direction much the same way Danny was doing.

The two figures locked eyes.

A feeling of relief settled on both faces as they were happy to finally see the other.

"Danno," Steve whispered.

The two men put away their weapons in relief, as Chin and Kono gathered, equally relieved that they had found Steve.

"We need a medic," Danny spoke into his earpiece.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Sorry, don't kill me. At least I treated you with a long piece? Read and review please! :)<strong>


	23. Found You Lost With A Compass In The Fog

**Hello again! Back with a chapter for you. I named this one with a lyric from the song "Stranger" by Katie Costello, because it helped write the scene where Steve and Makayla finally meet. This has to be probably the longest I've ever written, so I expect a handy amount of reviews please! :)**

**ks90:** Thank you! Glad you enjoyed reading it :D Hehe, you'll have to wait and see what Steve's reaction is going to be... I'll give you a hint thought: it won't be pretty.

**witchbaby300: **Haha no worries! I'm always like that. I watch Steve/Danny scenes laughing like there's no tomorrow, and my brothers sitting next to me couldn't be more bored. Lol. Yeah, Danny said that to her but you gotta be real, right. Knowing Danny, he's not going to be 100% okay with the fact that Steve was not only banging his sister, but he even got her knocked up. But in the end of course, Danny and Makayla know not to take seriously what they said to each other. Because they're siblings after all! And siblings always fight. You'll have to wait to see Steve's reaction hehe. But I'll tell you, it's going to get nasty.

**Guest: **Yes, they found him! Thank you for the compliment! That literally made my day lol!

* * *

><p>Danny had called Makayla just before the plane took off. Steve had been found, and he was okay. Yes, he was injured, but thankfully none of his injuries were life-threatening. The medic that had arrived shortly after Steve was found attended to his wounds, and bandaged up his arm in a cast.<p>

Danny had not said a word to Steve from the moment that he first saw him in the shack, to the moment they both sat in each others' company on the plane. Danny didn't know what to say. What he did know was that all he wanted to do right now was give one to Steve square in his jaw.

Just one, Danny promised. Just one punch across the face.

After that, they could set aside their differences and try accepting the truth together.

Steven John McGarrett, his partner, was going to be the father of his sister's children.

It frustrated Danny to no extent, thinking about Steve's reaction when he found out where his little _sexcapade_ with Danny's baby sister had led him.

Oh, and not to forget, that all that _stamina_ and _energy_ he had in him, had more purpose than fighting the bad guys and hanging them off of cliffs.

Danny probably thought he didn't, but Steve noticed how Danny had been unusually quiet since they first encountered each other in the shack. It was usual for Danny to pop in a sarcastic comment or two here and there in an effort to get the best of Steve. But today, the only words he heard from his partner - who he had finally seen in who knows how long - were his call for the medic.

And silence was never good when it came to Danny.

As the 5-0 team, now complete with Steve back, sat in the plane preparing for takeoff, there was an awkward silence in the air. Kono and Chin momentarily looked towards Steve smiling before averting their gaze to somewhere else. Not a word was spoken between the members of the 5-0. The only conversation that was held was when Steve told the team that he came here with Joe, but now Joe was nowhere to be found. Steve made it his priority to delve into this once he had reached Hawaii.

Chin and Kono obviously knew the reasons for the curfew. If one of them ended up saying the wrong thing, they would probably get one in the face from Danny.

But Steve didn't know why the curfew.

It was awkward.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Hawaii, Makayla lay in her bed trying to get some sleep, a while after she had received the call from Danny. When Danny had called Makayla and told her that they found Steve, she felt an overwhelming sense of relief upon hearing the news. It was as if she was holding back on something for so long, that finally when she had some good news, she let it all go and sighed contently.<p>

A part of her was glad that he was finally coming home. It felt like her heart was doing somersaults. She hadn't seen Steve for so long, and they hadn't necessarily left things on a good note. But she didn't want to be mad at Steve anymore. She missed him. And she couldn't be more happy to see him now.

But a part of her was also terrified, wondering how he would react to the news she had for him_._

She had meant every word she said to her brother more than 12 hours ago when they had had their little nasty conversation. Danny had really hurt her, and she had made him realize that, and he had also apologized. She wasn't going to hold a grudge against him because he was her brother. And she knew that despite the many things he would ever say to her, even if they were as nasty as their earlier conversation, he was the only person on the face of the earth who she could say with absolute certainty, was always going to have her back.

The only person.

But again, she meant every word she said. She meant it when she said that she had trusted Steve with her heart, enough to believe that he was going to stay.

But as the minutes ticked by and she realized the night was soon going to be over, she couldn't be more nervous of what the morning would hold for her.

And her babies.

Would Steve be happy?

Or would he run away?

Makayla couldn't believe the words were actually leaving her mouth. She took a deep breath, before whispering to herself.

"I love you Steve. Please don't leave me."

Her voice was a bear whisper as a tear trickled down her cheek and her hand reached up to wipe it. She closed her eyes in an effort to get whatever sleep she could, knowing that she was going to have a long day ahead of her tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The plane was due for arrival at Honolulu International Airport just after noon. Danny had conveyed the news to Makayla, who had woke up early in anticipation of the day ahead of her.<p>

Danny had left the Camaro at home, allowing Makayla to make her way to the 5-0 office whenever she was ready.

To be honest though, Makayla wasn't ready.

Not when Danny had called.

Not when it was almost noon and she knew the flight was going to be here in a while.

Not even when Danny had called again just after their flight had landed, telling her they were headed towards baggage claim and then straight to the 5-0 office.

She was stressing.

Makayla was stressing. She knew this wasn't good for herself and the babies, but stress after all was something that always got the best of Makayla.

She was now at the 5-0 office and paced the room, her eyes never leaving the door once. It felt like her heart was beating a thousand beats a second, and she knew it wasn't good for her.

She took a seat in the chair by the smart table, hoping it would calm her nerves a little. She ran her hand through her hair and reminded herself to take slow breaths. Apart from the door, her eyes routinely checked the wall clock, approximating the time it would take for them to clear baggage claim and then head to the office.

Time couldn't have been ticking any slower.

12:56pm

12:57pm

12:59pm

In the next minute however, Makayla's anticipation was finally over as she heard the door to the investigation room open and saw figures walk in.

Danny. Chin. Kono.

And then, she looked over Danny's shoulder to see the man her eyes were searching for all this while.

Steve walked in behind the rest of 5-0 with a bandaged arm and forehead. He seemed a bit out of breath, but his eyes moved around the room until he met eyes with Makayla.

Her eyes reflected worry and pain. Steve's heart ached feeling guilty at the fact that he had left her.

His eyes had a hint of pain, but they reflected guilt. They had been apart for so long. A voice in Makayla's head wanted to let Steve know that there was nothing to be guilty about. She wasn't upset.

Makayla wanted only to embrace him. But she resisted the urge wondering if he would return the hug. What if things got awkward?

But a voice inside her told her not to over-think it.

Makayla ran towards Steve and wrapped her arms around him, nearly causing him to stumble back. He winced when she made contact with his arm and guiltily pulled back, not wanting to hurt him. But he held on to her. He held on tight and pulled her back into the hug again. At first, he hesitated, but the moment he felt her relax in his arms, his free arm traveled to her upper back and he embraced her with equal affection.

Chin and Kono smiled to each other at the happy reunion.

Makayla, who felt the tears the moment she saw Steve, knew that they were already falling by the time she was in his arms. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath contently, glad to know that he was safe. And so was she.

When she opened her eyes again, she momentarily exchanged looks with her brother whose eyes conveyed the message that he had fulfilled his promise. His brotherly promise to return him safe back home to her.

She felt so right in his arms that when she pulled away, he didn't want to let her go.

They didn't exchange any words, but they exchanged looks which told him that she had missed him.

He wiped a tear as it fell down her cheek, causing Makayla to nervously shift her gaze to the floor.

Their moment was interrupted by Kono's voice.

"Hey boss, that's not all of the surprises we have for you," Kono said in a cheerful tone, pointing to the doors to Max walking in with a cake in his hands.

Makayla broke apart from Steve as everyone smiled at the approaching delicacy.

"I bet this isn't as good as the last one you guys served me," Steve joked, referring to the grenade-shaped bomb the team had brought for Steve on his birthday.

Steve stood by Makayla's side as the cake was brought closer to the table and everyone gathered around. Kono cheered as she took the knife and cut a slice, putting it in a plate and handing it to Steve with a fork.

"Here goes nothing," Steve said before putting the fork full of cake in his mouth.

He chewed a bit, until his mouth gave a disgusting expression.

Kono looked disappointed from the look on his face and continued staring at Steve open-mouthed.

Steve smirked before wiping some cream off the corner of his lips. Everyone understood what that meant.

"Oh, he got you cuz," Chin laughed, looking at Kono's expression.

"I'm kidding, it's great Kono. Thanks guys," Steve reassured.

Kono looked relieved knowing that her cake wasn't awful this time, because it wasn't supposed to be. She had really hoped Steve would like it. But he just ended pulling her leg again.

"Good to have you back, boss!" Kono exclaimed, handing everyone a slice.

Kono held out a plate of cake towards Makayla who scrunched her nose at the sight of all that icing. It was making her nauseous and she really didn't want to eat it.

"Come'on Makayla, try it! Trust me, it's soo good," Kono said convincingly, emphasis on the 'so good' part.

Makayla shot a glance to her brother who looked at her knowing why she wasn't taking the cake. But she didn't want the others asking her any questions, so she reluctantly took it and thought she would just poke at it, pretending to eat it.

"This deserves a toast," Max cheerfully added, revealing a bottle of champagne from behind him.

_Uh oh. Now this was something Makayla couldn't even pretend about._ She exchanged looks with her brother before slowly turning around and slipping away to her office. She hoped no one noticed her strange behaviour, because she sure as hell wasn't in the mood for questions right now.

Steve noticed Makayla slipping away, and his eyes followed her curiously. He would talk to her, but probably just not now.

Makayla heard the popping of the bottle as she entered her office and left her door open just a crack. She placed her plate full of cake on the table with a look of dislike, glad that she hadn't stayed for the champagne. She sighed as she moved to the other side of her desk and for the first time, actually paid attention to all the files on her shelves. The blinds to her window were closed.

Wow. Makayla Williams had actually done that. She had hugged Steve in front of everybody.

And he had hugged her back with equal affection.

Maybe things weren't going to be so bad between them after all.

Makayla smiled to herself at the thought of having a future with Steve and their children. _Their_ children.

But her conscious had hit her as soon as the thought came to her mind, and she reminded herself that she was getting way ahead of herself.

Makayla's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of a knock on the door. She looked towards it to see Danny stepping in, fully closing the door behind him. She turned away again, her back now to Danny.

Danny approached Makayla, hands in his pockets. He stood a few feet behind her and noticed that she was pretending to be busy in something, but was obviously not doing a good job at it.

"Babe," Danny spoke, after a moment of silence.

Makayla didn't acknowledge him, but Danny knew his sister was listening.

"You need to talk to him," he explained to his sister.

"I know," Makayla softly replied.

There was a moment of silence before Danny spoke again.

"I don't know what happened between you two before he left, and I don't want to know because that isn't my business and you two are adults," Danny continued, "but he deserves to know."

Makayla sighed at her brother's advice, feeling that she had had enough of his consultation. But she knew that he was her brother and he wouldn't want anything more for her than her own good. Makayla turned around to face her brother.

"I know. Thanks Danno," she told him with a smile.

Danny returned the smile before Makayla reached in for a hug.

"Can I just hit him once?" Danny asked still in the embrace. He heard his sister laugh before she pulled away from him.

"No, you cannot," she told him.

"Just once. I promise."

"No, Danny," Makayla joked. "Mind you, I like it when my brother's hair is neat and tidy," she told him, playing with his hair, saying that if he gave one to Steve, Danny could expect one from Steve was well.

"Hey, don't touch!" Danny cried, flicking her hands away from his hair.

"What is it with you and your hair?" Makayla asked, trying to tease her brother a bit.

"Nothing," Danny said, fixing his hair. "But I'm serious though, Kay."

Makayla saw the serious look on her brother's face.

"You need to talk to him," waving his hands at his sister's abdomen, "before he figures it out himself, making things even more complicated."

"I know, Danny. Seriously. I know, okay. You're making me stress by reminding me over and over," she argued. The siblings exchanged looks in which Makayla told Danny that she would be okay.

"I'm okay, I promise," she assured him.

Danny flashed her a smile before kissing her forehead and walking towards the door. He looked towards her one last time before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Makayla turned around and sighed, looking at the shelves and shelves of material she didn't know existed in her office, again.

A moment passed before she heard a knock and the sound of her door opening again.

"Danno, seriously, you cannot punch him - "

Makayla stopped talking as she turned around and saw who it was at the door.

"Steve," Makayla said.

"Should I come back later?" He strangely asked.

"No, no, come in," Makayla gestured.

Steve smiled to Makayla as he walked in and shut and locked the door behind him. Makayla noticed his actions and nervously shifted at first. But a voice in her head continued telling her that it would be fine, so she calmed down and returned the smile as she leaned back into the desk behind her. Steve approached her with his free hand in his pocket.

They both stood face to face, each taking a deep breath with just a feet of empty space between them. Neither knew where to start or what to say. There were a million thoughts each wanted to say to the other, but neither wanted to say something out of context and ruin things again.

Makayla's gaze nervously fell to the floor after a moment of silence. Finally, Steve's voice brought her eyes towards him again.

"Makayla, I'm sorry, for everything." His voice was apologetic and his eyes were sincere.

"There's so much I wanna say to you, but I just don't know how to start," he continued, his voice echoing clear frustration in his incompetency.

Makayla silently listened and let him speak. She learned that from their previous argument.

"I shouldn't have written that note in the first place." His voice was calm and caring, showing Makayla that he meant what he was saying.

"That night, when the man came to our doorstep almost dying, you were terrified. Totally shaken. I didn't want to take advantage of you at a time when you weren't yourself," he explained, moving closer to Makayla, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Makayla noticed his gesture and relaxed in her position.

"But I want you to know, that that night meant the world to me."

Makayla looked up to meet his eyes which reflected affection and love, feeling herself melt at the sight.

"And every other time, we, you know," he hinted with a smirk.

His smirk caused Makayla's cheeks to turn red as she felt herself smiling at his cheeky comment. She stood up on her feet leaving merely a space of a few inches between them. She felt his hand cup her cheek affectionately.

"I love you Steve. Please don't leave me," she said, the tears beginning to appear.

Makayla couldn't believe herself.

She had finally said the three words.

She hadn't planned on it.

But that didn't mean she didn't mean it.

She meant every word.

Steve's only response was his short intake of breath. He moved his face closer to Makayla, his eyes falling to her lips.

"Makayla Williams, I will never leave you," he whispered, before lowering his lips on to hers.

Makayla closed her eyes as she felt the feeling of his lips on hers after so long. It was like a fire was burning inside both of them which could only be extinguished by mere contact between the two bodies. Makayla responded to his kiss with equal ferocity, as her hands moved to the back of his neck and she felt Steve's free hand pull her closer to him by the waist.

_I swear,_ Makayla cursed._ If it wasn't for these pregnancy hormones, I would have controlled myself. I mean, my brother is just outside! _But the hormones had gotten the best of Makayla and she couldn't help but enjoy the intensity with which Steve kissed her lips, traveling to her chin and her neck, and then lower.

Makayla paused for a second and pulled Steve's face back.

"Is this why you locked it," she panted. She saw a smirk appear on Steve's face before he answered the question.

"I hadn't planned on it," he breathed, locking his lips on to hers again.

Makayla smiled against his lips before letting him take control of her again, but their moment was yet again disturbed by the sound of a knock on the door.

They both paused in the position they were in and slowly opened their eyes to reality.

"Don't open it," Steve breathed against her lips, before kissing her again. As much as Makayla enjoyed it, she reluctantly pulled back and smiled.

"They have a spare key," she reminded him.

Steve sighed and buried his face in the crook of Makayla's neck, before stepping back and helping Makayla off the desk. His hand moved to his belt, but Makayla shoved them aside before helping him herself. He watched with a smirk as she helped, his eyes never leaving her face.

"We'll pick this up later, Commander," she smiled seductively, before kissing him again and then turning on her heels towards the door. Steve smirked shaking his head, as he fixed his hair and Makayla did the same, both letting their breathing come to a calm before opening the door.

"Why did you lock the door?" Kono asked a flushed Makayla, her eyes traveling behind her shoulder to see an equally flushed Steve.

Steve cleared his throat nervously before letting Makayla answer that question.

"Umm... No reason," Makayla blurted.

Kono eyed the two and immediately understood why.

"Sure," Kono teased.

Makayla felt her cheeks getting redder by the minute. She had to change the subject.

"Uhm, yeah. Anyways, what's up," she nervously asked, hoping Kono would change the topic.

Kono decided to drop it, because she knew Steve did not know that everyone knew about him and Makayla. So Kono would tease him with that for a while. He wasn't going to be let off the hook that easily.

"The Governor is here. He has an announcement for all of us," Kono told them, before flashing a smile to Steve and leaving the room. Makayla and Steve exchanged looks before making their way to where the rest of the team was.

* * *

><p>Makayla and Steve joined the rest of the team by the smart table where the governor stood facing everybody. Danny saw his sister approaching them with Steve beside her. His eyes moved to Steve who looked equally out of it as Makayla did, and immediately Danny registered why the two looked so different than 10 minutes ago.<p>

Gross. Danny's head did _not_ need to go there. His sister's sex life? Out of bounds.

"I have paid a visit to this office today for a very special reason," the governor started. "As a governor, it is my duty to appoint to my task force only competent and dedicated individuals. And all 4 of you standing here today have proved that."

The team flashed each other proud smiles before the governor continued.

"You people risk your lives to the extent that no ordinary police forces do. And for that, you deserve a very special token of appreciation."

The team continued their gaze towards the governor in anticipation of what he would say next.

"The 4 of you will be receiving special honorary recognition in front of every single soldier deployed for Hawaii. Be it in the navy, the air force, or the police department. There will be a ship leaving next week, Friday afternoon on a 14-day cruise, on which will be boarded every single soldier that has served with the state of Hawaii. The ceremony will take place on the ship, following which you will be entitled to time off from your job here at the task force."

Everyone's faces wore shocked expressions at the recognition they were promised. This was huge!

When their minds had finally registered that this was actually true, their shocked faces were replaced by huge smiles, as everyone proceeded to congratulate each other and thank the governor.

"See you in a week," the governor smiled, before leaving the task force to their celebrations.

* * *

><p>Wow. Wow, wow, just wow. Could things be any better than they were right now? A week hadn't passed by so fast before! The entire team was excited for the cruise. Not only because of the ceremony which was probably the hugest thing to happen in their lives, but also because of the vacation they had earned themselves!<p>

Everyone agreed to meet at the docks at 9 in the morning.

Steve arrived at the docks just a few minutes before 9, noticing that Danny and Makayla were already there and waiting. He grabbed his aviators and put them on before stepping out of the truck and grabbing his bag. His arm was now rid of the cast and he was healing well. He walked towards the Camaro where Makayla stood on one side of the car, and Danny on the other. Danny had his back to Steve and seemed to be on the phone, so he didn't notice that Steve had arrived.

But Makayla had noticed him, and her pretty face shot Steve a smile as he approached her. She wore a sundress and flip-flops, her loose hair held back by the sunglasses sitting on top of her forehead.

"Hey," Steve smirked as he approached Makayla, just a foot away from her. Danny heard his voice and momentarily turned, waving to Steve before turning back again and continuing his phone conversation.

"Hi," Makayla smiled. Steve put his bag down before moving closer to Makayla as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his lips closer to plant a kiss on Makayla's lips, catching her off guard, but knowing that she had enjoyed the moment as much as he did.

He pulled back after a while, leaving her breathless and blushing.

"You really are a daredevil," she smirked. He shrugged his shoulders and smirked, picking up his bag again, joining Makayla leaning against the car. Their shoulders touched as he stood next to her, waiting for it to be time to board the ship.

* * *

><p>The team boarded the ship and was soon assigned their rooms. They all had rooms down the same hall, so at least that was a good thing. Chin and Kono disappeared into their respective rooms before Danny, Steve and Makayla approached the hallway looking for their rooms.<p>

"302K. Time to knock out guys," Danny said, approaching his door. He gave one look to his sister who followed, mouthing to her _NO MONKEY BUSINESS_, before swiping the card and disappearing into his room like Chin and Kono.

Makayla deciphered her brother's comment and couldn't help but giggle as she and Steve walked a bit further before approaching their rooms.

"I'm in 302C," Steve declared. He continued walking till he found the room and stood in front of the door. Makayla followed suit and stopped at the door next to him.

"Guess I'm right next to you then," Makayla smiled. Steve turned towards Makayla and smirked, leaning closer to her lips when he heard a sudden clear of throat behind them.

Makayla and Steve turned around to see a man with straight hair, wearing button down formal wear, holding a suitcase in his left hand.

"Jared," Steve said, recognizing the man. Makayla noticed that Steve didn't look too happy to see him.

"McGarrett. Nice to see you again," he nodded, turning to Makayla with a smile that made her want to puke. _This guy wasn't giving her good vibes_.

"Would love to chat, but I need to settle in my room. Catch you children later," he smirked before walking past Makayla and Steve and turning the hall. Makayla watched him turn the corner as he gave her a look before disappearing down the hall.

After he was gone, Steve turned to look at Makayla and noticed the look of nervousness on her face.

"Hey, you okay?" Steve asked.

Makayla decided to shake off the feeling and turned to Steve with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she told him. She turned towards her door and swiped her card. She took a step inside with her luggage in one hand before she was stopped by Steve.

"You'll need some help taking all that luggage inside, Makayla," he told her with a smirk. "What kind of a gentleman would I be to let you do so all by yourself?" He supposedly asked.

Makayla giggled as her blush came back and she led Steve inside of her room. Steve closed the door behind him and literally threw both of their suitcases to the side of the room, approaching Makayla who blushed when his arms grabbed her by the waist.

"I think this is where we left off last time," he smirked before crashing his lips onto hers again. Now this was easier. Two arms made him more mobile and useful.

Makayla smiled against his lips as he gently picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, stopping when he was only a foot away from it.

A single bed.

"Is it big enough?" Steve asked, out of breath. Makayla turned her face back to Steve's and couldn't help but laugh before connecting her lips with his again.

"It's big enough," Steve answered between their kisses.

He gently lay Makayla on the bed and continued placing soft kisses on her neck, but little did Makayla know that his added weight on top of hers was making the nauseous feeling in her stomach worse by the second. She quickly realized the volcano which was about to erupt in her mouth any moment, and struggled to grab Steve's attention.

"Steve," she breathed, trying to get his attention.

"I need you, Makayla," he replied huskily, continuing to trail kisses on her body.

"Steve," Makayla pleaded, when she realized she didn't get a reaction from him the first time.

"God, Steve," Makayla repeated, this time making Steve stop and look up to meet her eyes. She looked pale like she was going to get sick.

Before he knew it, Makayla had pushed him off and made a bee-line to the washroom with her mouth covered.

Steve looked flushed and confused, and not to mention a little angry, but when he heard her wrenching in the washroom all of the anger washed away and became replaced by concern as he made his way to the washroom to find Makayla sitting beside the toilet, throwing up like no tomorrow.

She felt his hand pull back her hair as the other soothingly rubbed her back.

"Makayla, you alright?" He asked, concern clear in his voice.

He saw her meet his eyes for a second, her eyes teary like she was frightened or something, before her face was in the toilet again.

He helped her again by pulling back her hair and rubbing her back. After a few minutes when it felt like she wasn't going to throw up anymore, she leaned into Steve's embrace taking deep breaths as he stroked her hair.

"Makayla, you okay?" He asked once again.

She pulled away and the tears began to fall. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, bracing herself for the moment.

This was the moment.

Steve saw as the tears began and cupped her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He whispered.

Makayla closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath between her sobs.

"Kay," he again whispered, this time softer, his worry only getting worse.

She inhaled deeply before letting her sobs come to a minimal, raising her eyes to meet his concern-filled ones.

She looked away for a second before meeting Steve's eyes again. A tear slid down her cheek as she finally told him the truth.

"I'm pregnant, Steve."

* * *

><p><strong>Lol I'm so awful. I don't like torturing, but I love to know that you guys will be coming back for more! Please read and review!<strong>


	24. Why Are You Yelling At Me?

**Back with a chapter! This one's short. But it deserves a part of it's own. Brace yourselves! It's not going to be rainbows and unicorns.**

**francis2: **Oh! Lol. Thanks for the lovely reviews!

**ks90: **Lol! I hope you enjoy reading this part, even though it's going to be a bit bitter.

**witchbaby300:** LOL! Your reviews make my day, honestly. Haha how sweet. I was having a lot of difficulty writing this chapter, so I hope I live up to your expectations! I tried to keep it as real as possible without going too out of track.

* * *

><p>"I'm pregnant, Steve," she softy told him.<p>

Steve blankly stared at Makayla.

Makayla felt awful that this is how it had to happen. She really hadn't pictured this exact scenario in mind. Steve about to make love to her when suddenly she has to throw up. Wow. Just, perfect.

Makayla took a deep breath noticing Steve's expressionless face.

"This is **not** how I pictured telling you," she told him, her face still wet from tears.

Steve slowly stood up and his face went from shocked to 'couldn't believe it'.

"Wh... How..." He breathed, failing to verbalize his thoughts. He was at such a loss of words that he didn't know what to say. He rested one of his hands on his hip as the other palmed the back of his neck in frustration.

"Trust me, Steve, I was going to tell you sooner - "

"Sooner?" He practically screamed in a sarcastic tone

"Really, Makayla? You wanted to tell me **sooner**?"

Makayla looked up at Steve feeling guilty.

"Wh..." he breathed hard, "I don't know what to say."

Makayla stared at the ground.

"I wanted to tell you... But I didn't know how to," Makayla defended. She looked at Steve who had his face turned away from Makayla. "Seriously Steve, this is not how I wanted you to find out."

Steve stared incredulously at Makayla.

"Really? So then exactly how did you want me to find out, huh, Makayla?" He questioned, his voice stern and unrelenting.

Makayla looked at Steve ridiculously.

"Why are you yelling at me, Steve?" She retorted.

"I'm yelling at you because you lied to me!" He screamed, pointing his finger in her face.

Makayla's tears had vanished and now she was getting pissed.

"How did I lie to you?" She spat.

"You didn't lie to me?" He stared at her questionably. "You hid the truth from me!" He screamed.

Makayla started feeling awful again. Steve was right. She did hide the truth from him. But that didn't mean she didn't want to tell him. She did, but she just couldn't muster the courage to break it to him.

"I'm sorry, Steve," Makayla apologized, "I just didn't want you to find out like **this**," she said, referring to their current situation.

"Okay, so tell me something," Steve questioned, turning to face Makayla with his hand on his hip. "If **this** didn't happen, how were you planning on telling me?"

Makayla, who was now standing up, tried saying something but no words came out of her mouth. Embarrassed, she couldn't look Steve in the eye and turned away.

"I thought so," Steve scoffed before turning towards the sink, resting his palms on the counter.

Makayla sighed deeply and her hands ran through her hair in frustration. They weren't getting anywhere with the arguing. How could things go from so good to so bad within seconds?

"Steve, this arguing is taking us nowhere," she reasoned with him, taking a deep breath. "We just need to relax and clear our heads, and try sorting this out calmly," she slowly breathed.

She heard Steve scoff before he said something.

"You make it sound so easy."

_What the hell? Why was he being such an asshole?_

"Why are you being such an asshole, Steve?" she retorted. She didn't let him respond before continuing.

"This hasn't been easy for me," she spat. "It wasn't easy for me when I was all alone holding a pregnancy test in my hand."

She stopped to see Steve's expression.

"And it definitely wasn't easy for me when I was sitting in the doctor's office for my first ultrasound, when..." she sarcastically laughed before continuing, "when he told me I was having twins," she whispered the last bit.

She saw Steve's expressions visibly change, causing Makayla to visibly soften in front of him. She reached for his hand and brought it to rest on her lower abdomen.

"Our babies, Steve," she softly spoke.

Makayla saw Steve stare blankly at her stomach for a few seconds. But then, as if something suddenly hit him, he slowly slid his hand away from her little bump.

She saw his hand retreating and felt herself beginning to tear again.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this." Steve slowly breathed. He didn't look Makayla in the eye.

Makayla stared at him blankly, her mind unable to register that he had actually said that. She continued staring at Steve feeling the tears threatening to fall.

"What do you mean, Steve," Makayla asked, her voice breaking.

"I need some time to think about this," he nervously responded.

"Think about what?" Makayla shot, crossing her arms, the tears now beginning to fall.

"Gimme a break, will you, Makayla? You don't expect me to suddenly be okay with this?" He bitterly asked. He looked at Makayla momentarily, before averting his eyes to the sink again.

"I need to think about **us**."

Makayla stared dumbfounded in front of Steve.

"**Us**?" She sharply asked. She waited for him to respond, but Steve was silent.

"So what has this been for you all this while? **Casual** **sex**?" She snapped, her arms crossed at her chest. "Am I just another **Catherine** for you, Steve?"

Steve turned angrily towards Makayla knowing that she was making the same mistake as last time by misunderstanding him and not giving him a chance to talk.

"Don't give me that attitude, Makayla," he ordered. He watched as her reaction didn't change the slightest, that bitter look still on her face with her arms crossed. He scoffed as he looked away.

"You know, I should have known," returning his eyes back to Makayla again, "there's nothing to work out here," waving his hands between the two of them, "between us."

"You'll never change, Makayla. You'll never learn to trust me after what Eric did to you," he bitterly spat. He turned his face away again and scoffed.

Makayla felt like someone had stabbed her in the chest. Or like someone had ripped her heart out. She felt deceived. How could he even say that? Did what they have between them really mean nothing to him? Or was he just caught in the heat of the moment and said it, but didn't really mean it? Her eyes began to become glassy as the tears reappeared. Makayla tried hard to hold them back, but it was too hard and they began falling uncontrollably.

"You're such an asshole, Steve!" Makayla spat in between a teary voice, before pushing past him and leaving the bathroom.

"Oh, go to hell, Makayla!" he retorted, slamming his hand against the counter in frustration.

Makayla tearfully located and grabbed her shirt from where Steve threw it earlier on the floor, her tears knowing no boundaries. She sobbed as she struggled to put on her shirt and marched towards her bag, opening the zipper to the front pocket. She reached in and took out a little photograph. She zipped the bag up again and marched towards Steve who was still standing in the same stance in the bathroom, grabbing his hand and forcing the photo into it.

"I'm only doing this because Danno said you deserve to know," Makayla painfully said to him, "take a look at your children if you get a chance."

Those were her last words as she turned on her heels and left Steve in the bathroom, staring at the ultrasound photo in front of his eyes, noticing two dots side by side in the frame. His only response was a short intake of breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Uh oh. What's gonna happen? Review and I'll let you know. The more reviews, the sooner I'll update :)<strong>


	25. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**Hey everyone! WOWW! 8 REVIEWS! That's a record for me! Thank you SO SO SO much for the lovely reviews! Glad to hear that everyone enjoyed the part - and that I was able to live up to the "real"-ness of it! I wanted the scene to seem as real as possible - because knowing Steve, it probably will be so tough for him to wrap his head around the fact that he's going to be a father... to 2 children! Phew! **

**I'm bringing Catherine's character into the story from this chapter onwards (I don't guarantee her to be in the story till the end), but I WILL tell you that her role will test Steve and Makayla's relationship. Her character is very much OOC, so she will be feisty and not the "nice, caring and polite" Catherine we see in the show. So... Catherine-lovers - brace yourselves! (I don't like Catherine in the show at all)**

**Also, the character named Jared which I introduced in Chapter 23 will play an important for the next few chapters (I haven't yet made up my mind on how many), so you may want to keep your head up for that.**

**I warn you folks though: things will begin to get nasty, so put your seatbelt on for this.**

**ks90: **Thank you! Glad to hear I was able to live up to the real-ness!

**Lasonya: **Please don't die! I've updated! Just for you :)

**Leandraviv: **Hehe yup, he'll realize sooner or later his mistake.

**witchbaby300: **Lol! Good thing you braced yourself! ;) LOL He really does need a slap in the face! And yes, Danny is eventually going to go "big brother" on our Super SEAL, but just not quite yet. You'll have to wait and see! Thanks for the lovely review :D

**Stampiej: **Hehe he'll come groveling back :)

**francis2: **That's Steve for you! He's difficult and confusing. He'll find his way eventually lol.

**IceColdFever: **Cliffhangers are what make my readers hold on and come back! Hehe. With time, you shall see if they'll be okay :)

**Cathyfromohio: **WOW! In one night?! Unbelievable! Congratulations and thank you so so so much for enjoying it! Hope you enjoy this one as much :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HAWAII FIVE-0 OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>Makayla stormed out the room, her face wet from the tears. Steve and her had gotten into another argument. Aggh!<p>

But this wasn't just like _any_ other argument they had gotten into. No no no. This was bad. Worse than the argument they had before Steve left when Makayla hit him. This was so much worse.

Makayla's POV

Steve was being so inconsiderate. He was being mean, nasty, and unwilling to understand. I couldn't take anymore of his asshole behaviour, so I stormed out of the room crying.

I stood outside my room with the door closed behind me, trying to catch my breath in between the sobs, unable to take in what had just happened. How could Steve be so rude to me? He needed to "think about **us**"? He doesn't think he's "ready for this"? How inconsiderate of him!

Do you think I was ready for this? D'yu think I planned this? No! So if I wasn't _ready_ for this but could still accept it as the truth, why was it so hard for Steve to do the same? Because he was a guy?! That's nonsense.

I admit, he needs some time to "digest" it. I respect that. But that's not what he just told me inside. He didn't tell me "I need some time to let my mind process this." He said instead that he needed some time to think about **us**. That he wasn't ready for this. Ridiculous.

Back to 3rd Person POV

Makayla sobbed standing outside her door for a few minutes, until her mind finally told her that she needed to talk to someone - kinda let it all out. This was Makayla's coping mechanism. Who would she talk to? Well, the answer was obvious, and she needed to think no more as she started her way rightwards down the hall.

She stood in front of room 302K.

Her brother. Of course. He was the only person who would understand her. Her hand reached up to knock on the door, her sobs still not fully calmed. Before she could knock however, she stopped her hand mid-air as a thought came into her head. _Hold on a second there, Makayla. What are you doing? Do you know what's going to happen if you walk in there and tell Danny what just happened? I'll tell you what will happen. The moment you tell Danny about Steve's asshole behaviour, he's going to storm out of his room and kick the daylights out of Steve. He'll do it Makayla. Remember what he said? "If I find out about a guy trying to hurt my sister, I will kick his ass, I promise."_

_Or what he said when he found out you were pregnant. "Does he not want to be a part of your life? Cos if that's the case, I will hunt him down and murder him myself."_

_Yeah. That's what Danny said. Kick his ass. Hunt him down. Murder him._

_Now, do you really think Danny should know about this?_

Makayla's hand retreated from the mid-air position it was previously in and now hung low beside her. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, trying to think of what her other options were. _I can't go back in there_, she told herself. _At least not yet. _If Steve and her were anywhere near each other right now, they would probably rip each others' heads off. Oh, yes. You did _not_ want to mess with pregnant Makayla.

She thought for a second while her eyes glanced down the hall at her door. Wait a second. There was someone standing in front of her door. Well, Makayla couldn't tell if she was standing in front of her door or Steve's door. But it was a _she_. A woman, a little shorter than Makayla, with long black hair and a little piece of paper in her hand. Makayla curiously walked towards the woman slowly, her face reflecting confusion when she was finally a few feet away from the woman.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" Makayla asked sharply. Yeah. You **definitely** didn't want to mess with pregnant Makayla.

The lady laughed and a smile came on her face. It wasn't a friendly smile. It was one of those better-get-out-of-my-face-I'm-perfect-and-you're-not kinda smiles.

"Is this, 302B?" The woman asked.

Makayla stupidly looked from the woman to the numbers on Makayla's door, pointing to the numbers as she spoke.

"Does this **look** like anything other than 302B?" Makayla stupidly asked. This lady was getting on her nerves already.

The lady laughed again and shook her head.

"Thanks," she said before her hand reached up and knocked on the door. Makayla was about to stop her but her hand had already made the 3 audible sounds that anyone would call 'knocking'.

"Excuse me, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Makayla crazily asked.

"I'm knocking on the door," the lady said in an obvious tone.

"No, I see that. But why are you knocking on **my** door?" Makayla asked again. Makayla saw as the lady look surprised as if she didn't know this was Makayla's room. Makayla's eyebrows were raised in question, about to ask her again why she was here, but just as she was about to say something, the door swung open and the two women turned to see Steve standing at the door wearing his unbuttoned shirt. He strangely looked between the two ladies.

_All this while, inside the room..._

When Makayla stormed out, it actually gave Steve time to process what had just happened. He stared at his angry reflection in the mirror. _I'm such an ass. How could I be so mean to her?_ The little time that Makayla and him had spent getting to know each other, well, Steve had gotten to know Makayla really well. And knowing how emotionally vulnerable she was, he knew she was probably crying her heart out right now. All because of him.

Me. Me. Me.

Steve.

Stupid Steve. He yelled at her and he made her cry.

But what did she say to him?

She was pregnant.

Makayla was pregnant. With Steve's baby. No, correction. Makayla was pregnant with Steve's _babies_.

He took a deep breath and slowly ran his hand through his hair again.

Makayla was pregnant, and she was having twins.

"Wow..." he whispered to himself. It was probably the hardest thing for him to believe in his entire life. Well, not that it wasn't 'possible' - oh no, of course Steve could make that _possible_, he definitely didn't have issues in _that_ department - but everything was happening just so fast that his mind was literally spinning everywhere. He had said some bad things to her. What an idiot! How could he even say that? _You'll never learn to trust me after what Eric did to you._ Steve had screwed up. He had royally screwed up. How could he say something like that to her. It was all in the heat of the moment, of course. And he didn't mean it. He kept reminding himself that he truthfully didn't meant it, as his words repeated themselves in his mind.

What was he going to do? What were _they_ going to do? Was she going to keep them? Steve's mind raced at the thought of the possibilities, a wave of panic hitting him at the thought of Makayla deciding not to keep the babies. No, I can't let her do that. She wouldn't do that, right? He wouldn't let her.

The time he had spent away from her had taught him one thing, and that was to learn to accept the truth.

What was the truth?

Did Steve love Makayla?

Yes, he did.

Did Steve want these babies with her?

His mind momentarily paused.

And then, it finally found its answer.

Yes.

Yes, he did. He did want to have these kids with Makayla.

There. He finally admitted it.

He heard him whispering to himself as if convincing his mind that whatever it may be, they would face it together. Him and Makayla were going to face it together.

"I'm going to be a dad..." he whispered to no one but himself, a small smile appearing on his face as reality finally hit him like a brick wall.

Steve's moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Three distinct knocks on the door. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion, wondering who it was. It couldn't be Makayla - she wouldn't knock on the door, obviously. He made his way out of the washroom and found his shirt on the bed and slipped it on, not worrying about buttoning it up. He walked to the door and opened it to see two familiar figures standing in front of him.

His mind mentally cursed itself. _Uh oh._

"Steve," the lady said, still a little surprised.

Makayla looked from Steve to the lady a little taken aback that she knew him.

"Hi Sailor," the lady said in a now more flirtatious tone.

"Catherine?" Steve strangely asked.

Makayla's eyes widened at Steve's words and she looked from Steve to the woman and then back to Steve.

"**Catherine?!**" Makayla almost yelled, clenching her teeth as she said the name. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. _How could she be so_ _stupid?_

Steve noticed her reaction because the moment she said that, he put his hand forward as if reassuring her of something, but she only took a step back away from him.

"Save it, Steve," she huffed before turning on her heels and walking away again.

"Makayla," Steve called out to her in a calm tone. But Makayla didn't listen to him, and Steve only stood there and watched as she disappeared down the corner of the hall.

He turned his attention back to the lady standing in front of him who looked equally taken aback.

"Hey," he said to her, feeling bad that she had witnessed all of that. "Hold on a sec," he added, before stepping inside momentarily to gather his stuff and button up, leaving Catherine standing at the door. A few seconds later, he stepped out with his luggage and made his way past Catherine to his door, sliding his key card in the slot and stepping inside his room once the door had opened.

"Come on in," he gestured to Catherine. She followed suit and stepped into the small room.

Steve threw his luggage to one side before sighing frustratingly, his hands resting on his hips as he faced the little round window in his room, his back towards Catherine who stood near the door.

"Is... everything okay?" Catherine carefully asked. _Whoever this 'Makayla' character was, she needed to know. Why did Steve just step out of the room which 'Makayla' said was __**her**__ room - practically half-naked? And why was he so upset?_ She saw Steve shift a bit awkwardly in his position before he slowly turned around and met eyes with Catherine.

"Why are you here, Catherine?"

Catherine didn't expect that from him. She opened her mouth to say something, but her body couldn't quite figure out how to put the pieces together.

"I..." she started, realizing she didn't really know how to answer that.

"I'm sorry," Steve interrupted, his head hanging low. "That was rude. I didn't meant to put it like that." He looked at Catherine again as she looked a bit calmer than before.

"All of Hawaii's soldiers are here. You're bound to be here as well," he answered.

Catherine slowly moved towards him, a smile forming on her face.

"Well, I think we both know that's probably not the only reason I'm here," she seductively said, putting her arms around Steve's neck as she came closer.

Steve looked strangely at her arms as his mind processed what was happening and realized she was trespassing. He slowly took her arms off of him and let them down by her side.

"Catherine, we can't do this," he told her. He had to tell her that they didn't have that kind of relationship anymore. He had to tell her that he had found Makayla. That he loved Makayla. Despite the fights they had gotten into, he knew she was the one for him. He had learnt to accept that overtime. But then he remembered what had transpired not long ago between them two.

He inwardly cringed as he remembered the fight he had just had with Makayla. He felt angry at himself for being so rude to her. He didn't mean what he said to her, but the words obviously came out wrong because what he really meant was that he needed time to process what she was telling him.

He saw Catherine's face as she looked confused. Steve took a step back from her and took a deep breath.

"I just," Steve struggled to find the words to tell her about him and Makayla. He didn't want to hurt Catherine's feelings, but she needed to know the truth. She deserved to know. After what they had between them. He looked her in the eye and braced himself for the moment.

"I'm - "

Steve was interrupted by the sound of Catherine's ringing phone. She dug her hand into her jeans pocket and fished it out, looking at the caller ID before momentarily looking at Steve.

"I have to take this," she apologized, before moving to a corner of the room. Steve nodded and turned to his bag again, leaving aside the task of telling Catherine for now. **For now**. He would tell her. **Later.** He knelt down in front of his bag, proceeding to empty its contents and arrange them in his room.

After a minute or so, Catherine ended her call and returned to where Steve was, standing beside him as he fished through his bag.

"So... You were about to say something," Catherine inquisitively asked. Steve continued his actions without looking up to her.

"It can wait," he gingerly said.

She looked at him a little suspicious but eventually decided to drop it.

"Okay," she shrugged as she made her way to the door again, before turning to look at Steve again.

"Hey, Steve," she said. Steve turned his face towards the door where she stood.

"I'll see you later tonight, Sailor," she said with a wink before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. _Oh no, Steve. I'm not letting you away from me that easily. Whatever it is you're hiding from me, I'm going to find out._

Steve blinked in his position at her comment. _I need to tell her things are over between us FAST._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Makayla was beyond pissed at her most recent altercations with Steve. Steve and - ... CATHERINE?! Are you kidding me?! What the hell was <strong>she<strong> doing at **her **door?!

Or was she looking for **Steve**?

**Steve**?!

Oh, that son of a bitch. Pregnant Makayla was beyond furious. Steve had no idea what was coming his way.

He was about to face the wrath of pregnant Makayla who did not think straight when she was angry.

Makayla was going to go all _Incredible Hulk_ on Steve.

Or somewhat like that.

Makayla walked away from her room that moment undecided of where she was going to go. She just knew she had to get away and get that scene out of her head. She blindly followed the halls of the ship until it led onto the deck where she noticed a few people lounging. Makayla also noticed the bar which had probably just opened since the bartender was still setting up the glasses and bottles. Sighing to herself, she aimlessly walked over to the bar and seated herself on one of the stools. The bartender looked surprised, momentarily looking up to her from the counter he was wiping.

"I know it's my job, but don't you think it's a bit too early for drinks?" He told her.

Makayla sighed as she brought her arms up to the counter, resting her face between her hands.

"I know," she groaned as the anger began dissipating, becoming replaced with frustration. "I can't drink anyways," she mumbled, avoiding the bartender's questioning look.

"Under age?" He surprisingly asked. Makayla scrunched her eyebrows at him with an 'are you kidding me' look. She noticed that he kept staring at her while wiping the glass in his hand. He looked at her with narrowed eye for a second, until he gasped as if in acknowledgement.

"Ah," he acknowledged, with a smirk on his face. Makayla looked at him weirdly again. _Why was this guy being so nosy again?_

"What? What does the 'ah' mean?" She shot.

He finished wiping the glass in hand and picked up another one, momentarily looking at Makayla before speaking again.

"Bun in the oven," he simply said, continuing at his task with a smirk appearing on his face.

Makayla's face turned red at his comment. She was at a loss of words for a second before his voice broke the silence. _Was it so obvious?_ She thought to herself.

"Don't be shocked. I can only tell because I have three myself," he assured her with a smile, moving towards the back and grabbing a bottle of water before turning back to Makayla again. He placed the bottle in front of her and flashed her a smile.

"You look disturbed. It's not good for you to stress at a time like this," he softly advised.

Makayla looked at him with numb eyes and realized he was right. She sighed to herself again and slowly pulled the water bottle towards her. She proceeded to pop it open and felt her eyes becoming wet again. She held her gaze down embarrassed to look the man in the eye in tears. She saw from the corner of her eye that he was not wiping the glasses anymore. Both his palms rested on the counter as he looked towards her softly.

"Whatever it is, talk it out with him," he slowly said.

Makayla fought the tears as she took a sip of the water and looked back at the man again. He was a stranger to Makayla, yet he had the ability to look at her and tell what the problem was.

"It's messed up," Makayla groaned in an almost-teary voice, "**he** screwed it up." The man looked at Makayla for a second before shrugging.

"Talk about it," he simply said. _Talk about it. Is it that simple? No, of course not. It's so much more complicated than that._ Makayla stared back at the man.

"Yeah, talk about it," she sarcastically laughed. "We talked, alright. I called him an asshole and he told me to go to hell." Makayla scoffed. "Yeah, we talked about it." She shook her head in denial before drinking some water again.

"And I'm sure he was being an asshole," the bartender agreed. Makayla rolled her eyes in agreement as he continued staring at her.

"But let me give you a piece of advice," he began. He waited for Makayla to meet his gaze before continuing. "If he can't look you in the eye when you're fighting," between a pause, "then you know that's a sign he's going to stay."

Makayla stared intently at the man pondering over his words.

"If he wanted to stay he wouldn't call his ex over the moment I stepped out," she bluntly said. The man averted her gaze and shrugged his shoulders again.

"I don't know," he said. "But remember what I said."

The man looked at Makayla in the eye sincerely, before turning his attention to a customer that had just came. Makayla turned herself in the opposite direction in her stool, taking the bottle in her hand. The man's words repeated themselves in her mind.

_If he can't look you in the eye when you're fighting, then you know that's a sign he's going to stay._

_A sign that he's going to say._

It seemed so easy. Yet, it was so difficult to comprehend. That wasn't true... was it? What, a simple look in the eye? Would that change everything?

Agh!

Makayla's head was spinning. This was too stressful. She couldn't handle the stress. She shouldn't handle this amount of stress. It's not good for her health. Makayla sighed as she left the deck towards her room, hoping to God that Steve was not there right now, because she could still use the alone time.

It was like her braining was chewing itself. So many things swimming in her head. She wanted to believe the man, she wanted to believe him so bad. There was nothing more she wanted than knowing that Steve was going to stay - that he wasn't going to leave. But something in her heart told her not to believe so otherwise. Something in her heart made her cringe at the thought of Steve staying forever, as if it was a moment that was bound to slip away eventually.

And she couldn't handle putting herself in that position again. She would not put herself through that again. Not with two babies on the way.

When Makayla reached her room, she let go a breath she didn't realize she was holding at seeing that Steve was not there.

Steve wasn't there. Even his bag was gone.

It made the tears in Makayla's eyes come back. He was gone, and so was his bag. He left after **Catherine** came. Makayla slouched onto the single bed as she felt a tear lapse her cheek, realizing how bad things had become between her and Steve within moments.

One moment, they were on this same bed, about to make love.

The other, they're in the bathroom screaming their heads off at each other.

The next, she's here all alone again on the same bed.

Danny was right. Makayla's life was, indeed, **royally screwed up.**

What was she going to do?

Voices were screaming in her head.

Her chest began to feel tighter and tighter.

Makayla shut her eyes tight trying to push away all the pain.

She took a deep breath and her hand protectively fell to her lower abdomen.

Makayla had made up her mind.

She knew what she was going to do.

She knew what she **needed** to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm not going to lie. I'm suffering from slight writer's block. Partially because I have so many other things going on right now (life happens, right?) and I'm falling a bit behind. But I hope to catch up soon. Hope you enjoyed this! Review please :D Seriously, review.<strong>


	26. We're Stronger Than That

**Hi everyone! Back with a chapter. I'm a tad bit concerned with how some of us are misunderstanding Catherine's role in this story - I would like to make it very clear that she will** not** become a third wheel in their relationship. She will **try**, of course, but Steve and Makayla are stronger than that. And this chapter will make that very clear :) **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and favouriting and following! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HAWAII FIVE-0 OR ANY ASSOCIATED CONTENT. I do own the character Makayla.**

* * *

><p>Makayla had come to a decision. She knew what she needed to do. She wouldn't sit around and mope - she had told herself the exact same thing during their first fight. But of course now, the situation was entirely different. Makayla decided she wouldn't overthink it. Catherine is here? Who cares. She's bound to be here, on this ship, with Steve and Makayla and the rest of the 5-0 and soldiers obviously because she's a soldier herself. So what? That doesn't change anything. Makayla had convinced herself that if anything was going to come in between her and Steve, it wasn't going to be some pushover ex of his. Not in a million years. She didn't hope it happened, but if something was going to come between them, it would be their own selves. If we're going to fall, it's our fault - not the fault of some third wheel. But Makayla hoped it would never come to that.<p>

Catherine could flaunt herself in front of Steve all she wanted. Makayla knew Steve wouldn't respond to it. Had he called Catherine to his room after Makayla stormed out? Makayla sat there thinking.

If he was such an ass that he wanted to get back with her, he would at least be smart enough to do it in his **own** room - not Makayla's. But Catherine showed up at Makayla's room without knowing that 302B was Makayla's room and not Steve's.

Hmm.

She did look surprised when Makayla admonished her for pounding Makayla's door. And so did Steve. Right?

Yeah, he did. The moment happened so quick it was almost a blur, but when Makayla went back and thought about it, she did accept that Steve looked equally surprised at seeing Catherine at her door. Exactly. The tone in his voice clearly reflected surprise.

Makayla cursed herself for being so hasty again. She had done the same exact thing when Steve wrote her that note a while ago. She had jumped to conclusions and assumed things. She assumed Steve had 'called' Catherine over, when in fact he didn't even know she was at the door.

_Well, of course he was going to be pissed at me. I was a bitch. Oh God._ As her anger had finally dissipated, she regretted storming out on him again. She regretted being upset at him thinking that he had called Catherine over the moment she left again. Frustrated, she sighed deeply and knew that she had to fix this. Again.

The last time she tried to fix things, Steve had disappeared. But this time, neither of them were going to run. Makayla was sure that Steve realized this needed "fixing" as well.

But that didn't mean that things were going to go back to how they were. Makayla was still upset at Steve for saying the things he said. It was cruel and mean, and it broke Makayla's heart. Didn't he realize, that after Eric he was the first person she could actually trust and open up to? Eric was so different and Steve was absolutely not like him. She knew that. Didn't he realize that she knew that?

He was going to face her wrath for saying that to her. But for now, she realized an apology was pending. On her end, but on Steve's end too. But Makayla was going to be much more careful now. She couldn't go through the same emotional pain she went through with Eric. Which meant, she would not let her guard down that easily - around Steve, or not Steve.

Makayla sat in her room addressing the bag that lay in the corner where Steve had thrown it earlier. She got up from where she sat on the bed and proceeded to empty the contents of the bag, and, get ready for the evening. That's right, today was the first day on the ship but it was also the evening of the ceremony for the 5-0 team.

Makayla felt a little apprehensive at the thought. When they had found out that the ceremony was going to be a very formal one - which meant a formal dress code as well - Danny had convinced Makayla to bring out the best dress she had in her closet. I mean, he wasn't going to introduce his sister to the soldiers as anything less than better. Long story short, Makayla had packed a very sexy dress for tonight. One that fit her beautifully and perfectly, but especially (and of course) revealed her growing baby bump.

She dug through her belongings to locate the dress. She brought it up to her shoulders as it still lay on the hanger, and examined herself in the mirror that rested on the wall in the room. She turned to her right and took in the length and leanness of the dress, tracing a hand over her bump trying to guess how obvious it was going to be. She felt, a little big. At least bigger than how she felt at this point in her first pregnancy. And as she saw her reflection in the mirror, tracing the dress over her body, she knew from that moment that tonight, eyes were going to be on her. Questioning eyes.

Like Catherine? Her name popped in Makayla's head.

Oh, who gives a rat's ass.

Let Catherine stare at her all she wants. She is **not** getting in the way of Steve and I. Not over her dead body.

It sounded devious, but Makayla's mind pondered at the moment when Catherine found out Makayla was pregnant... - with Steve's **babies. **She couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she found out. Oh, she was evil. Pure evil. Makayla was pure evil. Oh well. You gotta do what you gotta do, right? Even if it meant kicking Catherine the hell out of their lives.

Makayla hung the dress in the closet and proceeded to do the same with the rest of the clothes, when she heard a soft knock on the door. Her senses immediately reacted and she looked towards the door, anticipating who it could be. Steve? Could it be Steve? _Oh, God, I hope it's not Steve_.

Another voice in her head spoke.

_Why are you running away from him?! Stop being a coward and face him!_

The second voice in her head was right. Makayla calmed herself down and walked to the door, opening it to reveal the figure.

"Hey, babe."

Makayla let out a breath as she let her brother in her room with a gesture of her hand, to which Danny responded casually.

"Are you still not done un-packing?" He observed, pointing a finger around her room. Suddenly, his eyes fell on her bed which housed crumpled bedsheets. He pointed a finger at it and turned to his sister whose attention was on un-packing the clothes again.

"Hey," he called out to her. She looked up at him in question, and then realized where his finger was pointing. Her eyes fell on the bed and her cheeks immediately turned red at the sight, her face falling back to the clothes again as if ignoring the matter.

Danny noticed his sister's reaction and a light bulb turned on in his head as he almost immediately realized what that look on her face meant.

"You guys are animals. You can't keep your hands off one another for 5 seconds. I leave you alone and you ravish each other," he said with a protective-brotherly tone.

Makayla couldn't help but smirk and almost giggle at her brother's admonishment.

"Don't giggle," he ordered, standing in front of her now. Her giggling stopped, but a small smirk still remained on her face. He crossed his arms standing above his sister, and observed her movements.

"You can't continue doing the merry go round like this without sorting out what's between you two," he told her matter-of-factly. Makayla looked up at her brother confused.

"Merry go round?" She couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "Is that what they call hooking up these days?"

"I do not think it is appropriate to use such vulgar language when it comes to my sister's sex life," he said again. He continued staring at Makayla who was still smiling at his comment.

"Did you tell him?" His voice was lower. He observed his sister's movements as the smile slowly disappeared and her hands stopped shuffling her clothes. He waited for her to respond and he saw her fidgeting with her hands.

"I told him," she softly said. Danny waited for her to continue. She breathed deeply before slowly standing up and looking her brother in the eye.

"I told him. We got into a fight." Her voice was blunt and emotionless.

Danny stared in question at her sister with his arms crossed at his chest.

"I'm sorry, I think I didn't hear that right. You got into a **fight**," he stated, emphasizing the last word, waiting for a confirmation from his sister. When she didn't nod her head or say anything, and he realized the guilty yet hurt look on her face, he realized she was telling him the truth. He chuckled sarcastically and shuffled his feet in his position.

"You, you got into a fight," he angrily repeated before turning and heading towards the door. Makayla quickly realized what was about to go down and stepped in her brother's path, stopping him from leaving her room.

"Danny, stop," she told him, directly looking him in his eyes.

"Really, Makayla?! This is insane! The guy's an asshole!" He screamed, trying to make his sister see reason. Makayla put her hands on her brother's chest getting him to calm down as he haphazardly ran his hand through his hear swearing incessantly.

"Danno, you have got to let me do this by myself," she told him. He stared into her eyes and she could clearly see how pissed he was.

"Please," she continued. He stared at her for a second again before sighing and giving in to his sister. She leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered. She knew how much Danny cared for her, but she also knew how important it was to sort this out on her own.

"If he hurts you, Makayla, I will forget that he was ever my partner."

Makayla saw the determination in his look before he stepped around her and left her room.

Steve, you are so dead meat.

* * *

><p>Makayla made her way downstairs for the ceremony just after 8 that evening. She accompanied Danny and once down, they both searched out Chin and Kono and walked over to where they stood having a conversation. Makayla quickly surveyed the room to find the person her eyes searched for, but he was nowhere to be seen. A little disappointed, she took a sip of her water and continued in on the conversation they were having.<p>

It was only a few minutes into the conversation that Makayla surveyed the room again, and saw Steve as he was making his way across the center of the room towards where she stood with Danny, Chin and Kono. God, he looked sexy. A black button-down tuxedo which crisply displayed his masculine features, made Makayla almost go numb. She felt the anxiety flood, and she excused herself to the bathroom before Steve made it to where they stood.

"I'll be right back," she said, shoving her glass in Danny's hand before turning on her heels and briskly walking away towards the women's bathroom.

The door swung open and she walked over to the sink, resting her palms on either side before exhaling, grabbing a glance of herself in the mirror. She stood there staring at her reflection for a few seconds, before she heard a flush and saw a familiar figure exit the stall behind her. Makayla's anxiety immediately turned into anger as the woman made her way beside her and began washing her hands in the sink beside Makayla's.

She scoffed, and a smirk appeared on her face as she looked at Makayla through the mirror.

The woman **scoffed.** Oh, the nerve.

Makayla swung her head in her direction in annoyance, letting out a small sarcastic chuckle before blinking her eyes hard at the woman.

"You have some nerve, don't you," Makayla told the woman. The woman, Catherine, feigned innocence as she proceeded to dry her hands.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Catherine innocently said.

Makayla jerked her head back as another sarcastic chuckle hit her, she put her hand in the air indicating this was enough.

"Okay, you know what. I'm not even going to bother. I shouldn't waste my breath on you anyways," Makayla said before stepping around Catherine and exiting the washroom. She had only made it two steps into the main lobby when she heard her voice behind her again.

"You're not his type," Catherine spat behind Makayla's back. Makayla turned around to see her face which wore a determinedly jealous look.

"**No**," Makayla said pointing a finger at her, "**skanky** is not his type."

Yeah. She knew she hit her just on the right spot.

Catherine's mouth resembled an _O_ as her fists balled and her expression grew angrier. Before Makayla knew it, Catherine lunged towards Makayla and grabbed her hair, pulling her down causing Makayla to fall to her knees in shock.

She took her completely by surprise and Makayla gasped as she fell to her knees, one hand grabbing Catherine's hand trying to free it from her hair, the other hand instinctively clutching her lower abdomen.

She thought she didn't feel it, but she did. The sudden movement from standing position to on her knees caused a slight flutter in her belly, and Makayla prayed that it wasn't what she thought it was.

Within moments, a crowd had gathered around the cat fight and the 5-0 pushed their way through the crowd, only to see Catherine violently grabbing Makayla's hair, both women on the ground.

"Hey!" Danny screamed, racing to his sister's side, trying to free Catherine from Makayla. Steve followed step and worked at pulling Catherine apart from Makayla.

Within seconds, the two women were free from each others' grasps with the men holding them by their shoulders. Makayla's hand still clutched her lower abdomen protectively.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Steve screamed at Catherine.

Catherine looked taken aback as she caught her breath and found Steve's concern towards Makayla shocking.

"You okay?" Danny asked concerned, his hand traveling to where Makayla's laid. Makayla breathed heavily and slowly nodded.

Catherine looked at Steve ridiculously before turning on her heels and stomping away. Steve let out a hand towards her but she ignored it and walked away, but his gesture did not go unnoticed by Makayla.

Makayla, who was being held by Danny felt her tears coming forth as Steve turned away from the direction Catherine went in and they made eye contact.

His eyes were apologetic.

Her eyes were in pain.

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but Makayla freed herself from her brother's protective embrace and stomped away, leaving a bewildered crowd, including Danny and Steve. Their eyes traveled her path before Danny turned towards Steve again, breathing heavily in anger.

"Go fix this," Danny ordered. His voice was stern and demanding. Steve slightly nodded before running off in Makayla's direction again.

* * *

><p>Makayla stormed to her room with Steve following behind her. She heard the slam of a door as Steve walked in, and frustratingly stood facing the window as Steve stepped inside behind her and remained standing by the door.<p>

"God... This woman...!" Makayla groaned frustratingly throwing her hands in the air. Steve stood in his spot beside the door with his hands on his hips, witnessing her angry spell. Makayla turned around and her eyes met Steve's eyes as Steve clearly saw that she was trying to hold the tears back.

"I want her out of my life, Steve. She is **not** coming between us," she told him, trying to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry, Makayla..." Steve started.

"That bitch!" Makayla screamed, throwing her hands in the air again. Steve's eyebrows scrunched in disapproval and he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Come'on Makayla, you don't have be to be vicious," his tone strong and demanding. Makayla let out a sarcastic chuckle at his words and shook her head at Steve.

"**Why** are you defending her, Steve?!" She screamed.

"I am not defending her Makayla!" He yelled back. "God, Makayla, when are you ever going to believe what I say to you?" His voice clear with frustration.

Makayla stared at him silently as her sarcastic expression now turned serious.

"The day you stop hurting me, Steve," she told him bitterly. She slowly exhaled and heard him sigh, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Makayla... For everything." He looked up into her eyes trying to tell her how sincere he was.

"I know, I've screwed up, and I know, a mere apology isn't going to fix anything, but I swear on our children Makayla," his eyes wearing a soft expression, "I **will** make this work. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be here with you all the way."

Makayla fought the tears as she heard Steve spill his heart out to her. She wanted to believe him so bad, an inkling of her heart actually believed the words coming out of his mouth. But somewhere in her heart she held a fear that he would walk away from her again, like he walked away two months ago to hunt Wo Fat down. And she couldn't handle the heartbreak when she found out he had left again for some crazy mission.

"I want to believe you, Steve," she choked, "but I can't."

Steve stared at her disappointed, unable to comprehend what she was trying to tell him.

"I wanna believe that you're going to stay, that you're going to be by my side always..." the tears falling, her voice breaking between her sobs, "But I can't help the feeling that I get everyday I wake up, not knowing whether you're going to leave me for some crazy mission again," her voice a whisper.

"I promise you, Makayla," he pleaded, "I will never leave you," he said in a determined voice.

Makayla stood staring at him as her tears fell, pursing her lips and closing her eyes, shaking her head knowing the fact that no matter how much her heart told her to trust him, a part of her refused to believe it. She took a deep breath and met his eyes again.

"I can't do this, Steve," she said before briskly walking towards him headed towards the door. But before she could make it past him, he grabbed her wrist and stopped her in her tracks.

"Let me go Steve," she sharply said, refusing to make eye contact. Steve didn't let go of her wrist, nor did he loosen his grip on it. When she realized that he wasn't responding, she turned her head towards him apprehensively trying to free his grip with her free hand.

"Steve, let go," she pleaded, trying to pry her wrist from his hand. And then the next moment was a complete... blur.

Instead of letting her go, Steve roughly grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall, her face mere inches away from him. She could see the build up in his eyes. It was a cloud of mixed emotions, and it conveyed anger, frustration and... lust.

For the first time in her life, Makayla felt scared of Steve.

Scared, that Steve would hurt her.

She stared into those green orbs and saw how strong his emotions were. Waves of anger and lust vibrated off of him and did not go by Makayla unnoticed.

Just when she thought he was about to say something, he spun her around pinning her towards the wall with her back towards him.

She felt... vulnerable.

She felt weak.

Makayla felt his free hand slowly slide down her waist to the front of her abdomen, as his other hand loosened the grip on her wrist a little bit.

"Tell me you don't feel this, Kay," he hoarsely said, his lips moving to below her ear to place passionate kisses on the back of her neck.

Makayla shut her eyes as a tear escaped her lid, her mind refusing to believe this was happening. Love with Steve was not like this. Yes, it was passionate, but it was always gentle and pleasurable. This... This was raw, animalistic pleasure.

"Steve," Makayla almost pleaded in a choked voice.

"I **need **you, Makayla," he breathed against her neck, his fingers doing things to her making her gasp again, leaning her head against the wall with her eyes solidly shut.

"I've ached for you the months we've been apart," his voice hoarse in between breaths, "tell me you didn't ache for me," he continued.

Makayla gasped again as shoved himself against her, her hand traveling above her head to the wall to steady herself against it.

"Steve," she pleaded again, this time her voice coming out as a mere whisper.

_Yes, she did ache for him. She ached for him the months they were separated. But she didn't deserve to be treated like this. Her mind immediately fell to the two lives dwelling inside of her as a sense of worry overcame her mind. She was supposed to be treated with gently._

Before she knew it, he was making wild, vicious love to her against the wall. He took her by surprise and she let out an audible gasp, her eyes shot wide open as she steadied herself against the wall.

She closed her eyes feeling the tears falling down her face, unable to register what has happening to her. _This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to be like this._

She felt his breathing getting quicker until finally he breathed deeply. They both stood in that position for a few seconds, out of breath, before it hit Steve what he had done. He felt her shoulders shake as she sobbed with her face away from him and gently turned her around to meet her eyes. She turned her face away from him with her eyes closed, but he could see the tears falling from them incessantly. Her face reflected a multitude of emotions.

Horror.

Fear.

Pain.

He took a sharp intake of breath as a wave of guilt pierced his gut like a knife, realizing what he had just done.

He had **hurt** her, for the sole purpose of his pleasure.

He was rough and merciless.

He didn't even think twice about how she wanted this.

"Makayla," he softly spoke, both his hands cupping her face. She didn't resist his touch, but she didn't stop crying either. Her sobs only got worse and she refused to open her eyes and meet his.

"I'm sorry baby," he choked, resting his forehead to hers as he felt a tear escape his eye.

_What had he done?! This wasn't the Steve McGarrett he was. Steve McGarrett knew how to control himself, how could he have hurt her like this?!_

She continued to shake in his hands and he tried to steady her, calm her down. But her sobs were not going to stop and he was feeling guiltier by the minute at seeing her like this. _He did this to her. _It pierced his gut to see her break down like this without being to able to do anything to help her calm down.

"Baby," he cried again, hoping to get a response from her.

But to his dismay and utter shock, she calmed down in his arms, only for him to feel her collapsing and sliding down the wall in unconsciousness.

"Makayla!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger. I know it's a little rough.<br>**


	27. Our Family Is Going To Be Alright

**Hey everyone! Back with a chapter. I gave you a shocker there, didn't I? Gotta be honest, I'm very glad that nobody agreed with Steve's action saying that "she deserved it" because no! She didn't deserve it! But fear not my loyal readers. I have not disappointed the "Steve-Makayla" train, and I have not done anything to ruin what they have between them. This part will make things very clear and remove all misunderstandings. It will also shed some light on Makayla's insecurities and why she "imagined" Steve raping her. Yup, she imagined it. I would never make such a scene ever real between the two, that would put an end to the story right then.**

**Hope I haven't disappointed you guys too much! Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Makayla!"<p>

Makayla opened her eyes to see Steve staring at her a little shaken. Her eyes wandered to her surroundings and realized that she was facing Steve, his face only a few inches away from her. She looked down to his hands and noticed that they were no longer clutching her wrist roughly. One hand cupped her face while the other calmly sat on her waist.

She suddenly realized that Steve had not touched her violently.

He had not spun her around, and what she thought was actually reality, was only a figment of her imagination.

She closed her eyes tightly again feeling the tears falling down her cheeks again.

"Please," she choked, "Steve, please don't hurt me," she pleaded, her eyes tightly shut.

Steve's confusing eyes stared into hers, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion as his mind raced to comprehend what her words meant.

"What?" He confusedly asked.

Makayla took a deep breath without opening her eyes and again pleaded, her hand protectively falling to her abdomen.

"Please don't hurt me, Steve..." her voice a low whisper.

She tried to block out the memories and push them away, but it was burden she had been carrying too long for her to simply forget. Standing here, in front of Steve, feeling vulnerable like this, her mind went back to only one moment in her life, when she had been in the same exact position as she was right now with Steve. Only difference was, that last time it had been another man she was standing in front of. Her husband.

The moment never ceased to exist in Makayla's mind, the moment never becoming a blur for her. Every second of that moment remained crystal clear in her memory, no matter how hard she tried to forget and overcome the trauma. After the years, she could still remember every second. The moment when she told Eric she was pregnant. The moment he refused to be a part of her life. The moment he refused to accept _their_ child as his own. The moment she begged him for his support, and how angry and frustrated he had looked at her.

And then, the moment she thought she could never imagine.

The moment he violently grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, staring in her eyes a few seconds before selfishly pleasing himself, making her worst nightmare come true. It had lasted only a few minutes, but the traumatic aftermath of it lay on Makayla's shoulders for long after. And tonight, her insecurities had again resurfaced, and Makayla feared that this time, she may have been the one screwing things up between Steve and her.

Steve silently stared at Makayla as his mind refused to believe what she was saying. When he remained silent for a few seconds, Makayla slowly opened her eyes and looked Steve in the eyes.

His eyes reflected a cloud of emotions which took her by surprise.

Confusion. Hurt.

"Do you really think so low of me, Makayla?" His voice strong even though a small whisper.

Makayla's eyes searched his face for signs of otherwise, but she saw nothing: no anger, no possessiveness, nothing like what she had thought she had seen a few minutes ago in her mind.

"After you just told me you were pregnant," he gently cupped her lower abdomen.

Makayla looked at Steve and saw the sincerity in his eyes, but she also saw the hurt. She suddenly felt a wave of guilt overcome her as she began regretting her delusional behaviour. She felt him remove his hands from her as he took a step away and looked at her with the same hurt expression. He didn't say a word. But then again, he didn't have to. His eyes spoke volumes.

"Do you think I would hurt you like that?" His voice getting louder and harsher.

Makayla couldn't look him in the eye, she was too embarrassed and guilty of even harbouring that thought in her mind. Steve was nothing like Eric. He would not do what Eric did to her. She just wanted the memories of Eric out of her head. But obviously tonight, she had made things worse for herself and Steve.

"**Rape** you against the wall?" His voice reflected clear anger and frustration.

Makayla acknowledged it. It was his turn to vent. And she would listen.

"Hurt the woman I love," his voice getting softer, "who I know carries my children."

Makayla saw the softness in his eyes and immediately realized that she had crossed the line. _I should be ashamed of myself. How could I possibly imagine Steve doing such a lowly thing like that with me? Heck, with anybody?_

"I came here to apologize Makayla," he continued staring at her with those green eyes, "not be accused of raping you," he harshly said. Makayla took a deep breath and steadied herself.

"I'm sorry Steve," Makayla managed, without making eye contact with him. Her mind couldn't think of what to say in her defense right now because she knew she was wrong.

"I'm trying to make things work here, between **us**," he gestured with his hands. "What is it gonna take for you to believe me?" The pain reflected in his voice.

"I've made mistakes in the past, **huge** mistakes. Like Catherine," he paused before continuing, his eyes meeting Makayla's, "and hurting you." Makayla saw the truth in his eyes and her heart inched closer to believing him after all.

"The things that I said earlier. I should have never said them, and I regret it. I should have never reminded you of the things Eric did to you," his jaw clenching as he spoke of Eric, " he didn't deserve you at all. And I know it hasn't been easy getting over him, but trust me Makayla," he moved a little closer to her placing his palm on her cheek affectionately, "I will love you with all my heart. I will never let anything or anyone hurt you, ever again."

Makayla felt like crying all over again hearing Steve pour his heart out to her. She looked in his eyes and saw the love he proclaimed for her. He changed positions and knelt on his knees in front of her lower abdomen.

"I will protect you and our babies," he whispered, softly caressing her stomach as he spoke. "We're going to be alright. **Our family**, is going to be alright." He kissed her stomach softly and Makayla took a deep breath at noticing his gesture. _He said **our**_** _family_**_. Our family._ A tear came to Makayla's eyes and she couldn't help it, her hand found its way to Steve's hair and rested their affectionately, before Steve looked up to her and stood up again, meeting with her eye level.

"I want us to be alright too, Steve," she whispered, her hand cupping his cheek mimicking his actions.

Steve's insides began glowing as a small smile crept his face.

"Then let me show you that I love you, Makayla Williams." His eyes fell to her lips as their noses almost touched. He paused before leaning in and looked into her eyes, asking permission to continue.

It took a simple nod of her head. That's it. No words. No explanations.

Makayla slowly nodded and gave him permission, as Steve gently pulled her closer by the waist and placed his lips on top of hers, a gentle yet passionate kiss which Makayla readily accepted.

The night went on as the two lovers continued to make love. Steve was gentle with Makayla, mindful of her growing bump the entire time. Makayla hadn't felt more blessed ever in her life before. Love with Steve tonight was nothing like it was before, because tonight, Steve had proclaimed his love for her. And their babies.

Makayla couldn't have asked for more. She now had everything she ever wanted. She felt on top of the world. And she hoped this moment would pause right here. Lying in Steve's arms couldn't have felt more right.

Makayla knew they were going to be alright.

Their family, as Steve had declared, was going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short. But I hope I've compensated you all for torturing you in the last chapter. Enjoy! :) And please review! :)<strong>


	28. I Think He Likes Me

**Hello again! Back with a short chapter. Thank you for the reviews! Much love to everyone! Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p>Makayla stirred in her position on the bed. She lay on her back, turning her face slightly to the right to see Steve beside her lying on his side. Yeah, he was totally right about the single bed. Definitely not big enough. Even the floor would have been better.<p>

She contemplated getting out of bed, but she thought that would only wake Steve up. She decided against it and thought she would just lay in bed for a bit, or at least until Steve woke up. Lying in his arms just felt so right.

Makayla closed her eyes and rested herself again, but just when she thought she was actually falling asleep again, she felt movement as a hand slowly made its way to rest on her lower abdomen. She looked at Steve who looked down at her little bump affectionately, taking in a deep breath at his gesture.

"I can't believe we're having twins," he whispered.

Makayla smiled and let out a small giggle as the scene at the doctor's office replayed in her head.

"What?" Steve confusedly asked with a small smile. Makayla looked up in his eyes, still with that smile in her face.

"When we were at my first ultrasound appointment, Danny and I," Makayla's laughter came back as she remembered the doctor's words, "the doctor said that twins require a lot of _stamina_ and _energy_ to create," putting emphasis on the words stamina and energy, her sentence ending in a bout of laughter.

"Wow," Steve mumbled before joining Makayla's laughter, but not without turning a little red in embarrassment.

"He actually said that," he rhetorically asked as his laughter subdued.

"Yes!" Makayla confirmed, her laughter dying out as the moment calmed down.

The two laid there on the bed reminiscing the moment as they both tried to catch their breaths again. Finally, Steve broke the silence with his voice.

"Danny," he whispered, still with a small smile on his face. Makayla made eye contact knowing that he acknowledged the fact that Danny knew, but still had not come after his head.

"He only has our best interest at heart, Steve," Makayla convinced. Steve looked at her with a believing look.

"But he will come after you if you do anything stupid," she said with a tone of sarcasm.

Steve's only reaction was a short intake of breath before his hand reached up to cup her cheeks, and he placed a soft kiss on Makayla's forehead.

"Steve..." Makayla whispered when Steve made eye contact again. Her tone sounded helpless but she knew she had to tell him.

"I want to make this work... so bad. But you have to know it's going to take me some time," she looked in his eyes for a response, "time to get used to all of this," she slowly finished.

Steve looked at her reassuringly and took her hand into his, gently squeezing it.

"I will do whatever it takes to make things work between us again," he told her.

Makayla softly smiled. It was going to take time, but she knew they were going to be okay.

_They_ were going to be okay, but Makayla suddenly felt _she_ was not going to be okay. That familiar feeling in her stomach resurfaced and Makayla instantly realized what was going to happen.

"Oh no," she said as she cupped her mouth and began getting out of the bed. Steve gave her a confused expression letting go of his grasp as he saw her get off the bed and hurriedly make her way to the washroom, much like what happened a few nights ago. He instantly understood what that meant and jolted out of bed, following her to the bathroom to find her sitting on the floor by the toilet. He rushed over and knelt down beside her, pushing her hair out of the way as his other hand soothed her back. She sat there wrenching for a few seconds until she finally thought it was done, flushing the toilet and falling back against Steve's arms with deep breaths.

"I hate this," she complained. Steve slightly laughed rubbing the back of her hair with a hand.

"Do you take some medication for it?" He asked, not knowing if morning sickness even had a remedy.

"No," she said as she pulled away from him and stood up, moving to the counter to wash her mouth and get her toothbrush. She grabbed the bar of soap which lay on the counter and brought it to her nose, taking a deep breath contently.

"I'm guessing that helps though," Steve said with a smile. Makayla returned his smile and nodded as she looked back at him through the mirror. Makayla proceeded to brush her teeth, but not before Steve said he would go to his room and do the same, shooting her a smile and kissing the side of her forehead before leaving her room.

* * *

><p>Steve stepped out of Makayla's room with the intention of going straight to the room next door, but not before looking both sides of the hallway and meeting eyes with Danny who was also stepping out of his room. The two men shared an awkward glance as Danny shot Steve a determined look and started walking his way. Steve straightened himself where he stood bracing himself for the moment that he would finally have to confront Danny about him and Makayla.<p>

The moment couldn't have been more awkward for Steve. He kept his eyes on Danny as he approached him, noticing his posture becoming a bit more firmer. It was only a matter of few seconds, but just as Danny was a few feet away from Steve, his arm reached up and his fist made contact with Steve's left jaw pretty hard.

Steve fell back as Danny caught him by surprise, trying to catch his stance as he fell to the floor. He turned his face towards Danny again with a cloud of emotions - anger and confusion - before seeing him extend his hand to help him back up, which Steve readily grabbed. And once he was on his feet again, Danny did the unthinkable. Again.

He pulled Steve into a tight hug.

A **tight **hug.

Steve responded a bit shocked, but after realizing that Danny wasn't letting go after a few seconds, his hands reached up and he reciprocated Danny's hug.

"The punch was for being an ass," he heard Danny whisper in his ear, "and this is for making my sister happy."

Steve finally understood the meaning of his gestures and felt himself relax as Danny pulled apart from the hug. He resisted a smile, but couldn't help it, and ended up shooting Danny a grin as the two broke apart from the hug.

"Please, don't give me the after-sex grin," Danny begged. Steve's smile disappeared immediately, and he looked a little taken back.

"Just because you knocked her up does not mean you two can go around doing monkey business all the time," Danny firmly said. Steve suppressed a sarcastic laugh as he looked away and then back at Danny again.

"Monkey business?" He curiously asked, fully knowing what Danny was hinting at.

"Really? You want me to spell it out for you?" Danny irritatingly asked.

"Please do, Danno," Steve insisted. Danny held up a finger in front of him before speaking again.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Do not call me Danno."

"Makayla calls you that."

"What Makayla calls me is none of your business."

"It is if she's carrying my children," Steve subtly responded. Danny stared at Steve looking like he was ready to choke him right then, but the sound of Makayla's door opening shifted the attention of both men to the door. Makayla looked between the two confused.

"What's going on?" Her eyes fell to Steve's jaw when he turned his face towards the door. "Oh my God, Steve what happened to your jaw?!" She worriedly asked, immediately stepping closer to him to examine what was now beginning to form into a bruise. She turned towards Danny who looked like he was trying to avoid making eye contact with her.

"Your brother did it," Steve confessed.

"Danny!" Makayla yelled.

"I'm sorry! I promised only one punch. I had to do it," he tried convincing his sister. This earned him a confused look from Steve.

"Wait, so you actually planned on hitting me?"

Danny cleared his throat without replying to his rhetoric question.

"I'm sorry about him Steve," Makayla said, turning towards Danny and giving him a glare.

"No, it's okay Makayla, it's not your fault. Don't apologize," he told her before switching his gaze to Danny again. "Was hugging me until my ribs broke a part of the plan as well?" He said with a smirk.

Makayla couldn't help but smile from her brother to Steve when she heard that Danny had hugged Steve.

"Aww Danny, you're so sweet!" Makayla exclaimed.

"Don't push it," Danny said pointing in their direction, before glaring at Makayla and then turning on his heels back towards his room.

Makayla and Steve watched him walk away smiling to themselves.

"I think he likes me," Steve finally said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I think he does," Makayla agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Very short part. I know. But I had to get the "Steve-Danny" scene out of the way before the story moved on. Good? Bad? Please review! :)<strong>


	29. Like Old Times

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for you. A little - okay fine, a LOT - disappointed by seeing that only one person reviewed! Thank you francis2! Was I able to live up to the expectation? Was the scene between Steve and Danny a little dry? I don't normally write fight scenarios, so I had a lot of difficulty with that. But I hope it was at least OK.**

**Hope you all enjoy this one too. Please read and review! Helps me improve my writing.**

* * *

><p>The next few days on the cruise went well for the entire 5-0 team, but especially for Steve and Makayla. Makayla knew Steve was trying hard to make things work between them, and she couldn't be more grateful to have him in her life now than ever. Makayla knew that now there would be no misunderstandings, no assumptions, and no lies between them. There was nothing to hide. Both of them were trying to make it work.<p>

And slowly, it was all beginning to fall together. Like it was meant to be.

But there was something that was creating an emotional barrier between them. Something neither could figure out. Something neither would imagine.

**Makayla's POV**

Steve was trying hard to convince me that he was serious this time. Yeah, I could tell. He took so much more care of me now. He made me feel special. Like I was **his**. And he was **mine**.

But I was feeling guilty in my heart. Guilty of thinking he would hurt me that night. Of accusing him of trying to force himself on me.

But I know in my heart he would never do that, and I know that I never wanted to ever imagine the scene that played in my mind for 5 long, unbearable minutes, making me believe that it was so real.

But I had had an experience. I had a fear. And every inch of my heart yearned to tell Steve about it. Everyday I woke up trying to convince myself that I'll tell Steve today, I'll tell him everything about Eric. Everything.

But I'm scared. I'm scared that he'll think I'm... **scarred**. I'm... **filthy**. I'm... not worth him.

And then.

What if he leaves me?

I couldn't bear the heartbreak again.

**Steve's POV**

Things were going so well with Makayla now. I was trying my best to keep her happy. To convince her that I was here for good now. That I wasn't going to run away anymore. Because that was the truth. I **was** going to be here for good now. No more running off on crazy missions anymore. I had a family to take care of now.

A **family**.

The words were new, but they sure weren't wrong. They were perfect. Makayla and I were going to be a family now.

But I had a feeling of regret in my heart. Something in my heart made me feel like I had left something out. Like I'd missed it, like I wasn't able to achieve everything I had aimed for. It wasn't connected to Makayla. It was connected to me. And there was only one name that could get rid of this regret.

Joe White.

Joe was next to a father for me. How could I just leave him in Japan and not be worried? He was the one who took me there. Told me I could find answers to Wo Fat. But then he disappeared. Just like that. And I had no idea where he was. If he was even alive?

I needed to find him. I knew in my heart I needed to find him and know that he was okay. My conscious ate away every morning waking up without knowing where he was or even if he was alive.

If I couldn't do something about this soon, I fear it would become too big of a burden for me to carry. Even being a SEAL couldn't have prepared me for this.

But I didn't want to ruin what Makayla and I had. I didn't want to ruin **us**. I had hurt Makayla before, and I was stupid to not know. But I knew she needed me right now, and it just wasn't something I was willing to risk. I couldn't risk our family. But I also couldn't rest without knowing the whereabouts of Joe, or even if he was still breathing. Would anyone know about him?

I was at a crossroads. And I didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Third Person POV<strong>

The 14 days on the ship couldn't have passed quicker. Their reconciliation on the ship meant a new beginning for Steve and Makayla. Catherine was a nuisance in the beginning. Oh, yes, she definitely was. But after Makayla realized that she wasn't worth the trouble, she learned to ignore her presence and focus her attention strictly on herself and Steve.

That didn't mean an end to her silly antics. In fact, Makayla's attitude towards Catherine only seemed to fuel the fire burning inside of her. Yeah, she tried to force herself over Steve even **more** when she realized Makayla's wasn't going to give her any attention.

She was so adamant! One evening during dinner, Catherine forcibly sat next to Steve at the table where he had reserved a spot for Makayla. When Makayla came, obviously realizing she was back to one of her silly games again, ignored her behaviour as if it didn't bother her and took a seat across Steve on the table. _Hey, at least this way you can play footsie!_

Oh, the look on Catherine's face, when she realized that her presence at the table - and that too, next to Steve - made no difference to the young couple. They continued their dinner conversing with each other and the others at the table as if Catherine didn't make a difference at all. Which was precisely what the point was. Catherine didn't matter. Guess you can say that's what ticked her off the most. And the fact that eventually, she just stopped trying. I mean, one can only make a fool of oneself for so long, right? At some point you realize what's going on, and realize that you're not making a fool of yourself anymore - you're just **wasting** your time. And no one cares.

**No one** cares. Not Steve, not Makayla.

And that's how the 14 days came to an end. Danny didn't rip Steve's head off, or hug him again till his ribs broke, Catherine did **not** come between Steve and Makayla - thus letting Makayla fulfill her promise to herself that no pushover ex of Steve was going to come in between them, - Steve and Makayla did not stop doing the _monkey business_ - according to Danny - for the duration of the cruise (Steve's argument was that it was _healthy_ for the children, with all that stamina and energy he had, he could pass it down to them - Steve being the only one able to understand the logic of that argument), and Chin and Kono did not forget that they were a part of the 5-0 team too.

Everyone enjoyed themselves. Right to the point where they were nearing port back in Hawaii.

"Let's get together tonight when we get home like old times," Kono spoke from her chair on the deck.

"Old times?" Chin curiously asked from his spot.

"Yeah, remember the CHiPs marathons we used to have?" Kono said, trying to recollect everyone's memory.

Steve, who laid on his back on his chair with his shades on, smirked as the night's events flashed in his memory.

"What's with the happy face boss?" Kono curiously asked.

Steve slightly turned his head towards Makayla who sat on the chair next to him with a magazine in her hands.

"Makayla?" Steve said. It was more of a command than a question.

"Hmm, what?" She said from in between the magazine pages. She wasn't quite paying attention to the conversation going down right now.

"Remember the CHiPs marathon we had at your place a few months ago?" He said with a smirk. Of course she remembered. It was the first time she kissed him. On the cheek, but still. She was pretty red for a kiss on the cheek. Oh, and it was also the night she burned her hand. And Steve bandaged it for her. It was when she used the pick up line on Steve, "I think we should go out". Classic.

Makayla turned her attention away from the magazine and towards Steve for a second, scrunching her eyebrows trying to remember, when suddenly it hit her. Her expression couldn't have been more obvious as she averted everyone's gaze and went back to paying attention to the magazine again, her cheeks quickly turning a cute red.

"What was that?" Danny pointedly asked from his chair, noticing Makayla's expression.

"Yeah Makayla, what was **that**?**"** Kono asked in a funny flirtatious tone wiggling her eyebrows, knowing well it was probably some embarrassing moment.

Steve smirked again, knowing that everyone was going crazy with the curiosity, especially Danny.

"Why are you smiling again?" Danny asked Steve, pointing towards him in his overly-protective-brother tone.

"It's nothing Danno," Makayla sing-songed from behind the magazine.

"Then why are you hiding your face?" Kono teased.

Makayla chose not to reply to her question, knowing it was probably well obvious because her face was red.

"Makayla kissed me that night," Steve blurted, still with that smirk on his face.

"Steve!" Makayla cried, playfully slapping his arm with the back of her hand, reprimanding him for telling everyone their little secret.

Everyone's faces resembled an _O_ expression as Kono gasped and Danny practically send Steve and Makayla death glares from where he sat across them.

"So you two were getting it on since _way_ before..." Kono trailed off with that flirtatious tone again.

"Hey! Do not talk about my baby sister like that," Danny warned Kono. Kono ducked her head at receiving the warning from Detective Williams.

"No, we were _not_ getting it on since way..." Makayla shook her head, "wait, why am I telling you all this?" Makayla realized, and asked mid-sentence. She heard Steve chuckle beside her in his seat.

"What's so funny?" Makayla asked him, seeing the smirk on his face showing no signs of disappearing.

"I agree. This conversation ends now. I do not want to know about my sister's sex life." Danny declared.

"Thank you," Makayla declared before sitting back comfortably in her seat again. There was a moment of silence which everyone obeyed, until Steve had to make the honorary interruption again.

"I'm just saying. Twins take a lot of stamina and energy to create. And not to forget practice. It's no shame to tell them we were _practicing_ from before, Makayla," Steve said with a smirk.

Makayla gasped as did Kono when they heard his rather 'loud' comment.

"You shameless, shameless creature! You neanderthal! How could you be talking about my sister like that in public?!" Danny cried. If his ears continued to receive this torture, he was sure he'd go into trauma soon.

"I **know**, Steve! What's gotten into you?" She embarrassingly asked him slapping the magazine on his arm.

"Wait, so you're saying you guys were **trying** to get pregnant?" Kono said sitting up in her seat as if a realization hit her. Danny's body followed the same reaction as he exchanged horrified looks between Makayla and Steve.

Steve, now realizing the full depth of his statement sat up in his seat and took his shades off.

"No no, no no no," Steve urged, realizing the look Danny was giving him.

"No no, no, not at all," Makayla added, looking from Kono to Danny, both of whom look surprised, Danny who looked almost, horrified.

"No we were not, Danno," Makayla emphasized, locking eyes with her brother again.

"Absolutely not," Steve agreed, daringly locking eyes with Danny's. If looks could kill, Steve would be dead right now.

No one said a word for a moment. Kono and Chin found it awkward all of a sudden just being here. It was Steve who broke the silence again.

"Yeah, not exactly how this conversation was supposed to turn out..." he trailed off.

"I'm going to go to my room," Makayla said almost in one breath, standing up from her seat and heading towards the lobby.

"I should go," Steve said pointing in Makayla's direction, "help her with the luggage. Shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting..." he again trailed as he dashed from his seat as quick as Makayla did. Within a second, both of them were out of site, leaving Kono and Chin sitting with Danny whose eyes followed their paths until Steve and Makayla were out of sight.

"Wow," Danny mumbled before falling back in his seat again.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. A short chapter. Reviews? I miss reading your criticism, which is why I'm so unsure about this chapter. I have a feeling my writing is getting worse. Anyways. Did you read the updated description? The conclusion for this story is coming soon. Maybe, 3 or 4 more chapters after this one. Maximum 5. The last few chapters will have a lot going on in them. Several twists to look out for!<strong>

**Read and review please!**


	30. I Will Be Back Soon

**Hey everybody! Back with a chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Read and review please!**

* * *

><p>The ship touched port just a little after noon that day, and everyone as per routine returned to their individual homes. The governor had allowed the team the day off to rest today, saying that everyone would be expected to resume work tomorrow. Makayla and Danny headed to his apartment as did Chin and Kono to their houses, and Steve to his house. They were going back to their individual houses right now, but in the evening they would see each other again. The CHiPs marathon of course, that Kono arranged. It was sweet of her actually, Makayla thought, when Kono suggested that they could have it at Danny's place like last time so if Makayla got tired early, she could go to bed even if the marathon was still going on.<p>

Danny stepped inside his apartment with their luggage with Makayla following him, as he moved the luggage to one side of the room and made his way to the fridge for some water.

"I can't believe that just happened," Danny said shaking his head as he grabbed a bottle of water.

"What just happened?" Makayla asked putting her bag down beside the other luggage. Danny took a sip and looked at Makayla again with disbelieving eyes.

"Does nobody understand my words around here?" Danny said almost pleadingly. Makayla laughed at her brother's comment.

"Well if you're always going to talk in riddles then, yes. No one will understand you."

"I'm talking about our conversation on the ship," Danny said a little obvious. Makayla's faced made an 'ohh' expression as she nodded at her brother. He continued staring at her as if her eyes were going to tell him the answer to his question.

"What." Makayla finally said, not understanding her brother's point.

"What?" Danny repeated a little offended. "Okay. You know what. Just. Just forget it," he said waving his hands, giving up.

"Danny..." Makayla said coming closer to her brother.

"No it's fine. It's your life. This is a new beginning for you. I should just let you two be."

"Oh my God Danno, seriously?" She said to her brother, refusing to believe that he was really going to go there.

"What? What Makayla? What do you expect from me? You're my sister, my only sister. Don't I have the right to worry about you? Make sure you're in good hands?" Danny cried, letting out his frustrations of not feeling important in his sister's life.

"Calm down, Danno..." Makayla said taking slow steps towards Danny. She paused when she was in front of him letting him calm down again before she spoke.

"Yes, you have the right to worry about me, and yes, I expect you to care and make sure I'm with the right person." She looked him in the eyes before continuing. "But you **know** I'm in good hands Danny," she convinced him. "You know I'm in good hands because you do know that Steve's a good guy... Heck, you probably know him better than me," she said with a small laugh, watching her brother's expression as he took another sip of water again.

"But my point is... I know he said a few," her gaze went to the ceiling as if thinking for the best word, "for lack of a better word, a few **weird** things, but I swear this wasn't planned." She waited for a reaction from him, and when he looked at her again she continued. "But it's okay, because I'm happy. Not everything happens the way we want it to, but that doesn't mean it can't be okay." She stopped talking again and saw Danny beginning to look like he was a little convinced.

"It's okay, Danno, seriously. I know it's a little **weird**, but you'll get over it," she said slapping his arm playfully. "You **have** to get over it, or else I'll tell Steve to hug you till your ribs break. He'll be honoured" she added.

Danny stared at his sister for a second until he broke out into a smile and pulled her into a hug.

"You drive me insane sometimes," he whispered before kissing the side of her head.

"I like to keep you on your feet," Makayla replied mischievously as she pulled away from the hug.

"Time and again," Danny said with a fake smile. The siblings shared a moment before Makayla reacted like she just remembered something.

"Speaking of time... I remembered something! Actually two things," she said as she went over to her bags and started searching for something from her bag.

"One, obviously, we need snacks and drinks for tonight since the fridge is practically empty. And two," she said pulling out a business card from her wallet, "I need to book my second ultrasound appointment," she stood in front of Danny waving the card in hand.

"Please do not put me through that torture again," Danny pleaded standing in front of her. Makayla looked at him a little hurt and confused.

"You didn't like coming to my ultrasound?" She asked confused. Danny looked at her face and realized she had misunderstood the meaning of his comment.

"No no- I didn't mean that. I meant," he gestured with his hands, "the doctor and his comments," he finished, clearing his throat. Makayla gasped in acknowledgement and burst out laughing.

"You mean the one about stamina and energy?" She said in between her laughter.

"Yes. Please. Do not torture me with that. I do not need to have that picture in my head about you and Steve," Danny said as he looked a little disgusted.

"Don't worry you little chicken," Makayla teased, "Steve's gonna come. I won't put you through that **torture**," she mocked putting emphasis on the word _torture_.

"Thank you," he said moving to the hallway leading to his room, "I'm going to go freshen up. Wait for me to help with your luggage. I'm not letting you do the heavy lifting," he warned pointing towards his sister.

"Whatever you say, Detective," Makayla agreed.

* * *

><p>Steve drove his truck home from the port (where everyone had parked their cars on the day they boarded the ship) and arrived home later during the afternoon after attending to a few errands. He pulled up on his driveway to see a familiar Chevrolet Malibu sitting there already.<p>

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," he said frustratingly as he put the car into park, stepped out of his truck and inspected the vehicle in front of him. He checked the license plate and when it confirmed his suspicions, he threw his arms in the air groaning frustratingly.

"You have **got** to be kidding me," he said again as he marched towards the front door and stepped inside his house. He checked for any signs of break in and enter, but upon finding none, he made his way to the living room where he saw the person he was expecting to find standing near the window with his back to Steve. When Steve stepped into the room, the man turned around with his arms crossed at his chest.

"What the hell, Joe?!" Steve screamed.

"I was expecting you sooner," Joe said nonchalantly. Steve stared ridiculously at Joe seeing his obviously calm behaviour, which clearly was not a good sign.

"Are you kidding me? What the hell is going on?" Steve incredulously asked.

"I know this is a surprise for you, Steve."

"Surprise?! Joe, a month ago, you told me to come with you to Japan if I wanted answers about Wo Fat and Shelburne. I'm out for days and when I wake up you're nowhere to be seen. You don't think I'm surprised to see you here, huh?!" Steve yelled.

Joe continued looking at Steve with a neutral look.

"How can I trust you, Joe?" Steve sharply asked. He felt he was right. Here he was, his conscious eating away at the guilty feeling that he had left Joe somewhere in another corner of the world, and now here he is with Joe standing in front of him, looking perfectly fine as if nothing happened.

Joe took in a deep breath as he moved across the room towards Steve.

"You can trust me, son," Joe said.

Steve didn't budge the slightest at his gesture and continued staring at him furiously.

"I don't know if I can trust you," Steve admitted. Joe was now only a few feet away from. The two men stood firm in front of each other without showing the slightest hint of defeat.

"You have to trust me," Joe said breaking the silence, staring Steve in the eye.

They both stood in silence for a few seconds, neither knowing what to say, a thick cloud of anger and frustration looming, until Joe broke the silence again.

"I know where Shelburne is." Joe finally said. His comment caused Steve to sigh frustratingly and throw his arms in the air again.

"Seriously!" Steve yelled. "God, Joe. When are you going to stop with all your riddles?!" Steve asked.

"Steve, you have to trust me son," Joe stared into Steve's eyes, "You have to come back with me to Japan."

"Just stop, Joe. Stop," Steve told him putting his hand up, "I'm not running off to Japan with you to get myself rescued again."

"Shelburne wants to meet you," Joe retorted. Steve paused and looked confused at Joe. _Shelburne wants to meet **me**? What the hell does that mean? _

Steve stared at Joe pondering in his head, thinking about the possibility that Joe could be right. If Joe was right, this could be his only opportunity to finally find the answers he was searching for about Shelburne. Obviously Joe wouldn't lie to Steve. But there had to be more to the fact that 'Shelburne' wanted to meet Steve. And Steve needed to know what that was. But the more his mind told him to go to Japan and find out who Shelburne was, the more his heart reminded him about Makayla and the family they were starting. He realized he had greater responsibilities he needed to take care of right now, and shook his head refusing Joe's offer.

"I can't, Joe."

Joe looked confused that one of the best SEAL's he knew was saying no to him. He exchanged looks with Steve who responded by taking a deep breath before providing an explanation. He was calm and composed before he spoke.

"Makayla's pregnant, Joe. We're having a baby." Steve paused to see Joe's reaction, noticing that the confused look still did not disappear. He intentionally left out the details about the twins. Details weren't important. One baby or two, Steve's responsibilities were with Makayla right now. He noticed Joe cross his arms at his chest as his confused gaze met Steve's eyes again.

"You're making no sense to me, Steve. What happened between you and Catherine," Joe slowly asked. Steve waved his hands at the mention of Catherine as if brushing the matter away.

"Catherine doesn't matter anymore. Joe, I love Makayla. And I'm about to start a family with her," he said to him firmly.

The two men stared at each other in silence as Steve strongly made his point, but Joe looked like he wasn't going to back down.

"Where's Makayla right now?" Joe asked.

* * *

><p>Steve and Joe stood in front of Danny's apartment door 15 minutes after their previous conversation.<p>

"Why are we here, Joe?" Steve asked as he knocked on Danny's door. Joe looked at him and gave him a smile without giving him a response, before they both heard the door open and a familiar figure coming in sight.

Makayla opened the door to surprisingly see Joe and Steve standing in the doorway.

"Steve," Makayla said looking at Steve, realizing there was a second man beside him. She looked towards Joe and then back to Steve whose eyes told her that he would explain everything later. "Come on in," she said to the men not wanting to be rude, moving aside to let them in. Joe walked in first with Steve behind him, who stepped inside exchanging smiles with Makayla before giving her a soft kiss. Once Steve was in, she closed the door behind them. Joe walked inside to the living room making himself comfortable before turning around and getting to the point why they were here right now.

"Congratulations," Joe said with a smile, gesturing a hand towards Makayla's stomach. Steve had done the courtesy of briefly telling Joe about him and Makayla during the car ride. Makayla smiled to the man still a little confused as her eyes shifted to Steve whose eyes told her he had a lot to catch her up on.

"Who's at the door Makay-" Danny walked in to the living room to find Steve and Joe standing there with Makayla. He stopped in his tracks as his gaze went from Steve and Makayla who stood on one side, to Joe who stood across them with his hands in his pockets.

"What the hell is he doing here," Danny said pointing at Joe a little nonchalantly, knowing well that Steve's missions were always unpredictable.

"It's nice to see you too Detective Williams," Joe nodded at Danny with a smile. He turned back to Steve and Makayla as Danny moved closer to the trio standing in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry but that still does not answer my question," Danny plainly said again.

"I'm here to speak to Makayla," Joe said looking at Makayla with a small smile.

"Me?" Makayla curiously asked.

"Okay, Joe. Seriously. Out with the riddles," Steve said. He had had enough with his way and not telling him what was going on. Joe moved a little closer to the couple, specifically Makayla before he spoke again.

"I know Steve has his responsibilities with you here," he began, careful of Makayla's expressions as he spoke, "but you have to let him fulfill the responsibility he has towards his parents too." He paused observing her reactions and saw as she only became more confused as he spoke.

"Steve needs to go back to Japan. Shelburne wants to meet him," Joe slowly and subtly said.

Makayla stared at Joe, her mind refusing to believe what he was saying. _Seriously? How could this man just walk into her home and demand something like that from her?_ She felt her chest tightening as the tears threatened to fall and words refused to leave her mouth. She felt her world beginning to fall apart at the possibility of Steve disappearing on her again. Makayla shook her head ever so slightly not knowing what to say or do.

Steve who had carefully observed her during the entire conversation saw as her expressions went from confusion to shock and hurt as her eyes stared at Joe disbelievingly. He saw her eyes becoming watery and knew exactly what that meant as she gently shook her head at Joe, as if she tried saying something but just couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Danny stared wide eyed at the man as the shock and anger began emerging. Joe had crossed the line. And he had hurt his baby sister.

"Makayla, -" Steve said reaching for her.

"I need a second," she quickly said before lowering her head and walking away from the trio to her room holding back her tears. When she was out of sight, Steve angrily turned his attention back to Joe who looked a little shocked at her reaction.

"What is the matter with you, Joe?!" Steve yelled.

"Steve - " Joe started but was interrupted by Danny.

"You crossed the line, Joe," Danny said trying to keep his anger at a low.

"Do you even realize how upset you just made her?" Steve angrily asked.

"She's **pregnant** Joe, what part of_ don't stress her out_ didn't you pick up on, huh?" Danny frustratingly added.

"I'm sorry," Joe defended, "I didn't mean to upset her."

"No, of course you didn't," Danny retorted.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Steve firmly said shooting Joe a look before walking away towards Makayla's room.

* * *

><p>Makayla sat on the edge of her bed with her face in her palms as the sobs refused to stop. <em>I can't believe he just said that. After everything Steve and I have been through. How could he just come into my home and say that to me? And expect me to be okay with it? No, I'm not okay with it!<em> Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her door opening. She looked up with red eyes to see Steve walk in and close the door behind him.

"Don't do this to yourself Makayla," Steve softly said walking towards Makayla where she sat.

"What the hell was that, Steve?!" Makayla cried with puffy eyes.

"I'm sorry he upset you," Steve said as he knelt in front of Makayla sitting on the bed and put his hands on her knees.

"Ughh," Makayla groaned grabbing her hair in frustration, "how could he even ask me of such a thing?"

"I know," Steve calmly replied, "I know. It wasn't his place." He looked at Makayla and met her eyes before speaking. "But he's right, Kay."

Makayla stared confused at Steve.

"And I know, I'm not making any sense right now," Steve justified, "but if Joe's right and Shelburne wants to **meet** me, then this could be my only opportunity to find answers about my father's death and Wo Fat."

Makayla stared in shock at Steve and slowly shook her head.

"I **cannot** let you go back there, Steve," Makayla said in shock. It sounded like more of a plea than a statement. "You can't put me through all of that again," she added, her voice beginning to break.

"I don't want to put you through all of that, Makayla," Steve said trying to make her see his point. Makayla stared at him firmly believing that she wasn't going to let him leave her again. But then she saw in his eyes how bad he needed to know about Shelburne, and as if within a moment, she let her walls down beginning to feel she was losing this battle.

"Do what you feel is right, Steve," she finally said quietly. Makayla felt him tense up in his position as his hands slowly slid away from her knees where they previously rested.

"You don't understand how important this is to me," Steve said to her. His voice was firm. Makayla replied calmly by cupping his face with both of her hands.

"You're not understanding how important **you** are to me," she softly said almost on the verge of tears.

Steve couldn't be reluctant and firm for long, and he sighed as his expressions softened. He took her hands from his face and brought them to his lips.

"I do," he said looking back into her eyes again, "but you and the babies are more important to me," he softly added, leaning in and kissing Makayla tenderly on the lips.

After a few seconds Makayla pulled back and stared into his eyes again. She could tell he was being sincere.

"Okay, Steve," she finally said.

Steve's lips curved slightly upward into a smile and he pulled Makayla into a hug which she reciprocated.

"When are you leaving?" She whispered in his ear.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," she slowly repeated. "That gives us the night..." She trailed off and purposely left her sentence incomplete when Steve pulled apart from the hug a little amused.

"Just before the port docked Makayla, we did..." Steve said surprised at the fact that this time **she** was making the 'booty call'.

"I'm pregnant, Steve. My hormones are all over the place. Don't be surprised if I don't let you near me when I'm the size of a whale three months later," Makayla complained.

"You're not going to be the size of a whale," he sweetly said before kissing her nose.

"Yes, I will. I'm carrying two babies Steve. I'm gonna be like two whales. And you're not going to want to make love to me when I look like a whale," she pouted. Steve let out a small laugh before looking into her eyes and speaking again.

"You're not going to be like a whale. Or two whales. But it doesn't matter, because I'll always want to make love to you," he said smiling before kissing her again. He pulled back and saw her expressions lighting up again.

"You'll always be beautiful for me Makayla," he told her. Makayla's face grew into bigger smile as she stood up with Steve.

"I love you Steve," she said hugging him. "Please come back soon." Her voice was soft, desperate and vulnerable. But it reflected a hint of fear too.

Steve held her tight and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you too. I promise I'll be back soon," he whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a cliffhanger. Good? Bad? Please review! Will Steve come back? Hmm... You'll have to review and wait for the next part to find out!<strong>


	31. Confessions and Confrontations

**Hello readers, reviewers, followers and those who have favourited! Back with a chapter. Coming closer to the conclusion! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN HAWAII FIVE-0 OR FRANKENWEENIE.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Makayla's POV<span>**

Saying goodbye was harder than I imagined. I thought it was going to be easier because I had convinced myself, and Steve had made a promise to me, that he would be back soon. I thought making that promise was going to make things simpler, but I was wrong. I was so wrong. It only made things harder. What if he couldn't live up to his promise? Promises were made to be kept, not to be broken. But I had people break their promises to me in the past. Too many times I had gone through that heartbreak. Was I strong enough to bring myself back up if that happened again? Would I be able to bear the pain?

I worried about my babies. What if I was stressing them out too much? It wasn't healthy for me to stress, but given the current situation of practically everything in my life, I couldn't help but stress. I'm human after all. I have feelings. And I do feel sad sometimes.

But I knew I had to be strong. I had to be strong for my family.

Steve had said it. And I know he was right.

Our family was going to be okay.

But little did I know that only a day after Steve left, would I receive the most shocking news of my life.

* * *

><p>Danny and Makayla arrived at the 5-0 office the next day a little after 9. Makayla had done everything in her power to convince Danny to let her continue working at least until it became harder for her to maneuver with her growing belly, and after much argument and consideration Danny had eventually gave in.<p>

When the siblings arrived at the office, they found Chin and Kono already standing around the smart table in the middle of the room with a suspect's profile pulled up.

"Hey guys," Danny said entering the room with Makayla behind.

"Hey," Kono replied turning her attention from the screen to the two walking in.

"There's something you need to see," Chin said. His voice sounded tense and unhappy.

"What's up?" Danny asked moving closer to the smart table. Kono whizzed the contents of the smart table to the screen in front of them.

"Remember this guy?" Kono asked pointing at the picture of a male suspect.

"That's the guy who kidnapped me," Makayla slowly said, carefully looking at the photo and correctly identifying him.

"That's right. Jason O'Hara," Chin confirmed.

"Yeah. Why is he on our hit-list again?" Danny asked pointing to his picture.

"We thought we had busted him when we put him in jail nearly 4 months ago. We were wrong," Chin slowly said observing Danny's reaction, "Jason broke out of jail last week."

Danny and Makayla looked shocked as they heard the news Chin was delivering.

"That's not all. Two days ago, HPD recovered surveillance footage of him on the same docks that we had nabbed him last time," Kono added, sliding another piece of information to the main screen again.

Danny and Makayla moved closer to examine the surveillance video. Jason in his prison uniform being escorted by a few other men. When the man on the left turned his back, giving the camera a clearer picture of his face, Makayla's eyes widened at seeing the man in the video.

"What's wrong Makayla?" Kono worriedly asked.

"Oh no," Makayla whispered.

"What? What is it, Kay?" Danny asked in worry.

"I know that man," Makayla admitted, pointing to the man who escorted Jason from his left.

"Do you know his name?" Chin asked, hoping that any information identifying the man would lead them to O'Hara.

"I know more than his name..." Makayla slowly said. All eyes were fixed on her with confused looks waiting for her to proceed.

"He's my ex-husband."

Chin, Kono and Danny looked shocked. Danny's eyes widened and then he blinked hard, refusing to believe the words coming out of Makayla's mouth.

"That's Eric, Danny," Makayla slowly admitted.

"Oh man," Danny slowly said rubbing his forehead in frustration. Chin and Kono exchanged confused looks.

"You were married to a criminal?" Kono carefully asked, not wanting to judge her.

"I didn't know he was a criminal," Makayla defended.

"Okay, no, that's not what she meant," Danny replied with his hand gesture, shooting a look at Kono who realized the wording of her question wasn't quite the best. "What she meant was, did you know he was in on all of this business?" Danny asked.

"No, not that I know of..." Makayla honestly replied. "We were students when we met... I don't think he was even into these things back then," Makayla added, trying to put the pieces together herself.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," Chin advised. "They recruit 'em pretty young these days."

Makayla listened to Chin carefully noting his words. He was probably right. Eric and Makayla's relationship had fallen apart so bad that she didn't know anything of what was going on in his life. If he was in this business back then, it wouldn't surprise Makayla to know that he hid it from her.

"Anyways, we'll need his full name and any other information you could provide us, Makayla. It's possible that he could lead us back to Jason," Kono advised.

Makayla nodded and gave Kono any information she thought could help, including their last known residence (the one they shared) and the name of where they had graduated from. It was a small start indeed, but Eric's name was at least some place to start. Hopefully tracing him back to Jason would help the 5-0 put him back behind bars again. For good this time.

* * *

><p>Danny and Makayla returned home late that evening. Makayla was tired and too exhausted to cook dinner, so Danny had been kind enough to let them order takeout. It had been a wise decision because it was a Friday and Grace was over for the weekend. What better way to kick off a weekend of family fun than a night in with a movie and some takeout? At least Danny agreed it was a good idea.<p>

They bought some Chinese and watched a new Disney movie about a dog who dies and gets resurrected by a little boy. Yeah. They watched _Frankenweenie. _Grace had surprisingly stayed awake throughout the entire movie, and Danny was about to commend her on that with a little after-movie ice cream, but as soon as the credits began rolling, Grace knocked out within an instant. Makayla and Danny smiled at her little sleeping form as Danny gently picked her up and carried her to her bedroom while Makayla stopped the movie and cleaned up the rest of the living room. A few minutes later Danny came back looking calmer than before.

"Knocked out like a bear on tranquilizers," Danny said walking into the room. Makayla slightly laughed as Danny began helping her with cleaning up the living space.

"Hey, I've got this. Go rest," Danny told her taking the stuff away from her hands and motioning her towards her room.

"What," Makayla sighed accepting defeat at the hands of her brother.

"Seriously," Danny said his voice getting more serious, "don't worry about it. I'll take care of this. You need to rest."

"Okay fine, you can do the cleaning, but I'll stay here with you till you're done," Makayla said smiling, sitting back on the couch watching her brother clean up.

"Whatever pleases you," Danny sing-songed as he picked up the takeout containers and proceeded to throw them in the garbage can sitting in the kitchen. He took one more look around to see if it was clean and sighed at feeling accomplished his task. He stood with his hands on his hips in front of Makayla sitting on the couch.

"What?" Makayla asked with a smile on her face, noticing her brother staring at her. He sighed again and sat down next to her, making eye contact as he sat.

"Makayla, you don't have to pretend in front of me," he calmly said. The smile on Makayla's face began losing its shine as it started fading away and Makayla's gaze fell to her lap.

"Hey," Danny said rubbing her back soothingly, "it's okay. Everything's going to be okay," he assured her.

"I really hope so, Danny," Makayla quietly said.

"Come here," Danny said pulling his sister in for a hug. He held her tight and rubbed her back, feeling her loosen up in his arms. The two remained in that position for a few seconds in silence, until Danny spoke up again.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Makayla?" Danny's voice reflected worry for his sister.

Makayla contemplated and her mind raced a thousand miles a minute trying to decide if it was best for her to tell Danny what Eric did to her. The memory was heartbreaking and traumatic, and even as she remembered it today, she couldn't stop the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. She tried hard to hold them back, but within a few seconds she found herself sobbing in her brother's arms.

Danny didn't pull back. He was confused when he felt Makayla shaking and sobbing in his arms so suddenly, but he knew she needed him right now, so he hugged her tighter and gave her time to calm herself down and speak up whenever she was ready. It felt like forever, but finally Makayla's voice fell to Danny's ears.

"Eric _did_ things to me, that I haven't told anyone..." Makayla finally confessed as her voice began to break, "nasty things..." Her sobs refused to stop.

Danny gulped when he heard his sister's confession. Her voice was full of so much hurt. He didn't want to think about the possible ways that the sentence could finish.

"What he did torments my memory **every single day.** The more I try to forget it, the more it engraves itself in my mind..." Danny felt his sister still sobbing against him. He wasn't ready to let go yet. He wasn't ready to see the devastated look on her face.

"And it's coming between my relationship with Steve," Makayla further admitted. "I want to tell Steve what Eric did to me, but it's so hard..." Makayla cried.

Danny breathed again sharply at seeing how deeply hurt his sister was.

"What did he do to you, Kay," Danny quietly asked. He hated putting the question. But he needed to know. He felt her crying intensifying against his body. It took her a few seconds to find her voice again, but when she did, Danny heard his sister make the scariest confession of her life.

"He raped me... when I was pregnant..." Makayla admitted amongst her tears.

Danny abruptly pulled apart from the hug and stared at his sister in utter shock. She was crying hard and she refused to make eye contact with him. His heart cried out to his sister at her revelation. He had no idea what Eric had done to her. And she had kept this to herself all this while?! There were no words for his emotions right now. What was he to say to her? Sorry to hear that? There were no words which could compensate the amount of pain he saw his sister in right now.

"Oh Makayla," he breathed, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. Danny was finding it harder by the second to take this in. That monster had violated his sister, he had mistreated her and hurt her - physically and emotionally.

Danny couldn't help hit. A tear rolled down his cheek as he sat with his sister in his arms just after she had revealed to him the biggest and most horrific secret of her life. Danny knew that Makayla needed him right now. He pulled her closer and turned himself so she could wrap her arms around him and bury her face in his chest. Danny held on to her tight, caressing her hair, knowing she needed to be comforted right now. He needed to calm her down or it would be unhealthy for her and the babies.

Neither of them said a word as he continued stroking her hair and felt her beginning to relax in his arms. After a while, he could feel her calm breathing against his chest and knew that she had fallen asleep. He gently picked her up and walked towards her bedroom, laying her on her bed and tucking her in quietly, before walking out again. When he was at the door, he turned back to take a look at his sister again, noticing her body becoming calmer as she drifted off to sleep, before softly closing her door again.

* * *

><p><em>"No, please don't!" Makayla pleaded.<em>

_"You know how I am when it comes to promises Kayla," the voice viciously said.  
><em>

_"Please don't hurt him! Take me!" Makayla cried.  
><em>

_"And what will I do with you? You're old for me now," the voice hissed.  
><em>

_"Just let him go!" Makayla cried reaching out to the figure sitting tied onto the chair.  
><em>

_"Let me answer that for you... NO!" The voice yelled.  
><em>

_Makayla stood with tears watching the man she loved on the verge of dying because of her. Steve was tied to the chair and Eric stood behind him with a knife to the neck. The scene couldn't be more horrific for her.  
><em>

_"Please, Eric, I beg of you! I'll do anything!" Makayla pleaded again. She heard the sound of a bell and panic swarmed her body within moments.  
><em>

_"Time's up..." Eric tormentingly said before one swift action of his hand left blood splattering across Makayla's face.  
><em>

_"NO!"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Makayla was jolted awake by a nightmare. She was breathing hard and sweating like crazy. Something didn't feel right.<p>

Something didn't feel right in her body.

She leaned over to her nightstand and turned on the light, her heart still racing a mile a minute. She cringed when she felt her lower abdomen feeling tight and heavy. Makayla took deep breaths before realizing her lower abdomen was cramping. Frantically, her hand reached underneath the covers for her lower abdomen when suddenly it felt cold and she brought it up for her eyes to see.

Blood. Fresh blood.

Makayla hastily pulled the covers apart and noticed her bedsheet had a spot of blood forming on it as well.

Makayla felt her chest beginning to tighten at seeing the sight in front of her eyes. This couldn't be happening.

Her instincts told her to call out to her brother.

"Danny!" Makayla cried. She tried moving from her spot but she could only move so much, since excessive movement only made her abdomen hurt even more.

She didn't hear a response or footsteps a few seconds after she said his name. She decided to try again.

"Danny!" Makayla again cried between the pangs of pain. She closed her eyes shut as the pain was starting to get worse and her cries to her brother were going in vain.

Her mind raced to a second option.

"Grace!" Makayla cried, a little louder this time. She repeated her name several times hoping that since her bedroom was adjacent to Makayla's, and that she was a soft sleeper, Grace would at least hear Makayla's cries of help.

Makayla's hope was not in vain. Within a minute a sleepy Grace appeared at Makayla's doorstep rubbing her eyes.

"Aunty Kay?" Grace sleepily asked.

"Grace, call Danno please," Makayla ordered, holding her abdomen tighter. Grace's eyes fell to Makayla's stomach and instantly widened when she saw the blood.

"Are you okay, Aunty Kay...?" Grace asked a little scared.

"Babe, please call Danno quick," Makayla again said as the little girl quickly nodded and went off to her father's room.

Danny walked in a few minutes later sleepily but still panicking based on what Grace had told him about the blood. He immediately reacted and told Makayla he was taking her to the hospital, NOW. Minutes later, Makayla sat in the seat of Danny's Camaro as he tried to calm her down and get her to take deep breaths. But Makayla knew that at that moment, there was nothing that could calm her down, or get her to breath slowly and evenly.

Makayla feared for the worst. And she hated to admit it.

* * *

><p><strong>Mini cliffhanger! Please read and review! Seriously, review.<strong>


	32. Conclusion, 1 of 4: Prayers

**Hello everyone! Back from an hiatus. I've finally arrived at the conclusion for this story. Here is Chapter 32 - Part 1 of 3: Conclusion - Prayers  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Makayla had never been more scared in her life. Never had she been so terrified for something other than her own life. Believe it or not, there had been times when she had been terrified for her life - literally. Like Eric, and when he had viciously attacked her. And when Jason O'Hara tied her up for who knew how long.<p>

But this time, it wasn't about her. It was about her babies.

Plural. Babies.

Because she was bleeding.

And this, was not normal. Not normal at all.

The ambulance arrived shortly after Danny had called it. He stayed with her right till the paramedics came in and wheeled her out, and he stayed with her, right beside her, during the entire ambulance ride. He didn't leave her side for even a second.

It was a terrifying experience. Danny didn't feel so scared in his life ever before. Not when Rachel had gone into early labour during Grace's pregnancy either. Today, this was something different. This was his sister and her babies. And blood, right now, was definitely not a good sign.

Makayla held on to Danny's hand tightly as she was wheeled through the hallways of the hospital to an appropriate room, all the while maintaining a silence between herself and Danno. But when she reached the critical care unit where Danny was no longer allowed, she reluctantly let go of her brother's hand as she heard him say one final thing before she was taken inside.

"You're going to be okay, babe."

Grace's figure fearfully hugging Danny's figure - that was the last thing Makayla's eyes saw before she was wheeled in for further examination. The cringing pain still had not stopped. She was instructed to change into a hospital gown and then transferred to a bed where she was told to keep her feet up on stirrups.

Whatever was happening, Makayla didn't feel good about it.

She didn't want to hear the words she was scared the doctor might say. So she didn't ask. She didn't ask what was going on. She just went with it and simply did what the doctor instructed.

And then, she was sedated.

* * *

><p>Danny and Grace waited impatiently outside the operation room as Grace began falling asleep on her daddy's shoulder. It had been almost an hour since they had taken Makayla in, and Danny had called Chin and Kono immediately after he had arrived at the hospital with Makayla. He was expecting them soon.<p>

Suddenly, he heard the familiar ding of the elevator, and saw two figures rushing towards where Danny and Grace sat waiting.

"Hey," Kono said almost out of breath.

"Any news?" Chin asked.

Danny shook his head which lay on his fists, his elbows on his knees. Chin and Kono heard a helpless sigh as they sat down next to him and comforted their friend.

"How did it happen?" Kono slowly asked.

"I don't know... Grace came waking me up telling me that Makayla was up and bleeding. I went to her room and she was in pain. Her sheets were stained," Danny painfully replied.

"Did you... Did you call Steve?" Chin softly asked. Danny sighed as he sat back up again and took the phone in his hand. It was actually Makayla's phone. He figured if Steve noticed missed calls from Makayla, he would reply quicker. He really hoped that worked, though.

"I did, I tried. But he's not answering. I've left several voicemails."

"You didn't tell him what happened, in the voicemails, right?" Kono carefully asked. Danny exchanged looks with his colleague before examining his phone again for any missed calls.

"No, I couldn't."

There was a moment of silence before anyone could say anything.

"I think he deserves to know in person," Chin quietly said. "She needs him right now the most."

Danny nodded in agreement as he let out another sigh and closed his eyes, leaning his head on the wall again.

* * *

><p>Moments passed before anyone heard anything from the doctor. But finally the moment came, when the doors to the operation room opened, and the doctors wheeled an unconscious Makayla out of the room. Danny, Chin and Kono all got up as if at once proceeding towards her lying on the bed, but the doctors signaled that they were transferring her to another room.<p>

Danny carried Grace in his arms as the three adults walked to the room Makayla was being kept in now, as the nurses began configuring her monitoring equipment. The doctor was standing next to Makayla's bed jotting a few things down on his clipboard. Danny was impatient, but he didn't want to be hasty in anything. So he waited patiently until the doctor was done writing down whatever it was, to ask what her progress was.

Finally, the doctor clipped the pen to the clipboard and sighed, sticking the clipboard between his arms. He turned towards where Danny and the two adults stood, carefully taking his glasses off.

"Dr. Hodgins?" Danny hesitatingly asked.

"I'm sorry to say this Mr. Williams, but, we could not save one of the fetuses."

Danny felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. It felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest.

A hand went to Kono's mouth as she gasped in shock, and Chin's only reply was a sharp intake of breath as his mind registered the information.

"The development of one of the embryo's had dropped significantly. When we took Ms. Williams in tonight, we had noticed she had loss tremendous amounts of blood and was heavily cramping. She was miscarrying when she arrived." The doctor calmly conveyed the news to Danny.

Danny couldn't meet the eyes of the doctor as his own eyes had now become watery. How could he tell Makayla that she lost one of the babies?

"The fetuses were identical twins which meant that they shared a single amniotic sac. It was imperative that we removed the fetus we could no longer save to ensure the safety of the other fetus," Dr. Hodgins said. "I am tremendously sorry for your loss, Mr. Williams."

"How did this happen?" Danny asked with a shaking voice. The doctor sighed, before addressing Danny's question.

"Miscarriages can happen due to a number of reasons. The absolute cause can never be determined unless otherwise clear."

Danny took a deep breath trying to digest the information being conveyed by the doctor. The doctor comfortingly put a hand on Danny's shoulder and stepped forward.

"My condolences are with you and Ms. Williams. Please be with her at this moment. She will need your support," he said looking at Chin and Kono as well, "the support of all of you."

Danny slowly nodded before the doctor stepped out of the room to give them a little space.

"Hey, we'll leave you alone for a while, brah," Kono softly said before taking Grace and stepping out of the room with Chin.

Danny slowly walked towards Makayla's bed and sat himself on the stool next to her lying form. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, to place a tearful kiss. How was he ever going to convey the news to his sister?

* * *

><p>It seemed like eternity. But it was only hours. The doctor had said Makayla should regain consciousness within 3 and 4 hours. It was just over the three hour mark when Danny noticed her stirring in her position. He anxiously sat up, still with her hand in his, hoping that she would open her eyes soon.<p>

Then slowly, her eyes flickered open and scanned the room, until she met the familiar pair of eyes and her facial expressions softened.

"Hey babe," Danny whispered, his hand moving to stroke her head.

Makayla made slow movement as her hand and eyes traveled to her lower abdomen.

"Danno, my babies..." Makayla softly said, her voice breaking.

"Ssh," Danny said leaning into kiss her forehead as the tears began resurfacing again.

"Danno..." Makayla pleaded as her questioning eyes met Danny's when he retreated.

Danny took a deep breath and saw the pleading look on his sister's face. His eyes fell to the floor and he braced himself for the worst moment of his life, ever.

"Babe, one of the embryos was not developing well." He paused in his sentence, getting his composure together. "They couldn't save one the babies," he painfully said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

He heard her soft intake of breath, and finally made eye contact.

"No..." Makayla said, unable to believe Danny's words. The tears were on the verge of spilling when she heard Danny start talking, but by the time he was done his sentence, the tears knew no bounds.

"No... no... no..." Makayla sobbed, repeatedly shaking her head as if it wasn't true.

"I am so sorry, babe," Danny cried as he held on to his sister's face and tried comforting her.

"No... My baby..." Makayla continue crying, as Danny held onto her and placed a comforting kiss on her forehead.

This couldn't be happening. It was her biggest fear. And today it had happened.

She needed Steve.

She wanted Steve beside her.

But he was so far away right now.

Right now, she had her brother. The comfort of her brother's arms.

He had been there for her before, and he was here for her now.

He held on to her tight as they both comforted each other during that moment.

As they comforted each other, and mourned the loss of an other.

The loss of Makayla's baby.

Makayla and Steve's baby.

How would she tell Steve?

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a bit sad and gloomy... but there are only two more parts left (in case you didn't read the beginning AN) and the next two will be longer and better. The final one will be long of course. More Steve in the next chapter. Read and review please! Enjoy!  
><strong>


	33. Conclusion, 2 of 4: Revelations&Reunions

**Hey everyone! Back with a chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Makayla stared at the ceiling in her thoughts. Her mind still refused to believe whatever was happening. It refused to believe that it was all true. It made her remember the conversation she had had with Danny about her pregnancy, and that she would be growing bigger a lot faster. But now, that wasn't going to happen anymore . . .<p>

Danny was by her side. He had fell asleep on the chair a while after Makayla told him to rest instead of staying awake, and that she would be okay. Truth was, her brother cared. Danno cared. But she knew she wasn't going to "be okay". It wasn't easy getting over the loss.

The loss that she had gone through for a second time in her life.

She just wanted one thing at this moment. She just wanted Steve by her side. She hoped that Steve would come back soon and just hug her tight, telling her that it was alright. That it would be okay.

She just wanted the comfort of Steve's arms. Makayla felt like she was asking for a miracle.

And much to the surprise of Makayla, as if at the exact moment, she heard a knock on the door and a face slowly coming in view between the crack of the door.

"Can I come in?" Kono softly asked.

Makayla nodded, and Kono stepped in closing the door behind her. There was a cloud of silence and sorrow, as neither of them knew what to say.

"How are you feeling now?" Kono slowly asked, sitting on the stool.

Makayla breathed deeply as one hand instinctively slid to her lower stomach.

"Better, I guess. I don't know..." Makayla said, her voice sounding helpless and broken.

Kono placed a comforting hand on Makayla's hand and rubbed it affectionately.

"I have some good news for you," Kono started. Makayla's eyes slowly met Kono's and Kono noticed they didn't reflect any glimmer of excitement.

"What could possibly be good news for me right now," Makayla said dejectedly.

"We left a few voicemails on Steve's phone. He called back. I was able to talk to him. He's on his way as we speak," Kono softly finished.

Makayla's eyes immediately shot up at the sound of Steve's name, and this time, Kono saw a glint of hope in Makayla's eyes. She gently squeezed her hand in comfort.

"You two need each other right now, Makayla," Kono whispered. Makayla simply nodded unable to speak as the tears began brimming again.

"I'll see you in a while," Kono finished before giving Makayla a hug and stepping out of the room.

Makayla's eyes followed her retreating form until she was out of the door, but her eyes remained glued on the door even after she had left. The next time she wanted for that door to open, was when Steve was going to step inside of the room.

And he would be here soon.

She was asking for a miracle, and now it was happening. Soon, she would be with Steve.

Soon, hopefully.

* * *

><p>It wasn't a matter of a few hours, or a few minutes. It was a twelve hour flight from Japan to Hawaii. And it was the worst twelve hours Steve had ever been through before.<p>

He remembered seeing several missed calls on his cellphone from Makayla's number, earlier that day. It would be a lie saying that he wasn't worried. So when he called back on her number and heard Kono's voice on the other line, he instantly knew something was not right.

Steve sat in his seat on the airplane, remembering his phone conversation with Kono, when she delivered the dreadful news to him that would break his heart.

_Steve saw several missed calls as he turned his phone on again. They were all from Makayla. Makayla? That wasn't right. She knew he was in Japan looking for Shelburne. He knew that Makayla wouldn't call him at a time like this unless it was an immediate emergency. And something told him that it **was** an immediate emergency. _

_He immediately hit the dial button over her number and held the phone to his ear, hearing the familiar beep until someone picked up and he heard a voice on the other line.  
><em>

_"Steve," the voice whispered.  
><em>

_This was not Makayla's voice.  
><em>

_"Kono? Why do you have Makayla's phone?" Steve asked. Something, definitely was not right. What was going on?  
><em>

_"Steve," Kono began, her voice low and breaking, "it's Makayla."  
><em>

_Steve immediately felt his heart sinking at the tone she was using.  
><em>

_"Kono, what's wrong? Why are you whispering? And is Makayla okay?" Steve apprehensively asked.  
><em>

_"Steve, we're at the hospital," Kono said as the tears became obvious in her voice.  
><em>

_Steve immediately noticed the change in her voice and recognized that she had started crying.  
><em>

_"Hey..." he comforted, "Why are you crying?" Steve softly asked.  
><em>

_"Makayla... She... She miscarried one of the babies," Kono said as her sobs took over and were audible over the phone.  
><em>

_Steve's response was a sharp intake of breath, as he felt his heart sinking at the mention of the babies. It was as if his heart stopped when he heard that Makayla had lost one of the twins. _

_That **they** had lost their child.  
><em>

_He needed to be with Makayla right now, because he knew how much she needed him. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and became aware of the situation. He couldn't break down right now. He needed to be strong right now. He needed to be strong for Makayla.  
><em>

_"I'm coming home," were the only words that left his mouth.  
><em>

Steve opened his eyes as he felt a familiar hand tapping his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes to see a flight attendant with a food of tray standing above him. The figure that sat next to him, the one who had nudged him, took the tray from the flight attendant smiling, and placed it in front of Steve as he adjusted himself in his seat for the tray. Yes, he was bringing someone home. He was bringing Shelburne home.

"Thanks, Doris," Steve said a little annoyed. Doris sighed retreating her hands, disappointed that he didn't want her help.

"You know, I would appreciate if my son didn't call me by my name," she solemnly commented, focusing her attention to her own food again.

"We are not discussing this on the flight," Steve firmly replied, digging into his meal. The two ate in silence for a few minutes until mother McGarrett decided to start a discussion.

"Steve, you still haven't told me why we're flying back on an emergency basis. Is everything okay with you?" She asked concerned.

Steve chewed the morsel in his mouth and thought about her question. He really didn't want to share everything between him and Makayla right now. At least not on the plane. He wasn't sure how his mom would react when she found out that Makayla was pregnant, but had miscarried one of the twins. He wasn't ready for that right now.

"I'll tell you later when we reach," Steve quietly replied. He was in no mood to discuss what had happened. The only thing he could think about right now was getting to Makayla and being there with her.

Disappointed, all Doris could do was agree and wait until Steve was ready to talk about whatever was on his mind.

* * *

><p>Chin had gone home after Danny said that he would be okay here. They were going to keep Makayla for the rest of today at least, and the doctor strictly advised bed rest to Makayla for the rest of the pregnancy. Danny told Kono to go home and get some rest as well, so she took Grace with her leaving Danny the only one in the hospital.<p>

He had been sitting by Makayla's bed for the past few hours. She had been awake for most of the time, and they had talked to keep her mind busy, but now she was beginning to fall asleep. Danny decided to step out to get a cup of coffee, hoping Makayla would be asleep by the time he came back.

Danny quietly made his way to the door and stepped out, gently closing the door behind him so to not disturb her. He turned to make his way towards the elevator when he heard the ping and saw a familiar figure stepping out in a rush. The figure looked both directions until he finally identified Danny. The two exchanged looks as the figure started walking in Danny's direction.

"Steve," Danny said as he walked closer, "I'm glad you're here."

Steve sighed as he stood in front of Danny, his hands on his hips. He closed his eyes as his hand rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"She's almost asleep, but I'm sure she'll wake up when she sees you," Danny quietly told him.

"How did this happen, Danno?" Steve asked. Danny sighed in exhaustion as his hands fell into his pockets and his eyes to the ground.

"Just... It happened so fast, Steve. She woke up in the middle of the night bleeding," he made eye contact with Steve, "the doctor said she was miscarrying as we were bringing her here."

Steve breathed deeply and ran his hands over his face.

"Is she any better now?" Steve asked, concern written all over his face.

"She seemed better when Kono told her you were on your way," Danny assured. Steve sighed again and nodded, as Danny tapped his shoulder and gave him way to go inside. They exchanged one more look before Steve opened the door and quietly stepped inside.

He saw her lying on the bed, her face was turned away from the door. He walked over to her bedside and seated himself on the stool beside it, noticing her slow breathing and knowing that she had fallen asleep. He fought the lump forming in his throat, knowing that he needed to be strong for her right now. Steve gently took her hand in his and caressed it.

She must have only fallen asleep now, which was why the moment Steve took her hand, Makayla's eyes slowly opened and she turned her head the other way until she met the familiar eyes of Steve. A smile instantly formed on her face as the tears threatened to escape. He was here. He was finally here, beside her.

"Steve," Makayla softly said.

"Hey," Steve replied before leaning in and giving her a kiss. It was a soft, passionate one; one that said, "_I'm here for you_". A few seconds later they pulled apart as Steve rested his forehead against hers. The tears had escaped already.

"We'll get through this together," Steve calmly said to Makayla. He could hear her silent sobs as much as she tried to hold them back. Steve affectionately touched her cheek to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Steve... This is all my fault..." Makayla tried to say. Steve shook his head unaware of what she was about to tell him.

"Ssh... It's not your fault Kay," Steve softly whispered.

"It is, Steve..." Makayla said as she locked eyes with Steve. Steve continued looking at Makayla unable to understand what she was trying to tell him.

"It is my fault Steve..." Makayla repeated, Steve having pulled back and sitting upright on his stool. He looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about, Makayla?" Steve asked concerned.

Makayla closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and knew this was it. She had to tell Steve right now.

"Makayla?" Steve asked, retreating a little.

Makayla took a deep breath and looked down into her hands, which were now separated from Steve's.

"Steve…" she hesitantly started, "Steve, when I was married to Eric," she paused, "I became pregnant."

Makayla stopped and slowly raised her eyes to see Steve's expressions. His eyes had a questioning look and she knew he was expecting her to continue.

"I became pregnant, but I miscarried…" she trailed off, the tears rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably.

Makayla noticed Steve's expressions changing not even the slightest, and he continued sitting in that same position in a bewildered state. _This was it_, Makayla thought. She had told Steve the truth. Well, at least half of it. She didn't have the guts to tell him that Eric had attacked her. At least not now.

For a second he didn't move, and Makayla thought this was going to be it. But then, she felt familiar hands cloud over hers and squeeze them gently, and she raised her eyes to look into Steve's and saw that they no longer held a questioning look. Instead, they were comforting and soft.

"It isn't your fault Makayla," he whispered bringing his face closer to hers until their foreheads met, "not then… not now," he softly said before bringing his lips to hers and giving her a heartfelt kiss. Makayla quickly responded, but their moment was cut short when the door opened and the nurse came in followed by the doctor.

Seeing the doctor enter the room, the two quickly pulled apart and straightened themselves out, as Steve shifted over a bit with his stool to make room for the doctor, without letting go of Makayla's hand.

The doctor checked her status on the monitors and then noted a few things down in his clipboard, while the nurse adjusted the IV which was hooked into Makayla's wrist.

"And you must be the father," the doctor said, looking between his clipboard and Steve with a smile.

"Yes," Steve acknowledged, giving Makayla's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Okay," the doctor stretched, clipping his pen to the clipboard before turning himself towards Steve.

"She seems to be doing better. Her blood pressure seems to be under control, and the baby seems to be doing much better. He or she was under a lot of stress when we brought Ms. Williams in tonight," he said.

Steve looked at Makayla who exchanged the look, before paying attention to the doctor again.

"I think you can take her home tonight. Under your care, I am confident she will be okay soon," the doctor added with a smile, looking between Makayla and Steve.

"That's great news," Steve said returning the smile, casting a glance towards Makayla who looked equally happy to be going home.

"Do remember, Mister..?" The doctor trailed, not knowing Steve's last name.

"Steve McGarrett," Steve answered.

"Mr. McGarrett, do remember that she takes her prenatal vitamins correctly, and that she keeps on bed rest as much as possible," the doctor finished, glancing towards Makayla again with a serious look.

"I'll make sure of that," Steve assured.

"Great, then," the doctor said with a smile, "Laura here will check her one final time before we can officially discharge her," he added, referring to the nurse in the room. "Mr. McGarrett, can I see you outside for some paperwork?"

"Sure," Steve replied, getting up from his spot before giving Makayla a kiss on the cheek and stepping out with the doctor.

"He really loves you," Laura said with a smile once the men were out of the room.

Makayla simply returned the smile and slightly nodded.

"You're lucky to have him," Laura added smiling.

"Thanks," Makayla replied, her hand falling to her abdomen as her smile grew and she fell her insides glowing.

She was finally going home. Home to be with Steve.

* * *

><p>The doctor had done a quick check of Makayla and the baby, and after Steve was done with the paperwork, said that she was good to go. Danny had gone home and brought back some clothes which Makayla had requested, and after changing into them, Makayla was ready to go.<p>

Makayla was being wheeled to the front despite her many protests, when Danny pulled up with his Camaro, with Steve right behind him in his Silverado. Both men stepped out and expected Makayla to step into their own cars, until Steve hesitantly walked up to Danny and explained his current situation.

"Your mom?" Danny incredulously asked.

Steve sighed frustratingly and nodded, before running his hand over the back of his neck.

"Do you think that's the best environment for her right now?" Danny asked, referring to Makayla's current state. Steve looked into Danny's eyes and saw where he was getting to with this. It was true, and something Steve hadn't considered. But the only reason he was doing this right now was because as angry as he was with his mother for doing this to him, he knew that she was probably the one person who could comfort Makayla unlike himself or Danny, or anyone else. Because she was a woman, and she was a mother.

And plus, his mother was here to stay now. He couldn't keep this a secret forever. Steve knew she probably hadn't forgotten about their discussion on the plane - he hadn't exactly told her why they had come back from Japan so quickly. Maybe this was the right moment to tell her.

"I just want what's best for her, Danno," Steve told him, before noticing that Makayla was now at the front with nurses behind her.

"Ready to go?" One nurse asked with a smile. Steve and Danny exchanged looks, before Steve walked up to Makayla and helped her up and towards his car. Danny opened the door for her, while Steve helped her in.

"Wow, I feel like such a princess," Makayla commented at having the two men helping her at every step.

"You're **my** princess," Steve replied with a smirk. Makayla felt herself blushing and couldn't help but giggle.

"Please, don't start with it again," Danny groaned.

"What's the matter, Danno? Not happy with Makayla being **my** princess?" Steve teased, acting like he didn't know what Danny was talking about.

"Don't." Danny said, walking towards his car. "And hey!" He screamed, standing in front of the driver's side door, "no monkey business, understood?" He told Steve before climbing into his vehicle.

Steve and Makayla shared a laugh before Steve sat in himself.

"What is with him and monkey business?" Steve laughed, asking Makayla. Makayla shook her head as if conveying 'no idea' before the two drove off towards Steve's house.

A few minutes passed and the air became less awkward, since their earlier conversation with Danno at the hospital had lightened up the mood. But Steve knew he needed to tell Makayla that he was going to introduce her to his mom. He cast a glance towards her every now and then, and found her staring out the window silently.

"Kay," Steve slowly said, bringing her to his attention.

"Yeah?" She said, turning towards him.

"I uh... There's someone at home I'd like you to meet," he slowly said. He say Makayla scrunch her eyes in confusion as a curious smile came to her face.

"Who?"

"Doris," Steve replied. "My mother."

* * *

><p>Steve assured Makayla that everything would be okay, and for once, Makayla trusted herself to be okay with the current situation. She followed Steve into his house before he closed the door behind him.<p>

"Mom?" Steve said, calling out to his mom. A few seconds later, a figure emerged from the kitchen.

"Honey, I was just -" Doris paused mid-sentence as she noticed a feminine figure beside Steve. Steve wrapped an arm around Makayla pulling her closer to him to make her more comfortable.

"Mom, this is Makayla," Steve said as Doris approached them standing on the other end of the hallway. Doris stood in front of Makayla and shot her a sweet smile, as a hand traveled to her face to caress her cheek. Makayla began feeling comfortable and returned the smile, easing up a little in Steve's arms.

"We're having a baby."

He said it as quick as anything, because he knew he had to get it out there as fast as he could. Doris' hand suddenly paused as her smile began fading away, and her eyes turned towards Steve. For a second they held their gaze, but Steve's eyes told her that he wasn't backing down, and that this was the real deal for him. Then, her smile came back again but this time with tears, as she put both her hands on Makayla's shoulders.

"I'm going to be a grandmother," she tearfully said before pulling Makayla into a hug which she reciprocated.

Steve sighed to himself and smiled, glad that this reunion went well. Better than he expected.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Months Later<strong>

Living with Doris hadn't been as bad as Steve thought it would be. But he attributed that to having Makayla in his life. Makayla moved in with Steve after she miscarried one of the babies, and it was a good move from what Steve perceived. His mother was home to take care of her, and it would be a good bonding opportunity for the two of them. Plus, his mom could give parenting advice to Makayla as well.

One evening while Makayla was at Danny's for the day, Steve took the opportunity to tell his mom about Makayla's miscarriage. She didn't take it well. It had saddened her, and she cried about it for a while. But eventually she learned to accept it, and was glad that she was here for her grandchild this time.

Makayla's and Doris' relationship was turning out really well as well. Not only did Steve stop calling his mother by her first name, but Makayla had started getting the hang of calling her 'mom' as well. Steve thought it was sweet. It just felt right. Makayla was his life now. There was no way he would let her go. There was no way this was going to end.

Things were beginning to look better. They were getting better between Steve and Danny as well. Danny was a little hesitant at first to let Makayla move in with Steve, but eventually he gave in realizing that this was what Makayla wanted, and this was something that would make her happy. What could be better than sharing every moment of her pregnancy with the man she loved?

This weekend, the 5-0 team had plans. Everyone was having a barbeque at Kono's place. Initially, they had said they would have it at Steve's place, but then considering the fact that Makayla was so far along in her pregnancy, they didn't want to make things stressful for her by organizing a party which she would be partly responsible for hosting.

It was just after 2pm and Steve's Silverado pulled up on Kono's driveway. He stepped out of the car and moved to the back to grab the stuff that they had brought, while Makayla slowly stepped out of her seat and closed the door in a huff, mumbling something to herself as Steve approached her with the stuff in his hands.

"Babe, it's okay if your shoes don't match. I just want you to be comfortable," Steve gently told her with a smile.

"Are you saying I look uncomfortable in these shoes?" Makayla shot back. "My feet look like elephant feet in these, don't they?" Makayla said all panicky, waddling to the backyard with Steve beside her.

"No, they don't," Steve said with a laugh, giving her a kiss on the cheek to make her feel better.

"Now you're just saying that to make me feel better," she said, almost about to cry.

"Hey, you two!" Kono said all excited upon seeing Steve and Makayla arrive. She made her way over to the two but immediately noticed the sad look on Makayla's face.

"What happened?" Kono said all worried, looking between Steve and Makayla, noticing the almost tears in her eyes.

"My feet look like elephant feet," Makayla complained, looking down to her feet again. Kono's eyes followed the same and noticed what she was wearing.

"Aw honey, flip-flops would have been okay too," Kono said, giving her a hug.

"That's what I said," Steve chimed in. Makayla gave Steve a look as she broke apart from the hug.

"Let me take this," Kono said to Steve, taking the stuff from him, "and let me get you something," she added to Makayla. Makayla simply nodded before Steve noticed Danny standing with Joe and Chin. He gestured Makayla towards them, keeping his hand on the small of her back all the time.

"Hey babe," Danny said giving his sister a hug. "Why the tears?" He calmly asked, knowing that it was the pregnancy hormones to explain.

"Elephant feet," she whined, looking down at her feet.

"You look beautiful. Including your feet," Joe told her with a smile.

"Really?" Makayla smiled, suddenly feeling better again.

"Here you go," they heard Kono as she approached the team and gestured Makayla to sit down on the chair. She helped her out of her shoes and slid a pair of flip-flops on instead.

"Kono, you're so sweet," Makayla smiled with tears in her eyes as Kono helped her with the shoes. Kono returned the smile and winked, before helping Makayla up when she was done.

"Unlike others," Makayla added, shooting a glance to Steve who looked taken aback.

"Come'on, the girls are hanging inside," Kono said with a laugh before peeling Makayla away from the men. After the two women left, Steve turned to Danny, Joe and Chin shocked. To his dismay, the men broke out in laughter and he couldn't help but shake his head.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the kitchen, Kono, Makayla, Malia, Rachel and Doris sat down gossiping. Doris had volunteered to come early to help, so Kono had picked her up earlier in the morning.<p>

"Anybody want a beer?" Kono asked, opening the fridge.

"Yeah, rub it in," Makayla groaned.

"Sorry babe," Kono laughed, "orange juice?" She added.

"Yes, please," Makayla sighed, rubbing her belly, "I'm soo hungry. Got anything to munch on?"

Kono nodded with a smile and told her she would be back with a plate of food. Makayla walked to the living room where the rest of the ladies were sitting.

"Hey mom," Makayla said exhaustively as Doris pulled her into a hug and kissed the side of her head.

"How's my baby doing today?" Doris asked as the two women sat down.

"Don't even ask. I think he wants to literally rip himself out of me," Makayla said with a huff as she sat down.

"Aw, honey," Doris said feeling sorry for the mother of her grandchild, "I still think it's a girl," she added with a smile.

Rachel and Malia who were sipping on their drinks looked at Makayla and Doris in surprise.

"You haven't found out if it's a boy or a girl yet?" They asked together.

Makayla shook her head slowly as Doris smiled and commented.

"We want it to be a surprise," Doris commented.

"Want what to be a surprise?" Kono asked, appearing in the room with a plate of food for Makayla.

"We don't know the sex of the baby yet," Makayla replied, taking the plate from Kono excitingly.

"Really?" Kono asked a bit shocked, taking a seat next to Malia.

"But Steve and I are confidant it's a baby girl," Doris added smiling.

"More like he's hoping for it," Makayla added between a mouthful. The women laughed discussing the possibility of Steve having a baby girl, imagining how protective he would be of her.

"Gosh, I totally get you, Makayla. Pregnancy can make things so stressful," Rachel added, referring to her pregnancy with Grace.

"I know!" Makayla said with food in her mouth.

"Like your sex life. How's that going?" Kono teased. Makayla's mouth formed an _O_ as she gasped at Kono.

"Kono!" Makayla reprimanded, her eyes hinting towards Doris sitting beside her. "Sorry mom," Makayla said still with a mouthful of food, turning to Doris.

"Oh, please," Doris said throwing her hands in the air, "as if I can't hear you guys."

As if on queue, all of the other women gasped at once and started laughing as Makayla's mouth formed an _O_ again and a blush began appearing on her face.

"Mom!" Makayla cried, embarrassingly turning towards Doris who was laughing right now herself.

"I'm sorry, honey," Doris tried between her laughs, putting both her arms around Makayla in a make-up hug.

"This is so embarrassing," Makayla said when she noticed her friends still had cheeky smiles on their faces.

"Okay, okay. Hey, hey, stop teasing now," Doris said as the laughter came to an end.

"Thanks mom," Makayla muttered before putting another morsel in her mouth again.

"But seriously, how is it?" Kono said out of the blue again.

"Okay, I'm done here," Makayla said as she got up with her plate, "I don't know you guys!" She yelled before waddling her way out of the living area with her plate.

The women continued sharing a laugh as Doris jokingly reprimanded Kono for probably ruining Makayla's day.

* * *

><p>Steve stood with a beer in his hand with Danny, Chin and Joe when he caught the sight of Makayla waddling towards him from the corner of his eye. He turned his attention towards her as she walked to him visibly grumpy, with a plate of food in her hand.<p>

"How's our sex life, Steve?" She abruptly said with her hand on her hips, when she was amongst the four men standing. Danny who was sipping on a beer immediately coked on it and spit it out, looking at Makayla incredulously.

"Babe," Steve said, a hand flying to her side, resisting a smile at Danny's reaction, but still feeling a little embarrassed at her sudden outburst.

"No, don't _babe_ me," Makayla said huffing his hand away. "How is our sex life, Steve?" She asked again, with the same attitude.

"Please don't answer that," Danny pleaded.

"No! He will answer it," Makayla yelled at Danny.

"Then I'm done here..." Danny sing-songed but was stopped by Makayla's voice again.

"No, you are not," Makayla said to Danny with an obvious expression. She turned to Steve again with a questioning look.

"So?"

Steve shuffled a little uncomfortable wanting to discuss this in private, but Makayla was moody right now. And when she was moody, there was no winning with her.

"It's..."

"Say it," Makayla pushed.

"It's great, babe," Steve smirked wrapping an arm around Makayla which she didn't refuse this time.

"Is it great or is it **amazing**?" She pressed.

Steve felt her becoming grumpier by the minute, so he decided to answer her question as quickly as he could.

"It's amazing, babe," Steve replied with a smile. Danny looked disgusted as Joe and Chin looked amused.

"Great. Now tell this to the women inside," she quickly said before pulling apart and walking away as if nothing had happened.

"Hormones," Joe said laughing as he shook his head at Makayla's retreating figure.

"Tell me about it," Steve sighed.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Danny said kneeling over with a hand to his stomach.

The rest of the men looked on amused and broke out in laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Few Days Later<strong>

Makayla's hormones were the same, but Steve was used to it. He had been slightly prepared for this from the beginning, and his mother had prepared him for what he didn't expect.

It was a Thursday evening and Steve still was not home from the 5-0 task force. Something was up. Months ago, the 5-0 team had found out that Jason O'Hara had broke out of jail. Unfortunately however, they were unable to track him weeks following his escape. The HPD also tried their best, but Jason had slipped under covers and now he couldn't be found.

Until today.

The men who had accompanied his escape, one of which turned out to be Eric Sanders, Makayla's ex-husband, had been spotted with a few other men who were unknown to the 5-0 till now. The 5-0 had been working on Eric's case for the past few weeks but they hadn't told Makayla about it. They hoped that finding Eric would lead them to Jason eventually. And that was why, Steve was spending extra hours at the office nowadays. Even Doris had suggested she help out.

Tonight, a Thursday evening, Makayla was home waiting for Steve and Doris. She had made dinner, or at least tried to, and was now lying on the couch watching some television until the two arrived. She was flipping channels until the television went black and all the lights in the house went out.

Noticing her surroundings, Makayla slowly got up from the couch and reached for her cellphone, her hands shaking a little at the sudden blackout. She stood up and began half-pacing/half-waddling the room with the cellphone to her ear, Steve's number dialed.

She waited a few seconds until she heard a click and the voice she wanted to hear on the other end.

"McGarrett."

"Steve, the power went out in the house," Makayla immediately said.

"Makayla, we're just on our way home now," he said, steering with one hand with the cellphone in his other.

"Come quick, ple-"

Makayla's sentence was cut short when she felt a cloth to her face and instantly dropped her phone. As the smell overcame her senses, she began slipping to the ground against someone's body, hearing faint voices in the background.

"Dude! She's pregnant!" She heard a voice screaming, as the figure began letting go of her and let her slide to the ground.

Then she heard some mumbling, and then footsteps, and then she felt arms enveloping her as she was lifted off the ground into somebody's arms.

"We need to move fast," she heard the voice beside her ear.

Something was off here.

She recognized this voice.

It was too familiar.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hello? Makayla?" Steve said, concerned that her voice had stopped all of a sudden. Suddenly, he heard the background voices of a few men, and then within a few seconds, heard the line become cut as somebody destroyed the phone.

Panicking, Steve stepped on the pedal and raced towards his house, hoping Makayla was okay.

The last thing Makayla remembered was being put in the back of a van. Then, her senses completely blackened out.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! So long. Cliffhanger! Please read and review!<strong>


	34. Conclusion, 3 of 4: Past and Present

**Hello readers! I've decided to cut this part into two. So this is not the last chapter of this story, it is the second last. The last one is coming soon. Enjoy! Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>"The line got cut," Steve said as he stepped on the pedal and drove faster towards home. Doris looked at him worriedly unaware of what was going on.<p>

"What's going on, Steve?" Doris asked, concern written all over her face.

"Something's not right," he replied, turning the street. "I heard sounds of struggle over the phone," he added.

"Oh my," Doris gasped.

Steve continued driving faster towards home as only a single thought kept rewinding in his head. What he heard in the background on the phone definitely said that something was not right. It was faint, but he heard a voice saying something along the lines of, "_... She's pregnant..._" followed by what sounded like several footsteps, and then the one sound he didn't want to hear: of someone destroying the phone - most likely by throwing it against a hard surface, or by stepping on it. Whichever it was, Steve had a feeling it was Makayla's phone that had been destroyed.

And that, was definitely not good. Not good at all.

* * *

><p>Danny opened the door to his apartment and stepped in, turning on the lights and closing the door behind him. He placed his keys on the table and quickly scanned the room before stepping into the kitchen and opening the fridge for a beer. He again eyed his surroundings and realized he needed to do some major cleanup given that Grace was joining him for the weekend. He put his beer on the counter and proceeded to his room when the pocket of his pants began vibrating. Danny reached into the pocket and pulled out the vibrating object, pressing the green button and putting the object to his ear.<p>

"Steve, why is it that you cannot spend a day without pestering me to the moment I go to bed?" Danny asked.

"Danny, it's Makayla," he started, "she called me about the light going off in the house but our conversation was cut short. I think someone got to her in the house," Steve said.

"Wait, hold on. What? Someone got to Makayla in the house?" Danny said, beginning to get worried.

"She was trying to say something and she stopped mid sentence, and it sounded like her phone fell. I heard struggle and then some footsteps. Danny I am **telling** you, someone else was **in** the house **with** her," Steve emphasized.

"Okay, okay. Where are you right now? I'm on my way to your place right now," Danny said before grabbing his keys and heading for the door.

"I'm on my way," Steve said before Danny acknowledged him and ended their call.

Danny was in his car headed towards Steve's house moments after their conversation. _Just let her be okay,_ Danny prayed.

* * *

><p>Makayla stirred in her position and slowly tried to open her eyes, but it was difficult. Everything around her was spinning. She felt like she was moving, but then she began remembering the events that happened not so long ago. Someone had given her a dose of chloroform, and she vaguely remembered passing out in somebody's arms. But then she had heard a familiar voice.<p>

That familiar voice was right beside her ear. The person that familiar voice belonged to had picked her up, and he had carried her to a vehicle.

A van!

Yes, Makayla faintly began remembering. She blinked again and noticed that it was pitch dark. The van. She was in the back of the van. And someone was driving, which explained why she felt like she was moving. And the fact that she was in a moving vehicle, with her head spinning, did not do good to her already building morning sickness. Makayla wasn't one to get motion sickness quite often, but right now her current situation was only adding to her already developing nausea.

Makayla closed her eyes again and breathed deeply as she rested her head against the cold metal of the wall against which she lay. Her hand slowly fell to her stomach and she was relieved to feel that it was still heavily swollen. She prayed that her baby was okay. Whoever this was, she was soon about to find out, because she felt the vehicle coming to a halt as several voices were heard and she heard the two doors of the vehicle close.

But for now, her body could only support her so much. And before she could see the light as the men opened the back doors of the van, her eyes began closing as her mind drifted off into sleep again.

* * *

><p>Steve held his gun in one hand and his flashlight in the other as he entered the house with Danny and Doris behind him. His eyes were fixated on the areas of the house illuminated by the object in his hand, as he motioned Danny and Doris to go to one side of the house while he checked the other. He slowly walked into their living room and heard the sound of an object cracking under his foot, diverting his gaze and flashing the flashlight to the ground where he had stepped. It was a part of the glass from the lamp that sat on the study table in the room, which was clearly knocked over now. He proceeded forward carefully until his eyes fell on a shiny object on the ground.<p>

"Danny!" Steve called out, moving forward and bending down in front of the object to examine it.

"Find something?" Danny asked entering the room with Doris behind.

"Makayla's cellphone," Steve said, taking the crushed item in his hand and confirming his suspicions on someone being in the house with Makayla.

"Someone's tampered with the switchboard in the house," Danny told Steve, "that's why the lights went out."

"Steve, what's that?" Doris asked pointing to the object next to where the cellphone lay on the floor in the dark.

Steve shifted his attention to the object laying on the floor and took it in his hands, feeling the soft fibers of the cloth before bringing it slightly closer to his nose. He took a small inhaled breath before moving the cloth far away from his face.

"Chloroform," Steve breathed, the effects of the cloth being quite strong.

"This wasn't just a break in and enter Steve," Danny interjected. "Whoever did this, they were targeting Makayla," Danny concluded. As much as he hated to say it, all of the signs were pointing towards it.

Steve met Danny's eyes and knew his partner was right. As much as he hated it, he knew it was true.

The question now, was: Why?

* * *

><p>Makayla woke up again, this time feeling the comfort of fabric underneath and around her. She stirred the slightest again and attempted opening her eyes, but this time she found herself in a more surprising situation than before.<p>

She opened her eyes and she was met with the light of the sun shining through windows. She lifted her head from the pillows that apparently lay underneath her head, and turned her head to take in her surroundings. She was in a bedroom, in a bed, lying underneath covers, with a pillow underneath her head, warm and cozy.

This was weird. This was the epitome of weird. She remembered getting abducted last night and being thrown into a cargo van, and now she was lying in a bed as if someone had been taking care of her. As if someone cared about her and didn't want her to get hurt. But that couldn't make any sense.

The thought hit her suddenly, and her hand again slid to her abdomen. She was once again relieved to find that her baby was still with her. She laid her head back on to the pillow, staring up at the ceiling trying to figure things out. What the hell was going on?

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when she heard the sound of a knock on the door. The bedroom door. Her instincts kicked in as worry overwhelmed her over who it could be. She didn't know her abductors, she didn't know where she was, and she didn't know what they wanted from her. Keeping her eyes fixed on the door, she managed to pull the covers off of her and slip her legs off the bed, climbing off as soon as her feet hit the ground. She looked around the covers and blanket and the nightstand for anything to grab, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, all with worry etched on her face, before a voice spoke through the door.

"Kayla, you decent?"

It was that voice again. The familiar voice. It was low and calm. But something about it terrified Makayla.

"I'm coming in Makayla," the voice repeated, this time in a less questioning tone than last time, but still soft and calm.

Makayla felt her breathing quickening and grabbed what appeared to be an envelope opener sitting on the edge of the nightstand. She hoped it would come to use for her defense, as the door began opening, revealing the one figure she never expected to see again.

* * *

><p>"We need something soon, Danno. We need it quick," Steve said, pacing the investigation room of the 5-0 office. The entire night had passed, and still the team was unable to find any clues that could lead them to Makayla and her abductors. Steve was practically going crazy with the failed attempts.<p>

"I know Steve. We'll find her. Just. Please, just calm down," Danny assured.

"Yeah, easy for you to say!" Steve yelled. Chin and Kono saw the frustration on both Steve's face and Danny's face, and neither could blame either of them for the cloud of tension building in the room. Steve sighed and ran a hand over his face as he continued his pacing.

"She's eight months pregnant, Danny. Eight months. She can hardly make her way around the house this far in the pregnancy. I don't know what she must be going through right now," Steve said in desperation.

"I understand your concern, Steve. I feel the same way. She's my **sister**, remember? Frustration isn't going to get us anywhere," Danny advised.

"Danny's right," Kono added. "If we want to fix this as soon as possible, we need to think of something else."

Steve stopped his pacing and looked at Kono with interest.

"If these guys were targeting Makayla, it's likely they're trying to send a message. Remember Jason O'Hara?" Kono said.

Steve and Danny exchanged looks and seemed to be catching on to what Kono was deciphering.

"They're doing this to get back at either of you," Kono slowly said.

Steve thought about Kono's theory for a second and his mind began agreeing with all that she was saying thus far. Makayla didn't have any enemies of her own on this island, but Steve knew the same could not be said about himself and Danny. Whoever had taken Makayla was trying to send them a message. Either one of them. Or both of them.

* * *

><p>The figure slowly walked in revealing his face and softly closed the door behind him. He wore a plain blue shirt and brown cargo pants. Makayla was still standing in the same position as second ago, with the same unexpected, shocked expression on her face. Her hold on the object in her hand only seemed to be getting tighter and tighter as she concealed her hand behind her back, away from the eyes of the man in the room. He turned around and met Makayla's eyes. They were the same brown eyes that she had known so well so long ago. The same brown eyes she had tried so hard to forget. The same brown eyes she was standing in front of right now.<p>

"How are you feeling?" He softly asked.

Makayla took a deep breath and tried taking this in. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, closing her eyes shut unable to believe what has happening in front of her right now.

"Wh... How... This can't be happening..." Makayla breathed shaking her head, her face conveying confusion.

"Calm down, Kayla," he quietly said, taking the smallest step in her direction not wanting to frighten her.

"**You're** the one who kidnapped me?" Makayla exclaimed, still not revealing her hand with the 'weapon' in it.

"It's not that simple," he continued. "I'll explain everything, just... I need you to relax first, okay? Please?"

Makayla ran her hand through her hair and exhaled deeply, shaking her head as she took a seat on the bed in an effort to calm herself down, hiding the hand holding her weapon underneath her leg on the bed.

"Oh God..." Makayla mumbled.

"Kayla," he tried.

"Do **not** call me that," Makayla firmly said raising her hand, turning her head in the man's direction. "You lost the right to call me that long ago."

The man sighed and mimicked her actions a few seconds ago, running his hand through his hair in frustration while he walked to the other side of the room and leaned himself against the wall facing Makayla. Makayla stared at him as he stood across the room from her. His face conveyed nothing. Nothing at all. When neither of them said anything, Makayla decided she couldn't keep on with the silence anymore.

"So?" Makayla spoke, raising her eyebrows in question. Her tone sounded disinterested and frustrated as if she just wanted answers for the sake of getting over with it. The man stared at Makayla for a few seconds before he spoke, and that was when she saw it. Makayla saw the soft expression on his face. The softness his eyes conveyed.

"I'm sorry," he said in a quite voice, looking directly into Makayla's eyes while saying it.

Makayla tried fighting it, but she couldn't deny the genuineness she saw in this man's eyes right now.

"I'm sorry for everything, Kayla. I'm sorry for everything that happened between us. And I'm sorry for making you go through all of that. I'm sorry for **this**," he said, his voice trailing off, "I'm sorry for everything I'm making you go through right now. I mean, in your condition," he gestured towards her growing belly.

"Then why **are** you making me go through it, Eric?" Makayla intervened.

* * *

><p>"Hold on a sec. Steve, go back to when we first entered your house. Was there anything out of the ordinary you noticed?" Danny asked his partner.<p>

"Except for the switchboard tampered with, Makayla's cellphone crushed, and some destroyed furniture. No, nothing I can think of, Danno," Steve sarcastically replied.

"Come'on, think hard. Anything they may have dropped? Anything they may have left their fingerprints on? Any blood?" Danny pressed.

"No Danny, they didn't drop anything or leave any fingerprints-"

"What? Do you remember something?" Danny asked when Steve stopped mid-sentence.

"The broken lamp," Steve recalled.

"What about the broken lamp?" Danny asked.

"I think I may have noticed some blood spatter around it," Steve answered, as he exchanged looks with his partner knowing that this could be a lead.

"We need to get to your house **now** before HPD cleans that up and destroys the evidence," Danny said as the two hurried out of the 5-0 office towards Steve's home again.

* * *

><p>"Why are you making me go through this, Eric?" Makayla asked again as Eric began pacing the room.<p>

"I didn't want for this to happen Makayla," Eric explained.

"And yet, I'm sitting her with you as the victim of an abduction," Makayla pressed.

"I did it for your own sake, Makayla. God, just please listen to me for once," Eric again asked.

"For my **own **sake?! You have got to be an idiot if you think I'm going to believe that..." Makayla scoffed.

"You have to believe me, Makayla," Eric said as he stopped pacing the room and stood in front of Makayla, "you **have** to believe me. Those people out there," pointing to the door, "they're dangerous. They'll do anything with you to get what they want," Eric firmly said.

Makayla felt the harshness in his tone as he was only a few feet away from her. She gazed into his eyes and immediately realized how serious he was.

"Why do you care?" Makayla softly said, looking into his eyes. She saw a flicker of hope as it appeared momentarily, but then it disappeared as quick as it had appeared, and his eyes were replaced with guilt and pain. He stepped back continuing to look into Makayla's eyes. As if his eyes conveyed something his words could not possibly create.

"Why do you **care** what they do to me? Why **would** you care?" Makayla repeated, this time with more angst in her tone. She felt the tears building up in her eyes as she continued staring at Eric.

"How do I know you're not on **their** side?" Makayla said, her voice breaking as she finished the sentence, "and that you're not just **playing** me like every other time?" She dreadfully added.

"I'm not on their side, Makayla!" Eric shouted, trying to get her to see his point. Makayla didn't flinch a bit in her seated position on the bed, but a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek, causing Eric to instantly regret raising his voice on her.

"I'm not on their side..." he said in a softer tone, "why can't you see that?"

"Because you never showed me that I could trust you," Makayla replied in a quiet, bitter tone.

"You can trust me, Makayla..." Eric said in a desperate tone.

"Why?" Makayla asked as the tears continued, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Because I still love you," Eric whispered.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Do not touch that!" Steve shouted as he entered his house. He was just on time. Two men from HPD were just about to examine the broken lamp when Steve interfered.<p>

"We need to check that for blood," Danny said pointing to it, as him and Steve approached the group of men examining evidence.

Steve put on a pair of gloves and carefully examined the broken pieces for blood while Danny did the same for the surrounding area. After a few moments of searching, they finally found something they could desperately use.

"Here," Danny said pointing to the blood on the ground. It was little, but it was something.

* * *

><p>"I still love you, Kayla," Eric softly said, meeting Makayla's eyes for any response. Makayla looked a little taken aback at his revelation and he knew immediately what that meant.<p>

"But... I know, I'm too late. You've moved on. Clearly..."

Makayla gave him a questioning look as he finished his sentence.

"Of course I moved on, Eric. Did you think I was going to wait on something that could never have a future?" She stated more than questioned.

"Don't say that..." Eric begged.

"Please, Eric. There's no point denying it. Our marriage was already going downhill even before... Before I lost the baby..." Makayla's voice trailing off. She caught the change of expression on Eric's face as his face reflected shock and horror.

"You- You... What?" He softly asked.

Makayla pursed her lips together and looked away, unable to believe that he would stoop so low to hurt her feelings.

"Stop. Just, please. Stop," Makayla plead.

"You were pregnant?"

At this, Makayla turned her head towards him, her eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you pretending?" Makayla asked her voice full of hurt.

"You were pregnant? With my baby?" He moved closer to her until he was in front of her, kneeling on his knees before her waiting for an answer.

"Eric..." Makayla said appalled by his actions.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked in a softer tone.

Makayla looked on with confusion. She saw that his eyes were speaking the truth. She could tell he was telling the truth. His tone said so. His actions said so. But everything else that had happened before, didn't make sense with what was happening now.

"I **did **tell you, Eric..." her voice trailing as the tears continued to build, "I told you, and you said you wanted nothing to do with me..." Makayla continued as her voice started breaking again.

Makayla once again saw a hint of confusion in his eyes as he looked at her. But then all of a sudden, the confusion disappeared and realization dawned on his face. He retreated a little and his eyes fell to the ground.

"Eric?" Makayla questioned. He raised his face and met her eyes, and Makayla noticed that he had begun tearing up.

"Makayla, I have a confession to make," he started. Makayla held her confused look as he slowly took her hands in his and began talking with his eyes to the ground.

"When we first met, I had told you I was an only child. That I didn't have any siblings," he looked in her eyes again, "I lied... I have a brother... Ethan. My identical twin."

Eric gave her a moment to process the information he was throwing at her. He noticed her speechless expression and decided to continue anyways.

"Do you remember when I left home?"

"When you said you were going for training," Makayla answered. Eric met her shock-ridden eyes again and nodded.

"I didn't go for training. I went to clean up my mess," his voice getting softer, "I went away to end this life of mine. To make a better life for **us,**" he said with sincerity in his tone.

Yet another tear fell down Makayla's eyes as she listened to Eric's confession. Her gaze shifted from his face as she tried to process everything in her mind.

"But you came back..." Makayla said, meeting his eyes again, "you came back within a week..."

"That wasn't me," Eric admitted, as Makayla's questioning eyes continued staring back at him, "I had sent Ethan over to take care of you." Eric saw as the expression on her face changed to shocked and she began retreating from his touch.

"I was going to call you -"

"You set me up..." Makayla said in a broken voice. Eric shook his head trying to explain.

"No, Makayla..."

"You set me up..." She repeated, now breaking down in sobs as Eric's hand reached up to cup her cheek.

"I didn't set you up. I had told Ethan to tell you the truth. That he wasn't me. That he was your brother-in-law," Eric pleaded, noticing his own voice beginning to break.

"I found out I was pregnant the day you left..." Makayla spoke between her cries, locking eyes with Eric again, "but you let your brother **use** me..." she cried again.

Eric shook his head and leaned forward, cupping both her cheeks with his hands as he rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes letting a tear escape.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, "I'm sorry for what Ethan did. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you..." he continued to plead.

"No...!" Makayla cried as she pushed him away from her and abruptly stood up, moving away from him with one hand on her belly.

"You do **not** get to apologize!" She shouted again, this time farther away from him as he looked at her with a hurt expression. The two stood in silence as Eric stared at her confused, until Makayla decided to make a confession of her own and tell him what his brother really did to her.

"Your brother didn't tell me the truth," Makayla sobbed, "he **used **me," her voice becoming a low whisper, "**every night**..."

She saw the realization in Eric's eyes as he filled in the blanks and a look of shame, embarrassment, and hurt clouded his face. He shut his eyes unable to think about the atrocities his brother had committed on his wife.

"And when I told him I was pregnant..." Makayla continued, "when I thought I was telling **you** that I was pregnant..." her voice broke and she found it harder by the second to continue, "he **raped** me..." Makayla finished, breaking into a sob again.

Eric was filled with rage when Makayla began crying causing him to fiercely slam his fist against the wall in anger, frustration and despair.

"Son of a bitch!" Eric screamed as his fist collided with the wall, hoping that it was Ethan's face instead of the wall. He heaved in frustration and laid his forehead against the wall, feeling ashamed that he couldn't save his wife from the terror called his brother. He turned his head to see Makayla crying her heart out where she stood, and slowly walked towards her.

"I'm so sorry, Kayla," he whispered between his own tears, gently taking her in his arms as soon as he was close enough. Makayla didn't resist it, and he felt her shaking beneath him, as her arms slowly raised up and hugged him back.

"Ethan was an animal, and I trusted him with you. I'm so sorry..." he continued. They both remained there standing in each others' arms without saying a word. Whether they admitted it or not, this was their moment. This was their moment to mourn their child.

"Why didn't you come back, Eric? I needed you..." Makayla sobbed against his chest.

"I did. I did come back. But I was too late. I came home to find you gone and the divorce notice in the mail..." he explained. Makayla continued weeping in his arms and Eric stroked her hair in an effort to calm her down.

"Shh... Kayla, you need to calm down," he softly said, pulling apart so the two met eyes again, "I'm going to protect you and your baby. I won't let these guys lay as much as a finger on you," he whispered while tucking back the hair interfering in her face and wiping her tears.

"Rest for a while, okay?" He told her. Makayla calmed down and nodded, looking down at the floor again before tucking another strand of hair behind her ear.

"Come, lie down here for a bit," he said, guiding her towards the bed. He helped her in and pulled the covers over her, letting her settle in.

"Get some rest. I'm gonna be right here on the chair," he said, pointing towards the object sitting across the bed. Makayla nodded as her eyes began to close. Eric leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the forehead before quietly moving to the chair. He settled himself in it and closed his eyes.

He meant it when he said he was going to protect Makayla. And her baby. True, it wasn't **his**. She was carrying **another** man's child. He knew that she had moved on from him because Ethan had done some very bad things to her. And he had paid for that too. Ethan was dead now. When Eric had gone away to put away this business for good, he had sent Ethan to New Jersey to take care of Makayla. But when Eric returned, Ethan was nowhere to be found. Shortly after he was found murdered by their rival in the business.

Jason O'Hara.

And then, Eric relapsed and fell back into the same business in hopes of avenging his brother's death. Which he now realized no longer meant anything. He had fell back into the wrong business for something that was not even worth it.

It wasn't worth it then, but now things were different. Jason was a rival back then. Now he was his partner. And because he was his partner, did he agree to work with him to infiltrate Commander Steven J. McGarrett's home. For reasons unknown.

And that was when he saw her. Heavily pregnant.

He recognized her the moment he saw her. And from that moment on had he decided to screw this mission. Eric knew these guys were after Makayla, knowing that she would be leverage for Commander McGarrett and anything they wanted from him. But the moment he saw her he had decided that he wasn't going to let anyone get to her. Which was why he had taken her away himself. Away from the prying hands of Jason O'Hara and his men.

With him, she was safe. Eric would take care of her. If Makayla was with Eric, her safety was guaranteed.

Now, the real mission was to find a way to reunite her with the man she loved. And make sure her child saw the face of his/her father when he/she came into this world.

Now, the real mission was to get Makayla and her baby safely back to Steve McGarrett.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is the last. Please read and review! ALSO: I need your input on whether you want a sequel. Please let me know in your reviews. If I don't get any responses then I'm assuming it's a "no" from majority of you. I have a potential plot line in my head, so if you'd like to see a sequel please say so! Much love.<br>**


	35. Concl, 4 of 4: The End and The Beginning

**Ok, I know. I'm bad. Really mean. I had a severe case of writer's block and I am so so so sorry for that! I cannot apologize enough. I had so many things going on with family and friends including a new job, weddings and babies and unfortunately a few deaths too. But enough with my bantering. On with the show. Here is the final part to my story. Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**NOTE: I had initially planned to put it in as one huge piece, but as I was writing it I was getting so impatient to share it with you guys so I decided to post this bit while I work on the rest right now. Hang tight, the next bit is coming soon!**

* * *

><p>Makayla woke up finding herself in the same state as she fell asleep. The events of the night before began flashing in her head. Eric and his explanation. His twin brother. Her kidnapping. And now his confession.<p>

Makayla's head began spinning again as her mind struggled to face the reality of what was going on. Was she imagining everything? Was this all just in her head? Or had Eric really confessed to her about what happened to her when she was pregnant?

What if he was making everything up?

What if it was all a lie? A story he had fabricated? What if everything he said was a lie and untrue?

Makayla's mind struggled to process everything that was going on. Her mind was waging war with her heart. Her heart said that she saw the honesty in Eric's eyes. That he was indeed telling her the truth. But her brain began arguing otherwise. His story sounded like a good enough coverup. But was it good enough to be true?

Makayla closed her eyes and her hands went instinctively to her aching head. The stress was not good for her at all. Along with her head, her heart began aching as well. She was just tired of all of this. Tired of being hurt by others. Tired of being lied to. She just waned to be home. Home with Steve and Danny.

She began silently sobbing under the covers until a soft knock was heard on the door throwing her back to reality.

"Kayla, you awake?"

That voice again. That nickname. Eric was the only one who ever called her that.

"I've got breakfast ready downstairs. Come down whenever you're ready." His voice was low and soft. As if he didn't want to disturb her. But that would mean that he cared. But did he really?

Makayla regained her composure and sat up in her bed, running her hand through her ruffled hair. Yeah, she was tired. So tired. Wiping away stray tears, she slipped her feet out of the bed, hugging her cardigan closer to her body. Staring at herself in the mirror she took a deep breath and fixated her mind on something.

There was no point to having a mini mental argument as to whether Eric was being true to her or not. Truth or lie, she was in the situation she was in right now. Here, in a house, supposedly 'rescued' by Eric. Her mind raced to Steve and what he would say to her in a situation like this. _Be brave. I'm with you. Everything is going to be okay._ Thoughts about Steve seemed to give her the little bit of strength and push she needed. She needed to think rationally right now.

Makayla slowly made her way to the boundaries of the room and opened the door. This was the first time she had seen anything beyond the four walls of this room. It seemed to be a small house, the stairs off to the left. She made her way to the stairs and carefully made her way downstairs. She heard the sound of the tap running in the kitchen and followed the noise to where she expected to find Eric.

When Makayla entered the kitchen, she found Eric standing by the sink washing dishes. Being careful of every step she took, she proceeded towards the table that sat on one end of the room, her socks connecting with the tiles making no apparent noise as to the fact that there was a second person in the room. As if on cue, Eric turned slightly towards the noise and the two made eye contact for a brief second, before Eric gave her a soft smile while Makayla just tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sat down in one of the chairs.

Breakfast was already laid out on the table and two plates had been placed across from each other. Makayla surveyed the food and she felt her stomach taking over her mind. Yes, she really was very hungry.

Eric finished with the dishes and wiped his hands dry, turning around to find Makayla sitting at the table having not touched the food yet. He slowly took a few steps forward, stopping behind his chair.

"I know, it's surprising right? Even I didn't know I could cook," Eric said.

Makayla looked up to him and then back down at her plate, playing with her hair yet again. Eric pushed his seat back and sat down across where Makayla sat. He noticed she continued to avoid his gaze and still hadn't filled up her plate.

"Kayla, you need to eat," he told her, keeping his gaze on her. When she didn't budge, he tried something else.

"For your baby," he added.

That seemed to trigger something with Makayla because she instantly met his gaze and slowly began reaching for the food.

Breakfast was eaten in silence with the two of them exchanging few to no words with each other. Once she was done, Makayla was about to get up to clear her plate but Eric beat her to it and told her he would take care of it. Trying to avoid being in the same room as him, she slipped away to the washroom deciding she needed to freshen up.

After spending what felt like eternity to her in the washroom splashing water on her face, Makayla found herself standing by the windows by the door, taking in her surroundings for the first time since she had arrived yesterday.

"Stare at it long enough and it comes to life," Eric said, leaning against the wall opposite Makayla, shaking her from her thoughts. She turned towards him and shuffled in the place where she stood, turning her attention back to nature's scene outside again.

"I know your phone was destroyed," Eric slowly said, receiving a reaction from Makayla before proceeding, "but I have other lines of communication for you."

Makayla continued staring at him, standing across to him in the room with her hands crossed over her swollen belly, taking in every word he said. She didn't know how to react to that so she just let him continue.

"I _will_ get you out of this, Kayla. I promise," Eric continued. There was a moment of silence in the room as neither of them said a word and just continued staring at the other.

"How?" Makayla asked. "What's your plan Eric?" Makayla promised herself she was not going to break down and cry. She tried her very best to keep everything in without showing signs of weakness.

"I mean, come'on. Look at me. I'm eight months pregnant. I'm huge. And whatever your plan is to get me out of here _probably_ requires me moving around a lot, something - " she held up her finger, "I can't really do right now," she finished, pointing to her belly.

"I promise you, Kayla, I will make this as easy for you as possible. And I won't let anything to happen to you or your baby," Eric softly spoke.

Makayla scoffed.

"Yeah, like getting me here has been the easiest thing for me so far. Why don't you just knock me out and tie me up again? I'm sure that would work," she sarcastically said.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for all of that," Eric repeated.

Makayla shook her head in disbelief and continued staring at the floor with her arms crossed at her chest.

"So what's your plan?"

* * *

><p>The blood sample found from the crime scene was taken back to the lab for testing. That was over four hours ago. Time was ticking and Steve knew how important every minute was. Steve had been pacing the room of the Five-0 office for the past four hours like his life depended on it. That's because it did.<p>

"Boss, we've got a DNA match on the blood," Kono said, rushing into room with the file. She swiped the screen from the smart board to the main screen where everyone's eyes were glued.

A moment of silence fell over the room.

"Eric Barton?" Danny said in shock. Steve immediately turned towards Danny noticing his reaction.

"What? Do we know this guy?" Steve asked.

Danny deeply exhaled and hanged his head low closing his eyes, leaning his arms against the table.

"What, Danny? What aren't you telling me?" Steve pushed. Danny looked up and met his eyes.

"Steve, that's Eric Barton," Danny finally said, "Makayla's ex-husband."

Steve felt like the whole world crashed down on him within a split second.

His face reflected horror as he clamped his hands together behind his head and exhaled sharply.

* * *

><p>"This line is fully secured. The only catch is, the conversation must be shorter than 125 seconds," Eric explained.<p>

"That's just over two minutes," Makayla concluded.

Eric nodded his head as Makayla continued to look at him rather skeptical.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Makayla asked.

Eric stared at her for a good second until he finally nodded firmly.

"Positive."

* * *

><p>Steve was going to set a world record today. A world record for the most traffic violations within the shortest amount of time. If this wasn't for his sister, Danny's complaining would have gone through the roof. But for his sister, he would even face death for her.<p>

Steve had his mind set on only one person. Makayla.

The silence in the car however was cut by the ringing of Steve's cellphone.

He quickly reached for it on the dashboard and saw that it was a private caller. He pressed the answer button and put it on speakerphone, placing it in between him and Danny.

"McGarrett." His voice was firm and sounded lethal.

_Makayla felt a shiver travel down her spine as she heard his voice after so long. It had only been a few days but it seemed like eternity for her. Oh, she missed him so much. She began feeling the tears in her eyes and how happy she was to be hearing his voice again._

_"Steve..." she began, her voice soft and low, a total opposite of what Steve's had been only seconds ago._

At the sound of her voice, Steve almost lost his concentration on the road. It was her. It was Makayla.

"Makayla...?" Steve said, noticing the slight tremble in his voice.

_"Steve... It's me..." Makayla continued, now noticing the tears were beginning to appear evident in her voice._

Unknowingly, Steve breathed a sigh of relief having heard her voice.

"Are you okay?" Steve hesitatingly asked.

_"Yeah, I'm okay," she said with a sniffle, rubbing her hand over her belly, "baby misses her daddy," she said with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes._

Steve's heart cried at Makayla's comment. They always disagreed on whether the baby was a girl or boy. Makayla always thought it was a boy. Steve was insistent it was a girl. Hearing Makayla say the baby was missing _her_ daddy brought tears to Steve's eyes.

Literally.

Danny looked towards Steve who had a smile on his face - the ones that made you cry. He didn't think he would, but Steve momentarily looked towards Danny when Makayla said that, and that's when he saw the glistening look in his eyes.

There was a pause on both ends until Makayla spoke again.

_"I love you, Steve."_

Steve inhaled sharply hearing her beautiful voice making the beautiful confession she had just made to him.

"I love you too, Kay," he softly said back. "I'm gonna get you out of there. I promise. Everything's gonna be okay," he reassured her.

_"I know, Steve. That's why I've called you..." Makayla said._

Steve took a moment to understand what she was trying to say.

_"Steve... Eric - he's not the person we all thought he was..." Makayla continued._

"Makayla, what are you saying? Do you realize the circumstances you are in right now?" Steve questioned.

_"I know, Steve. He kidnapped me. But he did it to rescue me from Jason. Trust me on this, Steve..." Makayla explained, taking a look at Eric who leaned against a wall across from where Makayla sat on the couch._

Steve took a deep breath trying to process what Makayla was explaining to him. Nothing was making sense to him right now.

_"Steve, listen to me... I don't have much time on this phone as it's only secure for 125 seconds..." Makayla explained. _

"Wait, what? How do you know that, Kay?" Steve said. He really didn't want this to mean even more trouble for her.

_"Steve, Eric has a fully secured line but it's only secure for 125. Listen to me... On the south side of Raven Park there's a side street that appears to end at a dead end. But if you go further down off road, you'll see a second street on the right side. You have to go off road in order to see the street," Makayla continued._

Steve and Danny both listened carefully as Steve quietly signaled for Danny to jot everything down in his phone.

_"House number 3," Makayla said, as her voice was followed by a pause._ _Eric standing on the other side of the room saw Makayla's reactions throughout the phone conversation and realizing how scared she really was, having seen her like this now._

Steve instinctively sped up after having heard Makayla's directions. He knew where Raven Park was. It was just a matter of getting there now.

"Hang in there, Makayla. I'm on my way there," Steve reassured. "I love you."

_Makayla felt a tear hearing Steve's reassurance._

_"Love you too," she quietly replied, before hearing a few beeps and then the sound of a click._

* * *

><p><strong>I'll post the rest in a bit. "Under Construction" you see... Heehee.<strong>


	36. Concl, 4 of 4: Do Or Die

**Hey again! I'm so sorry guys, I try to bring an end to this story but I've still got parts for you before the actual conclusion comes. It's longer than the previous part but it has way more drama than before. Enjoy! The next part will be the last I promise!**

* * *

><p>Makayla turned towards Eric as she heard the line get disconnected, still with the phone in her hand.<p>

"125 seconds," Eric confirmed, gently putting his hand forward for the phone.

Makayla quietly passed it over and nodded in understanding, standing up in anticipation of what was next. She began pacing the room while her hands subconsciously rubbed her belly. It was a habit she had recently picked up whenever she'd be nervous of something.

"Kayla, I got this," Eric reassured. Makayla continued slowly pacing the room without giving much attention to Eric's comment.

"Do you want to rest for a bit?" Eric asked. Makayla stopped in her tracks and threw her hands in the air.

"I'm done relaxing, okay?" She said, sounding irritated. She closed her eyes and sighed frustratingly.

"I just want to get out of here, alright? Safe and sound. That's all," she said now in a calmer voice, looking towards Eric this time. "Is that too much to ask for?"

* * *

><p>Steve went back into Super Seal mode after his most recent conversation with Makayla. He knew where Raven Park was. And he knew that there was a street on it's south side that did appear to end as a <em>dead end<em>. But somewhere in his mind bells continued to ring with the feeling that something here just wasn't right.

House number 3. That's what she had said.

For some reason, Steve's super seal instincts were telling him that something was amiss.

Something just did not make sense.

Like you know when you a have puzzle, and the pieces you have in front of you just _don't_ go together because one of them is missing? Yeah, kinda like that.

* * *

><p>"How long has it been since we spoke?" Makayla impatiently asked.<p>

"Kayla, it's only been 25 minutes," Eric told her. "This is why I told you to rest for a while," he continued.

"Eric, I'm pregnant and I'm hormonal. You tell me to rest one more time and I swear you'll be the one _actually_ resting," Makayla said with a tone.

Eric almost chuckled at her comment. Well, he did 'giggle'.

Makayla noticed his reaction and shot him another glare.

"Okay sorry," Eric said giving up, raising his hands in the air. "You win," he said.

"I thought so," Makayla whispered before she continued her pacing again.

"It only takes 25 minutes to get here... Why is it - " Makayla froze mid-sentence as a sharp pain rushed through her lower body forcing her stop in her tracks and clutch her abdomen, as she tried to take the support of the wall with her other hand.

"Oh my god..." Makayla breathed, closing her eyes as the pain lasted a few seconds. After an excruciating few seconds the pain seemed to disappear and she let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

Eric was over to her side within a second when he saw her reaction all of a sudden.

"Kayla... you okay?" He worriedly asked, one hand resting on her back in a comforting gesture.

Makayla took a deep breath and looked back up again, gaining her composure again.

"I'm fine..." she replied, catching her breath, "giving mommy a hard time, huh?" She softly said to her tummy.

"Here, sit down for a bit," Eric said as he led her towards the sofa and she took a seat.

"I'm okay, seriously... She just kicks really hard sometimes, that's all..." Makayla said, telling Eric that he didn't need to worry about her.

Eric didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure? When are you due?" He asked.

"Not until another 3 weeks," Makayla responded, gently rubbing her belly telling her baby to calm down. Eric gave her a look that said he was still not convinced.

"What?" Makayla stretched. It was the kind of look that you gave when you know someone was telling you they were okay, but in actuality, they weren't.

"You're resting, that's it," Eric ordered as he helped her up and led her upstairs to the room.

"Oh wow, for real? I'm gonna be taken against my will now, is that it?" Makayla complained, but didn't protest, because she really did feel like her body needed some rest right now.

"Yes, absolutely correct," Eric replied as he led her inside the room and to the bed, going as far as tucking her in and telling her that he would be right there in his chair on the other side of the room.

"Well, I'm not sleeping you know," Makayla again fake-protested.

"Rest well," Eric sing-songed as he took his seat in the chair and folded his arms behind his head.

Makayla sighed in defeat and let her head fall back into the pillows.

* * *

><p>Steve reached the end of the road and traveled a little further, until a street started coming into view on the right side just like Makayla had said.<p>

"Right there, I think that's the one," Danny signaled, pointing towards the right as Steve steered the car in the same direction.

It was an off road street so naturally the ride was bumpy and not smooth. After a minute or so of driving into the road, Steve began to see what appeared to be a few houses lined up on both the right and left side of the street. Immediately he noticed the odd numbers falling to the right, and kept his eye out for the number they were looking for.

Finally, they found what their eyes had been longing to see for the past half hour.

"There, Steve! House number 3," Danny said as he spotted their target.

Steve's heart literally jumped as the reality of everything came crashing down at the current moment.

Makayla had been kidnapped.

Makayla had called and given him directions to _this_ house. The house in front of them right now.

The house she said she was in.

Makayla was inside.

Steve couldn't have been more scared or nervous about anything ever in his life. It was a feeling he could not explain. Receiving a call from the person you love the most, the person for whom you would do anything, for who you'd give your life for... If they ever call you as a victim of kidnapping instructing you to come rescue them from so-and-so, and you follow their instructions and arrive at so-and-so, what would be your feelings the moment before stepping into said location?

Only one thing.

From here, it's either going to be _very good_, or _very bad_.

Yay or Nay.

Do or Die.

Do or Die.

The words continued to repeat themselves in Steve's mind as the two men stepped out of Steve's truck and proceeded towards the front door, prepared for what was behind it with their guns in their hands.

The two men stood next to each other in front of the door, ready to kick it down. Steve began the mental countdown.

Three.

Two.

One.

* * *

><p>Makayla was shaken from her nap upon hearing the slamming of a door, as if someone had forced themselves inside the house. Eric, who was resting on the chair was quickly on his feet and instinctively took his gun out aiming it at the door.<p>

"Stay back," Eric told Makayla, as she eased herself out of the bed with a frightened look on her face.

* * *

><p>Danny and Steve scanned the place as they saw nothing out of it's place. It just looked like any ordinary home with furniture and belongings. While Steve surveyed the living room, Danny took the kitchen.<p>

"Steve," Danny called, after seeing the sight in the kitchen. Steve quickly made his way over to what Danny had found.

"Two plates in the dish rack," Danny commented. "Someone's been here. Or they still could be," Danny said.

* * *

><p>"Stay away from the windows," Eric told Makayla, as she heard his instruction and began doing what he had said.<p>

"What if it's Steve...?" Makayla slowly whispered, feeling the anxiety build. She backed into a wall away from the windows, until she felt the sudden pain in her lower abdomen again.

She clutched her abdomen in pain again and knelt forward against the bed, taking deep breaths and doing everything in her power to tell her body (and baby) to calm down.

She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes again, willing the pain to go away quickly.

The pain lasted longer than last time, but as if on cue, as soon as the pain subdued, she was alarmed yet again by the sound of the bedroom door being pushed open, Makayla's eyes quickly darting to the door in fear of who it could be.

Her eyes were met by two men, who had their guns pointed towards Eric, who in turn also had his gun pointed towards the two men.

* * *

><p>Steve locked eyes with the man holding a gun to his face until his eyes caught the figure standing off in the left corner of the room, and his body immediately softened upon seeing the sight.<p>

Makayla felt the tears coming and this time she didn't stop them, and her feet immediately led her towards the men in her life, the men she loved.

"Steve!" Makayla breathed, running into his embrace as Steve lowered his gun and reciprocated her actions by holding her tight in his arms.

"Oh, thank God," Steve whispered, finally having her in front of him, in his arms, safe and sound.

The two pulled apart as Steve cupped Makayla's face, his eyes shut, taking deep breaths, reassuring himself more than anything that she was in front of him now, and she was okay.

"You okay...?" He whispered to her, while Makayla gently nodded her head, the tears still uncontrollably falling.

"I love you," Makayla whispered, before Steve reached down a gave her a soft kiss, their way of telling each other that _I'm here for you_.

Danny's eyes moistened seeing his baby sister okay and well, and seeing her reunion with Steve, bringing a small smile to his face. But his attention was quickly diverted to the man standing in front of him who had a gun pointed towards them.

"You son of a bitch," Danny seethed, as the anger came rushing back.

Steve noticed the fourth presence in the room which he had momentarily forgotten, and with Makayla embraced to him by one arm, he raised the arm that held the gun and aimed it at Eric again, the determined look coming back.

"No, guys, it's not what you think..." Makayla began to explain, trying to get Steve and Danny to both lower their guns.

Eric saw the reaction when Makayla was reunited with Steve. The emotions conveyed between them was a reminder for him of what he had lost. The precious gem of a person he had lost. Who had now found happiness with somebody else.

This was what he had wanted in the end. For Makayla to be reunited with Steve. For her baby to see the face of her/his father when he/she was born. For her, he would go to lengths to make her happy. For her, he'd do anything.

Which was why, the moment he realized what he was doing, he slowly lowered his gun and threw it to the ground.

Danny and Steve exchanged glances for a second unable to process what was happening.

"Do you see this? He's not the person we thought he was..." Makayla continued. She had been having a mini mental argument since Eric had confessed to her yesterday, but today had been a whole new day. And not one of Eric's actions today told her that he was making all this up - that the story about his brother Ethan had been a lie. Truth was, Makayla now knew in her heart that Eric was indeed telling her the truth. The fact that he had just surrendered himself in front of two men holding a gun to his face, despite the fact that he could also attack if he wanted to, was witness to his honesty and truthfulness.

"Makayla, this man... Has _done_ things to you..." Danny spat, not even feeling the slightest emotion for Eric after Makayla told him of the atrocities he had committed on his sister.

"No..." Makayla softly said, looking to the ground as the tears continued.

Steve looked between brother, sister, and the third man in confusion.

"What's Danny talking about, Makayla?" Steve questioned.

Makayla closed her eyes as she braced the moment that she would finally tell Steve about the things that Eric - no, _Ethan_ had done to her.

"Ethan..." Makayla cried, "It was Ethan... All the while... Eric's twin brother... Ethan..." Makayla cried, unable to take it anymore, she was just ready to have this burden taken off of her shoulders already. Sobbing uncontrollably, she turned into Steve's embrace again, burying her face in his chest.

"It was Ethan who pretended to be Eric and lived with me all that while..." She continued to speak, "Ethan was the one... who... who... raped me when I was pregnant..." Makayla finished.

Both Steve's and Danny's face reflected shock and horror as Eric felt to his knees with his head hung low, defeated.

Steve couldn't believe his ears. Makayla had kept something so big from him all this while. She hadn't told him about this?

How could she? How could she have mustered the courage to tell him?

He held her closer to him in his protective embrace and dropped his gun, allowing both his hands to wrap her body against his.

"Baby..." He soothed, trying to get her to calm down, "sshh... I'm here..." Steve whispered.

Danny in all his anger for the man who had hurt his sister charged towards Eric, shoving the man to the ground and began throwing punches at him while defenseless.

Steve didn't bother prying him apart because he felt that he deserved it. But after a few punches Danny himself realized it was of no use, as the damage was already done.

Steve felt Makayla easing up a little bit in his arms and he pulled apart for a second to put a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry... You should have told me sooner..." Steve whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"I thought you'd hate me after knowing what I had been through... That I wouldn't be good enough for you anymore... Scarred, and filthy..." Makayla confessed.

"No! I could never think of you like that!" Steve said, noticing all this while she didn't meet his gaze.

"Hey... Hey... look at me," he softly said. Makayla slowly raised her eyes to meet his.

"I love you. So much that when you smile at me with that love in your eyes, I think I actually feel my heart do a flip sometimes," Steve said to her, earning a small giggle out of Makayla.

"See, like right now," he said, putting her hand on his heart.

"You bring out the best in me, Makayla. I could never imagine a life without you. Everyday I wake up in the morning, something in my gut tells me everything is going to be okay, because I'm with you. Life just makes sense when you're with me. My gut tells me, whatever it is, we'll face it together. I'm never leaving your side. Never, you hear me?" Steve confessed.

Makayla felt like she was glowing after hearing Steve's beautiful confession, bringing a soft smile to her face, seeing the sincerity in Steve's eyes.

"Not in the delivery room either?" Makayla innocently asked, earning a chuckle out of Steve.

"Especially not in the delivery room," Steve happily replied. Makayla softly laughed as Steve pulled her into a hug again, as Danny came in beside them.

"Never thought I'd say this to you buddy, but... Group hug!" Danny said to Steve as he wrapped his arms around the two figures hugging each other.

Eric quietly witnessed the scene and sank in his position sitting against the wall with both knees folded underneath his chin.

Just when they thought things couldn't get worse.

What's the saying?

They get worse.

* * *

><p>"Oh, excellent. A family reunion." Nobody had heard the commotion. The presence of somebody else in the house besides them. Out of nowhere, a voice followed by a figure enters the room clapping, much to everyone's attention.<p>

Steve, Danny, and Makayla moved back protectively pushing Makayla behind them, as the two men became armed within the second aiming their guns at the man at the door.

Eric, who had been loathing his life in the corner, quickly recognized the man at the door and stood up horrified. But he was not the first person to recognize him.

"Jason," Steve said with clenched teeth. He instantly recognized the man from the previous time he had abducted Makayla.

"I must say, your memory isn't too bad, Commander," Jason O'Hara said as he entered the room.

Danny stood beside Steve with an equal amount of attitude and anger as Steve, as Eric looked shocked and defeated to see Jason here.

"Think you could outsmart me, Eric?" Jason said to Eric. All eyes fell to Eric momentarily trying to piece the puzzle together.

"I hired **you**!" Jason screamed. "You follow **my** orders! **Not** the other way around!" He continued.

The trio's faces reflected shock hearing that Eric had worked for Jason.

"You want me Jason," Eric said in a defeated tone, "let them go."

Jason scoffed.

"Are you kidding me?" Jason sarcastically asked. "My oh my, you are too easy," he continued, torturing Eric with the choice of his words.

"Everything happens for a reason, Eric," Jason explained. "I don't want you, but that doesn't mean _nobody_ wants you," he added.

Eric looked confused listening to Jason's torturing words.

"You know, just like **you** don't know what I really want from you, even **I **don't know what _he_ really wants from _me_," Jason said as he continued to confuse Eric with the riddles.

"What are you talking about, Jason?" Eric curiously asked. Who was this third personality Jason was referring to?

"Crypt," Jason answered, causing Eric's curiosity to become even more evident.

"Crypt?" Eric asked.

"He's only known as the Crypt," Jason explained. "I told you, everything happens for a reason," he continued, standing in his position, hands in his pockets.

Eric, along with the others in he room continued to look at Jason unable to understand what it was he was trying to get at.

"I was employed so that the Crypt could get closer to **you**," he said pointing at Eric, and then with a laugh continued, "and **her**," pointing to Makayla.

His statement earned a reaction out of both Danny and Steve, as Makayla wore a shocked and horrified expression on her face, inching slowly behind Steve's protective hold.

"Like I said, even I don't know what he really wants from me. Having never actually seen him bears no concern for me. But clearly, you're the one who's becoming the scapegoat here," he ended with an evil laugh.

"He's not the only one," said a voice as it entered the room with a figure following.

All eyes were on the door to see who the most recent intruder was, and the scene in from of him knocked the wind out of Steve.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger. I'm mean<strong>.


	37. Concl'n: Welcome, Sophia Jade McGarrett

**Here it is!**

* * *

><p>Wo Fat?<p>

What was Wo Fat doing here?

How could they have not figured it out before?

Wo Fat was the mastermind behind everything.

But the figure standing beside him earned a reaction shaking everybody to their core. From Makayla to Danny to Steve to Eric. Even Jason wore a shell shocked expression on his face.

"But... How...?" Jason said, stumbling to differentiate between what was real and what wasn't.

There, wearing a crisp, dark blue coloured suit, Ray-Ban's, and Armani shoes, dressed as if **he** was the actual boss, stepped inside the room the one man that neither Eric, or Makayla ever expected to see again.

There was the man who was a testimony to Eric's confession; a living proof to the fact that Eric was indeed telling the truth to Makayla.

There, stood Ethan Barton.

Ethan Barton.

There stood the man who had ruined Makayla's life from the moment he entered it. This was the man who had tortured Makayla in ways that no one could ever imagine. This was the man who had taken advantage of Makayla in ways that only a monster could fathom. This was the man who had stolen Makayla and Eric's chance at happiness. The man who had murdered their child.

"We meet again, brother," Ethan slowly said, his eyes moving from Eric to Makayla as he surveyed the two with an evil grin.

Jason continued to look between the figures in front of him as if he was looking at one of them facing a mirror.

"You monster..." Eric seethed.

Steve felt the anger boil within him realising that he was looking at the same man who had made life a living hell for Makayla. The man responsible for the tormenting memories she carried; those memories that she could not share with anyone. Not even himself.

He felt Makayla's hold on his shoulders become tighter as she inched closer to his touch.

"Jason, meet Crypt," Wo Fat stealthily said, "formerly known as Ethan Barton."

"Nice speech there, Jason," Ethan smoothly said, "about the whole _everything happens for a reason_?"

Eric, along with Jason continued to look dumbstruck as they tried processing what was happening in front of their eyes right now.

"Saulte Beach, 8 months ago?" Ethan continued, "ring a bell?"

Jason continued listening to Ethan's taunts as all of a sudden a realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks.

"You tried putting an end to my life, but fate had other plans for me," Ethan firmly said. "I wasn't meant to suffer for what my brother did," Ethan added.

Jason was not the only one that had a realisation in that moment. Eric's face went from white to whiter, if that was even possible, after hearing what Ethan had just said. That meant that all this while that he thought Ethan was killed for being Ethan, he was actually killed for being Eric. Jason had tried to kill Ethan under the assumption that Ethan was actually Eric, but of course that was not true.

Further, he'd been lied to. He was told that Ethan's body was found on the beach. That Ethan was killed. That he was dead.

But he had never actually **seen** his dead body.

"Guess we were meant to meet again after all," he said without mentioning any names, but by smirking in an evil way towards Makayla.

"Like I said, your man here Eric wasn't the only one becoming the scapegoat after all..." Wo Fat finished, intending towards Jason.

"Finding him on the beach in the state that you'd left him, I did what I do best," Wo Fat explained. "I recruited him. At that time, I was unaware of his true identity. Call me lucky, that I was able to find a direct link to you right away, Commander," he said looking towards Steve.

"I thought to myself, why not take advantage of things while I could? We all have our motives. This man here had a score to settle with his brother, and I had to settle some old scores with you," Wo Fat said to Steve.

"You're not getting out of here alive Wo Fat," Danny said with clenched teeth, aiming his gun at the man in front of him.

"Is that so?" Wo Fat questioned, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. He took a step back and raised his arms as if encompassing the whole room.

"Look at me, Commander. **I** am in control here!" Wo Fat screamed.

And as if on cue, both Ethan and Wo Fat pulled out guns, pointing them towards Steve, Danny and Makayla who all stood on one side of the room, as well as Eric and Jason who both stood on the other side of the room dumbfounded.

This was all out war now. Danny and Steve on one side, and Wo Fat and Ethan on the other. Both had guns pointed towards each other. But both Danny and Steve were aware of the fact that they had Makayla with them, which meant that they had to be extra careful of every step they took.

"Drop your guns officers," Ethan said, "we wouldn't want the pregnant woman here to get hurt, now would we?"

Danny and Steve were both on their toes having heard Ethan's threat, and although they were in no way willing to risk Makayla's life, they still had to give them a fight. They owed the Five 0 at least that.

Wo Fat acknowledged the fact that they didn't budge and scoffed.

"Oh, Commander, when will you ever learn?" Wo Fat said, shaking his head. He looked towards Ethan and gave him some sort of signal, something Ethan acknowledged with a smirk and nodded.

Ethan raised his weapon and aimed at his target.

A shot was fired.

Makayla shrieked in horror and closed her eyes, as all eyes fell towards the victim that had been shot.

Eric fell to his knees with a painful, horrified look on his face, clutching his stomach where the bullet had just hit him.

"Next time, it **will** be **her,"** Wo Fat determinedly said to Steve. "Now, drop your guns," he again ordered.

The fact that Ethan had just shot Eric was no joke, leaving no option for Danny and Steve but to give in and lower their guns. With Wo Fat still pointing a gun towards the trio, Ethan aimed his gun at Jason and instructed him to walk over to where him and Wo Fat stood. Jason complied, his whole body shaking with fear.

As soon as he was in his reach, Wo Fat grabbed him by the neck and had him in a headlock.

"Grab the guns," he ordered, slowly bending so that Jason could extend his hand and grab the weapons. As soon as he had them in his hands, he stood back up.

"Now, point the guns at them," Wo Fat instructed Jason to do. As soon as Jason's trembling hands went up pointing the two guns in front of the two men and woman, Wo Fat who had up till now pointed a gun towards Danny and Steve, now had the gun pointed at Jason.

"No loose ends," Wo Fat said to Ethan, who once again acknowledged his word and grabbed a dying Eric, dragging him towards the door.

"There's nowhere to go, Commander..." Wo Fat taunted, slowly inching back out the room with Jason in his hold. Ethan on the other hand, forced Eric who was in pain to stand up, positioning his gun on Eric's forehead.

"I'll make do with just you for now, brother," Ethan whispered into Eric's ear.

Both carrying their hostages, Wo Fat and Ethan cleverly made their way outside the room with Jason forced to point two guns at the trio inside.

Once they were out, Wo Fat flashed an evil smile to Steve as Ethan slammed the bedroom door shut, destroying the knob from outside, preventing the trio to make an escape attempt using the door.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door was shut, Steve's mind began racing as to the possible ways of making it out of here alive.<p>

Then, as if a light bulb went on in their heads at the same time, Danny and Steve exchanged looks and reached into their pockets and grabbed their cellphones.

Wo Fat had been smart to have taken Jason hostage and in turn have him point guns at them, however, he hadn't been smart enough to take their phones.

"It's gonna take them a while to get here, **and** it's gonna take a while to break down that door," Danny remarked, his phone to his ear as he called for back-up.

Makayla was standing beside Steve still with her hand on his shoulder, when suddenly he felt her grip become tighter by the second.

"Makayla..." Steve said worried, turning around to see Makayla almost completely bent over clutching her stomach, her eyes closed as another wave of pain came over her.

"Oh God, Steve..." she said in between breaths, realising that this one had been worse and longer than the previous two. Not being able to bear the pain she slid to the floor clutching her lower belly and taking deep breaths as she waited for the pain to go away.

A wave of panic seemed to wash over Steve seeing Makayla clutch her belly in pain like that, and with one hand tightly holding hers, the other rested on her back as he helped her sit down on the floor.

"Baby... You okay?" Steve said, now on his knees behind Makayla, who sat with her feet on the floor, her knees slightly bent, and her back resting into Steve's chest.

"Babe, was this the first?" Danny worriedly asked, now off the phone having given Kono instructions to where they were and what had happened.

"The third," Makayla said with a worried expression, looking up to Steve. "Steve, I'm scared... It's too soon... I've got another three weeks..." Makayla almost cried.

"It's okay baby... Everything is going to be okay..." Steve comforted, pushing back the hair from her forehead that had now become sweaty with fear and anxiety.

"You gotta time them babe," Danny advised leaning over. "How far apart have they been?"

Makayla tightly closed her eyes in pain again as yet another contraction came over.

"That's less than 2 minutes apart..." Danny slowly said. "Steve," Danny said looking into Steve's eyes, "this baby is coming **now."**

When Danny said the words it had just made everything real for Steve. The reality of the situation hit him like a brick wall. Things were happening faster than he had imagined.

This was it.

The baby was coming.

The baby was coming **now.**

* * *

><p>Danny had called Kono up again and told her they'd need paramedics as well. Makayla was going into labour.<p>

"Steve," Makayla said catching her breath after yet another contraction came.

"Yeah, Kay?"

Danny's formal announcement had also made things that much more real for Makayla. She wasn't always the best when it came to making spur of the moment decisions, but today, that was about to change.

In that moment, right then and there, Makayla saw her whole life flash in front of her eyes. She was tired of being lied to, tired of being deceived time and again. She had finally gotten her chance at true love now, and not only was she thankful, but also very lucky to have found Steve.

Makayla loved Steve with all her heart. And through the ups and downs they had been through, Makayla knew that Steve felt the same.

One thing however, she had realised through the events of today only.

Steve was Makayla's soulmate.

Steve was the one Makayla wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Steve, I love you. And I love our baby. Whether it's a boy or a girl, I will love it more than anything in this world," Makayla said in between breaths, "and I know this is gonna sound weird and unconventional, but... I feel the same way about you..."

Makayla continued, "for me too, like makes sense when you're with me... When I'm away from you, I feel like I'm missing something..." Makayla said as another contraction hit her.

"But..." Makayla said, in shortened breaths.

"Kay, whatever it is, it can wait..." Steve said worried.

"No... Let me say it," Makayla finally continued, "Steve, I know this isn't the right time... And this is definitely not how I planned it... But," Makayla paused before continuing.

"Lieutenant Steven John McGarrett, will you marry me?"

The words hit Steve much like Danny's realisation to the fact that Steve was the man who had gotten his sister pregnant.

Before Steve had a moment to react, Danny realised that this baby was coming out quicker than they thought.

"Makayla, your water just broke..." Danny said with a slight panic to his voice, indicating that this was indeed going to be a rather quick birth.

"We've gotta shed these layers," Danny motioned to Steve.

Steve acknowledged as Danny took his spot behind Makayla as Steve helped Makayla out of her pants.

Makayla screamed this time much louder as another contraction hit her, Danny noticing the fact that they were only a few seconds apart now.

"Steve, grab that blanket from the bed and the pillow," Danny instructed.

Steve became a robot simply following Danny's orders, feeling overwhelmed by everything in the current moment.

"I'll hold her knees back, Steve. Babe," Danny said to Makayla, "when the next contraction comes, you have to push, okay?"

Makayla lightly nodded her head, and a second passed before the next contraction came and Makayla pushed with all her might.

It took a few pushes, until Steve began seeing the baby's head.

"Just a few more baby," Steve comforted, "I can see the head..."

Steve tried his best to stay strong. After all, helping Makayla with the actual birth wasn't part of the plan. But being with her in the delivery room sure was.

It took a few more pushes, until a crying sound echoed the room.

The baby was here.

She was here.

Steve McGarrett had just helped bring his daughter into this world.

And now he held her in his hands.

Lieutenant Commander Steven John McGarrett held his beautiful daughter in his own hands.

"It's a girl," Steve said with a 1000-watt smile on his face, as he moved closer to Makayla as they hugged their baby together.

"I love you, Makayla. Thank you for this beautiful gift," Steve said with tears in his eyes.

Steve had said to Makayla that everything would be alright. And he was absolutely right in that sense.

The moment their baby's cry was heard in the room, the door was slammed open revealing the remaining Five 0 members and the much needed paramedics.

As Danny hugged his now exhausted sister and planted a kiss on her forehead, he noticed how beaming Steve had become and stood up, giving the two of them their moment together.

Steve gave Makayla a soft kiss as the paramedics took over with the baby for now, cutting the umbilical cord and cleaning the baby up.

"I love you too, Steve," Makayla, who was sitting up now, with her back against the bed, said with a smile and happy tears in her eyes.

"To answer your question," Steve said, looking deeply into her eyes, "yes, I will marry you, Makayla Williams," he said, with compassion in his eyes.

Makayla's only reaction was a huge smile as she threw her arms around Steve and hugged him passionately.

"Congratulations, boss!" Kono said, as herself and Chin were given not one but two surprises within the span of a few moments.

"At least now we know who wears the pants in the bedroom," Chin joked causing Steve to shoot a glare to Chin from where he sat.

The Five 0 team shared a laugh at his comment, as the paramedics passed the little bundle of joy wrapped in a blanket over to Makayla who took her in her arms, with Steve right by her side.

"She's beautiful," Makayla whispered with a smile, caressing her cheek.

"I think we made one gorgeous looking baby," Steve whispered back, holding his daughter's hand as she clutched his thumb.

"Okay, enough mushy stuff. We're all waiting here patiently to hold her, and **I** being her favourite uncle, will be the first one. Nobody challenges that," Danny said looking at Kono and Chin.

Makayla passed her baby over to her brother with a smile as Kono and Chin admired her in Danny's arms, as he held her, a proud uncle.

"What's her name, boss?" Kono excitingly asked.

To be honest, Steve and Makayla had never really discussed the topic of baby names. But they had shared with each other what their respective choices were going to be.

For Makayla, if it was a boy, she liked the idea of naming him after Steve's father. John. If it was a girl, she liked the name Jade.

For Steve, he admired the names Sawyer for a boy, and Sophia for a girl.

Both had known what the other's choice was.

And now they knew what their daughter's name was going to be.

Both said it in unison as if on cue.

"Sophia Jade McGarrett," they said, looking at each other with a smile.

It was perfect. They were perfect.

Their family was complete.

* * *

><p>How does the saying go?<p>

And the rest was history.

Unfortunately there were no signs of Ethan or Wo Fat that could lead to their whereabouts or be able to provide any information on them. The bodies of Eric and Jason were found in the living room of the same home and Steve's truck had been missing. Fortunately the police were able to track it down using the truck's satellite GPS System, and it was later found abandoned at a nearby beach.

Whether Ethan and Wo Fat had escaped together or not, nobody knew.

A thousand questions raced through Steve's mind as he cradled his newborn daughter to sleep one night, sitting in the rocking chair.

The Barton brothers were out of their lives.

Wo Fat was out of their lives.

Steve found himself repeating the sentences in his head as if his mind needed convincing that this was indeed true.

That the Barton brothers and Wo Fat really were gone. Far away from their lives.

Far away from his family.

Or were they really?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! We finally made it! Thank you so so much to all of those who have supported me throughout this journey. Whether you read, reviewed, favourited, thank you all very much! Really, I couldn't have done it without you. I'm going to miss this story! I really enjoyed writing it. And I hope you all enjoyed reading it too! Look out for my sequel (haven't thought of a name yet) but I look forward to depicting Steve and Makayla's journey as they start their lives together. Did someone say wedding dress?<strong>

**Once again, thanks for the support! Much love and take care**


End file.
